The Hunter Book Two
by Sentinel103
Summary: A continuation of The Hunter Book One.
1. Chapter 1

Annnnd we're back. Welcome to Book 2 of 'The Hunter'. Now just to give you all fair warning there WILL be a body count in this one on both sides of the ball. I have 17 chapters written and I expect this one to go 45 to 55 chapters. They will be shorter in length though. So no more 20,000 word chapters.

I want to thank CB73 for all his work over the years and…..

Oh, to heck with it, tighten your seat belts, remember to take your meds. I don't want anyone croaking because you didn't.

Some of my readers have been bugging me and all I have to say is let's get the show on the road.

ST-103

The Hunter: Book Two

Chapter One

_JAL flight 2162 over the Pacific Ocean:_

"Sir, are you well?", a concerned female voice inquired as she touched the shivering teen's shoulder.

"Huh,", a groggy reply came from the blond teen, "uh, yeah. Just had a bad dream I guess. I wasn't doing anything stupid, was I?"

"No, but your fellow passengers were concerned since you started to thrash in your sleep.", the flight attendant told the young man.

"Yeah,", he chuckled nervously, "must have been real tired. Uh, how far are we out of Denver, Miss?"

"Six hours yet. Would you like something to drink?"

"Ah, no thank you. I've been running low on sleep. I'll try not to bother anyone. If I do, I'll go sit somewhere else where I won't trouble anybody."

X

_Six Days before:_

_(Get back.),_ the ninja master ordered as he dashed to his protégée, then knelt down as he placed his hands over the gaping wound, trying to aid what looked to be a fatal injury to the American teen, _(Get the medical staff here…right away.)_

With wide eyes, Sensei's assistant sheathed his razor-sharp weapon and with a slight bow, raced from the dojo as Ron Stoppable's blood pooled around him on the polished bamboo floor.

X

_(Sensei, we have him stabilized, but we almost lost him four times. He lost over half of his blood before we were able to completely stop the bleeding and begin the transfusions.),_ the head surgeon of the covert martial arts school informed the ageless one.

The tired old man bowed, _(You have done well, but my friends and I must enhance his healing if he is to return to his home soon.)_

_(Master we have to keep his room sterile…)_

_(We __**will**__ convene in Stoppable-san's room. Please have appropriate garments for twelve.)_

_(Yes Master…)_

X

_Ten hours later:_

A dozen exhausted high-ranking members were almost nodding off as Sensei slipped into deeper meditation until he found the plane where the chi of a friend of his dwelt, along with one other.

When he gazed, he noticed with shock, that the two chis were not 'joined' as they were the last time he saw them months previously, and could see one was drifting further away. The one still in front of Sensei's vision could tell that something not the same. There was a part of it missing and was leaking 'something' blue and gold that was running down the outside of it and dribbled on what sensei assumed was the ground.

Mentally the old man shuddered as he thought about what could have caused this, _'Their bond has been broken, but how? Sigh. We must put Stoppable-san back together spiritually for him to be able to accomplish his task.'_

Sensei, also known for years as Lord Toshimiru, ended his meditation and tiredly announced to the other masters_, (The Chosen One and his Chosen are now separate and their chis will go on their own paths.)_

_(Sensei I know you have meant for them to be together, but this may be dangerous. Stoppable-san has learned to much, without someone to stabilize him he would be a danger to the world.)_

_(I agree there are dangerous possibilities my friend. For now, we must heal Stoppable-san and get our student to the point where he can function without assistance. This is what several of you wanted, now we must deal with the aftermath. I hope, in this, those of you who did, are happy, however I feel that future events will make our task much more difficult.)_

Umestsu nodded_, (Would it __**not**__ be better just to terminate our friend. He could end up being a threat to the world. It would be easy to do and Stoppable-san would not even know that he was dead…)_

_(Not at this point my friend, there are tasks for Stoppable-san to accomplish before he goes on to the next plane, but I feel little good will come from this.)_

X

_Back to present:_

The blond teen was curled up in a ball as he slept. There were several other Yamanouchi 'assets' on the plane that kept an eye on the blond American during his trip home, but they would not be able to stay now that Yamanouchi was stretched very thin. They knew after they deplaned in Denver that they may never see the blond American again, since he was essentially on his own for the foreseeable future.

Yori leaned her head on her fiancée's shoulder and drifted off, wishing see could see her niece again, but also knew this would not happen soon. She hoped to be able to see her again after the threat to Japan was neutralized.

XXX

_Middleton, Colorado:_

"Kimberly, would you allow Barbara and myself to impose on you this afternoon for a favor?", Dean Stoppable asked over the phone.

"Sure, Mister S, what can I do for you?", the red-haired heroine inquired, having recovered from the mission to Jones' island and the winter prom, and now wanted some more action. She had felt a little 'off' for nearly a week, but couldn't put her finger on why she felt that way, so she felt that keeping busy would help her get over this uneasiness.

"Later today we are going to pick Ronald up at the airport, could you babysit Hanna while we do that? With the weather turning like it is supposed to I am not very happy about taking her out in the car.", Dean asked, but didn't tell her that he, Rufus and Barb were going car shopping for their son slash master (in the rodent's case), so they would be leaving earlier that they would need to gather their son from the airport.

"I can do that unless you want me to pick him up, but I want you to know that I _do_ have a date tonight with my boyfriend. What time do you plan on being home from getting Ron?", Kim asked knowing that weather was coming in, but her boyfriend was an excellent driver in bad weather.

"No later than seven. Even if the plane is late it should be in by six-thirty and that's about the time the storm is supposed to hit. We can't let Ronald walk from the airport in an ice storm and I think even taxis will try to stay in later today until the storm passes.", the actuary informed her, entirely unaware that his conversation with the teen was being monitored by a tap which had been installed in Kim's purse by someone watching the sidekick's home. Or that someone had ordered the cancellation of all of his insurances.

"I understand that Mister S, and I need to give Ron his comm device back. I guess Wade called a friend of his to that island mission that me and Monique got captured on. Somehow, he as was able to get us to a safe place and on a transport out of there. But my battle suit was taken from me in the process, though I have it back now.", Kim informed her boxing coach.

"I'm glad you are safe Kimberly. You know being sent on those kinds of missions…well it isn't very safe for teens to do that. They have specialized people who do that for a living. And usually there are a bunch of them who go in together.", Dean informed the red-haired teen giving his 'actuary's assessment' of the situation.

"Yes sir. Doctor Director and I have had that conversation and she informed me that the organization that tasked me that mission will be spoken with in the very near future, and to not take any more missions from them unless GJ approves them ahead of time."

Dean agreed, "That is safest Kimberly. We will see you around two, is that alright?"

"Two it is Mister S.", the heroine, now in babysitter mode, responded.

The heroine then punched in a number from memory. She was rewarded with, "Eric Thornbotttom's residence, may I help you? I am Otto."

"Yes Otto, may I speak with Eric? It's Kim."

XXX

"Well a fun day, don't you think nephew?", Otto inquired about an hour after the red headed cheerleader phoned.

"Yes Uncle, we are embarking on a brave new world it is time to see if our preparations are beginning to work out successfully.", as he held the chain of the pendant Kim Possible used to wear around her neck. Then he tossed it into the air and caught it, not understanding the significance of the object (nor caring) and what damage he had caused to the former Middleton Mad Dog when he exchanged the Ron's 'charm' for one with the villain's image on it just before the winter formal.

"You know with the weather coming we have decided that today would be a good one to 'turn up' the heat on the boy. We expected to do this when we get the opportunity and with the weather as it is, it will look more like an accident than anything else."

"Are you certain that they will have to go out?"

"Yes, someone will be back."

"And you have taken care of the insurance policies of our _friends_ as well?", 'Eric' inquired.

"Yes, all the paperwork has been turned in and the policies are canceled. If nothing else they will be going through hell to set things back the way they were. And this alone, will take up their time and energy that will distract them and complicate their lives, and maybe even make them desperate by driving them into debt.", Otto informed his nephew.

"Then we need to do this soon to have the desired effect, Uncle. Like you said, it will make their lives hell to straighten it out."

"Yes Nephew, we must. Now…isn't Possible's _former_ boyfriend returning today?", Otto responded to make sure.

"_According_ to Kim Possible, he is. His parents are picking him up at the airport early this evening.", 'Eric' agreed, "That was what she called about earlier, Stoppable is due to return today. Kimberly called to give me notice that we might be a little late going out for our date…Lord, I despise that split tail."

"Well get the guys out there, have them follow their auto and wait for a chance to rig it.", Otto told his kin, "There is supposed to be an ice storm this afternoon. With any kind of luck no one will notice the alteration to their car."

Eric smiled at the suggestion from his uncle and called for three of his men to come see him.

XXX

_The Stoppable home:_

Dean let Kim in as she removed her coat, "Thank you Kimberly, for coming over and doing this for us. After the events of last fall, I think it would be inappropriate to have our Son walk from the airport considering the weather that is supposed to hit us."

Kim nodded, "Yeah, my feelings exactly. Ron didn't deserve that, you know Mister S, and maybe having a cell phone yourself might be a decent idea…You know, for emergencies." Kim waited knowing what Ron had told her about his Dad's reaction to certain devices like cable TV, answering machines, and of course, cell phones, but was a little surprised by the answer.

"I suppose one of these days I'll look into it, but they are so expensive. I understand why businesses use them and they can deduct those expenses off their taxes in doing so…but just so you can have immediate communications? I'd have to think about it more."

Kim half-smiled, "That's all I can ask. Now where is that cute baby?"

"Barbara is changing Hanna up in her room…It's ah…Ronald's old room if you want to go up there.", Dean stated if Kim didn't know.

"I know where it is Mister Stoppable…"

"Please call me Dean, Kimberly.", the patriarch of the local Stoppables asked.

Kim blushed, "Thanks, I'll go up and see Hanna, it's been a while."

Dean half-smiled, "Yes it has, Kimberly."

X

"Now Kimberly, enjoy anything in the refrigerator, or there are forty dollars on the kitchen table if you want delivery. Make sure that you get something…"

The red-haired heroine now doubling as a babysitter sighed, "I will Mrs. S. And I would like to talk to Ron for a few minutes before I head out on my date though."

"Is there anything I can help you with Kimberly?", Barb inquired.

"I uh, wanna ask Ron about something…"

"Maybe _we_ can help you Kimberly.", Barbara offered.

"Well, it's sorta mission related.", Kim tried to be vague.

"In your words; spill.", Barb's eyes hardened.

"In that mission we went on, Moni and I were captured and I was injured. It appears that the school Ron went to in Japan was able to send in a couple of guys to rescue us. That's how I got this.", Kim pulled Ron's Kimmunicator out of her pocket and showed her, "According to Monique, one of the guys who got us free gave her Ron's unit so she could monitor me while I was out."

"Guys?"

"Yeah, according to Monique they were dressed like ninjas and they killed a few of the bad guys because they had guns and were ready to use them.", Kim informed her. Of course, Kim never revealed that information to GJ since they never asked her. (Remember, Kim was knocked out at the time and GJ had already released Jenkins…AN)

"Ninjas? Kimberly, I don't think there are any more ninjas. You friend might have been mistaken. Anyway, why would Ronald be hanging around with them?"

"I…I don't know.", Kim lied about guessing a few things about the school in Japan so she was not not giving Missus Stoppable any more information on the matter since the red-haired heroine was called back into GJ almost five days after she returned to question her about the 'body count'. She did remember what Ron had said when Yori kissed him on the cheek, however, and it raised more questions in her mind because it raised questions in her mind since Monique had been adamant on how the men were dressed.

XXX

_Global Justice:_

"Okay Agent Du, give me the follow up on Possible's mission to Jones' island.", Betty Director implored her 'Top' Agent to begin.

"Thirty-seven and one.", Du told her.

"Thirty-seven and one _what_?", the one-eyed director asked, having only heard the accusations from the Interpol contact concerned about the violence unleashed on the now, very dead cat burglar and his companions.

"That was the body count, thirty-seven men and one canine.", Du explained, "That's the number that Interpol counted. Since Possible was out of it I'd have to say Stoppable was involved, although we can't really prove it at this point."

"Miss Possible never told us…"

"Ma'am, Kimberly was knocked out at the time, she wouldn't have known about this _intervention_. We don't use hearsay as evidence for mission reports.", Du pointed out not having heard about Interpol's accusations.

"But we know that Stoppable was on the mission. Correct?"

"No word Ma'am, except that school he was attending did say that _some_ of their assets did make the rescue of Miss Possible and Miss Jenkins.", Du informed his boss. "However, they have not said yes or no, that he was onsite."

"Do we have any way of independently confirming he was there, Will?"

"No Ma'am. Why do you inquire?"

"Interpol has been hounding me for the last week on the matter. They want who was ever there except for Possible and Jenkins to be brought in on murder charges.", Betty revealed.

"But Ma'am, _they're_ the ones who went around us to get Possible to take on that mission. What _kind_ of games are they playing here?"

"Will, it seems they are playing both sides at the moment. I told them unless they had definitive proof of one of our people committing a crime they should just shut their yaps and investigate the matter and as far I am concerned it is case closed. Someone wanted to get even with Jones for some reason, crooks turn on crooks you know. Infighting among their ranks."

"Yes Ma'am, I agree criminals will turn on each other for various reasons, but this was like a military operation.", Du replied.

"We will just pay attention, Will.", Betty told him, "Now on another note, Interpol admitted that not all the gems they suspected Jones had stolen were on the island. There are some significant ones missing, although some of the ones on the list were found in a safe."

"Ma'am, that's …_was_ his MO. But did he have another place to hide them?" Du thought for a moment then continued, "If he didn't there might be another player out there."

"I think there is someone else who might have them. Now we have to wonder what those who have them will do with them.", Betty finished Will's thoughts for him.

XXX

"And what are the safety features on this model?", Dean asked as Rufus scurried through the interior of the all-wheel drive small hatchback.

"Good eye, sir. Well this one, as you have stated sir, is rated one of the top small crossovers…"

Barb was confused by the term, "_Crossovers?_"

"Yes Ma'am, they are designed for limited rough road driving and are very good on ice and snow while maintaining handling and economy that you would expect from a small car like this.", the salesman explained, "And they are durable enough to be used as road rally race cars once they have had cages and all the other safety equipment installed in them. It's a durable vehicle Ma'am, and they are very safe in inclement weather like we are having today."

Dean said, "Good, we like safety. How much?"

"Do you have a trade-in?", the salesman queried.

"Uh no, but we want to check other models…We want to find the correct one. We are narrowing down the options for our son so that he can make the final decision."

Barb nodded and glanced out the showroom windows, "It's starting to come down, Dean."

The actuary glanced at his watch, "We need to be going to the airport soon…Our son's plane is coming in."

"Let me make a run at the numbers and then you will have something to compare. Then when you have time, we can take a model you are interested in out for a test drive so that you can compare competing brands.", the salesman suggested.

Dean glanced outside and could see the ice coming down harder, "That would be nice, but if it takes too long we could return instead…"

"It will only take a few minutes. I just need the package that you want. Please come over to my desk for a few minutes…"

XX

"Come on hurry up Manfred.", Micky Robertson urged as he kept lookout, "Someone will see us if we take too long. We don't want to screw up this part of the operation."

"Almost done, I just have to put one more charge on to make sure steering and brakes go out.", Manfred Ernst responded as he reached inside the passenger side front wheel well of Dean Stoppable's car.

"There, done. I just need to activate the devices, then all we have to do is wait until we have the opportunity.", Ernst told Micky as the German former special forces soldier climbed out from under the vehicle.

'Eric's' two henchmen then stayed low and made their way to their car. (AN…most of the salesmen from the car dealership had already gone home with the impending storm on the way, so that is why no one came out to assist the two.)

XX

Barb Stoppable glanced at her watch and tapped her husband on the arm, "Ronald's flight gets in in forty minutes, we should get there a little early."

The salesman nodded and handed his work over to Dean, then offered his hand, "Quite right, but this gives you something to compare, sir."

Dean shook the offered hand, "Thanks for doing all this extra work…we will get back with you when we decide."

"Not at all, we are a bit slow today because of the weather. As a matter of fact, we are closing early so all of us can get home and warm up our snow blowers for this little weather event tonight.", the large flat-topped salesman laughed, "It's going to give me a chance to go out and play with my four-wheel drive."

Dean groaned then half-smiled, "I hope _you_ have fun, we just have to pick up our son and then we will go home and stay in until the weather calms back down. I'm not a fan of driving in this stuff."

Barb and Dean then exited the car dealership and walked to their sedan and got in. Dean made sure he stomped his boots to get rid of the ice he had picked up coming out to his car. Rufus hopped out of Dean's pocket and into a blanket that had been turned into a warm nest for him in the back seat. "Well, what did you think of that car, Rufus?", Barb inquired, "Do you think Ron will like one?"

"Hnk, good. Safe.", the pick mole rat squeaked then added, "Heat."

Barb Stoppable laughed, "I told you to wear your coat Rufus."

"Hnk, still cold."

Dean chuckled as he started the car, "You'll be a lot happier when Ron gets in and fixes you some of your favorite meals, Rufus." The older Stoppable then glanced up to make sure nothing was behind and added, "You should buckle in too, Rufus."

"Pffffth!"

"Leave him be dear, he'll mind Ronald when we get him at the airport.", Barb suggested to her husband.

"I suppose honey, but you know how I am about risks and things.", Dean replied as he turned right and almost lost traction then muttered under his breath, "Damn, I hate driving in this."

Barb patted her husband on the knee, "I know Dear, but we promised to get Ronald from the airport and we have to travel across town to do that, just drive a little slower and you'll do just fine."

XX

"There, make sure you don't follow them too close.", Ernst advised as he turned the windshield defroster up to 'High'.

"I know what the range of the transmitter is.", Micky replied.

"That is under _optimal_ conditions. We need to be closer to make sure.", Ernst cautioned, "Hans wants this to go off without a hitch."

"Do they have the baby with them?", Micky inquired.

Ernst frowned, not enjoying this distasteful part of the operation, "I didn't see her with them. Anyway, orders are orders. We have to do this, it's part of Hans' plan and if we don't then our next job may not be as profitable."

"I understand that,", Micky stated, "I just don't like doing terrorism against children."

The German nodded, "I wouldn't care for it if my brother's children were targeted, but they aren't. So, it shouldn't matter…"

"Ernst, what would you do if someone found out about our operation and did target them?", Micky asked as he stayed within two hundred yards and then began to speed up to get closer.

Both of Hans' men had driven all around the tri-city over the previous four months and had a pretty good layout of the roads. Ernst checked the Garmin© and informed Micky, "Up ahead there is a left-hand bend in the road. Get within fifty yards."

XXX

_Onboard the flight:_

Ron drank the hot tea a cabin attendant brought to him as he tried to ignore the itching on his chest. He thought, _'Sensei didn't give me many options and I have to see this through. But his only advice was to stay close to Hanna because she could be a surrogate Kim. Well anyway, I can still be friends with KP so it's not all a loss…I just hope Eric lets us talk once in a while without interfering. But there's not much he can say when we're on missions.'_

The former Middleton Mad Dog looked down at his watch and began to reset it so that he could be on the right time when he landed. One of the cabin attendants was walking down the aisle collecting trash from travelers in preparation for landing. "Miss,", Ron asked, "do you know what time it is in Colorado and what the weather is like?"

"Mister…uh Stoppable, the current time there is Five Forty-five and the weather is snow and ice. We will be the last flight in tonight. They are closing the runway down after we land.", she informed the blond teen as Ron put his cup and snack wrappers in the blue plastic bag she was holding.

XXX

_Middleton:_

"Now!", Micky called out as his partner in crime pushed one button on his controller, then waited and pushed the second one.

"Slow down Dean.", Barb cautioned her husband as they came to the bend in the road where accidents had occurred before.

The patriarch of the Middleton branch of the Stoppable clan stepped on his brakes as he made to navigate the turn. Their car slowed a little. But, not happy with being slow enough, Dean stepped on the brake pedal a second time…This time the pedal went to the floor. "Oh NO!", Dean exclaimed as he was now in the apex of the curve when he turned the wheel to the left and felt…Nothing.

The sedan crashed through the roadside barricade and kept going over the steep cliff. "Hold on.", Dean Stoppable yelled in fear as the front wheel hit the guard rail causing the car to bounce in the air and begin to twist.

"**Hnk**!"

XXXXX

Well whata way to start.

Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, Hanna and all the rest of the canon characters belong to the Disney Corporation and not myself nor CajunBear73. Heck, we don't even make enough claude to buy a cup of joe let alone anything to numb us to what we are going to do here.

We'll see ya down the road,

ST-103


	2. Chapter 2

Yay, Ron's back in Middleton and the air port is icing up. (Just thought I would toss that in there!)

I want to thank everyone who has read yadda, yadda, yadda. (I think I wanted to skip the boring part..) And I want to thank CB73 for all his work over the years.

Oh, if everyone remembers the disclaimer on the first few chapters in book one, I never said that this was going to be rated 'K', the villains are rough, they are somewhat competent and for the most part they don't care if they hurt people. They want to make money and have power.

Replies to reviews: Uberscribbler, yeah, yeah about time….three rivers of red dye. Oh, you have me wrong I am simple minded, but when I decide how I am going to go with a story I usually lock in on it; CB73, Eric/Hans's plans are moving forward, somewhere about chapter 20 expect our less than favorite villain to return Kimmies pendant to Ron; Anon451, if it gets too bad let me know and I'll let you know how it ends. My brother-in-law did three tours and was sprayed with Agent Orange and although he doesn't have cancer, we are keeping our fingers crossed.

Bobtrumpet, how did you get an email, I never did! Oh, get ready for a rough ride; Jimmy1201, think about this as a runaway train; Szajbus321, thanks but at times this one is gonna suck; George Cristian810, I never said this was gonna be a fun ride, it's just gonna be a ride.

Okay remember this tale is not going to be fun, and originally, I thought about 45 chapters, looks like about 55 now (I have 18 written).

Let's get this on the road,

ST-103

The Hunter: Book Two

Chapter Two

_On board JAL flight 2162:_

"Please bring your seats to the upright position and make sure your trays are secured.", the attendant announced over the intercom.

The blond sidekick half-smiled knowing he was going to be able to get up and move around as he performed the tasks asked for.

_Twenty minutes later:_

After the 777 Boeing© Jetliner was parked and the passenger tunnel had been locked in place, the door to the tunnel was opened.

The blond teen stood up and retrieved his small back pack which constituted all of his luggage for his extended stay in Japan. He then pulled on his coat and left it unzipped, as he had a long walk out to where his parents had informed them where they would meet him; at baggage pickup.

X

_Two hours later:_

Ron mumbled to himself, "I guess Mom and Dad forgot about me _again_ and it looks like the place is shutting down. I am gonna get so wet and cold, but it isn't going to be as bad as it was on that rescue mission." He thought for a moment after seeing two security officers walk into an empty terminal, "I might as well get going."

The former mascot then slung his pack over his shoulders, cinched down the straps as he got his hat out of a coat pocket and put it on his head.

XXX

_Accident scene:_

Officer Hubble motioned to the ambulances to move out as he waved for the tow truck operator to pull into place. He had made a note of who was in the car, _'I'll call up the house and let them know after I call the hospital and take care of the paperwork…And there is going to be a ton of it with this storm.'_

(Yes, the storm, Middleton had nearly one hundred fender benders with five or six serious accidents. And calls were still coming in…AN)

XXX

_An hour later:_

The blond walked by the torn guardrail and he could see where the grass had three ruts in running down the embankment, _'I hope they are alright.'_

With no one in sight, Ron continued his trek towards home, hoping to get an explanation as to why he didn't have the ride his parents promised him. He pulled the hat down over his huge ears, opened the last button on his coat, pulled his gloves out of his coat and slipped them on. The former mascot never saw the swirling blue cloud over him that began to follow.

XXX

_The Stoppable home:_

Kim glanced at the clock and grimaced. Then she smiled and turned her attention back to the raven-haired baby as she thought to herself, _'Where are they?'_

X

_Finally, another hour passed and the door opened up._

Kim Possible hear a familiar voice call out, "Mom, Dad where were you guys? It's crappy out there."

"_Ron?", _the cheer captain came to the front door carrying Ron's baby sister. Kim was not very happy.

"Kim? What are you doing here, Mom and Dad were supposed to pick me up at the airport.", the blond teen informed her.

"Your Mom and Dad had me babysitting Hanna and…and they were supposed to get you…"

"I didn't know they left Hanna with you Kim…"

"How did you get here then?", the red head inquired. She was a little aggravated because she was going to be late for her date with Eric.

Sigh, "Like I get most places, I walked.", he said as he approached the two.

Kim suddenly sneezed.

"Are you alright, Kim?"

"Yeah…." _Ahhhhchooo!_

"Kim do you have a cold? Or are you feeling bad?"

"No" _Ahhhhhhhhchoooo_.

"Come here sis.", Ron motioned to his sister as Kim sneezed again. Ron then snatched the bundle of joy away from the red-haired teen.

"Ron….." _Aaaaahhchoooo._ "I didn't start sneezing till you came in the door…"

"Kim, can you make it home? Can I get you a ride…or do you need to go to the hospital?", Ron asked, now concerned for his ex.

The red head backed away with tears flowing as Ron picked up his Sister. Immediately she felt better and her sneezing stopped. Relieved and concerned at the same time, she informed Ron, "Something is going on. Did you get into something while in Japan?"

Ron lied, "Uh, no Kim, I don't think so. Just the poetry and stuff. Why?"

"Because I didn't sneeze until you came in the door and then when I got some distance between us, I stopped.", Kim explained, "Have Wade scan you…Oh, and I have your Kimmunicator…If you get a chance, tell the guys that saved me, thanks."

"I'll do that Kim…oh, leave the unit over there, I'll get it…"

"Ron, I'm gonna step forward, I want to make sure I'm not overreacting like I did before. If I start to have problems, I'll back away, then get my coat and go home."

Ron nodded as he held Hanna to his chest. Kim approached to within about eight feet when she again sneezed and began coughing. Her eyes watering again and nose turning red.

"Ron…I have to go, and I don't know where your 'rents are.", Kim gasped as she sneezed again. The teen heroine then put the Kimmunicator down on a small table, Ron backed away to give his ex-girlfriend room enough to get her coat and get to the door.

"Thanks Kim, for everything. Make sure you call your Mom and let her know about this.", Ron said lowly as he continued to stay away from the red head.

"Ron, I'll call her and Wade, maybe he can scan both of us to see what's going on with me or if you got into something which might be triggering an allergic reaction.", Kim told him and added, "I'll call later, I have a date with Eric that I'm late for…Hanna's been fed and changed, but she needs her bath."

"I'll take care of that, Kim.", Ron replied as he kept back while his friend put her coat on and headed out the door.

After she left Ron asked his sister as he headed upstairs to get her bath ready, "Where _did_ Mom and Dad go Hanna?"

The raven-haired tyke didn't clue him in. But then, she was only about eleven months old.

XXX

_Big Toe Towing:_

Manfred Ernst reached inside the wheel well of Dean Stoppable's car, unscrewed the last connection on the brake lines and began to reattach a replacement. He knew he still had several hours of work to do to replace the parts of the suspension that had been destroyed by the explosive charges.

Micky Robertson handed his collaborator a cup of coffee, "Mate, do you need anything? We don't have to get it _all_ done tonight."

The gruff, experienced German explained, "A good adjuster is going to look into what caused the crash, we want it to look like Stoppable lost control of his auto because of conditions. Things have to be in place to _not_ give evidence into what really happened. There is explosive residue on the parts and it will be easy to tell that they were the cause and immediately local and regional authorities will be called in to investigate further, which could blow our cover and wreck the operation."

XXX

_The Possible home:_

"Daddy we'll be careful, Eric is very good at driving in bad conditions.", Kim told her Dad as she latched on to the suave 'teen's' arm before they headed for the front door.

"Still, be careful kids.", James replied as they left, he then picked up his phone and dialed the Stoppable home.

"Hello, Stoppable house.", Ron's voice came over the earpiece.

"How was your trip Ronald?"

"Long and tiring, I'm glad the 'Japan exchange' thing is done now." Then seeming random added, "Barkin could have originally picked someone else to go on that."

"I suppose, but in retrospect the trips seem to have done you some good."

"Yes sir, I guess. What do you need tonight Sir…I mean Eric is still providing your dinners isn't he? Do you want me to take over?"

"We are quite happy with the arrangement Ronald the meals are the same quality as yours, thanks for asking. May I speak to your parents please?", the rocket scientist inquired.

"I could hand the phone over, but they aren't home. Hell, they didn't even pick me up at the airport…"

James frowned, "Kimmie didn't mention it, but she was in a hurry. Eric had been waiting for her here for about a half hour."

"I'm sorry about that. When Mom and Dad get home, I'll tell them that they missed their curfew.", Ron chuckled.

"How did you get home if your parents didn't meet you Ronald?"

"Same way I usually do…I hoofed it and I think the ice is still melting on me. So, good night Doctor Possible, I'll have Mom and Dad call you when they get in.", Ron promised as he made to hang up the phone.

"Ronald, please…"

"Yes sir?"

"Kimberly said your communications unit was sent back to Middleton with her when she was rescued…"

"Yes sir, it was…to keep monitoring her condition, you understand. I was told that by the guys that helped her out. They couldn't find her device and decided that mine would have to go with her to make sure she was fine. They found hers when they confronted the major villain there on the island."

James took a stab at something that was on his mind, "Thank you Ronald for keeping Kimmie safe…"

"Thank _me_? Sir, the _security_ guys from the school took care of things. You see _some_ of the other curriculums at Yamanouchi, they have guys in them that are pretty tough and are experienced at rescues and all sorts of stuff."

James had a feeling that Ron was hiding something and decided to let the topic go, "I am sure they are Ronald. And again, thank you for my daughter…again."

"Sir I don't…."

"To save her you let go and took the fall to make sure that her suit could give her enough lift…"

"Sir, you're mistaken. I'm too full of myself to worry about someone else's safety over my own. You'll have to excuse me, Hanna needs her bath and I have to get her bedtime bottle too. I have to go Mister P.", Ron then hung the phone up.

"Come on intruder, you're late for your bath. I just hope Mom and Dad aren't having too good of time."

XXX

"Kimberly, what is wrong?", Eric inquired.

"Huh, oh sorry, I was late because it seems the Stoppables forgot to pick Ron up and the airport and he ended up walking home because of the weather.", the heroine informed her boyfriend after being quiet for the first few minutes of their date.

"That seems par for the course for _that_ family. I suppose that they really aren't able to be counted on. Case in point, if you had a 'proper' manager for your fight the idiot would not have been able to touch you. When you consider what happened I feel you were given inadequate support. This elder Stoppable should be told that he shouldn't be allowed to coach other fighters.", Eric sneered his insight.

"Eric, Ron beat me fair and square. His Dad gave me excellent coaching and training. I didn't capitalize when I had the advantage and Ron did and the result was that he beat me this time."

Eric raised the mug of hot tea to his lips then set his beverage down, "Kimberly, you know how I feel about men striking women, it is reprehensible in my opinion and I will make it a termination offense at the companies that I own or have a significant interest in."

"Eric, it was a fair fight. I know. I was there…"

"It is _never_ a fair fight between a man and a woman…Although, your opponent isn't much of a man and if he continues on this path, he will be an abuser to those weaker than he is and that is despicable.", Eric argued setting the table on where he felt he would get the best advantage of the teen in the future.

"Eric thanks for being concerned about my welfare, but I can normally take care of myself and my record against foes like Shego attest to that over the last three plus years.", Kim pointed out. "Now to address your concerns; my Dad and Ron's Dad said that we would not fight again Eric, so you don't have to worry about my welfare concerning Ron Stoppable and boxing. I _still_ think I can take him in a street fight though, and I think I know him well enough to tell you that Ron Stoppable is **not** an abuser."

The suave operator caught the dangerous glint in his girlfriend's eyes and decided that he had sowed enough dissent for the evening, considering the other part of the night's operation he had going on and chuckled lightly, "Well I, for one, would not want to meet you in a dark alley, Kimberly."

A happy grin was on the red head's face as Eric picked his cup up again and took a sip, "Now what would you like for dinner?"

XXX

_The Middleton Police Station:_

Officer Hobble finished typing on his computer and then sat back and rubbed his temples. "All done with the Stoppable accident?", Officer Jason Wilmar asked as he was completing the paperwork on another accident, which only had minor injuries.

"We are up to our eyes in paperwork tonight laddie. Once we catch up, I am going to the hospital to see the Stoppables…"

"I should go there too, I am a friend of the family."

X

"We should check their home Jason, I wonder where the daughter is.", Hobble mused as he got his coat on.

"I can go there after we go to the hospital to see how they are doing.", Wilmar told his shift partner.

"_We'll_ go Wilmar, I've had to do this before.", Hobble told him.

XXX

The one-eyed villain sat in front of his monitor as he called the virtual meeting to order then asked, "What do we know about Jones' accident that seemed to happen before our eyes?"

A very large man sitting on pillows spoke up first, "According to my information our companion has met with an untimely end. The details are sketchy, but from what I have learned is that is either an elaborate hoax or we watched the beginnings of a murder. In my own mind Jones has had pressure on him lately so he may have faked his demise to throw law enforcement off his tracks while he flies under the radar until he is less threatened."

A red-haired man in a plaid skirt added, "Laddie, that was too contrived, there were no threats against him. He may have plotted this out…"

"But we saw what seemed to be ninjas…"

"Ninjas?", a black-haired man in Chinese martial arts uniform asked as he didn't see the attraction, "Yamanouchi does not go out of its way to assassinate the occasional bad guy unless he is a threat to world peace."

"What is a…_Yamanouchi?_", Gemini inquired.

Big Daddy Brotherson vaguely replied, "It's better you don't know, they are an asset of the Japanese Government. Normally you wouldn't even see a trace of them even right before they kill you and they would kill you in more ways than you can imagine. It is rumored that they have a school in the mountains that specialize in assassinations as well as intelligence gathering, along with other things they won't admit. They are supposed to have hundreds of graduates around the world. Just think, the girl serving you candy bars might give you a poisoned one to silence you even at the cost of her life…or his life, if he spent the last twenty years infiltrating your network."

Gemini's single eye opened wide at the thought that he couldn't stop someone from getting to him, "How do we know if we are being targeted?"

Montgomery Fiske finally opened his eyes and sat up straight, "**You** don't. _I_ have had dealings with them and all they do is play with me when I'm trying to take actions against them…and I _have_ taken actions against them. They've sent _children_, some half-trained children at that, after me and defeated my monkey ninjas and myself. Even their fifth-year students can beat the best you have and they start them at about five or six. They are students there until they turn seventeen or eighteen, if they have the talent and survive the training process. They then go to a college, or school like an automotive school, so that they blend into the background in communities around the world. Though all the while they are still there perfecting their skills even more."

"Fist, do you have any idea how many of them there are?", Jack Hench asked, now nervous as hell while he turned a little red.

"In the school itself? More than ninety and less than two hundred. Graduates? My guess would be around six hundred. Those are journeymen ninja where they perform missions as teams. Elites? Somewhere around three hundred, they are the cream of the crop. True masters? Maybe eighty. The Masters are capable of taking on operations on their own _without_ support.", Monty informed them.

"So together they are a forced to be reckoned with?", Hench inquired.

Monty nodded and warned, "Don't screw with them unless you want to have your insides outside your body. It is _not_ a good way to die. Of course, they might just remove your head. Forced Hari Kari is more of a painful execution to make a point to others, but it is a long and _painful_ death… _I'd_ rather they took _my_ head. From my sources they only used the 'forced' suicide for individuals who have dishonored themselves beyond redemption."

The nattily dressed businessman who sold 'gadgets' to tech villains gulped at the thought of his guts strewn out in front of him and decided right then that he really didn't want to mess with these guys, "I think we should try to make peace with them.", he nervously suggested.

Fiske laughed, "You can't."

"_Why_ can't we? I'm sure we can come to an agreement…"

Fiske enlightened the owner of Hencho©, "They don't need money or power. They already _have_ enough."

"Everyone wants more…I'm _sure_ we can come to an agreement…"

"Not if you want to injure Kim Possible and kill Ronald Stoppable. He's one of _their_ boys and from what I've heard, our assassination team is going to take him and maybe her out. Trust me, those members of Yamanouchi will find out all about the plot in time and when they do, they will mark everyone involved and you won't like it. You see, they have allies and are not the only ninja school. Although, they are the largest. The schools work together so they don't fight each other. Yamanouchi is the most respected one with the fiercest fighters. And if I may be frank, we've bitten off more than we can chew."

"But _you_ don't seem too worried, Fiske.", Gemini noted.

"I have my own plans, but they are mine and it's only for a single player. I have my monkey ninjas…and something else I am working on which none of you ca be involved…there is a certain risk to it."

"We would like to join.", Jack Hench offered.

"I don't need or want your help; your bungling would cost me everything. If Yamanouchi is on the warpath, you have signed your own death warrants.", Fiske warned them.

XXX

_Middleton Medical Center:_

"May I help you?", the lady at the information desks inquired.

Clancy Hobble half-smiled, "We would like to speak with the Stoppables or their doctor about their accident and injuries. And would like to know if their next of kin has been informed as to their status."

Mary Bean looked up in her computer directory, "Doctor Swashplate is overseeing their care. At the moment he is in ICU where they are right now. If you go to that waiting room, I will page him and have him meet you there…Uh, you have to have special clothes to be on the floor if you want to see for yourself."

Jason Wilmar asked, "Mister Stoppable is a friend of mine and I feel I need to see with my own eyes Miss. This is going to affect his son a great deal and I think I can do a better job…"

"Of course, Officer, but that would-be Doctor Swashplate's decision, you understand."

"Yes Ma'am.", Jason turned to follow Clancy Hobble as the Police Officer headed towards the elevators.

XXX

_The Stoppable home:_

"Okay Hanna, you go to sleep.", Ron softly urged his Sister as he covered her up.

The blond teen shut off the light in the hallway but left the raven-haired child's door open so he could listen in to make sure she was safe.

Tired, the former mascot went down the steps and through the kitchen and into his dungeon. He found his stash of 'tea' (which was linited) and some ointments and took them back up to the kitchen. He then put water in the tea kettle and set it on the stove to make himself a drink. Then he removed his shirt, opened one of the jars and began to apply the ointment that Yamanouchi had given him over a month before. As Ron finished he thought, _'I wonder where Mom and Dad are?'_

XXX

"We have to get going Eric, I have to babysit my brothers in the morning.", Kim said as they backed out of the parking spot.

The raven haired 'teen' half-smiled to show concern for things his girlfriend was interested in, "Kimberly, as you mentioned that your _friend_, Stoppable, returned today. How was his trip? Did he even _learn_ anything in Japan?"

"I…I suppose Ron did, but I didn't have time to speak with him very long. Like I told you, he ended up walking from the airport so he was later than he should have been. His parents never met up with him at the airport according to Ron.", Kim informed her beau.

Eric snorted derisively as he decided to play a hand he was holding on the red head, "That whole _family_ is worthless. Someone _should_ remove that child from its home and save it the embarrassment of growing up and being associated with them. In my opinion you should distance yourself from the whole lot of them…and of course the child as well."

"Eric, that's not nice. Ron is my friend and Ron's 'rents are Mom's and Dad's friends, and they have been for many years, like Ron and I.", Kim's tone cautioned the young man he might be treading on thin ice.

He responded, "It simply is how_ I_ see the situation, Kimberly. I am concerned for your welfare and as I have just said the child's as well."

"Eric, this is the United States and we have laws and customs that are not always the same as ones in England. And here, United States laws are the ones we go by. Hanna is legally adopted by the Stoppables and Ron is her brother and that means in some cases, her care provider.", Kim informed her boyfriend.

"Then they should be able to do a better job of raising the little girl.", Eric pointed out, while not telling the red head who was responsible for Dean and Barb not picking up their Son from the airport earlier in the day.

Kim rolled her eyes and asked, "Please just take me home boyfriend. _Tomorrow_ will be hard enough watching the tweebs without being tired _and_ aggravated."

Eric smirked as he looked into his rearview mirror. Then he put the sedan in reverse, knowing he had gotten under the red head's skin. And, that later she would want to make up. "As you wish Kimberly."

XXX

_The Stoppable home:_

"Damn my back itches.", Ron grumbled as he took his shower. Having felt this particular 'itch' before he checked his shoulder blade out in the mirror, "Rufus? Shit, I gotta call and see if Tank has him."

The former Middleton Mad Dog quickly got himself out of the shower and looked the ink job over carefully and then picked up his phone. "Hey Melanie this is Ron Stoppable is Tank home?", Ron inquired hoping to hell he was.

"Sure, I got him home about an hour ago he just finished in the shower. How was your trip?"

"Long and tiring.", the former mascot informed her, "Glad to be back though, only one more semester to gothen this burg can kiss my backside."

"I guess so, you spent your whole fall running around, so all you have to do is get ready for graduation."

"Yeah, graduation…I can't wait.", Ron replied not able to tell her anything about what he had really been up to in the previous weeks.

"Oh, here is Tank, again it's good to hear that you're back in town now maybe you can get some normalcy back into your life?", Melanie suggested.

The blond teen snorted just before a deeper voice came on, "Hey Stoppable, how ya hangin?"

"Good to be back Tank dude, the weather is just as crappy as I remember it.", the former running back laughed.

"Yeah, I was working at one of the stores today, we have crews of three working tonight to keep the places running, keep the coffee fresh and keep the snow and ice cleared. Curt's going in tomorrow morning to oversee stuff.", Woodson informed his friend.

"Well I just got in and I can tell you that the roads are getting slippery. Uh, I have a question?"

Woodson said, "Go ahead."

"Do you have Rufus with you? I haven't seen him around here and he usually bugs me for cheese by now and I'm getting a little worried."

"Uh no Ron, I haven't seen him for about ten days. When you first left for Japan, I thought he went with you, but then your parents had him stay with me and Mel for a few days.", Tank revealed to his teammate.

"I guess that must mean Rufus is with Mom and Dad then, because he sure isn't here and I've called for him and even asked if he wanted some cheese.", Ron told his friend, "I never got an answer."

Tank Woodson chuckled, having taken care of the rodent several times, "He likes his cheese, so that should have gotten his attention. Uh Ron, can I call you back later? Mel has dinner on the table and it's been a long day for me."

"Yeah, sure and thanks. I have to make myself something for dinner anyway maybe by then wherever Rufus is sleeping he'll know some food is on and wake up.", Ron replied as he wondered where his mole rat was at the moment.

"I'm sure he's going to be bugging you for some cheese…Heck, what am I saying? For a burrito or something.", Tank laughed as he closed the connection.

Ron was also laughing at what Ansel 'Tank' Woodson said. He then went upstairs to check on his Sister. Seeing her fast asleep, he returned downstairs and walked into the kitchen and opened up the freezer to pull 'something' out since it had been more than a few hours since he had anything to eat.

_Twenty minutes later:_

The blond teen poured the pasta out onto a large plate, he then added sauce he heated up from a jar_. 'It's not from scratch, but it's filling.' _Then aloud he said, "Rufus, spaghetti with cheese, lots of cheese."

Not hearing the chittering of his buddy, Ron just about lost his appetite and he woodenly ate his meal. After cleaning up his mess, the blond teen then went downstairs and worked through a few Katas and then showered. He brought a pillow and blanket upstairs to the living room and made himself comfortable after checking on his Sister one more time. He definitely wanted to be close enough to her so that he could hear at least until his parents returned home.

XXX

Stone-faced, the two Middleton Police Officers pulled into the driveway of the Stoppable home.

Slowly, they got out of the squad and walked up to the front door. Seeing lights on, Officer Hobble rang the doorbell.

A yawning blond teen opened the door and asked, "Mom…Hey Officer Hobble. What are you doing out on a night like tonight?"

"Mister Stoppable…"

Ron frowned, "Come in, its crappy weather."

Officer Wilmar entered and removed his hat with Clancy Hobble following.

Once they were in Ron inquired, "What can I do for you?"

Jason Wilmar said, "Ronald, your parents have been in an accident…They are in the hospital."

The former Mad Dog croaked out, "Are they going to be alright? They're at Middleton?"

Officer Hobble responded, "Aye laddie, they are at Middleton and they are in ICU."

"Do you need a ride?", Wilmar inquired.

"Uh…no, I have to get my Sister up and dressed…I uh, can't leave her alone…Uh, thanks for telling me…..uh excuse me.", Ron told them disjointedly, "Uh, excuse me. I have to get going…"

Clancy Hobble had known Ron Stoppable for years and put his huge hand in the teen's shoulder and asked, "Do ye need help Ronald?"

"No…no, I can handle this. Rabbi Katz says I'm a man and it's time I acted like one. Listen, like I said, I have to get Sis ready to go…Uh, thanks for letting me know.", Ron stumbled backwards and rubbed his temples with both hands while trying to think.

Both Policemen let themselves out and Hobble muttered as they exited the Stoppable home, "That went well, don't ye think, Wilmar?"

"Yeah, if you wanted to traumatize that kid right out of the blue.", Jason muttered then thought, _'I have a bad feeling about this'._

XXXX

Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Hanna and all the rest of the 'canon' characters in the show 'Kim Possible' belong to Bob, Mark and the Disney Corporation….of course with the movie out now I'm not sure who owns that but Ron looks like a dork in that one….oh where was I? oh yes, neither CajunBear73 or I own any part of 'KP', we just do this for grins.

We'll see ya down the road,

ST-103


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three already, woooooie. Okay, as everyone who has read this all the way from Book 1 Chapter 1 and remember the disclaimers; I will go over them again. This is going to be long (over all that is), however this book should only be about fifty (50) chapters. The villains (especially Eric's goons) **are** going to be capable and already some of their plans have started to work. There WILL be a body count of both good guys and bad guys. Now remember some of Eric's plans have already started to work. Some of that will straighten out in this book, other things will straighten out in book 3.

I want to thank everyone who has read, faved, alerted, followed and/or reviewed. And this is where I answer some of those: Uberscribbler, yeah Officer Wilmar knows deep down inside that things have changed in Middleton….oh it's the same basic ideas; CB73, yup, Eric's plans are working out for the most part. Some parts will fall through however, we'll talk about it over the phone; Jimmy1201, yeah about 55 chapters. Am writing about chapter 21 at the moment so it might grow to 60, about the police leaving quickly….the weather sucked and Ron was going right to the hospital. And Kimmie being cranky and being soothed over by Eric? Eric is a master manipulator. What does Fiske have up his sleeve? You have to ask? It's going to be my version of 'canon' with a huggge twist.

Whitem, if you want a crack at Eric be my guest….if my grammar was perfect you'd know that someone else write the thing. The blue haze? The answer should be in the following chapter but won't be definitive for quite a few, but you'll catch on.

**Okay I'm putting this in so you all know; I am not getting reviews in my email right now so I have to check on the story, same thing for PMs. I have to go and look for them, soooooo if you don't get a response as soon as your used to that is the reason why. I asked the site why and they told me it was my email not accepting their communications. I get emails though, just nothing through the site.**

Remember what I said about this going to get rough? Well it is, at the end of the book, if I don't use a bunch of innuendo, I might have to change the rating on it to 'M' that _could_ be a clue to anyone who has read that.

Anyway, let's get this on the road,

ST-103

The Hunter: Book Two

Chapter 3

_The Stoppable home:_

The blond teen quietly rushed upstairs to his sister's room and picked her up without waking the child. Then as softly as he could he went back downstairs and found her snowsuit and car seat. After bundling the raven-haired child up, he securely fastened her into the seat and walked out to the garage carrying a still asleep Hanna with him.

After he fastened the car seat, he opened the garage door and got in and back out onto the driveway, _'I hope to hell I don't crack up Mom's car, but I haveta get to the hospital and see what is going on. I gotta get there, that's what Rabbi Katz said men should do in cases like this.'_

Out on the driveway he put the sedan into park and got out and closed the garage door. Ron muttered to himself, "I wish Dad would buy a garage door opener. Maybe if I can find another job, I can buy one and install it."

The former mascot carefully drove on the icy street. He made his way to the hospital, almost spinning out once. Once he got in the lot, Ron picked up a still sleeping Hanna and carried her into the hospital, where he found the directory. He then carried the child up to the third floor and walked down the hall. Having been in this part of the hospital before, Ron walked up to the Nurses' Station and waited until one noticed him.

A blue uniformed male came up to Ron and asked, with an English accent, "May I help you?"

"Yea,", Ron responded, "the police came to the door tonight and told me that my Mom and Dad are here. They were in an accident. Can you help me?"

"What are their names?", the man who had the name of 'Tom' on his tag, inquired.

"Uh, Dean and Barbara Stoppable, they came in tonight.", the former running back responded.

"You're Ron Stoppable, right? We have been a little busy with the weather and all…"

"Yeah, R…Ron, Ron Stoppable.", the teen replied. "And this is my adopted sister, Hanna."

"She's too young to go into the stations, someone is going to have to watch her. So, I can't let you in…", the nurse in blue scrubs warned.

"Uh…I'll watch her.", a girl in purple scrubs offered as she held out her arms. "What's this cutie's name?"

"Uh, Hanna, if she wakes up have someone get me. She isn't real fond of strangers until she gets to know them and can be a little hard to handle…Thanks.", Ron told her as he unzipped the toddler's outer wear so she wouldn't get too warm.

'Tom' motioned for Ron to follow him and the blond teen did. They came to a small room that had no door, just a curtain. "She won't hear you Ron, but maybe it wouldn't hurt for her to hear your voice."

Tom left Ron at the entrance, left for a moment and returned with an uncomfortable chair, "When you're done, I'll take you to your Dad's room. Please don't spend more than about twenty minutes, though. We have to keep checking on her even if she is monitored by the machines."

"Thanks.", the former mascot responded as he followed the male nurse.

After the Stoppable teen entered his Mother's cubicle he stopped and tried to survey what Barbara was hooked up to. He noticed a ventilator and other devices as well as IVs in both arms. Somewhere under the female Stoppable's sheet the blond teen knew that even more things were plugged in. Unthinking, Ron took his Mom's hand and sat down as he stared at her. After a few minutes the blond teen muttered lowly, "Mom, I hope this isn't one of these 'this is my way of telling you' things 'cause if it is it sucks big time and you really didn't have to do it to get my attention."

He waited for her to say something, but she didn't. The blond teen also knew from experience over the preceding week that he was unable to diagnose her condition the way he had been able to in the past before his 'fit' at Yamanouchi. Even though he knew it wouldn't work, he tried anyway.

After some time 'Tom' returned and said, Mister Stoppable, "It is time, I'll take you to see your Father if that is alright."

"Uh, yeah thanks.", Kim Possible's_ assistant_ responded as he rose from the chair to be led to his Father's room.

(AN…after Ron's _accident_ at Yamanouchi where he had the 'fit' and damned near had his heart cut out by Antubi, Sensei later realized the American teen wasn't bonded to the red headed heroine, so the ninja master and again had the Chosen One attempt to diagnose maladies. He was unable to unless someone who had MMP was 'linked' with him at the time…Sooooo before you ask, check out the last part of Book 1 Chapter 121!)

X

"Thanks for watching Sis for me. Did she give you any trouble?", the blond teen inquired as he got back to the waiting area.

"She clenched her hands into fists a couple of times, then sighed. But other than that, no.", the young woman informed the teen.

Ron was just getting ready to get Hanna ready to go back out to the car when a man in a white lab coat came up to them. "Mister Stoppable?", he asked.

"Mister Stoppable is laying on his back in there, I'm Ron. What do you need, sir?"

"Doctor Geoff Swashplate, Chief of Staff, I oversee all the services in the hospital.", the older man introduced himself and offered his hand.

"Uh, Doc, how are my Mom and Dad? Are they gonna be alright?"

"Ronald, they have both suffered substantial injuries. Your Father has internal bleeding in his chest and your Mother…has very limited brain function. We have put her into a drug induced coma so that her brain can heal."

Ron's knees began to buckle as two pairs of hands caught him and Hanna.

XXX

'Eric' raised his stein in a salute to Micky and Manfred, "Thank you gentlemen, while I do not have a report from Tom as yet to Stoppable's parents and their prognosis, he has told me that they were admitted and are badly injured. So, considering that revelation I would think that the Kim Possible's sidekick is dealing with a little mental pain at the moment. I think that he is starting to feel the pressure, or will do so soon, when he finds out his insurance has been canceled."

Otto chuckled, "How did your date go with his ex, nephew?"

"I got a chaste kiss at the end of it, thank you for asking Uncle.", Hans/Eric responded with a grimace. Then, "I cannot wait until my next down time. I wonder what my _parents_ are doing next month? I may need to be away for a few days of relaxation."

"Be careful Hans, Miss Possible may get more curious about your family tree and turn her tech guy loose on your past. I don't know if we will pass an in-depth study into your family.", Otto warned. "If she does that the operation is a bust and we will end up with fewer future chances to make reasonable money."

"True Uncle. You know, just thinking about it, with the child uninjured it may present more problems for the boy since he would, of course, have to provide care for her and all the problems that are associated with raising a child by himself. I am sure that authorities that are in charge of how minors are cared for would be the bane of a teenaged boy if he was placed in that position. I am sure that no one I know of would give any word to the authorities to make sure the idiot has oversight."

"Since your primary mission is to split the girl and the boy apart, I am amazed we were able to accomplish this simply by creating the symptoms of allergies and forgetfulness in the girl only coming towards her friend while adding pressure to him by increasing his workload.", Otto pointed out, "This could blow up in your face if you are not careful. The young woman has had a history of helping those who need it most and if we push too hard she may find a way to help him out even if she has symptoms."

"I agree Uncle, I have to be careful too many people will think I am guilty of _not_ supportive of my girlfriend in her endeavors to aid the oppressed in their time of need. Therefore, I suppose I _could_ be an advocate for the child and I could make Stoppable appear to be unfit as a caregiver for the child if I am patient enough…British upper class at times have protected the weak so it gives me the backing as long as we keep it low-keyed, so that no one really looks at our credentials."

"Now you are thinking with your head _instead_ of your penis, Hans. And if the female is as progressive as she appears, if we play this right, we could sow some real discord into their team.", Otto saluted his nephew with his stein with the operation moving forward satisfactorily.

XXX

_Monique Jenkins' home:_

"How was your date tonight GF?", the fashion diva squealed over her cradled phone, as she inquired of her best friend _and_ did her toenails…again proving to herself, she was able to multi-task.

"I ought to kick Ron's ass. Because of him it _sucked_.", the red head muttered over the phone while she sat in front of her computer screen checking a news site to keep up on current events happening around the world.

"Huh? What did he do now?", the fashion diva inquired hoping this would be some tasty gossip.

"He was _late_…which caused _me_ to be late for my date with Eric. Then that caused me to get lectured by Dad for being late on a night when we were having very bad weather. This to _totally_ bogus."

"Whoa, remember what happened the last time we let our emotions take over?", Monique told her best friend.

The red head lowered her voice incase her brothers were listening, "Of course. And I had a sneezing fit when Ron _finally_ showed up two whole hours late. It must have been my aggravation coming through. He seemed to be a little pensive about my attitude.", Kim thought out loud as she almost growled, "And then I had red eyes and a red nose all the way till when we finally sat down in the restaurant…_and_ we missed the movie 'cause I was so late getting home. I am soooo annoyed by my _friend_ and his 'rents."

"Chillax GF, you knew that Stoppable's parents aren't all that reliable and sometimes they leave your lifelong friend hanging out to dry.", Monique attempted to calm her friend, "Now what was that about a sneezing fit? Did you ruin your makeup?"

Sigh, "Thankfully, no. I didn't have time to put any on that's how much warning I had. The only good part is my acne hasn't been acting up."

"Well, at least with the storm any kind of makeup might have been smeared so that's a plus.", Monique told her friend while she smiled at that little tidbit.

"Yeah maybe 'Nique, but right now I am SOOOOO torqued, even if Mister S_ is_ my boxing coach.", Kim tossed out.

"Did you give Stoppable back his communication unit, GF?"

Sighing, "Yeah, I was at least able to do that, but I really didn't have time to talk to Ron because I was so late for my date."

"Kim, you have to relax, maybe something happened to Ron's parents. The weather sucked just like your date did tonight."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm_ trying _to relax Moni. Maybe I'll be able to talk to Ron tomorrow. Listen, I'm going to get some sleep. Take care."

"You _could_ always get into Daddy's booze…", Monique suggested, "That _might_ relax you."

"Dad only offered me once…that was when Ron went missing. I was so scared that I killed him…"

"Kim, you didn't and even if something had happened to the goof, he could have taken care of himself. It's not like he's a baby, for God's sake. The only thing you screwed up was letting Eric keep Ron's unit and you later fixed that screwup. There is no way you could've known that something like Ron being left behind would have happened. So, don't go down that road. It's a waste of time.", Monique cautioned her friend.

"Okay, okay I won't blame Ron _or _me. And there might have been circumstances that caused him to not be picked up tonight and miss his ride. I just wish he had taken his phone with him besides his Kimmunicator, though."

"I agree girl, but he didn't and we brought it home. There was no way to get it back to him since we don't know where that school is…"

"I think I know where the school is Moni, I've been there…once, although it was confusing finding my way.", the red head informed her.

"Can you find your way back? I mean if you ever have to go back."

"I suppose, but even with Wade's help it would be difficult, there is a real long walk up a steep mountain. It might take days to find the right path to the place.", Kim said as she thought about the place, "I know it's beautiful there."

"Well if Stoppable ever goes there again maybe you can meet him there and surprise him.", Monique suggested.

"Moni this was supposed to be his _last_ time in Japan…"

"Some of the guys on the football team told me he might go back to Japan after graduation…"

"Why would Ron do that? I know you mentioned it before, but I don't think he would. His friends are here…"

"They won't be in the long-haul GF, if most of his friends go off to college Ron might decide he wants to start all over. Anyway, this is something to talk about over hot chocolate and I agree it's late, see you later Kim.", the fashionista told her.

"Yea, later.", the red head replied as she prepared to shut down her unit. Thinking again, Kim punched in the number she knew so well.

XXX

_The Stoppable home:_

The blond got out of his Mother's car and opened the garage door with a defeated sigh. He then got back in and eased the sedan into it's normal spot and shut it off.

Ron carefully unbuckled his sister, took her into the house and got her out of her snowsuit. With a sigh he carried her up to her room and tucked the child in her crib.

The baby's older brother then went downstairs and began the search again for his rodent friend.

Unknown to the blond teen a blue mist formed inside Hanna's room and began to swirl into a silent vortex.

X

_Five hours later:_

'_Rufus is not in the house, I wonder where he can be?',_ Ron thought to himself as his anxiety deepened, _'I'll call the police in the morning, maybe they saw something.'_

XXX

_Later in the morning:_

"Hey Dave.", Tank called out as the quarterback got out of his pickup truck to fill it was gas.

"Hey Tank, how ya doin?"

"Not bad, pretty quiet morning after last night. Stoppable made it back by the way.", the how retired high school linebacker informed his buddy.

"Great, Liz was worried about Stoppable after Kim came back dinged up. Now maybe we can put all this crap behind us and start getting through our last semester in a couple of weeks."

"Yeah, hey I have a question for you.", Woodson asked.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Have you heard anything about Rufus? Stoppable called and asked last night and asked about him."

Tank now had the QB's attention, "The mole rat? No, I haven't. Why? When he's not with Ron he hangs out with you or Ron's parents."

"Ron couldn't find him, maybe he has by now. Or maybe he's with Ron's parents."

"Yeah maybe, I just thought of something; where's his sister?"

The linebacker admitted, "I don't know. Maybe there's a reason like having sick relatives or something…"

"Maybe I'll go over there and see him.", Dave offered, "I have a lunch date with Liz, but this is something I can do pretty quick. _If_ something is going on, I'll get a hold of you, Tank."

"Thanks Dave, I'm stuck here until seven and I have to keep an eye on the wife too…Let me know if you can."

XXX

_The Stoppable home:_

"Hey sleepyhead.", Ron said lightly as he picked his sister up out of her crib. The blond sidekick had a bad night and a search that turned up nothing but an empty mole rat nest. All in all, he might have gotten three hours of restless sleep on the sofa.

He checked her over and realized she needed her diaper changed. And, having had some experience with the chore, he completed it easy enough…Also, for some reason the raven-haired tyke was not throwing a fuss.

Ron made sure that there were no other problems and carried his little sister downstairs to the kitchen. The big brother set her in her highchair, got some formula out of the fridge and a bottle out of the drying rack. Moments later the bottle was warming up in a pan of hot water.

While that was going on he also made some cereal for her as the bottle came up to temperature.

Ding Dong!

"Hanna stay in your chair, I'll be right back. Maybe it's Rufus or somebody.", Ron instructed, half realizing she would do what she wanted anyway.

When he got to the door and opened it he said, "…Hey Dave, how ya doin?"

"Hey Ron. I was talking to Tank and he said you were looking for Rufus. Did you find him?"

"Uh no, I have no idea where he is. I hope he's some place warm."

"Did your parents get back last night, if not he may with them and your sister…"

"Hanna is here with me. Kim babysat her yesterday while Mom and Dad came to get me…They didn't show up, so I ended up walking home. Then last night the cops showed up and told me Mom and Dad had an accident and were in the hospital."

"Are they okay?"

"They're banged up in ICU."

"That sucks Ron, I hope they get better. But no word from your pet…"

"Rufus? No.", Ron sighed.

"That sucks…"

"Yeah, it does. I have to find time to go where Dad's car is to make sure we have everything out of there, so I guess I'll have to call the Police and let them know what I need to do."

"Why is that?", Dave asked.

"The car's registration and proof of insurance. Dad kept a copy of that in the glove compartment. He had a card on him, but he didn't trust me to carry mine…Mom did the same thing.", Ron told his friend, "Anyway, you want some coffee? After I get done feeding Hanna, I have to run over to the Police and ask them where the car is."

"I uh, could babysit her.", Dave offered.

"Thanks Dave, but Hanna is a handful. Come on I'll make coffee. It'll keep me awake…I didn't get a lot of sleep…because of last night and I'm a little groggy."

They went back in the kitchen and caught the little Asian girl trying to climb out of her highchair. "HAN! You know better.", Ron then picked her up and carried her to the sink where he made some 'Joe'. Then took her back to her chair and set her in. He then handed Hanna her bottle after checking the temperature on his wrist like his Mom taught him.

With a giggle the Asian baby popped the bottle into her mouth as Ron finished her cereal.

The coffee finished as the raven-haired tyke was finishing her bottle. In the meantime, Ron had risen from his seat and got out a bowl, cereal and some milk. He made a quick job of eating and then. The blond then began to give his sister something more filling than the bottle.

"You're going to wear some of that Stoppable…"

"Yeah, I know. I used to use my mountain parka, but you saw what happened to it at school.", Ron replied, "You want something to eat, I could make waffles or an omelet if you are interested."

Dave sipped from his cup, "I had something a couple of hours ago Ron, thanks. Anyway, I'm picking Liz up in a couple hours for lunch. I want you to know that I am serious about watching your sister while you go down to the Police station to see about the car."

"Dave, I am trying to preserve our friendship by declining the offer…I just want you to know."

XXX

_Kim's house:_

"Dad I am going over to Ron's, I still need to speak with him about something.", Kim called out as she pulled on her coat.

"Go ahead Kimmie.", James responded hoping that she was remembering what the teens had before.

XXX

_The Stoppable house:_

"Ron, are you here?", Kim's voice called out (Kim Possible had a key to Ron's house…AN)

"In the kitchen feeding Hanna.", Ron replied.

In a moment the red head was taking off her coat. She noticed the quarterback and said, "Hi Dave, did you have a good holiday?"

"Sure, did Kim…."

"AHHHHHHH CHOOO!", Kim sneezed.

The teen heroine's eyes began to water as she turned away. Ron got up and Hanna looked to her brother and raised her hand. Dave said, "Kim are you alright?"

"I…..ahhhhhh choooo."

"Damn Kim, you were sneezing like this last night. Are you coming down with a cold?", Ron inquired.

"No…..ahhhhhh chooooo."

Kim immediately backed up and felt better. She explained, "I didn't sneeze till I came in the kitchen and last night I didn't sneeze until you came in. Did you get into anything in Japan?"

"Not that I know of, Dave hasn't sneezed, Hanna hasn't either and neither did the nurses at the hospital or the Cops…"

"Hospital? Cops? What are you rambling about?"

"Hobble came by last night. Mom and Dad were in an accident and are in the hospital…I guess that's why they didn't pick me up last night from the airport.", Ron explained.

From the doorway Kim inquired, "Are they going to be alright?"

Ron admitted, "I don't know and I have no idea where Rufus is and I'm starting to get worried…"

"He went with your Mom and Dad last night.", the red head informed her lifelong friend.

"I'll check with the hospital this morning Kim, when I go up to see them…"

"I'll watch Hanna for you, Ron…."

"Kim, I don't want you to have a reaction…"

"I sat her yesterday for hours and didn't have anything…It was only when I got close to you like this morning…", Kim reminded her best friend and then stopped for a moment and pulled out her Kimmuncator and pushed the 'Connect' button.

"Hey Kim why did you go back to your old unit?", Ron asked.

She ignored Ron as Wade's face came on the screen.

"What's up Kim?", the tech guru inquired.

"Just this last night I was babysitting Hanna and I was fine till Ron got home and then I started sneezing like I was having an allergic reaction. When I got away from him I stopped. I came over to Ron's this morning and had the same thing happen. Can you run a scan to see if anything is unusual?"

"On you or Ron?"

"On Ron.", came the teen heroine's reply.

"Does Ron have his unit?", Wade asked.

The blond teen held it up for Kim to see and she answered, "Yes, I returned it to him last night."

"Okayyyy, have Ron set his unit in front of him.", Wade instructed.

_Five minutes later:_

"Okay Ron's done. Kim I'd like to scan you too…"

"Why?", the red head inquired.

"Just to be sure that _you're_ not getting sensitive to Ron."

"I don't think…"

"Humor me Kim, you've been around Ron all your life. You could have grown sensitive to him, it's been known to happen."

"I'll set my unit on an end table Wade, but I tell ya it's not me."

"Maybe not Kim, but it's better to have something to go on if Ron's is normal."

The red head turned around as the yellow glow engulfed her as it had Ron Stoppable immediately before. When the ray shut off Wade announced, "I'll study both of these and get back to you."

"Sure, Wade and thanks, although I don't think…", Kim replied as Wade's image bleeped out.

Dave whispered, "Is that how you guys work everything out?"

"Nah, it was smooth this time.", Ron snorted from the doorway, "You ougtta see it when it gets weird."

Kim picked up her unit and rolled her eyes having heard her friend. "Ron, are you going up to see your 'rents? The offer to babysit Hanna is still on the table."

"Yeah, I think I will…Thanks.", the blond responded as he backed into the kitchen, "Let me keep up for a minute. After I go to the hospital, I'm going to drop by the Police station to find out where Dad's car is, I wanna get some things out of it. Will that be alright?"

"Ron, I'll call Dad and let him know."

"Great, give me a few minutes to clean up my mess and check Hanna out again."

He quickly gave her some pieces of cold dry cereal to keep her busy, then he asked Dave, "Why don't you keep Kim company while I finish up."

"Want me to take your sister in there…."

"Nah, she wants a little more and then I have to check her over. If she needs a diaper changed I'll do it.", Ron told his football buddy.

Dave refilled his cup and then got another one out of the cupboard and filled it as well, "How does Kim like her coffee?"

"Strong and black.", Ron replied as he filled the sink with dish soap and water.

Dave chuckled as he filled the heroine's cup up.

XX

"Dad?", Kim asked.

"Yes Honey."

"Ron has to go to the hospital to see his Mom and Dad, they were in a car accident yesterday…That's why he was late getting home. I'm going to watch his sister while he's gone."

"Why don't you ride with Ronald and watch the baby?", James inquired.

"Because every time I get close to him, I start sneezing.", Kim responded to her father, "I just had Wade scan us both…"

"Are you sneezing now, Kimmie?"

"No Daddy."

"Why…"

"It seems that I have to be within a certain distance of Ron to start. Wade's trying to figure it out."

"And Ronald's parents are in the hospital?"

"Yes Daddy."

"I'll send flowers and make plans to go see them honey, thank you for telling me. Make sure you let Ronald know that we are thinking of him."

"I will, anyway I wanted you to know where I was. I love you Daddy."

"I love you too, honey."

Dave was listening in and when Kim was done, he offered her a cup of coffee, "Ron is doing dishes and taking care of Hanna. Then, I think he's going up to see his parents. Are you alright now?"

"Yeah, it seems that I only sneeze basically is when Ron and I are closed together, like within twenty feet."

Dave frowned, "If that's the case, how are you two going to do your missions together? I mean even traveling will be tough."

"I don't know Dave, but I have to get Ron to go with me somehow. Monique can't handle it. The last mission didn't end well…"

"What happened?"

"We got captured, I got knocked out…Monique said I got clubbed by a rifle stock to the face. We then were stripped of our gear and put in orange coveralls. It was humiliating waking up knowing that men were gawking at us, naked."

Dave frowned, not liking to hear about this, "I guess you're right about that. You can take Liz off any potential missions that come up. I don't want to have to worry about her…"

"Anyway, someone from Ron's school (Kim knew Yamanouchi was a ninja school…or at least had ninjas attending there, but was unaware of Ron's role as a student…AN) freed us. That's how I got Ron's unit otherwise he could have called instead of having to walk home last night like he did."

Ron set Hanna down on the floor and said to the child, "Go to Kim, Little Intruder."

The Asian baby got to her feet and waddled across the floor and plopped down in front of the teen heroine.

The teen said as he went to the closet and got out his coat, "Hey, she sometimes follows orders. I'm going to head up to see Mom and Dad then go to the Police station. Dave if you wanna stay, go ahead, but I'm burning daylight here and I don't want to take up any more of Kim's time than I have to."

Dave forced a smile, "I need to get going to." He then drained his cup, "Later Kim."

"See you guys.", Kim replied to both as she reached down and picked up the sometimes-hyperactive baby.

XXXXX

Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Hanna, Liz, Felix, Monique, the Possibles and all the rest of the 'canon' characters of the show 'Kim Possible' belong to Bob, Mark and the Disney Corporation (although I don't know WHO owns the 'real people' movie) not myself nor CajunBear73 so we don't make any claude off it. Yeah, it's just a hobby. Cruel I know.

Anyway, we'll see ya down the road,

ST-103


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 already? Yeah, well here it is. Again, there will be lighter moments in this tale, but there will be less of them than the other kind.

Let's get right to the reviews: Uberscribbler, hey I'm glad at helping you to get with your inner feelings; CB73, yup Eric/Hans' plans are in motion, but if he doesn't get caught, he will never learn humility. Monique….I see her as Kim's friend, not really Ron's, she can be spiteful and sometimes arrogant. She is smart and talented, she does not see Ron as either smart or talented and thinks Ron is sorta holding Kim back. Ron has his friends and he's going to come to depend on them; Jimmy1201, the 'blue mist' you can guess by the end of this chapter. As for Ron, he is going to try and do his best. His Rabbi said he was a man and now Ron will try not to make a liar out of Bernie Katz. Oh don't worry about Edna Hatchett, she is devoted (ewwwwwww) to Steve Barkin; Bobtrumpet, the take down? Count on it, but it won't be till book 3….sorry.

Okay, again Kudos to CajunBear73 for all his work.

But let's get to it.

ST-103

The Hunter: Book Two

Chapter 4

_Middleton Police Station:_

"Is Officer Hobble in?", Ron Stoppable inquired to the flat-topped Desk Sergeant.

The Police Sergeant sitting behind a desk responded, "I'll call him. Who may I say is asking?"

"Ron Stoppable. My folks were in a wreck yesterday and I'd like to see the car and get some stuff out of it. I need to know what lot it's in.", the blond teen replied

"I understand your situation. Come on Son, I'll show you where Officer Hobble's desk is. I'm sorry about your folks…I hope they will be fine."

"Thanks Sir, it means a lot to me."

About ninety seconds later, Clancy looked up from his mountain of paperwork and said, "Young Mister Stoppable, how are ye doing?"

Sigh, "As well as can be expected you know."

"How then may I help ye?"

"I'd like to know where my Dad's car is, I need to get some things out of it while I can.", Ron informed the officer.

"Right.", Clancy looked into his paperwork until he found a folder with the name 'Stoppable' on it. "Ah, here it is. Big Toe Towing Company. I'll make the call for ye."

_Three minutes later:_

"Mister Stoppable, it is on their lot. I will write a note for ye. They keep all the cars they tow in under lock and key."

"I brought my keys with me…"

"They won't work Son."

"Why is that Officer?"

Officer Hobble frowned then explained, "The firemen had to use the 'Jaws of Life' to get your parents out. That's how bad the accident was."

"Damn! No wonder they are as banged up as they are. Thanks for helping them…"

"Ye don't have to thank me for that Mister Stoppable. Now, I am busy for a few hours, so I'll have Officer Wilmar go out there with ye to make sure that ye can access the vehicle.", Clancy informed the teen as the officer in question entered the squad room with two cups of java.

"Ron,", Jason Wilmar said, "I'm sorry about your Mom and Dad, he was a good guy and was always helping young guys who wanted to learn about boxing."

"Thanks for that, I'm sure he'll appreciate that…Uh, I have to get some things out of his car and Officer Hobble says it's in Big Toe's lot…."

"Thanks for the coffee, Jason.", Clancy Hobble took the cup, then pointed between the two of them, "I volunteered ye to show Ronald where the lot is at and to make sure that he can get access to it."

"Sure, it's the least I can do. Even if cars are locked up behind fences, people can get in and swipe things from the inside. Uh, how are your parents doing?"

"Ah, not so well. They are both in ICU. The docs placed Mom in a drug-induced coma so she can heal, and Dad…he still has internal bleeding and they are having a hell of a time finding it, so they are going to do exploratory surgery to see if they can find where the problem is. He's retaining scads of fluids and from what the docs said, it's not really good for his heart and lungs…He really doesn't look too much like Dad right now, with all the swelling. I think they are going to have to put a drain tube in his chest in any case.", Ron informed the officers lowly.

"That sucks Ron. Let me get my coat and then you can follow me to the lot.", Wilmar told the teen as he could tell the volunteer fireman was under considerable strain at the moment.

"Thanks Officer.", Ron replied as he walked out to the front of the Police station.

About a minute later Officer Wilmar appeared and headed for the door with Ron trailing along.

The Policeman got into his cruiser and Ron got into his Mom's car and followed the Middleton Cop out of the parking lot.

_Fifteen minutes later:_

Both cars pulled into a parking lot that had several tow trucks of different sizes, with a fenced in lot where cars (some damaged and others not) were parked in what looked to be a haphazard manner. Officer Wilmar motioned for Ron to follow him into an office. When they got inside the door a middle-aged woman inquired, "How may I help you, Officer?"

"One of your trucks brought a damaged car in last night, this young man would like to get any valuables and papers out of it.", Wilmar informed her.

"I see…Well, we normally don't…"

"Yes, you do Alice unless you want to read the ordinance again.", Jason interrupted her having had this conversation with her several weeks previously. He wanted to set the tone before she got into a worn-out spiel, he'd heard countless times before, "So, can it unless you want to explain this to Judge Snobblestone, _again_. This young man is next of kin of the driver and the passenger and they are both hospitalized and may not be out soon. And I know what goes on at the lots if someone doesn't claim the vehicles within thirty days."

She stopped while Jason continued for Ron's benefit, "They can charge a hundred bucks a day storage and then sell the car out from under you. That's a little clause in the City's arrangement with them. Of course, they also get paid for the tow too. And just so you know, Ron, the city has this under review."

Ron inquired, "How much was the tow?"

'Alice' frowned and looked into a stack of papers, "A hundred and fifty bucks."

"I'll pay you the money for the tow right now and this afternoon find a place for it to go for repair, I have to talk to my insurance first.", Ron pulled out his wallet and counted out the money while he added, "I want a dated receipt…signed and dated of course, for my insurance."

Wilmar added, "I will put my signature and badge number on it as a witness."

"That is highly unusual…"

Ron grumbled, "Not _today_ it isn't. You see, I'm a little peeved right now since I am seventeen and I could be the patriarch of my house if my parents don't recover. That means that I could be the head of my household and if that is the case, I might run for City Council…and if I do then there are going to be some changes on how some businesses gouge the consumers here in Middleton." The woman's eyes shot open at this revelation while she wrote out the receipt.

After Ron pocketed the receipt, he made to take the door out to the yard along with the Middleton Police Officer. The found the auto in about five minutes. Ron stared at the car wondering how his parents had even survived. He shook his head and walked over to the passenger side. And with difficulty, wrenched the door open. Pushing the deployed air bags out of his way, Ron then opened the glove compartment and yanked on it until it too, opened. He took out the large envelope which he knew had the papers he was looking for. "That was nice work in there Ron, I couldn't have said better myself."

"Thanks Officer Wilmar, I was just letting off steam…I…I didn't want to put you in the middle of it."

"No, you did the right thing."

"Thanks…"

Wilmar advised, "Check to see if there is anything else Ron."

The blond teen nodded and began to look around checking behind the front seats. He then turned his attention to the front of the inside and looked under the seat where his Mom usually sat. He noticed something there, a reflection, but couldn't see to well and asked, "Do you have a flashlight?"

Of course, Police have flash lights and usually carried them all the time so Jason Wilmar handed over his three-cell mag lite to Ron having already turned it on.

The blond teen went back to where he was looking and muttered, "What the…Awwwwww _shit!_ This tanks.", as he realized what the reflection was from.

Officer Wilmar said, "What did you find?"

Ron didn't say anything, but after a few moments, he backed out from under the front seat with something small in his trembling hands.

"Is that…"

Ron nodded with tears rolling down his cheeks, "Yeah."

XXX

Liz Sours got out of Dave Albert's truck and went inside the convenience store. The high school QB was right behind her, "I'd better tell him babe."

"Tell me what Alberts?", Woodson asked as he poured water into the coffee maker.

"Stoppable's parents were in an accident last night and are in the hospital…And Ron still has no idea of where Rufus is."

"Damn…! I should give him a call…"

"I don't think Ron's at home, Possible is babysitting his sister right now. Ron went up to see his parents and then was going down to the Police Station to find out where the car is and get valuables and papers out of it."

"Man…", the former standout linebacker mused, "I just got a funny feeling in my gut."

XXX

"Hey is that Stoppable? I guess he's back in town.", Justine Flanner asked her boyfriend slash boy toy.

"Where?", Mike Little asked as he looked around.

"Keep your eyes on the road Mikey. Back there coming out of that office with a Police Officer. And Stoppable is carrying something.", Justine informed her guy as she continued to watch.

Mike tried to look again, but was unable to because he knew that Justine might whack him with a rolled-up magazine later. "I'll call him later, someone needs to tell him Kim got hurt."

"Like he needs to know that information boyfriend…"

"Justine, ya have to be nicer. Your Dad's feeling better and isn't having headaches anymore."

"Okay Mike, I'll stop harshing on people even if they are goofy like Stoppable…but we have to cuddle later, I'm still cold."

XXX

_The Stoppable Home:_

Kim was dancing with the raven-haired Asian girl when she heard her Kimmunicator sound its signature tone for incoming calls. "Go Wade.", the auburn-haired heroine said as she picked Hanna up and sat down with her on the sofa.

"Yeah Kim, I have preliminary analysis of the scans."

"Sure, Wade let's have it.", Kim replied, "Did Ron get into something weird in Japan?"

"Okay, no, first, Ron's scan is normal…_Yours,_ however…"

"Out with it Wade.", Kim replied wondering what else could go wrong in her teenaged life to make it more complicated than it already was.

"It seems you have become 'sensitive' to Ron somehow, as in an allergic manner. I think it's through his pheromones, but I can't be sure at this point. I'll need to take a more in-depth scan of each one of you to be sure. Then make up a plan to deal with it after I get some input from some experts in the field. A normal severe reaction would be a four plus-plus, I estimate yours as being at least an eight plus-plus-plus. So, it is off any scale that I can ever estimate."

"How can that happen Wade? I mean I'm only allergic to wasp stings, that's why I keep an injector in my backpack.", Kim retorted not believing what she was hearing from her techmeister.

"Not sure Kim and like I said, I have to run more tests and then maybe I can have an answer after I get the data back. I DO know that whatever is causing this will put a hamper on Team Possible missions since it will affect your capacity to even focus on the mission at hand.", Wade gave his insight.

"Wade I don't want to stop doing missions yet. Will I have to replace Ron?"

"That is one option right now. I have sent emails to various experts to see what might be the best way to go. Of course, Global Justice was one of them."

Sigh, "Yeah, you're usually right Wade. Get the information and you, I and GJ will go over the best way…"

"Not Ron?", Wade inquired.

"Huh?", the red head was confused by the question.

"Yeah, Ron. Remember him?"

"Yeah Wade, what about Ron?", Kim asked irritated for some reason.

Wade pointed out, "He is as much a member of the team as I am and should voice his opinion if he has one. Remember, he's the one who found those girls. If he hadn't taken proactive action they might still be out there."

"Yeah, sorry I was only thinking of myself. Thanks for reminding me."

Wade frowned, "I have an idea on how to cut down on your reactions, but I have to talk to some others and some place like GJ where I can get some support for an idea I have."

The teen heroine added, "Okay, I agree, but I also need to tell Ron about what happened on that mission and to be careful about those Yamanouchi guys…According to Monique they killed some of the bad guys…They didn't even try to arrest them…."

Wade frowned inwardly at what he knew Yamanouchi was all about. "Kim, I was on the other end of the Kimmunicators if you don't remember…that is _till_ they got you on the aircraft and left Ron's unit with you to monitor your vitals. There are a couple of things you have to remember, that they _are_. First: They weren't tasked with doing anything except to get you out of there as safely as they could. Second: They were not authorized to arrest anyone. And finally, and I think the big one: The bad guys were using automatic weapons. They didn't _want_ to kill those guys, but the bad guys _had_ guns _and _were shooting. So, you have to take that into consideration. Also, there were only two of them and Jones had a lot of guys with guns, so you might want to cut them some slack.", Wade told his boss.

Sigh, "I…"

"Also, like I said, your rescuers got out and I don't know what happened _after_ they got you out except they got your suits back, though not the comm units.", Wade kept it coming, "I assume those units are compromised and I have already send encrypted signals to those units, so that if they survived the mission and someone found them, they will be worthless since one part of the signal will make the unit's destruction device activate." Of course, Wade lied about what he thought happened, but since he didn't have conclusive data, he was fairly safe from scrutiny for the time being at least.

"Wade, you never told me…"

"Never meant to Kim, but that is technology which_ I_ have pending patents on and I want to keep my secrets about the equipment I designed to myself as much as I can until I can market it. Now that's not even counting when you think that some genius could use a unit to break into our secure communications. That _could_ compromise your safety out there.", the genius notified her, "And while I am at it I need to see the unit that you gave to Eric."

"Why is that Wade?"

"Oh, just some updates that need to be installed.", Wade lied. "Now when do you want to be scanned again?"

"Yeah, I'll tell Eric, he should be cool with that. And the scanning thing, I think I want to do it after I get home and we have more privacy, so people don't know what we are doing."

Wade's fake smile didn't give anything away as he responded, "Thanks Kim, I have ta keep the updates so you guys have the latest update. Oh, and since the scan is going to have to be in the nude this time, make sure you use that pink and orange device and walk around your room with it in case your brothers have any hidden microphones or video cameras."

"They wouldn't _dare_…"

"Just how many times have the twins pranked you Kim?", Wade asked.

Kim glanced down at the raven-haired child and muttered, "Point taken. I'll call when I have it all done."

"If they have any devices in your room, I can send a command signal to the unit. Oh, and make sure you shut down and unplug your phone and computer, as well as your alarm clock.", Wade instructed.

"Why?"

"Do you want to be able to use them later?"

"Yeah…"

"Good, follow my instructions Kim and both you and I will be happy.", Wade laughed, thinking about getting even with the guys who 'hacked' into his systems a few months previously.

XXX

_Klein Veterinary Clinic, Middleton:_

"Mister Stoppable?", one of the assistants inquired.

Ron rose from his chair in the waiting room.

The assistant inquired, "There is a problem with your pet, Misster Boppable?"

"The name is Stoppable, Rufus is dead…I think, I found him in Mom and Dad's car.", Ron pulled his now gray friend out of his pocket and as delicately as he could set the seeming former hero on the table while he kept a protecting hand around the valiant rodent.

"I see, let me get the doctor.", she exited the examination room.

_A couple of minutes later:_

A white-coated woman entered. "Ronald,", Martha Klein inquired, "what seems to be the problem with Rufus?"

"When I got home last night, he wasn't there…I guess he was with Mom and Dad and they got into an accident while coming to get me at the airport. I really don't know much and I can't ask Mom and Dad since they are unconscious in the hospital.", Ron explained as best he could.

Sighing, "Let me see him, please."

The blond teen removed his hand.

The Vet grabbed a small mirror and place it under the pale pink mole rat's nose. And seeing no evidence of breathing she got out her stethoscope and place it on the rodent's neck and listened. She then tapped the device and tried again. After a few moments Martha announced, "I am sorry, Ronald."

"I guess I knew it, thanks for telling me though…Can you tell me what happened? I mean after the accident he was out in the cold…I only found him by accident."

"I'll have the tech get s couple of x-rays Ronald.", she picked up the body and took it out the door.

Ron sat back with his head in his hands. "Man,", he muttered, "if Mom and Dad only hadn't tried to pick me up at the airport, everyone would be safe now."

Ten minutes later the Vet brought Rufus back into the room and set him back on the table. "We'll have the images in a few minutes. Would you like a cup of coffee?"

Sighing heavily, "Yeah, thanks."

After she left, Ron pulled his cell out of his pocket and dialed Wade. The tech-meister's voice came through, "Hey Ron, how are your parents?"

"They're still in ICU Wade, but we have a further complication that involves Team Possible.", Ron told his friend lowly.

"Yeah, I know, I found out that Kim is allergic real bad to you and I have to run more tests to figure out what to do.", Doctor Load replied to his friend.

"I wasn't talking about that, we lost a team member…"

"Lost? Who? Is Kim alright?"

"Yeah, and it's not Kim."

"Hold it, if it isn't Kim and you and I'm okay, that leaves only Rufus. Did he get hurt?"

Sigh, "Yeah, he's…ah…he's dead.", Ron got out as more tears began to flow.

"How…"

"Wade I don't know yet, the Vet is taking x-rays. He might have froze to death last night…Mom and Dad shoulda stayed home. Because of me…Rufus is dead and my parents are in the hospital, life is real special for me right now."

"Ron, you have my sympathy man, I'll call Kim and tell her…"

"No, don't do that Wade. If she asks I'll let her know."

"Ron, you need to let her know…"

"I will Wade, but she has her own problems at the moment and doesn't need my woes tossed on her too. Dating Eric has to be a full-time job…I think. Anyway, after this stop I have to head over to the insurance guys and turn in a claim for Dad's car."

"Yeah, you _have_ a lot on your plate.", Wade agreed.

The Vet walked back into the room, "Wade, I gotta go man, I'll call later. I might need to get a hold of Yamanouchi though and I don't wanna go through your system."

"I have a landline number, let me give you my address and you can use my phone…"

"I don't know…"

"Ron, it's the least I can do. Let me help you here."

"Okay, you convinced me. I'll call you in a little while to get the info. Later."

"Thanks for letting me help you Ron."

The blond teen disconnected his cell and looked at the Vet as the blond teen told her, "That was my tech guy, Rufus was part of Team Possible."

"Oh, I am sorry…"

"Not as sorry as the world might be since he was the one who stopped the syntho and caused the robots from last spring to shrink down to size…"

"I take it this is a big thing, you should tell someone Mister Stoppable…"

"The word will get out fast enough, the Police know about it. Rufus didn't do it for glory, he did it for cheese."

The Vet sat down next to Ron as a tech in scrubs entered the room with sheets of film and handed them to the Vet.

She got up and put the film on what was essentially a vertical light table and fastened them in place and turned on the light. She studied the images for a couple of minutes then told Ron, "Rufus had a broken neck, that is what killed him. I am sorry Ronald…"

"Thanks…I uh, I guess I'll take him with me.", Ron picked up his friend.

The Vet offered, "Take the towel Ronald, it will be easier."

"Yeah, I guess.", Ron replied as he wrapped his friend up. The blond teen carried his friend's body out of the examination room and stopped at the receptionist's station and set the towel down.

"Uh, how much do I owe you?"

She gave Ron a small smile, "Let me see…Oh, there is no charge, I am sorry for your loss."

"No charge? Are you sure?", Ron inquired since he knew from past experience vet bills could get expensive.

"I am sure. Drive safely out there and get home as soon as you can, you look extremely tired."

"I admit I didn't sleep that well last night…I just got in from Japan. Thank you for all you have done for me.", Ron responded as he picked up the towel and opened the door.

Moments later our hero got in the driver's seat of his Mom's auto and set Rufus in the seat next to his. "Man Rufus," Ron muttered, "I don't know how I am going to get through this without your help, but Rabbi Katz said I'm a man, I guess I'd better start acting like it."

XXX

Tara was sitting in Josh's van as they drove through a part of the suburbs. "Hey, let's see if Ron's back yet.", the bubbly blonde suggested.

Josh glanced as he drove by the house in question, "There's no car in the driveway…"

"But the curtains are open Josh, let's stop to see. I want to ask him a few questions."

"Sure, but I have to turn around."

Three minutes later the two teens were at the Stoppables' front door. Tara rang the door bell and a moment later Kim opened it, "Come on in guys, what brings you over here?"

"Ron was due back, did he make it?", Tara inquired.

Sighing, "Yeah, Ron went to the hospital…"

"Did he get hurt again?", Josh asked as Tara and he stepped into the house.

"No, his Mom and Dad did and are in the hospital…they had a car accident in the storm.", Kim lowered her voice and explained, "They're not doing well and I'm here babysitting Hanna until Ron gets back."

"Are they going to be alright?", the platinum blonde asked now worried about Ron Stoppable and his parents.

"Ron told me they are in ICU, although I don't know if they have been put in regular rooms since last night.", Kim responded.

"We should call…", Josh got out as his girlfriend grabbed his hand and squeezed.

"Boyfriend, we'll sort this out. How is Ron taking it, Kim?"

"Hard, I think. It looks like they were going to get him at the airport yesterday during that storm and knowing my lifelong friend, he might be blaming himself for them getting hurt coming to get him.", the young heroine responded.

Tara frowned, "That wouldn't be Ron's fault…"

"You know how insecure he is T.", Kim countered, "I hope he gets home soon though, Ron didn't leave anything out for Hanna's lunch and you know how I am in the kitchen, the only think I can do is heat up milk because there are no formula bottles in the refrigerator."

"Show me where the baby food is and I'll make sure she has something, and a bottle. I don't think she's off the bottle completely. While I'm doing that do you want to call Ron up to see when he'll be home?"

"Thanks Tara, I owe you one."

Tara went into the kitchen and found baby food along with powdered formula. She quickly went to work as Josh sat down at the kitchen table.

The heroine picked the little Asian girl up and grabbed her Kimmunicator and punched the 'Connect' button. "Hey Kim what's up?"

"Can you get a hold of Ron? Tara is making up some food for Hanna and she's a little worried about him."

"I can. I can also tell you that Ron has already been to the hospital, the Police Station, the yard where the car is to pick up some forms, the Vet and now he's heading over to his insurance office.", Wade informed Kim.

The red head was confused, "Why did Ron need to stop by the Vet?"

"Uh,", Wade was caught flatfooted and shut his trap while his mind caught up, so that he could lie without tripping himself up more, "Uh yeah, he wanted the Vet to check Rufus out."

"So, Ron found Rufus, good. Where was he?"

"He was in the car at the yard."

Kim frowned, "I'll bet he was cold…"

"Yeah Kim, I'm sure he was.", Wade responded, "Ron said he didn't have his coat on."

"Well Wade, it wasn't all that cold last night.", Kim chuckled, "He should be fine and will probably take a long nap after eating a block of cheese."

XXX

_Klein insurance:_

The blond walked in the door. The receptionist inquired, "May I help you?"

"Yeah, my parents had an accident last night and I wanted to let you know where the car is and also to know that they are in the hospital, but are not doing so hot. You'll be getting bills…"

The gray-haired lady asked, "Oh, I'm so sorry. Could I have their names please?"

"Sure, Dean and Barbara Stoppable.", Ron replied.

She quickly looked through some files and said, "I don't have them in here. Are you sure?"

"Yeah, Dad's been doing business with Marvin Klein for twenty years, they went to college together. His daughter Shelly graduated two years ago.", Ron replied.

"I see, I'll show you in to see Mister Klein, then."

Ron Stoppable was ushered in to see Marvin Klein. The older man stood up and walked up to the teen, "Congratulations on your season, Ronald.", he began, "Please sit."

The blond teen plopped in a chair, "It's been a rough few days, your lady out front said she couldn't find any policies. Why? Dad's been doing business with you since forever."

"According to my staff Dean called up to cancel his policies stating he found better coverage at a good price…I mean I gave him the best coverage in Middleton. I just don't understand why…"

"Sir, I don't know either, but I was in Japan for the last few weeks and just got in last night. Mom and Dad were in a car accident and are now in the hospital.", Ron informed his Dad's friend.

"I didn't know.", Marvin Klein got on the intercom, "Micky, would you bring the Stoppables' file in here please, I wish to look some of the papers over."

"Yes Sir.", a man's English accented voice replied.

"How is your new Sister, Ronald?", Marvin inquired while they waited.

"Growing like a weed and getting cuter by the second."

"Where is she? I hope she wasn't in the accident.", Marvin worried.

"Kim Possible is babysitting her right now.", Ron informed him.

"Oh, how is your girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend…anymore."

"She's not? I'm sorry you two broke up…"

"Yeah, well we didn't, but she has selective amnesia and some doctor advised us to let her remember on her own."

"What kind of quack would say that?", Marvin frowned.

"Some Doctor from Austria. I think he's some shrink who works in a college or something.", Ron told the older man as a man about five feet six came in to the office with a large folder.

"Mister Klein, this is the file you wanted. Now I remember the call that Mister Stoppable made to us and I sent him the paperwork to his house. It was returned only three days later."

Marvin half smiled, "Thank you Micky, I'll check this all out. I will let you know if there are any inconsistences."

"Yes Sir, but according to…"

"Thank you, Micky, I am quite aware of what the policies are and will take it from here."

Then to Ron he continued as Micky left the room, "I was out of town as well Ronald, we can go through this together because this seems out of the norm for Dean to just up and cancel, not one, but all of his and Barbara's policies."

_Twenty minutes later:_

"Ronald this is unusual, Dean just paid the annual fees two months before. Why would he do that then cancel them?", Marvin asked.

"I don't know Sir…"

"But I am looking at the form he sent in…and it doesn't make sense.", the _very_ experienced insurance agent showed the paper to the Stoppable who was responsible at the moment.

"Uh, Sir?", Ron scanned the forms then pointed out, "This isn't legitimate, that's _not_ Dad's signature."

"Huh, what…", Marvin pulled out another form from years earlier and examined both, then exclaimed, "You are right…and I remember, Dean is left handed, this was signed by a right-handed person. The 'D's and the 'S's are different too. And the 'P's…they are not even close. Since this older document has been in the file for _years_…just a moment. I'll check one where I know I was there…Dean's initial application for car insurance. It was one of the first policies I wrote."

The agent then found the one he was looking for after leafing further through the folder. Finally, he said, "Here it is."

Ron got up to look over his shoulder, "I'm not an expert Ronald, but I'd have to say the forms we just got in do not have your Father's signature on them. I'm going to have to make copies and send them off to the main office. Someone has been tampering with our insurances, we might have to get the state auditor in to examine these. One moment please."

_Five minutes later:_

"Ronald, I have made copies for you and I have made extra to go in my safe. I have called the main office and they are sending a handwriting expert and an auditor to investigate this. I have reinstated all Dean and Barb's policies. Now may I see the accident report?"

After looking at it Marvin then told Ron, "I am having Dean's car moved to _our_ secure lot, something is too fishy about this. Again, I am sorry for your Mom and Dad and I promise that I will straighten this out. Do you need anything? A rental car or a loaner?"

"No not right now sir. But you _do_ understand that the hospital will be sending bills to me…"

"I will _personally_ call the hospital and make them aware that their stays are covered by their insurance and backed by my office."

"Thanks Mister Klein, for all your help, I appreciate it. I don't know what I would have done if anything else had gone sideways.", the teen rose from his seat with a thin folder and offered his hand to a man he had met off and on for fifteen years.

"I will be in touch Ronald, and I will get a hold of the hospital and a wrecker driver to make sure that your car is moved to a secure location. And I will notify the Police before they do so. Again, if you need anything drop by or call.", Marvin replied as he took the blond teen's hand.

XXXXX

Yay, two plot threads straightened out. More coming up, I promise.

Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus (RIP) and all the other 'canon' characters in the show 'Kim Possible' belong to Bob, Mark and the Disney Corporation and not myself nor CB73. We just do this hobby to annoy our readers and to make sure they take their meds.

We'll see ya down the road,

ST-103


	5. Chapter 5

Okay we're back. Yeah, not going to be a lot of feel goods in this tale SOOOOOOOO, you guys who need to take your meds please do so. Again, refer to the first three chapters of book 1 for the total disclaimer.

Again, I want to thank CajunBear73 for all his work. Let's get right to the reviews: Uberscribbler, remember what I said about taking your meds. Anyway, I'm working on chapter 24 right now and most things are going according to plan….who's plan? Well I can't tell you that and ruin your fun; CB73. Yeah Rufus is gone, and Ron has to read the riot act. Again, not all of Eric's plans are going to work, the question is if enough of his plans DO work; Jimmy1201, Rufus went out a hero who craved cheese. Yes, Ron caught a break with the insurance Jimmy. The Kleins were one of the original Middletonites. As for Wade and Kim…for the most part Wade isn't happy keeping secrets and not revealing to Kim about what has been done for her; Bobtrumpet, Dean Stoppable picked a good guy for his agent.

Okay thanks to everyone who has read, faved, followed and reviewed, I DO appreciate it.

Let's get this show on the road,

ST-103

The Hunter: Book Two

Chapter 5

_Middleton, Colorado:_

A totally exhausted Ron Stoppable finally pulled into the driveway alongside the van that was parked. _'Why is Josh's van here? I wonder if he and Kim hooked up again…If they did, I sure feel sorry for Tara…Josh is better for Kim than that snob Eric. Oh well, I have more important things to worry about right now.'_

Ron rolled his eyes as he got out and then reached inside and picked up the towel with it's precious contents. Slowly he walked to the front door and entered while calling out not wanting to give any hint of something else being wrong, "Honey, I'm home."

Josh appeared while Ron could see Kim on her Kimmunicator. "Hey Ron, we were worried about you and we're sorry about your folks. And if there's anything we can do…"

"Did something happen to Kim? Or my Sister?", the former mascot inquired, not seeing the Asian baby.

"Nah, Tara and I dropped by. Kim saw there weren't any bottles and she didn't know about Hanna's food so Tara did that for her. While Tara was working in the kitchen Kim got a hold of her tech guy and he is supposed to get hold of you."

"I already talked to Wade about something else…And thanks for keeping an eye on the intruder. I'll be back in a couple of minutes…I gotta stay away from Kim, if I get to close to her she starts sneezing.", explained Ron half-smiled while still carrying the towel in his hands.

Josh noticed Ron was holding something and reached towards the towel and pulled the top off that was covering Rufus. Then it hit him and he lowered his voice knowing what Rufus meant to the sidekick, "Is that…"

"Yeah, but don't say anything. There's enough angst in the house already and I need to get my mind right before I can really talk about it…it's been a crappy twenty-four hours.", Ron whispered.

Kim looked over her shoulder and waved in Ron's direction. The blond teen nodded in return as Josh said, "Sure, but you should tell Kim…"

"I will, but right now I have a lot to deal with. Somebody pulled a prank on Mom and Dad with the insurance policies, but I think we have that taken care of. Now, where's Hanna?"

"Oh, she's with Tara in the kitchen…"

"I'm going in there and give your girlfriend some relief, Josh.", as Ron made to carry his little package into the kitchen.

"You don't have to hurry Ron, Tara likes to babysit. She loves kids and works at the daycare at the hospital.", the artist chuckled.

"I didn't know…or maybe I did and forgot. Anyway, life's been a little hectic lately.", the former mascot blew a sigh of relief that Kim wasn't trying to anything in the kitchen because he didn't know if he could have dealt with that disaster considering what had hit him in the previous twenty-four hours.

Then to Kim, as he kept his distance, "Kim, I think I have it now. Thanks for coming over. Do I owe you anything?"

From across the room the red head replied (since Wade had told her that, somehow, she had become allergic to Ron), "Ah, no Ron. Hanna was cute as always…it was a pleasure to take care of her while you checked on your parents and did all the other stuff you had to do."

The heroine then grabbed her coat and headed for the front door, "Ron, I'll talk to you later…"

The former footballer half-grinned, "Yeah, the streets are clearing off, they're a lot better than they were yesterday. See ya."

With that a now smiling Kim Possible exited the Stoppable homestead and walked home.

Josh could see the uneasiness between the former couple and inquired after the door closed, "More problems, Ron?"

"Seems like Kim is allergic to me now. It's not like we're a couple anymore…We're not even exes now since Kim doesn't remember we were dating…"

Josh advised his former competitor for the heroine's attention, "Harsh, but you could've told her…"

"Doctor Possible, well both of them, wanted to keep it hush hush until Kim remembers on her own. I agree, I suppose. Anyway, it doesn't matter anymore.", Ron replied as he walked into the kitchen and held out his hands after setting the towel and its contents on the counter.

The artist frowned, not liking where this was going, "Why is that Ron?"

Sighing in resignation, "Kim has her hottie like she always wanted. Just like she tried with you."

Josh countered, "We were not compatible. _You_ were always closer to Kim than I ever was…"

Ron chuckled, "It didn't turn out that way…", he trailed off.

Then the blond continued, "Hey Hanna, whatcha doin?"

The raven-haired child, contentedly sitting in her highchair and munching on some banana slices, raised her hands. With a small grin Ron walked up to the highchair and lifted the child out of it. Then to Tara, he asked, "Was she much trouble?"

"No Ron, Kim was half out of it, something was bothering her. Anyway, everyone knows what she's like in the kitchen…so you owe me a cooked meal.", the bubbly cheerleader said with a large grin, "How are your Mom and Dad?"

Sigh "Still in ICU…as of this morning. Had some problems with the insurance…it was a hell of a time for someone to play a prank on Dad…"

Josh asked as he sat down at the table, "What kind of prank?"

"Someone called and canceled all the insurances. The company sent the forms out and got them back, but the signatures on them weren't Dad's and Mom's.", Ron informed them as Tara checked the bottle on the inside of her wrist to make sure it wasn't too hot for the Asian toddler, then offered it to Hanna.

Josh looked worried, "That's a good thing…"

"Yeah, we don't have scads of cash and I'd hate to have to pay for the accident and Mom and Dad's medical bills without insurance…"

Josh shook his head, "You are not responsible…"

Ron stood straight and squared his shoulders as he countered, "By my religion, according to my Rabbi, I am an adult **and** since I am also the head of my household at the moment, till Mom or Dad get back on their feet, it's **my** responsibility to make sure that everything is taken care of. So, I sorta have ta, you understand."

The artist frowned, "Having to make sure your parents are going to be alright along with taking care of your sister…that's going to be a drag Ron, are you sure you don't need help?"

"I have to admit Josh, yeah, it's going to be tough. I'll find help where I need it I guess. Right now, I really can't count on Kim really being able to help out you know, between missions and her being allergic to me now.", Ron informed the couple.

"Ron, you really need to level with Kim about what you had _and_ you need someone else close as she was in your life to help you though these things even if she doesn't want you back in her life as you once were.", Tara suggested, although more forcefully.

"GF, I don't have the time or the energy to get into a relationship or _back_ into a relationship at the current time…but, you know, thanks for offering…also Josh might be put out here and want to kick my skinny tail…"

"**Ron**, focus.", Tara snapped, "I am _not_ leaving my steady just to make you feel good."

"Damn, and I thought I was gonna to get lucky with one of the cutest girls in Colorado…"

Josh snorted as he saw through the mascot's distraction, "He's breaking the tension, Tara. I think if you peeled off your clothes he'd freak out. I'm guessing he'd equate getting lucky with you the same as getting lucky with Kim."

"Huh? Oh shit, how many know now?"

Tara grinned, "Liz told me and I told Josh. That's all other than who Monique and Brick told…But, I have one question to ask."

Ron felt like he wasn't going to like this inquiry and said, "Go ahead."

"Did you like it?", the platinum blonde asked as Josh began to turn purple.

Ron shook his head, "I am so gonna get killed over this."

The bubbly blonde smirked as she began to pull her sweat shirt over her head. At this point the other blond in the room had his eyes almost pop out of his head as he spun around. "Gawdddd, Tara!" Ron lamented, "You might put _somebody's_ eyes out with those…But the bra is nice."

The cheerleader giggled, then pulled the garment back down, "I could find you someone to be with every bit as much as you and Kim were, Ron. I've talked to cheerleaders from other schools, including that nice one from Mountain Side who wouldn't think twice about taking the plunge if you were available."

"Tara, just like I told Josh before, I don't have time on my hands right now to even _think_ about a relationship, considering what is going on right now, so I couldn't even be interested. So, thanks for all the help on the romance front, but I really am in no position to do anything with that right now.", the former mascot replied as Hanna took the bottle out of her mouth and bonked him on the head with the plastic container. She giggled and then put the nipple back into her mouth.

"Retarded Sister.", Ron griped as he rubbed the booboo on his noggin, "I hope you have six kids that do that to you in twenty years."

Josh reached over and took Hanna from Ron, displaying to the blonde cheerleader in the room that he was comfortable with toddlers _and _their antics. The blond sidekick asked, "Have you guys eaten yet? I mean I need to repay you for stopping by and giving Kim a break."

"It's early enough Ron, do you want us to pick anything up for you?", Josh inquired.

"Nah, I'll whip something up…"

"Okay, then we are going. You should tell Kim about Rufus, she'll want to know…"

"Rufus?", Tara asked, "What's with your pet?"

"He, ah, he died in the car crash. I have him in the towel on the counter.", Ron informed the cheerleader.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I agree with Josh, you should have told Kim…."

Ron shook his head, "Not right now, she has enough on her mind and I can deal with my problems by myself for once. Anyway, Josh wanted you to come over to the place where he does his art work to show you something, but considering all that's going on with your parents I think it can wait for things to calm down."

Ron asked, "Why is that?"

Josh frowned not wanting this out, "I did a couple of things and I want your opinion of them."

"Why me? I'm no art critic. Heck, I _watch_ 'Bricks of Fury' and you have ta check your brain at the door to get through that.", Ron told them as Tara began giggling.

"What's with you GF?", Ron inquired at the giggling red-faced blonde.

"So, you quietly agree with Kim?"

"Yeah, but don't tell her. 'Bricks of Fury' was cool our freshman year and it so incensed her that she went to the premier, I _had_ to keep it going.", Ron informed the cheerleader, "Just like I mess with Barkin, there's a code of honor there you know.

XXX

_The Possible home:_

"Dad, I'm home.", Kim called out as she entered the house.

James Possible came in from the attached garage, wiping his hands on a rag, "How did it go Kimmie?"

"Hanna was fine till Ron got home, but there weren't any formula bottles made up and you know how I am in the kitchen. Luckily Tara and Josh showed up so I didn't burn the house down while trying to make some up."

James chuckled at the running, although not too far from the truth, gag, "You should buy Tara some chocolates. Umm, how are the Stoppables?"

"Ron said that they were still in ICU. So, I guess not really well."

"That's too bad Kimmie, I might go up to see them later tonight. Did you find out anything on why you were sneezing when you got close to Ron?"

"Wade thinks I developed an allergy to Ron so I have to watch how close I get to him. Wade's going to contact a few places and see if we can find anything to allow us to at least work together on missions. And Wade is going to scan me again with my unit while I'm in my room for an in-depth analysis of my new condition. I think he wants to send some other sensors to the house tonight so he can do the scans.", Kim informed her scientist Dad then paused, "Wade's gonna do Ron too…"

"Speaking of your friend, did Ronald find anything out about his pet?"

"Rufus? Not yet, I hope he does soon. Mole rats aren't really designed for cold weather like we have here and I'm a little worried about him."

"Right Kimmie, I'll keep an eye out for him if he shows up here."

"Thanks Dad, I'm going upstairs and take a shower. Eric and I aren't going out tonight so I'll be home. He has something planned with the guys that traveled to Middleton with him. I'm going to call Monique and then get a hold of Wade, then maybe watch a movie or something."

James chuckled, "Did you forget to eat anything Kimmie?"

"Yeah, I did."

James suggested, "How about we have a pizza night? That might bring Rufus around…"

"Great idea Dad. Ruffie likes lots of cheese on his.", Kim laughed as she headed for the stairs and her bedroom, not knowing that the valiant rodent had already met his maker twenty-two hours before, in the accident.

XXX

_The 'Ranch' outside Middleton:_

Micky Robertson frowned as he raised the beer and took a sip. He knew he had to let Hans know about this part of the plan, "Boss, we have a problem."

'Eric' shrugged, "The plan is going well so there cannot be much of a problem. But out with-it Micky. Did _Miss_ Possible walk in front of a bus?"

"Yes sir…I mean no sir, she is supposedly fine. However, at the insurance office they now know the cancelation of the Stoppables' insurance policies are fake. The target came to the office today and they told him the policies had been canceled. Anyway, I didn't know the kid's old man and my boss go way back; like all the way to college and had been friends for all those years since. Hell, he had already paid for the year on all the policies. Both spotted the fake signature and Mister Klein is sending the evidence to the auditors and the state for inspection. We might have called the heat down on us.", Micky observed, "We may just have to off him right away if that happens."

Otto frowned that the investigation might lead to Micky and then to them so inquired, "Should we get Robertson out of that office Nephew?"

"No, not yet. We can keep an eye on any investigation if it develops this way. If a 'problem' arises then we can take appropriate action to ensure that no one comes to our doorstep.", Eric/Hans shrugged, then raised his glass.

After the fake teen set his beir back down, "So, how are our favorite patients doing today, Tom?"

Sighing, "I was not in the ICU today,", Bridgestone enlightened them, "I do not have seniority at the hospital and have to go where they send me at this time. All I could do was inquire about their welfare as someone who is concerned and had cared for them previously, as a curiosity. If I showed too much concern, then people might look to hard at me which would end up putting our little mission in jeopardy. As you have stated; the payoff is our top priority."

"It is and you did the right thing Tom, just keep your ears open unless you get a chance to work in that department again.", Otto patted him on the shoulder.

"Thanks Otto, I hope this is well worth the trouble. I still say a seven millimeter through the cranium at eight hundred meters would do better than anything else to make sure the sidekick isn't a continuing problem."

Hans/Eric chuckled, "That is too easy. I want him to suffer and beg for his death for days…And, I want my _girlfriend_ to have a recording of it for her viewing enjoyment. It will keep her warm and give her something to think about until the guilt _drives_ her to commit suicide, because she couldn't _fix _her friend…And in the end, she finds out that she _gave_ herself to the guy who _orchestrated_ the idiot's demise."

"Hans, you are enjoying this too much.", Otto warned, "Remember, we need to be professional about this."

Hans/Eric countered, "Women do not_ ignore_ my advances Uncle, let alone jest about me. To do so leaves them and their loved ones open to my retribution. I fully intend to break the girl and kill her best friend after I break him as well. AND I will use any method at my disposal to accomplish my desires."

Otto slapped his nephew on the shoulder and raised his glass, "Well you _are_ accomplishing that at the moment Hans. You know, while we are at it, we might want to expand on the intelligence gathering part of our enterprise to further increase our profits."

"What are you saying, Uncle?", Hans half-grinned, and having a few too many, wasn't catching on.

Otto had been around a lot longer than the younger German, "That communications unit has some interesting features that may be useful to some of our friends. Also, I wonder what Miss Possible's scientist father has in that head of his?"

"I think we will take this slow Otto. I think we have time. If events push us to move up our timetable, we can easily grab Doctor Possible and get him into the machine. Then, we can record everything and turn that over to your friends.", Hans told his uncle. He then raised his beir and took a large gulp.

XXX

_The Possible home:_

James Possible shut the door and called out, "Kids! Pizza is here."

"Hicka bicka boo!"

"Hoo shaw!", was the refrain.

"I'll be right down, Dad.", Kim called from upstairs. Moments later the teen heroine bounced down the steps with her hair up in a towel.

James Possible asked, "Should I call Ronald over to see if he wants some? I ordered enough…"

The cheer captain's eyes opened wide, "Ah, maybe another time, Dad. Tara and Josh were over at his house and it would be bad manners not to invite them too."

"Yes, you're right Kimmie, they might have something else planned.", James Possible conceded as he opened the pizza boxes. "I'll talk to Ronald tonight to see if there is anything we can do."

"I'm sure Ron would appreciate that.", Kim said as she grabbed four plates out of the cupboard.

XXX

Josh glanced over at Tara, "We could have stayed...Maybe we should go out had get some takeout for Stoppable…"

"We should Josh, but at the moment I think Ron wants to be alone. He needs to keep busy and babysitting his sister should keep him busy enough."

"Well, we start back up at school in seven days, so maybe by then his parents will be out of the hospital and take some of the stress off Ron. He looked like crap today."

"If he went to the hospital last night after getting back in from Japan, then taking care of his sister and then going back to the hospital today…I'd say he has a lot on his plate.", Tara said after she thought for a moment.

Josh replied as he pulled into the restaurant parking lot, "I hope Ron doesn't blow up. There is a lot of stress on him at the moment."

"Yeah,", Tara said as Josh pulled into a parking place, "he can use some real friends right now. Kim won't be able to help out too much since she has some kind of reaction to Ron when they get close together…"

"Yeah, we need to let some of Ron's friends know about this. I don't think he'd ask for help on his own since he thinks that a 'man' has to do it all on his own.", Josh pointed out, not very happy at all as to where his former girlfriend was in her relationship to the blond football player.

As they (arm-in-arm) entered the eatery, Tara saw a flash of orange hair along with five other people. "There's some room over there. Let's see if we can eat with Liz and her boyfriend."

The artist and the bubbly cheerleader walked over to the large corner booth the other six people were in. Tara inquired, "Want more company?"

"Sure.", Liz said for all, "Friends of Stoppable are friends of ours."

Liz and Dave scooted further in as Dave told Tara and Josh, "Stoppable's back in town."

"We just came from there. We stopped and Kim was babysitting Hanna when Ron got home."

"How does he look?", Tank Woodson asked.

Josh frowned, "Tired. And right now, he isn't happy…He found Rufus…"

"Good," replied Dave, "Ron was worried about him."

Tara looked down, "I don't know how he's going to handle it?"

Curt raised his eyes, "Yeah, with his parents in the hospital…I hope they're better…"

Tara's blue eyes narrowed, "Rufus is dead…"

The linebacker tried to get up from the middle of the booth (which means to say; there was no place to go), "What the hell?"

Josh nodded as he informed the other six, "Ron brought him home in a towel. He thought his pet was dead before, but he took him into the vet. That's one reason he was so late getting home today."

Ansel 'Tank' Woodson lowered his head and told Curt and the two Mels, "I have ta drop by the Stoppable house after we get done eating, Stoppable has to be feeling like he has a blow torch in his belly right now. Somebody had better help watch the baby. We have ta talk."

Melanie Woodson grabbed her husband's hand and made him sit back down, "We'll go Tank…"

Curt looked over at his wife and nodded, "Families stick together and help each other out. The team is a family just like Mike Little said and he's right."

Liz took Dave's hand, "I'll call home and tell them why I'll be late tonight…"

"You don't have to Liz, I can go over there after I drop you off…"

"He was my and Tara's teammate before he was yours, Dave. Ron needs all his friends around him right now.", Liz Sours' stare towards her guy almost froze him.

"Okay, we'll all go, then. You know there's enough of us, we could make a schedule on making sure Ron wasn't doing everything by himself. Raising a kid and going to school is going to be rough."

"There's fifty of us on the squad and a lot of guys have girlfriends, we can make it so Ron doesn't have to take care of his sister by himself.", Curt told them then added, "Family is family."

Everyone nodded and reached to the middle of the table. Josh stood up and also reached in and announced, "Family **is** family. Ron won't be in this alone if we can help it."

"Josh?", Tara asked, "You're not a cheerleader _or_ a jock…"

Tank nodded, "He made a commitment, I think he should be in if he wants to. We need numbers _and _commitment to make this work, Tara."

Curt nodded in agreement, "We'll spend some time getting other guys on the team to help out. You know, I wonder about Possible getting creamed on a mission if she's allergic to Stoppable…"

"I'll call her tech guy and see what he says.", Woodson offered as he took out his cellphone.

Everyone was quiet while the older man spoke for a few minutes. After Tank closed his phone he said, "Okay, Possible does have an allergic reaction to Stoppable right now. In a few minutes, he's going to rescan Possible and send those readings off to several institutions for study. He has already contacted one of his support agencies and together they will work on a way to keep Possible from having 'fits' as he calls them."

Curt frowned, "I wonder what they have planned? You know if I was a devious kind of guy I'd have to think that someone is pulling some strings on this."

Melissa punched her guy on the shoulder softly and pointed out, "Conspiracy theorist. You _know_ there isn't anyone who could come up with that."

Tank frowned, "Possible and Stoppable go after bad guys all the time and I'm telling ya that English dude is creepily like that syntho guy Ron talked about."

"Creepily? Is that even a word Woodson?", Liz Sours got out before she broke out in a giggle.

Even Tara smiled, "I don't know either, I'd have to look it up in a Thesaurus."

Dave finally laughed, "Does it really matter?"

"Dave,", Liz admonished, "these are the types of discussions you have in college…."

XXX

_The Stoppable home:_

Ding! Dong!

Ron carried his pajama clad sister to the front door. He opened it and saw a group of his friends, with more showing up, "Hey guys what are you doing here?"

"You gonna invite us in?", Tank asked.

"Uh yeah sure, come on in.", Ron replied as he stepped back away from the door.

After Dave entered, Ron followed his friend into the house, "Do you guys want anything to drink?"

"Sit down Stoppable.", Woodson ordered as Melanie took the baby from Ron's arms.

"What are you guys doing?"

"We need to help you out, Stoppable.", Liz told him as she thrust a bag into his hands, "And believe it or not, you _are_ going to need help. You went up to see your parents earlier today. When are you going again?"

"I'll put Hanna in her seat and drive up there in a few minutes…What's in the bag?"

"Take out. And you're welcome. Now eat the food and when you're done, leave her here. Dave and I will watch her until you get something to eat and get back from the hospital."

Ron frowned, "I can watch my sister while I eat and I don't want to impose…"

"You already did that when you went out for the football team, Stoppable.", Curt told his team mate, "If guys need help, they're supposed to ask other guys on the team to help…And we do."

Sighing heavily, "Oh alright. Can I make something for you since I'm gorging myself?", Ron inquired.

Dave chuckled, "We already got something. Tara and Josh told us what was going on."

"Yeah…"

"And they told us about Rufus too. Are you going to be alright?", Tank inquired.

"Yeah, it will take a while…He could have ended up being killed a number of times on missions…I guess we all could have and now…I don't know."

Melisa asked, "Who knows?"

"You guys, the Vet and Wade.", Ron replied not looking directly at anyone.

"Doesn't Possible know?", Dave asked since he knew that Ron and Kim were thicker than thieves.

"I didn't want to burden her. She's dating that dickless wonder, Eric, and that's enough for anyone to be loaded down with.", Ron informed them.

Liz giggled at Ron's use of a part of a male's anatomy to describe the English teen.

Ron then rose and went into the kitchen and returned a few minutes later with bottles of soda and a plate with a burger and fries on it. He set the sodas down on the table and said, "It's the least I can do for you guys helping me out…"

Tank replied, "Family is family…Okay, we are making an exception for the artist so he's like an equipment manager for us now…"

"Like Reiger?", Ron snorted.

"Yeah, but a lot better. Reiger's a dork. We can build Mankey up a little…"

"Hey I take karate now, have for a couple months.", Josh laughed. Then to Ron with a more serious tone, "You don't ask for help even if you need it…I figure I'm paying forward for that guy that saved us when we got mugged this summer."

"Yeah,", Ron said as he took a bite out of his sandwich, "you told me about that…All that we need around here is a vigilante. I guess I shouldn't harsh cause some people look at Kim that way and I guess me too. But she doesn't do it to stomp people, she does it to help people."

X

"Okay Dave, you have my phone number and I'll try to be home in about an hour or two. Sis gets her bottle about eight thirty and then she gets changed right before she goes down…Oh, I hope you like reading kids stories…she likes them.", Ron Stoppable informed Dave and Liz, "Watch anything and eat anything you want. If I'm late I'll call the home phone to give you an idea…"

"Stoppable, just go."

"Liz, what if Hanna…

"Egad, you clown! I've babysat before and between me and Dave we have it covered.", Liz literally pushed Ron out the door while Dave stood behind her holding the Asian child.

Silently the former mascot got into his Mom's car for the trip to the hospital to check on his parents again.

XXXXX

Yes, there is a Kim Possible 'real life' movie out there and no I haven't seen it all yet, just the trailers and Ron still looks like a dork from what I've seen. There are other good tales out there, Daccu65 and Jimmy1201 are examples.

Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, the Doctors Possible, Wade and all the other 'canon' characters in the show 'Kim Possible' belong to Bob, Mark and the Disney Corporation and their army of lawyers and not myself nor CajunBear73. We just do this little ole hobby to pass out ulcers and get people to drink…still trying to get kickbacks from the liquor distributors.

We'll see ya down the road in a couple weeks,

ST-103


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, we're back. Sorry about the wait, but RL gets in the way sometimes. What is going on and why, read the author's notes in the first three chapters of book 1. Ronnie boy is basically going into the emotional meat grinder. Eric and his 'comrades began their operation in book 1 and it continues and the purpose of that is to alienate the Mad Dog from friends, family and any kind of support.

Thanks to those who have read, followed, alerted and or reviewed, speaking of reviews this is my place to answer a few of them. So, let's get to them: CB73, Eric's plans are falling into place; Jimmy1201, there are SOME feel good parts…oh there will not be a book 4; Bobtrumpet, a signed death warrant, but do not think it will all go Eric's way.

Guest, thanks but Dean Stoppable's car is totaled, Eric's comrades meant to total it and put pressure on Ron. So far their plan is work cept Rufus is gone.

A big thanks to CajunBear73 for all his beta work (which he has been doing for other authors for years) and puling my can outta the swamp.

Anyway….oh if you need your meds to read this take them and give them time to work before reading. I don't want to lose readership because you guys are in the hospital.

Let's get this show on the road,

ST-103

The Hunter: Book Two

Chapter 6

_Middleton Memorial Hospital:_

Ron sighed as he walked out of the ICU 'room' his Mother was in and almost bumped into the Doctor he had met before. "Hey Doctor Swashplate,", Ron greeted the surgeon happily although he was feeling down, "how are things going with my 'rents?"

"Would you care to follow me to a place somewhere more 'quiet' where we may speak without being interrupted?", the serious looking physician asked.

"Sure Doc, I can see that thing about Patient\Doctor confidentiality."

"You understand, then. Please follow me."

Ron followed the Chief of Staff into a vacant office and sat down across from Swashplate. The doctor began, "We have been in contact with the insurance company, Mister Stoppable, and they have told me that your parents have full coverage. So, at this point you don't have to worry about financial problems, because being in the ICU is _very_ expensive, and your parents _are_ covered. This part should NOT cause you sleepless nights and I advise you to get rest and not try to do everything on your own."

"Thanks Doc…but…"

"How are your parents doing? Right?"

"Yeah."

"Your Father…We found the problem and we need a responsible adult family member for permission to operate."

"I am an adult by my religion and am a family member.", Ron told the doctor.

"Very good, we'll take care of that. I have a permission form ready to be signed."

"Good, how about Mom?"

"As I have told you previously, we have placed her in a coma to allow her brain to heal. The MRI has shown that she has had some leakage of blood from some tiny vessels in her brain and we are going to have to repair that if she is going to get better."

The teen understood but couldn't tell the surgeon the real reason how he did so he decided to deflect if he had to, "I take it that you also need permission to operate on Mom as well?"

Sighing, "Yes, we actually would like to work on her first, if you agree."

"Of course. Now while both are serious, a leaking in the brain can cause pressure, which, unless the pressure is relieved, could cause death because of said pressure on the patient's brain.", Ron replied.

"Simple, but you have the facts down. If you don't mind me asking, how do you know this?"

"Doctor Possible explained it as simply as she could to me a couple of years ago when she described an operation she had to do on a lady. She called it a leaker.", Ron explained.

"That is the 'slang' term. Now if you would excuse me, I will be back in a moment with both forms and I will have someone to witness as well since you are only…"

Ron sat up straight in his chair and informed the hospital's Chief of Staff, "I am seventeen until June, Doctor, but currently I am the head of the household until I am released from that responsibility by one of my parents, so yes we might need a witness…"

"Son, you are taking this very well…"

Ron enlightened the doctor as his eyes narrowed, "Right now, too many people depend on me. Mainly my 'rents and my baby sister, I can't let this freak me out. Once things calm down and Mom and Dad are out of danger, I'm sure I'll be on my knees in a corner sucking my thumb."

Doctor Swashplate rose and exited the office. A couple minutes later he returned and was followed by a nurse. "Sandy, this is Ronald Stoppable. He is going to sign the permission forms for us to operate on his Mother and Father. You are here as a witness and I will have you print, sign and date the form where it says 'Witness'."

"I understand, Doctor.", the ash-blonde nurse replied.

Swashplate then handed one form to Ron. The blond teen read it. He accepted up a provided pen, signed and dated it, then handed it over to the nurse.

'_I thought Annie said this kid was not mature…I'd better talk to her tonight.',_ he thought to himself as he handed the second form to Ron.

The blond teen half-smiled, "Uh, thanks for everything. Now I have to get home and make sure the babysitter has put Hanna down for the night. I plan to be back up in the morning. Please, if their conditions change let me know and also let me know when you're going to do the operations."

"We are scheduling your Mother for the morning…"

Ron replied and turned on his cell, "Here is my number, I'll have it by me all the time and on. You can reach me twenty-four seven."

"I will put that note in the file now if you have to bring your sister in to the hospital daycare. It is staffed around the clock and the people who work there know how to keep the kids happy."

"I guessed as much, Tara King works there. She sat Hanna when Kim had to do something today…and ah, it was a very busy day for me getting insurance policies taken care of and going down to the police station.", Ron explained.

"You do look tired Son, you should go home and get some rest…"

"Yeah, I think I'll do that…some friends are watching my sis and they should be getting home. Thanks for all your help doc.

"I think you should talk to your minister pretty soon, the parish should be informed.", Swashplate advised.

"Yeah, I'd get in touch with my Rabbi. He's pretty good giving advice about most things and I sorta have the impression that he's been through this quite a bit."

"Rabbi? Gershwin or Katz?", Swashplate inquired knowing both Rabbis in Middleton.

"Rabbi Katz.", Ron clarified.

"I'll make a note and have the staff inform him, again I have other rounds to get to. Be safe out there tonight Mister Stoppable…"

"It's Ron, Mister Stoppable is laying on a bed in there, but thanks again.", Ron stood up and offered his hand.

XXX

_The Possible home:_

"And Moni, Ron looked so lost when he got home this afternoon.", Kim told her BFGF over the phone.

The fashionista still hadn't had a conversation with the blond in question, but wasn't certain that her class 'A' personality wouldn't take over if said blond got in her face and wanted the red head to work on him a little so she muttered, "I can understand that GF, but just because he's had a little problem in his life it doesn't give him the right to weigh other people down…"

"He didn't ask 'Nique, I offered and after I heard I don't think this qualifies as a _little_ problem. In my mind it is a _significant_ problem. I think he was going to take Hanna with him while he took care of his errands. Ron is a guy I've known all my life and his sister is so cute even when she doesn't behave all the time."

"What are you going to do for the rest of the night GF?", the fashionista inquired to get away from the blond in question since most of the talk had been about him.

Sigh, "I'm going to put a movie on and watch it…"

"Want some company?", Monique asked.

"Sure, we could make it a sleepover if you like 'Nique. Let me ask Dad first to make sure. I'll call you back.", the auburn-haired teen told her friend then closed the connection.

X

"Yeah, Monique, come on over. This will be great, we shoulda thought of this before. There is too much testosterone in the house right now.", the teen heroine giggled.

"You're right about that GF, I just have to toss some stuff in the car. See you in an hour."

"Later Monique.", Kim closed her connection again and went downstairs to warn the tweebs to be on their best behavior for the evening.

XXX

_The Stoppable home:_

Liz, with a lowered voice, informed the former mascot, "Your Sister was in bed for about an hour, but she was a little fussy…"

The blond former running back asked, "Did she have her bottle?"

"Yes, and took all of it…"

"Did you read her a story?", Ron asked.

"Damn.", Dave muttered, "I forgot."

"Don't worry about it Dave, I'll do it.", Ron said, "The little intruder will wake up later and I'll have to do it then."

Liz asked, "Do you want us to stay longer…"

"You guys are always welcome here, just like any of my friends are.", Ron assured them. "But it IS getting a little late, and right now I know I am setting my own curfew while your parents set yours. Why don't you call to see while I whip up some grub for us?"

Dave followed Ron into the kitchen while Liz reached over and grabbed her purse, "We're worried about you…You need to get some rest Stoppable; this isn't doing your parents or sister any good. They need you man."

"Dave…I was short on sleep almost all of the summer and fall. I did lots of running and calisthenics that no one on the team even knew about, that's how I got so fast and tough.", Ron told the semi-truth as he walked to the fridge and got out some articles of food and three pans from a cupboard.

Liz entered, "We can stay for a couple more hours, I called Dave's 'rents too."

"Man, that's a lot of leeway…"

Dave snorted, "After what you just revealed to me, you're one to talk."

Liz inquired, "What are you talking about?"

"Stoppable has been moonlighting as an athlete, I guess that's why he looked like shit all fall except on game day."

With a horrified look on Ron's face, "Thanks, I was trying to keep that under wraps. Mom and Dad will kill me when they find out…"

"Kim was worried about you being tired all the time Stoppable.", Liz pointed out, "And you were doing it _on_ _purpose?_"

The former mascot smirked, "She shouldn't be worried now since she has her hottie."

Liz plopped down in a chair, "Yeah she has her 'hottie' just like I have mine. You should have leveled with K you know…"

Ron placed the pan on the stove and added some olive oil. After it began to heat up, the blond teen agreed, "Yeah, I could have, but even when we were dating, she didn't have to know everything. I wanted to surprise her because of the way her dad was."

"So, there was a reason?", Dave inquired.

"Yeah, at least at the time I thought it was a good reason…Though now that I've had time to think about it, I might have gone a different way."

"Ya _think_, sidekick.", Dave laughed.

Ron turned red, "Well, I'll worry about it later. There's no hurry to make any changes yet."

Liz announced, "You need a girlfriend Stoppable…"

The blond retorted, "I do** not** need a relationship right now, I have too many things to take care of."

XXX

Ernie Roberts lifted the can and observed after he took a sip, "I still say _we_ deserve that trophy Steve. And I, for one, think that the trophy they gave the buffoon should have gone to the team…or better _yet_ the boosters."

The flat-topped school administrator grinned, "I agree, but Hippie Alice thinks it belongs in Stoppable's house since they presented it to _him_ after the game. Who is going to see it if it's there? That goofball will probably just cover it up with junk and misplace it."

"Are there plans in place to screw with the sidekick, Steve? I know you've been keeping it on the down low."

"Yeah, and if anyone catches us with our hands in the cookie jar, I'll be able to point to the talk I had with 'Kimmie's' daddy and lay the blame on him since he wanted to 'protect her from the big bad sidekick'.", Steve replied with a chuckle as he raised his can. (Oh, just because I haven't brought it up in a while does not mean I forgot about it…AN)

"So, what did you do to our asset?"

"I made it so he would end up being short of his graduation requirements unless he is either lucky, very intelligent or cheats.", Steve cryptically informed the assistant football coach, "And we _know_ about him being intelligent."

"You mean to fail him…on purpose?", Ernie slapped his knee in glee, "I mean, if we get Alberts to stay longer, we might end up repeating. I've talked to the boosters about supplying 'dietary supplements' so the lines will be able to bulk up faster."

"Ernie, you should know not to be pushing 'juice'. A lot of those guys are minors. The use of them could affect a player's health.", Barkin cautioned.

"Maybe if they used them for years, but I suggest we make them available only for offseason use, combined with heavy weight work and agility work too.", Roberts informed the head coach, "Our whole line could end up 'stacked' and we could end up stomping really huge guys like those from Bishop O'Rourke."

"I'm telling ya Ernie, this is a bad deal. If word ever gets out that we condone our players using sauce, neither of us will be able to coach in Colorado again."

"Guys did in college…"

"And how many of those guys walk without a cane now?"

"I admit Steve, I didn't ask about that…"

Barkin motioned with his beer can, "Maybe you should, but remember this; we are breaking enough RICO laws to end up in a federal facility as it is. We do not want to add time if we get caught."

"We're not doing racketeering, Steve…"

"Corrupt organizations, Rockwaller's goons forcing guys to play well past their eligibility dates are passed could help get us terms in the federal pen if we get caught.", Barkin informed his associate.

"We're small fish Steve, the feds want the bigger ones. We just want to make a little cash on the side…"

"And we will Ernie, but if we have our guys juice up to get an advantage, someone is going to notice and scream if their little boy gets hurt by one of our gorillas and that's all it would take…They'd scream to the paper and then the papers are going to have to investigate. If they find something screwy, it will make the headlines and then the authorities will know…"

"I catch your drift Steve, but I have to tell you, I like the idea of keeping the idiot here for two or three years. Life will be a lot easier and flunking him or maybe checking on an error in the system could actually work. Not that his parents would say anything anyway. They don't even _check_ his grades."

XXX

"Hello Annie. How is training going in Denver?", Doctor Geoffrey Swashplate inquired.

"Hey Geoff. Like always, the hours are long, but in the long term this will give my family the fiscal independence to do what we want and be able to afford to send Kimmie and the twins to college without busting the bank.", the red-haired neurosurgeon explained.

"Being able to do what you want is always a good thing Anne. I know that it's late, but I wanted to let you know about some things happening in Middleton so that they don't blindside you."

"I'm not sure what you are talking about Geoffrey. What do I need to be concerned about?"

"Do you know a family by the name of Stoppable?"

"Yes, Ronald is Kimberly's best friend, he has spent a lot of time at our home and he now has an adorable adopted sister. Why?"

"Annie, Ronald's parents were in an automobile accident and they are not doing well at this point."

"Tell me all, I have taken care of that family for years and considering how close we are…"

"I understand. Now we are taking Mrs. Stoppable in tomorrow, she has swelling in her brain and we are going to alleviate that with the operation."

"Who is performing the surgery on Barbara? I can drive back…"

"As you know, we have capable staff Annie. Anyway, Mack Tinkerton is the lead…"

"I agree Geoff, Mack is probably as good a cutter as I am. Barb should be in good hands with him working on her, however I can return if you need…"

"Right now, we don't. But as you know already, we have one of the finest surgical staffs in the whole country. Now the day after Mrs. Stoppable stabilizes, we think we are going to operate on Mister Stoppable. We'd like to get this all done as soon as we can to get them out of danger. Ronald is almost despondent at this point and I do not think he would be able to handle more stress at the moment.", the current Middleton Hospital Chief of Staff informed his replacement.

Anne thought for a moment, "Yes Geoff, you are correct, I will call James and then Ronald. I need to notify James that I want him to keep an eye on Ronald and I want to check on Ronald's stress level. I might have Kimberly go over there and stay…"

"That might be wise Anne. But I must be keeping you up…"

Anne laughed to break the tension, "I had to answer the phone anyway. Now take care and please care take care of the Stoppables, they are like family to me."

"Of course, Anne, get some rest and I sure hope you can get back here soon…I want to retire before they get some pompous ass in as president."

"I am on track to finish the second or third week of May, right before Kimmie graduates from high school. I'll talk later and try to get this covered from my end. Thank you for calling, Geoff.", Anne said just before she closed the connection.

The highly skill surgeon took a moment to gather her thoughts and then she called her home.

"Hello Jimmy, did I pull you away from anything?"

"Not me Annie, just watching a science show…I wasn't in the mood for Captain Constellation© tonight.", the genius informed his wife.

"Geoff Swashplate called me tonight…You know about the Stoppables, right?"

"Just that they were in a car accident and are still in the hospital. I think if they are still there tomorrow I'll go check on them. Ronald has a very full plate at the moment.", James explained.

"I am sure he does. Is Kimmie over there right now keeping an eye on him?"

"Uh, no honey, somehow Kimmie has developed an allergy to Ronald. Wade is running tests on both her and Ronald and will send the data into experts who will be able to diagnose and then suggest a plan to deal with this."

Sigh "One more thing isn't it James? You didn't revert and cause this, did you?"

Thirty minutes later a heavy-hearted Anne Possible dialed the number of some old friends.

XX

"I'll get it, Ron.", Dave called from the living room, "Stoppable house, how may I help you?"

"Ronald?"

"No Ma'am, Dave Alberts. Ron's in the kitchen washing dishes.", the quarterback explained.

"Oh David, this is Kimmie's Mother, may I speak with Ronald please?", Anne told the guy who had led the offense to the state championship. And was slightly confused that he was in the Stoppable house at the moment.

"One moment Mrs. Possible, I'll get him.", Dave informed her before he set the phone down.

X

"Mrs. Doctor P? Ah, how can I help you?", Ron Stoppable inquired.

"I talked Doctor Swashplate a while ago and just got off the phone with James.", Anne started, "I am sorry to hear about your parents and I want to tell you that they are in tremendous hands."

"Thank you, Mrs. P, I already knew that and…"

"Let me finish Ronald. Do you need anything?"

"Uh, no Ma'am, not at the moment, I mean some of the guys from school found out and they've made it so that after school and stuff I can arrange a babysitter if I have to go and visit Mom and Dad in the hospital."

"You have good friends Ronald, I am proud of you and your friends. On another note; is there anything you can tell me about Kimberly's 'condition'?", Anne asked.

"No Ma'am except from what Wade told me. That is, Kim is somehow allergic to me now. I have no idea how that happened, but Wade wants to run more tests on both Kim and me and send the readings to some experts so we can do something about this…It could mess up Kim going on missions without me being able to help."

"I understand Ronald, considering the way in which Kimmie returned from that last mission, your classmate from that Japanese school saved her. Now, at the moment, you have other things to concern yourself with, with your parents being injured…You have a responsibility for your sister…"

"Yes Ma'am, I know I do. I don't know right now how I am going to work that out either. I mean friends have offered to help and that will allow me to have some time to study. I talked to Doctor Swashplate about daycare when I have to go back to school or a mission and he told me about, maybe my insurance could partially cover the cost if I use the one at the hospital…Tara works there and she says it's pretty good."

"It is and you are thinking your way through this Ronald I am proud of you.", Anne said as she smiled knowing he had taken another large step in maturing.

"Yeah, I guess, but also if I have to get a job…I know that I can't work in Middleton for a while…"

"Why is that?", Anne asked.

"I ah…well it's something that I can't talk about for a reason.", Ron deflected Anne's question, "But I will call my insurance company tomorrow to see if the insurance covers day care costs somewhat."

Anne sighed to herself, "Ronald you _just_ got back from Japan and now this. Is there anything you need help with?"

"Mrs. Doctor P, I am a man by my religion and although I need assistance in some things, I am able to cope with the sitch until Mom or Dad get back on their feet. I have get a hold of the fire department in the morning to let them know that I might have to cut my hours back."

"You should. Still Ronald," sigh, "make sure you call if you need anything. Please promise me that."

"Yes Ma'am, I will, if I feel I need assistance. Thank you for the offer. Now if you'll excuse me, but I have to go and finish up the dishes and check on Sis and tell Josh and Tara thanks for coming over and sitting Hanna while I was at the hospital."

X

Once the minor (and mostly unknown) member of Team Possible finished he quickly and quietly checked on his sister again. Then he made some hot chocolate (enough for three) and set the steaming mugs down in front of his visitors then sat down in the living room with Dave and Liz. "Again, thanks for coming over and pulling my can out of the fire.", Ron said.

Dave picked up his mug and blew on it before he took a sip, "You currently need some help Ron and you have friends, for the time being you need to let us help you."

Liz leaned in, "What happened in the ring, Ron? Kim was subdued that last day you were in school before break."

"I uh, well I guess I popped her in the ring pretty well that night.", Ron explained, "She went down…"

Liz gasped, "So, it's true! What I heard; I mean."

"Huh?"

Dave replied for his girlfriend, "The word out was that you meant to hurt Kim…"

Ron admitted, "I wasn't happy with her right then, but I didn't go out of my way to injure Kim…That wasn't on my mind at all. I was hoping not to get creamed by her given what had happened the previous three years. Anyway, she might have pushed one too many buttons when she taunted me in the ring…I guess it made me a little more determined to make the match a good one that she would remember. I still wasn't happy with her after the train thing and getting slapped and left behind on that rescue mission. Soooo I guess I kinda lost my cool. The opportunity arose with one of her punches and I countered it real fast…Like before I even thought about it, the next thing I knew her hands where down at her sides and her eyes were rolled up in her head. I backed off then Kim dropped. I was able to get my body between her and the mat…When I caught her, the Referee said I made illegal contact and tagged me some points for doing so." Ron leaned forward and picked up his mug with a frown on his face.

"So,", Liz asked just to clarify Ron's intention at the time, "you didn't mean to hurt Kim…"

"Nah, I just didn't want to get embarrassed again like I had the previous few years. Anyway, when you're in a boxing match you have to protect yourself and hit when the opportunity arises…at least I learned _that_ much from Dad. Since you're in a ring there aren't many places to hide…"

"_And_ I heard you went to the hospital to see her…", Liz lowered her voice, "After everything…"

"I kinda had to, you know. Even if we are exes, we are still best friends. Even if she abandoned me, I don't think it was on purpose. It was just an oversight and I've gotten over it. Anyway, we talked about it. At least we're back to being friends again…"

Dave inquired, "But not romantically, together are you? I know what you said…"

"No, that was a mistake on _my_ part and it won't happen again…I don't care what happens about that from here on out."

Tears were in the bubbly blonde's strikingly blue eyes, "I'm sorry you're hurt like that Ron…"

"Don't be, we had a few months…I hope you guys make it to your Diamond Anniversary."

Dave inquired, "What about Rufus?"

"I have ta take care of that, but right now I've had so much going on…it's all going to hit me at the same time.", Ron leaned back and put both hands over his eyes as he chuckled and then began to sob.

Liz asked, "You're not going to throw him in the garbage are you Ron? That would be terrible."

Sniff, "No, no I'll bury him…in the back yard I guess out by the tree house. He was pretty happy there in the summertime, you know. A hero…he's the guy who shorted out the tower at Bueno Nacho Headquarters last Spring to destroy all those giant robots…And now this. He's gone. Life is so fragile"

Dave frowned as he reached for the former mascot, "You should have told Kim..."

Sniff, "She has other things on her mind and is sorta freaked out by her reaction to me. I will, but I'm going to have to figure it all out.", Ron muttered, "Damn, I'm tired. I'm sorry, but I didn't get much sleep on the flight and then only a little last night. If I don't get some soon I'm gonna end up a zombie."

Liz thought for a minute then said, "I know right now might not be the best time for it Ron, but there is something going on."

The ex-running back sighed wondering what else could go wrong, "Sure. What is it, Liz?"

"While you were in Japan Josh painted something…he and Tara showed it to us."

"From what I've seen Josh is pretty good.", Ron replied.

Tara would have blushed at the compliment to her boyfriend if she heard it as Liz continued, "Yes he is, but he did a painting one night, overnight and he called me early in the morning to see it…He doesn't remember even doing the work…but your face was on it with an Angel next to you.",

"Uh Liz, I don't think I would recognize an Angel even if I saw it.", Ron pointed out, "I'm not deeply religious, although I think I will be spending more time in temple with what's going on."

Dave drained his mug and stated, "Thanks Ron, Liz and I need to be going, but you need to take a gander at that painting. Are you going to be alright?"

"Yeah, I think so. Thanks for coming over, I really appreciate that, more than you know. It allowed me to get some things done that have to be done. I need to get a shower, check on Hanna and make preparations for Rufus. This winter is going to suck big time."

"Ron,", Liz rose and came over to her friend and leaned into him and warmly hugged him, "you need to get some rest and talk to Kim about Rufus. She deserves to know."

"I know, I'll talk to her later. You guys be safe out there, the streets might get slippery again and I don't want any of my friends get hurt in an accident because they were taking care of my sorry butt."

"Ron…", Liz removed her hands, "uh, you too. Remember, we are there to help, so let us."

The former mascot rose to his feet and gave the bubbly cheerleader a warm hug. He then did something he never thought he'd do, he gave one to Josh as well.

"Guys, I will. Now be careful.", Ron picked up their coats and helped Tara on with hers.

Once they were out in Dave's truck, Ron turned out the porch lights and locked the front door.

The former mascot headed up to his sister's room and checked on her. Then he went to the phone and dialed a memorized number.

"Hey Ron, I'm sorry about Rufus. How are you doing?", Wade asked.

"Not as bad as my 'rents. When do you want to do that scan?"

"I can do it now, I need you to strip though."

"Strip? How far?"

"All the way down, Ron.", Wade frowned.

"Crud, is this for your jollies?"

"No Ron, I have to do Kim too…"

"You going to get off on that?", Ron growled.

"No. Anyway, she had to be measured in the nude for the battle suit. Those clowns on that _last_ mission got to see her in her birthday suit…"

"Then I'm glad I wiped them out, Wade. Okay, am stripping down. Make this quick, would you? Mom and Dad kept the thermostat set at sixty-five and I really don't like the cold right now since that long walk."

"I'll hurry, but it's going to be ten minutes. Now set the thing in front of you.", Wade instructed.

_Seven minutes later:_

"Okay Ron, I have the scan done. You can get dressed now.", Wade announced as a glowing blue vortex appeared in Hanna's room over the baby's crib. The azure eddy hovered for a moment then sank down onto the sleeping form.

XXX

_The Possible house:_

Beep Beep De Da Beep.

"Hey Wade, what's the sitch?", the red-haired heroine asked.

"Time for that other scan, Kim. I just got Ron's done. I have to do it nude, like I measured you for your suit.", the African-American genius warned her.

"Nude?", Monique inquired, "You're a perv, Wade."

Kim shook her head, "Put your glasses on Wade."

"Right, Kim. Am ready to start.", the tech guy responded.

"GFWTTAG.", 'Nique used her shorthand.

"Wade developed glasses so he wouldn't see the 'X' rated stuff. He can still read the measurements though.", Kim explained.

XXXXX

Poor Wade almost seeing the nude human form, he mighta spit out his slurpster and gagged and no he doesn't swing for the other team either. He is in his pre-teens.

Kim Possible, Monique, Ron and the rest of the 'canon' characters of the show 'Kim Possible' belong to Bob, Mark and the Disney Corporation and not myself or CajunBear73, we do this hobby as a service to the alcohol business so we should get a kickback (but we don't) which leaves us poor.

We'll see ya down the road in a couple weeks,

ST-103


	7. Chapter 7

Annnnnd here we are again, thanks for everyone who has stayed with us, this is sorta like 'Broken Promise' from the Once Again Arc. Anyway, remember what I said Eric and his group are more devious and willing to do anything to make sure that they not only get their payout, but since they are keeping logs of all this they are certain this work in Middleton will get them more 'contracts' in the future…..just so you know.

I want to get right to the reviews right here: CB73, grit..you know there used to be a newspaper called 'Grit' supposed to only publish the 'good' news. With Eric and his crew; I always said they are more capable. Our Stevie Barkin is a j ck ff. Eventually, he will get what is coming to him and it will start later in this book. Monique is going to have to take a good look at herself and she won't like it. As for Kim, yeah. At least Ron has made some friends and some of those friends will be closer to him than Kim; Bobtrumpet, already told you that one. Oh, and my notifications kicked in a few weeks ago; Jimmy1201, well trust me Barkin is going to get it from the horse's mouth. He will be looking for another place to live once the year is over.

Thanks to CajunBear73 for all his work for almost a decade…crud it has been a decade. Mannnn, I feel old.

Let's get this show on the road,

ST-103

The Hunter: Book Two

Chapter Seven

_The Possible house:_

"Annnnnd that's a wrap, Kim! And from what I've checked on the scan so far, it looks good enough to send on for evaluation.", Wade announced, "Get dressed and I will send your scan and Ron's scan out to some labs I have on retainer, as well as Global Justice, for analysis. I should have the results in a day or two on how to proceed from there. Call me if you need me."

"Thanks Wade, you rock.", the heroine replied as Wade's image with goggles on disappeared.

After the holographic image disappeared Monique inquired as he BFGF pulled on her sweat pants that she normally slept in, "Was that _all_ necessary GF?"

"The scan, yea, I think it was…it would be a real problem for missions if I don't have backup. Dad told me, no Ron, no missions. Anyway, I was like having an allergic reaction to Ron last night and I've never really had anything like that before except for bee stings. It was right out of the blue, 'Nique and it sorta scared me with how fast it came on."

"I can understand that girl, but it has to be Stoppable. Except for that freaky mission to that island you didn't do anything unusual. I mean you went to the formal like I did, and you went out on some dates with Eric.", Monique pointed out.

"Yeah, I think my jaw still hurts, come on let's make some hot chocolate.", the heroine grinned.

"You mean I get to make it because you're banned from most of the appliances in the house, right?"

"Yeah,", Kim turned to the hatch and motioned for her BFF to follow.

XXX

Ron Stoppable sat with his hands in his lap as he gazed down at the pink rodent he held, _'Rufus buddy, I am so sorry. I shoulda made sure that you guys didn't come to meet me…you'd still be around eating cheese and getting into my face when I screw up…What am I ever gonna do without you watching out for my sorry behind? Whose gonna save Kim's bacon? Mannnnn, my life is turning into shit.'_

The blond teen heard the house phone ring and picked up the receiver (which was a wireless one…yeah Ron's Dad popped for a cordless phone in the living room, although the others in the rest of the house were still 'wired'), "Stoppables', what can I do for you?"

"Ron, I sent yours and Kim's scans off and I should know something soon. Also, I wanted to talk to you about something that you might be interested in."

"What is that Wade?", Ron asked as he set Rufus on an end table gently.

"It's about that last mission Kim was on…"

"Is this classified?", Ron inquired.

"Enough so that I don't want to run it over my system since Doctor Possible and the Twin Possibles hacked my system last fall. Now give me a chance to call back and make sure you talk on a phone that is hardwired into the house, since a cordless phone can be hacked and by my scans you are on a cordless one."

"Yeah, I am, but I have to go to my room for that and bring my phone back upstairs….I want to keep an ear out for Hanna you know, since I am the responsible party in the house at the moment.", Ron explained before Wade could ask, "Call me back in five or when you have the security measures in place."

After Ron returned from his 'lair' with his phone from his room, he plugged it in to a wall jack and waited.

Three minutes later the phone rang.

"Wade?"

"Yeah, got some stuff for you…"

Ron inquired, "This is encrypted, right?"

Wade brought his friend up to speed, "Yeah Ron it is."

"Good. Now what do you need, Wade? I mean right now I can't really go on a mission with the way my family sitch is."

"Yeah, well it's not and GJ can suck it up and pull their share of the load until you can get back on your feet and support Kim like you've been doing. I don't want to send Kim out considering what happened the last time. Of course, her Dad is a little peeved at me now, so I have to be careful or I might be on the launch pad instead of you. So, for the time being, I am shutting down operations until things calm down."

Ron snorted as he looked over at one of the few beings who actually understood him, "At least we agree on that. Now what did you need?"

"About Kim's last mission…I think she was setup by Interpol, although I don't think it was on purpose. They just didn't want to risk _their_ resources.", Wade began and waited for an expected explosion from Ron Stoppable.

"**WHAT**?", Ron snapped out, "Why didn't GJ act as a go-between? I know we've gone over this before, but I thought you were screwing with me. Did GJ talk to that clown at Interpol?"

"Uh, Betty warned them that a guy named 'Frank Zorro' would pay them a visit if Kim got injured. And when I asked them about it later, Betts decided that you might be the best person to let them know of your displeasure, since they kinda blew her off, implying that Kim is an expendable asset."

Ron seethed for a few seconds, then sighed, "Okay, I'm in, but does it have to be done right this minute Wade? Like I said before, I'm pretty tapped right now.", Ron asked, not happy at all now that he found out more about the mission.

"No, the official in question isn't really going anywhere. Though I also told him what would happen if Kim got hurt, so going in right away might not be the best thing anyway, because he might be wetting himself. On the other side… GJ now has an idea of how big a prick you are…They've seen Frank Zorro tear things up and they think that _he_ and by that, I mean _you_ have a set of big brass ones hanging in your boxers."

Ron laughed at Wade's description, "Not me, maybe Antubi. I'm just the kid who's afraid of his shadow, remember?"

"Yeah, gotcha Ron. Now, when things calm down, I will give you a total briefing on the Interpol thing. Are you going to need help when it comes around?"

The former mascot thought for a moment then growled out, "I don't know what I'll run into, but I'm pissed enough not to even care, ya know. Anyway, with what's going on with Yamanouchi right now I can't count on them and I don't want to include Kim in this either…And I really don't want her to catch a glimpse of me being an asshole with a sharp assed-sword to play with. Monique saw enough, though she didn't know it was me. BUT, if I buy the farm, make sure Hanna gets back with Sensei. He can hide her over in Japan or one of his special hidey holes."

"I feel the same way about the Interpol problem, but I am not enhanced like you are. I will give you the backup if you decide to take this, but I have to work something out with my systems considering the hack so that James Possible doesn't have a clue about what we are doing. We really don't want to be watched by anybody so we can have plausible deniability when they come looking for the culprit that took a crap on their wall."

"Yeah, he might be able to recognize me…if he gets lucky that is. Listen Wade, I have to check on Hanna and then get some sleep after I make a box for Rufus. So later buddy."

"Sure, Ron and I'm really sorry about Rufus he was a great friend, I wish I could have been on the lookout for him."

"Wade you have enough to worry about, and when my time comes, don't beat yourself to death over it, just keep taking care of Kim. But remember, I want a walnut box if you can arrange it. If not, try to make sure they put me deep enough so that I don't pop back out of the ground. Now I need to try and call Yamanouchi, they need to know about Rufus.", Ron told him.

"Sure, I can get you through without it costing you an arm and a leg. But, why do they need to know about Rufus?"

"He was an honored warrior to them, Wade. They'll make a shrine to him."

"Oh, uh okay…just stay on the line for Sensei, it will be a secure call as well.", the Team Possible techmeister said as he contacted the ninja school.

Wade muttered to himself about Ron's mental state as he got back to work on Kim's new wrist unit. An hour later he was satisfied and sat back in his oh-so-comfortable office chair, rubbed his eyes and let out a sigh. _'I haveta get some sleep.'_

XXX

Dave finished his mug of decaf and set it on the counter as he stared at Tank and his squeeze, "I have to get Liz home Woodson." (Liz was still working on her hot chocolate…AN)

"Thanks for taking the muchkin watch for Stoppable tonight Dave.", the _finally_ former linebacker praised his friend, "He's going to need a lot more support and I've spent most of the evening working on that."

"Yeah, if most of us help out we'll be able to do this.", the high school QB responded as he looked over at his girlfriend (who nodded agreement).

Melanie Woodson half smiled, "Melissa and I are going over to Ron's place tomorrow so that he can go to the hospital."

Liz stated, "Yeah he might be there most of the day. His Mom is going to have an operation."

"Ron's Mother?", Melanie Woodson asked to confirm this, "What's wrong with her?"

Liz frowned, "Her brain is swelling, they have to drill into her skull to relieve the pressure."

Mrs. Woodson nodded, "Ron is in need of help, at least for the short term."

"Yeah, it's like his luck turned to crap all at once.", Liz replied as she and Dave rose.

Tank frowned, "Tomorrow, me and Curt and some of the others are going to be at Stoppable's house. He's going to have to bury his friend and he should have some friends around him…I don't know how he is going to handle this."

Dave Alberts responded, "I'll…" Liz elbowed her boyfriend. "I mean, we will be there. Give one of us a call, okay?"

Woodson, with a grimace, "Yeah Ron's gonna need his friends more than ever."

XXX

_The Stoppable home:_

_(May I speak with Sensei?), _Ron inquired.

_(Who is calling?)_

_(Ron Stoppable. I have a little problem here in Middleton that I should make him aware of although I am not sure if this affects the security of Yamanouchi.)_

_(Chosen One, Sensei is meditating in the 'tranquility' garden. Is this important?),_ an unfamiliar voice answered.

_(I think so, Rufus, my pet and Yamanouchi's valiant warrior, has met his untimely end. I felt that the school should be aware that this had taken place.),_ the blond teen informed the person on the phone.

_(I agree this is important. Please wait on the line, I will get someone to speak with you. It will only be a few moments.)_

Ron sighed as he laid his hand on his friend as he listened for someone to take the call. Finally, Master Umestsu's voice came through his handset. "Stoppable-san, what has happened?"

Sigh, "Mom and Dad…and Rufus were in a car accident. Rufus died, there was nothing I could do…I took him to the vet as soon as I found him in their car."

"My friend, the news of Rufus-san's passing is most disheartening, Sensei is being notified as we speak. How are your honored parents?", the weapons master inquired.

Sighing, "Mom and Dad are in ICU at the hospital. Mom's having an operation in the morning. Neither have regained consciousness from the accident as of a couple hours ago."

"Stoppable-san, this is Sensei can you tell me what happened?"

"Yes Master. I suppose Mom and Dad were coming to get me at the airport…I also guess Rufus was in the car with them for some reason and they ran off the road and Rufus was killed and Mom and Dad are injured. I found Rufus in the car and it was below freezing. He had been there all night."

"That is unfortunate for our friend Stoppable-san. Was my granddaughter in the car? Is she alright?"

"Sir, she was home. Kim was babysitting her at the time.", Ron simply replied, "She is her normal, happy self."

"At least one thing is good. How is Miss Possible?"

"She seems well, but ah, has developed an allergy to me somehow."

"How so Stoppable-san? Did she show signs of this affliction before?", Sensei asked, as he thought this was not normal.

"Uh no Sir, Wade has taken readings off both of us and has sent the readings off to professionals."

"How severe are Miss Possible's reactions?"

"They seem pretty bad Sensei although even you consider that I am no expert on allergies or anything other than getting my can kicked, I can say that Kim was terrified at what happened…I could see it in her eyes."

"_And_ Doctor Load is looking into this correct Stoppable-san?"

"Yes Sir, but right now I have so much on my plate with Mom, Dad and Rufus…I think I'm coming apart at the seams."

"Stoppable-san, I understand some of what you are going through, but Yamanouchi has trained you very hard to be able to cope with situations like this. Please get some rest. You have our heartfelt sympathies for your honored friend, but we know you will come out like a hero as long as you meditate, drink the tea as recommended and relax. Please do so."

"Yeah, thanks Sensei. I understand that you guys are really stretched thin too, so I have ta suck it up here in the States. You are right though; I need some sleep…I think I'll stay here on the couch and crash…It's more comfortable than those mats you give us. And it will give me a better chance at monitoring Hanna.", Ron chuckled trying to make light of the situation.

Sensei pointed out, "Then what would be your plan since your parents may in the hospital for a long time."

"I don't wanna move into Mom and Dad's room, so I guess I'll just camp out in the living room until they come home." Pausing, the blond teen thought for a while, "Then I'll go back down to my hole where it's quiet and all."

"Maybe there is a chance that this will not last long Stoppable-san. The hospital there in Middleton very good, so I am told. Try to keep your chin up and concentrate on what is important. I must go now, tomorrow Yamanouchi will be mostly deserted as most of our students are headed to safety and most of our graduates have already gone to their assignments to try and find out what is going to happen.", the ninja master informed his protégé.

"Good night Sir…Well, day there, and thanks for listening to my sob story." The teen then heard a click as Sensei disconnected his phone by either shutting it off or hanging it up. Ron stood up and put on a jacket and went out to the garage to make something that would work as a casket for his pet and the world's rodent hero.

It was well after midnight when the blond teen finished and returned to the inside of the house for the rest of the evening. He had popped back in about every thirty minutes to check on his sister, but now he was finally done. He brought the little box inside with him and got Rufus' favorite blanket, trimmed it up and then glued it inside the box. He brought the little cube over to his friend and set him inside to see if it would look alright.

XX

Wade watched what was going on in the Stoppable home from his workstation with tears in his eyes as he could see the pain that his friend was going through. He recorded it in case anyone had questions. Wade then thought for a moment and dialed up a number.

"Huh…", came the response, "Who the hell is this and do you know what time it is?"

"Sure do Betts, this is Doctor Load. I have a video you might want to look at when you get time."

"I'm up now, stream it to my monitor in five minutes.", the leader of the UN's law enforcement arm instructed.

X

'_What's Stoppable doing…Oh shit…',_ as realization struck Doctor Director. "Tell me that the pink thing isn't Stoppable's pet?"

"I can't tell you that Ma'am, but he was killed in an automobile accident at the same time Ron was flying into Middleton…Ron didn't find him in the car until the next morning.", Wade informed her, pausing for her to take this all in. Then he continued, "Ron's parents are in ICU at the hospital and may be there for a while."

Betty frowned, "And you sent us a copy of scans that show that Miss Possible is showing an allergic reaction to Stoppable, am I correct?"

"Yes Ma'am, right now Kim won't be able to help him out considering that is going on between them. They can't get close enough to even touch."

"There are way to many coincidences here for my liking, Doctor Load. What do you suggest?"

"Ma'am this would be a super complicated plot to break up Kim and Ron as a working team, so I'm not sure that is in the cards at the moment. But something might be going on. I just don't know right now.", Wade thought out loud.

"I can see that Stoppable is having a hard time. How is Miss Possible holding up?"

"Ma'am she hasn't been informed as yet. Ron only found out today and between his parents in the hospital and taking care of the accident and Rufus…well I think Ron's a little tapped right now and just hasn't been able to tell her."

"I suppose I should inform her…"

"Ma'am, I think that is a team decision and since Ron was Rufus' owner, he should be the one to tell her. I'll talk to him in the morning and try to get through to him. I _do _agree that Kim has the right to know, considering how this is going to affect the team dynamics, but it's something that needs to be addressed. Although Ron has a lot of stuff going on in his mind right now. Doctor, I know this is late, and I called you and I apologize for that, but I felt you should be aware. Now on another point, I still need to get some sleep or I am going to be crap in the morning and I want to be there when Ron puts Rufus in the ground."

"Let me know when it is going to take place and I will be there as well."

"Yes Ma'am, I also informed Ron about Interpol tasking that mission where Kim got hurt. He isn't happy, but then there isn't much he can do at the moment, considering what is going on."

Sighing, "I am sure Mister Stoppable will consider the appropriate response at the correct time. We will deal with this as things calm down. At that point we will consider aiding him, but for now we will wait for the right time."

"Yes Ma'am. Again, sorry about waking you, but I thought you might want to know.", Wade then disconnected.

After Wade finished with Doctor Director he turned on the monitors to the Stoppable house and watched his friend for a while. Ron had continued to gaze at the pink rodent who was now in a small box. The blond teen wrapped a blanket around him and kept vigilance there through the night. The tech guru of Team Possible watched for another hour until he finally got up from his computer station and stiffly walked to his bed. _'It's been a hell of a couple of days. I just hope that things turn out alright for Ron.',_ he thought to himself as he crawled into his bed, which didn't seem near as comfortable as it did just a week before.

XXX

The blond teen's eyes finally sagged then closed. This was not unusual since he had been doing without much sleep for over six months and with the emotional trauma he was undergoing, Ron Stoppable just nodded off into sweet bliss.

X

_The Stoppable home, Seven AM:_

WHAAAAAAAAA!

"Huh?", the blond teen rubbed his eyes as he heard his sister's voice.

WHAAAAAAAAA!

"Coming Sis.", Ron called out now instantly alert as he jumped off the sofa and tripped himself up in his blanket.

Ding Dong

"Crud.", the teen muttered as he detoured to the front door.

"Melisa and Melanie…uh it's pretty early. What are you guys doing here?", Ron asked as he saw his early morning visitors.

"Babysitting duty…"

"Why? I was just going to get Hanna…Oh shit, sorry. She's awake. Come in, uh make yourselves at home I haveta go upstairs and get her up before she starts running on the ceiling again. Be right back.", Ron turned and headed to the stairs.

Melisa glanced at her friend, "Well Ron looks composed, doesn't he?"

"Not very and I wonder what that crack was about _running on the ceiling?_", Melanie replied, realizing she should have gotten more information from her hubby about the child in question.

Both women entered the living room and noticed the pillow and blanket on the couch. "I wonder if Ron spent the night here?", Melisa asked.

"Yeah and, oh…that's Ron's pet. Somebody made a box for him…That is so sad."

_About seven minutes later:_

The blond teen carried his sister down the stairs and explained, "Sis had a dirty diaper, but she's fine now. Come on into the kitchen I have to get a bottle going and her breakfast."

The two Mels followed Ron into the kitchen as he pulled a bottle out of the refrigerator and set a pan of water on the stove to warm the formula. "I was planning on taking the intruder to the hospital with me this morning so I wasn't expecting company…so I…"

Melissa Whiney chuckled, "Ron you don't have to worry about the house being cleaned, your parents are in the hospital. Last night Dave told us your Mom is having an operation today. You need to be there for her, and you don't have to worry about babysitting, I have three sisters and Melanie has a sister and two brothers. I think we can handle this."

"But I have a respons…."

"You have a responsibility to your parents too, Ron. You have to let your friends help you when _you_ need it."

"I hear you, let me get Hanna's breakfast ready. Then I have to clean up and head over to the hospital. After I get back I have ta take care of Rufus, but I can do that after sis gets to bed tonight…"

"Don't worry about the hole, Tank, Curt and some of the other guys from the team are going to come over. Just show me where you want the hole.", Melanie told the blond teen.

"Uh sure, but it…"

"It is a chore, but one that can be left to your friends. When you get back from the hospital we'll take care of your pet.", Melanie informed him.

"I don't know what to say…"

Melissa smiled, "All you have to do is say thanks."

Ron got out some cereal and a jar of fruit then sat in front of his sister, sitting in her high chair, "Sis you gotta be good for the ladies here, 'cause they're gonna take care of you while I'm gone like Tara and Josh did yesterday."

Hanna clapped her hands together and reached for the bottle.

"Just a minute intruder, let me check to make sure it's not too hot.", Ron then got up and went to the pan where the bottle was warming.

Melanie cut him off, "We know how to do this, go get cleaned up Ron. We have it from here."

"Okay, but I'll show you where the…"

Melanie cut Ron off again, "We just need to know where the diapers are and her clothes."

"Hanna's room is on the second floor next to Mom and Dad's room.", the blond teen replied.

"Good, go get cleaned up.", Melissa ordered.

Ron got up and Melanie sat down where he was. The teen then went to the door down to the basement and went downstairs.

Melissa asked Melanie, "Does Ron live in the basement?"

"Yeah, he has an apartment down there. Some of the football players have been down there last fall. Mike Little helped him move his stuff when before his sister came home from the adoption agency."

_Twenty minutes later:_

The former running back entered the kitchen with still wet hair. "I hurried. Little Intruder, I'm going up to see Mom, you behave yourself and don't cause these ladies any grief." Then back to the two Mels, "I'll be back as soon as I'm sure Mom will be alright...Uh tell the guys not to worry about Rufus's grave, I'll take care of it when after I put Hanna down for the night…"

Melissa frowned, "Nope, when you get back then we'll all be out there…well except for whoever stays in with the baby. Like I said before, 'let your friends help you out'. Now it's going to be tough, but you have friends and you need to let your friends help out."

Sighing, "I will, just in case something happens with Hanna, I'll leave her car seat in the house…you just never know with the Stoppables.", Ron chuckled hoarsely.

Melanie then asked, "Please show me where you want the hole for your pet, Ron. We'll have some of the guys take care of that part. If you do it, you will be taking too much on your shoulders."

"Okay. Follow me.", Ron went out the kitchen door and into the backyard, thinking that this was personal, but didn't want to argue the point either.

He walked over to the tree where the tree house was, "Anywhere here will be fine I guess, Rufus always liked it here."

"It's a pretty place, I guess you two spent a lot of time here…"

"Yeah, well, us three. Kim was usually been around me. But at least Rufus will always be here well past when I'm moldy and gone in my grave.", Ron thrust his hands into his pockets since he was getting a little cold then said, "We'd better get back inside, my hair is still wet and it's turning to ice."

The blond teen entered the kitchen again and went and grabbed his coat and then checked on Rufus again. He then went out to the garage and brought Hanna's seat inside then went back out and raised the garage door. Two minutes later he was backing out onto the driveway.

XXX

The blond teen walked into the hospital and up to the information desk.

"May I help you?", an elderly woman named Ethyl inquired (The name was on her ID tag….AN).

"Yeah, my Mom's being operated on this morning. Which way is the surgery waiting room for that?"

"Is your Mother expecting you, young man?", Ethyl inquired.

"Unless Mom woke up from her coma, I don't think so."

The older lady present, in a blue sweater (probably a Sunshine Spreader) with a nametag which read, 'Dorothy' pointed to her right, "Down to the right and there is a sign just after the fourth intersection. Tell the attendant there who you are there for. She will be able to give you any updates about your Mother when they become available."

"Thanks for your help.", Ron half-smiled and turned in the direction 'Dorothy' had pointed.

Four minutes later our sometimes-abused hero followed the sign that announced, "Surgery Waiting."

He walked up to the desk and saw a similarly dressed little old lady from the front desk, "My Mom is having an operation this morning and I guess they want me to let you know I am here."

"Name, Sir?", Ron guessed the woman's name was Clara because that's what her nametag read.

"Ron Stoppable.", the blond teen responded.

"Your Mother is named _Ron Stoppable?_"

"Uh, no. _I_ am Ron Stoppable, my Mother's name is Barb Stoppable.", Ron clarified.

"Who is doing the surgery?"

"I don't remember, but Doctor Swashplate informed me last night when I filled the consent forms out.", Ron informed her.

"One moment please.", she offered as she picked up the phone that was on the desk.

'Clara' spoke for a moment and then reset the receiver in it's cradle, "Your Mother is going to be on the table in the next twenty minutes. Stay here, but if you leave give me your cell number so I can reach you."

"Yes Ma'am, I do have to make a couple of calls and I don't want to bother anyone here. I'll find a quiet place.", Ron replied as he wrote down his number and gave it to her.

The blond teen then walked away and went outside where it started to snow again. He dialed Wade's number and waited for the genius to come on.

"Hey Ron, why aren't you on the Kimmunicator?", Wade inquired.

"You told me that you had been hacked by the Tweebs, I want more secure communications.", the blond member of team Possible informed the genius.

"The only reason that we need a secure network is because of Yamanouchi. Being gutted isn't my idea of fun, Ron."

The former mascot chuckled as he looked over each shoulder, "Mine neither Wade. Anyway, they're gonna take Mom in to the operating room in a few minutes and I'll check on Dad and see how he's doing."

"Good, get back to me on both of them…Uh, Ron?"

"Yeah Wade, what do ya need?"

"You really need to tell Kim about Rufus.", Wade advised.

"I know. I've just been busy…"

"Ron, she can help take care of Hanna…"

"I've got some help, Wade. Last night Dave and Liz were over. Tara and Josh have been there and the two Mels are with Hanna right now and from what…"

Wade interrupted, "Who are the 'two Mels'?"

"Curt's and Tank's old ladies. They are babysitting while I'm at the hospital. Listen, Mom is going in pretty soon and I'm gonna be here a while…"

"Ron, I told Kim's Dad about Rufus last night…"

"Did you tell Kim?"

"No, you said not to…"

"Then why did you tell James Possible?"

"You didn't say not to, so I did."

"Crud, okay there is nothing I can do about it. I'll call Kim later, but I have ta head inside. Thanks for all you do Wade…I mean that."

XXXXX

Well Barbara Stoppable is basically going to get a hole drilled into her head to lessen the pressure building. My Mom died from pneumonia, but she had a brain injury and had swelling there which caused her to loose brain function….you know where I am going with this, right?

Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Bonnie, Liz, Tara, Barkin, Josh and all the other 'canon' characters of the show 'Kim Possible' belong to Bob, Mark and the Disney Corporation and not myself or CajunBear73. We just do this writing to keep our minds sharp and to keep YOUR medicine cabinets stocked.

We'll see ya down the road,

ST-103


	8. Chapter 8

I see we haven't hit the abyss yet, but it looks like we're getting there.

Again, I want to thank CajunBear73 for all his work and he hinted that the next 'Storm Chaser' is due to come out soon.

Let's keep it short this time and thanks to everyone who has read, faved, alerted and or reviewed.

For those needing to take their meds, please do so although with this chapter you shouldn't need to.

Let's get going here,

ST-103

The Hunter: Book Two

Chapter 8

_Middleton Memorial Hospital:_

"May I sit Ronald?", the rocket scientist inquired.

"Mister Doctor…."

"Please, James, Ronald. I think you have deserved to call me by my Christian name.", the older man told the younger.

"Sir…uh J…James, what are you doing here?"

"I came to support a friend who has supported his childhood friend almost his whole life. It is something a man would know about.", James put his hand on Ron's shoulder.

"Sure, pull up a chair and thanks for coming…uh James."

The rocket scientist chuckled and then turned somewhat serious at the end, "See, that wasn't so hard. Now Ronald, when are you going to tell Kimmie about Rufus? He wasn't just your friend; he was also one of my daughter's."

Sighing, "I can't tell Kim to her face because of the allergy thing and I don't think a call would work either. Something like this has to be done in person. See, Rufus wasn't just a friend, he also pulled our bacon out of the fire, so to speak, more than once. During the sitch at Junior Prom, he was the one who took down the synthodrone and that allowed us to be able to stop the robots and the nuclear bombs. On the rescue mission, he was the one who smelled the girls' campfire before I did. Now, I don't know how we are going to deal with a replacement for him. Rufus was smart, maybe a genius in the mole rat world and he bonded to both of us. See, if something had happened to me, Kim would have been able to make crimefighting work with just him.", Ron explained.

James offered, "I don't think you give yourself much credit, Ronald. Sigh, do you want me to tell Kimmie, then?"

"That might be the best option Sir. Telling Kim over the phone would be really impersonal…she, sigh, deserves better than that."

"Almost as bad as getting slapped for what looked like was without cause?", James asked, "Sometimes Kimmie acts first and thinks later. You understand that more than anyone I know."

Ron half-smiled as he rubbed his jaw in memory, "I'll try not to get in the way of her hand again. We worked it out after the boxing match, I'll never touch her that way again."

"Good, a man should never strike a lady. Now when are you going to take care of Rufus?"

"Uh, today after I get home and get Hanna in bed. If he was Jewish I might have bent a few customs. I suppose it's a good thing he didn't attend temple."

James laughed to break the tension, "Sometimes that is best Ronald, I can help you if you need. So…Uh, how are you holding up?"

The smile now gone as the teen turned serious, "Bout as well as can be expected Mister…uh, James. As for the Service, sure if you want. I won't be out there very long since it's snowing."

"It might be late, Ronald…"

"I agree, it probably will, but Dad's supposed to have his turn on the table in the morning so I'll be doing this all over again tomorrow."

James smiled warmly, "Ronald in a year or so I am sure we will all be able to laugh about this around our Christmas tree while we drink eggnog…"

"You can have the laugh on your own, uh, James.", Ron told the older man who had almost raised him.

"Ronald, you are always welcome…"

"I'll be leaving town sometime after school gets out Sir, I don't plan on returning anytime soon."

"But your friends…"

"Most of them will be off to college. And remember, Kim is going to England with Eric. If she _can_ go somewhere so can I. The only thing that might hamper that now is taking care of Mom, Dad and Sis."

"Ronald, I think that offer from Eric will be withdrawn before you graduate. Either Kimmie or Eric will move on before summer begins…That would leave the door open for you, she always comes back."

"James, I've thought this out and it's best that Kim and me remain just friends.", Ron informed the older man, "The way I see it…if Kim doesn't remember beyond 'best friends', then it is no loss. And at this point, I don't really _want_ her to remember the last eight months."

"What will you do when she does Ronald?"

The blond thought for a moment, "You were right…errrr before. You and I understand that Kim is headed for better things than I am. I can see great things for her once she gets out of high school. Now_ I _don't think Kim will remember what her old friend was to her and I'd rather be just a fading memory than be a source of pain, if you know what I mean."

"Ronald, I _will_ tell Kimmie…about what you were to each other."

"Uh, don't do that Sir, that would put me and an impossible situation of explaining…And you _know_ what that shrink said. Anyway, I'd just end up having to deny that anything ever happened between us. Kim might even think that you would have brought it up to try and break her and Eric up and knowing from past experience it could end up tanking spectacularly…Listen, she's happy. Let her be happy. I really don't want more than that, James.", Ron confided.

James Possible wasn't done with trying to reason with the blond teen, "And what would you do if Kimmie remembers on her own?"

"I'm hoping that she won't until sometime around her junior or senior year of college. By then she may not even be able to find me if I work it out right.", Ron confessed.

"And if she tracks you down?"

"I'll try to let her down easy. But I really don't think she'd come looking for me anyway, since she's allergic to me now. And I don't think it would be very healthy for her."

"Kimmie somehow developing an allergy to you Ronald, is, in my mind, very unusual. Doesn't it strike you the same way?"

Ron replied after he thought for a few moments, "Considering this is Middleton, Colorado? Not really, we have all these wacked out weirdo villains as well as a world-class hospital and a space center, as well has several very good universities all in an area that is populated by very few. No this is a wacked out place where weird stuff happens all the time. It's almost like a Saturday cartoon show, only with this one we have a teenaged heroine who doubles as a cheerleader and her goofy and often inept sidekick."

James Possible chuckled, "Cartoon show folk? And how the goofy sidekick was somehow able to hand her ass to her in a sparring match and realizing said girl knows multiple forms of Kung Fu? Anyway, after the rescue and what followed and stopping that train…I think you are selling yourself short."

Ron retorted, "Even a blind squirrel like me gets lucky once in a while, you know."

"You're better than that, Ronald."

"Nah, I've been lucky for the last half year. It's about time for my luck to change back to normal."

A man in surgical garb entered the waiting room and asked breaking the conversation between the two, "Mister Stoppable?"

James pointed to the blond teen.

Ron rose to his feet as the doctor continued, "I am Doctor Tinkerton, Mister Stoppable…"

"Mister Stoppable is my Dad, I'm Ron, the town goof up.", the blond teen responded as he held out his hand. James shook he head and rose to stand next to Ron.

"Hi Mack, I'm Anne's husband.", Doctor Possible introduced himself.

"Hi Jim, Annie called you last night?"

"Of course, Mack, we don't want our children to handle things like this on their own.". Then to Ron, "Ronald would you like for me to be here while the Doctor explains what he did and what he expects to happen?"

"Since you have a direct line to Doctor Possible the surgeon, sure Mist…ah, James.", Ron replied as he caught himself.

Doctor Possible chuckled, "Ronald has been calling me Mister Doctor P for more than ten years, Mack. And by his religion, he's an adult and considering who is looking after his baby sister, I think he should have the right to use my first name."

"I had heard from Doctor Swashplate…"

"That's not all.", James kept going, "You heard about the runaway train?"

"I knew we had one…"

"A nuclear-powered train and I have no idea why, but Ronald stopped it by himself with an ax…he cut the high voltage feeds…He should have been killed. The kid deserves to use first names, Mack.", James concluded.

Ron frowned, "I'm not that close to Doctor Tinkerton…uh James, I think I'll stick with the 'Doctor' thing at least for now."

Mack chuckled, "Sure, just call me Doctor Mack, Ronald. Now, first your Mother is in recovery at the moment and while there is still danger, we are optimistic that she will make speedy and full recovery. We will keep her in a coma for the near future to ensure she heals properly. So, after an hour of observation we are taking her up to her room where she will be monitored. Do you have questions Ronald?"

"Uh, not at the moment. Still stunned, you know, Doc.", Ron responded.

Mack Tinkerton nodded, "I understand that you have your hands full and will need some time to process this information Ronald. Please, if you need anything…Doctor Possible here can get a hold of me quickly."

"Thanks again Doc, you might have saved Mom's life and I can't repay you enough for that."

Sighing, "Ronald, us doctors try to make people's lives better. We all take an oath that we will do no harm. Save them, if you will. Now I have another operation, and there will be a nurse in here to get you in a while. I understand that you may need to see your Father. I suggest you do that while you are waiting then when by the time you return there will be someone to take you up to your Mother's room."

"If Mom is going to be a while, I'd better go up to ICU and see how Dad is doing.", Ron frowned. "Thanks doctor, I appreciate everything you've done for Mom."

"I will speak with you later Ronald.", Doctor Tinkerton replied as he turned towards the door.

"Mister…errr James, thanks for coming in. I'm ah going to check on Dad.", Ron offered his hand. The surgeon took the offered hand while he said, "James, I'll talk to Anne later today."

James Possible responded, "Thanks Mack. Ronald is like my third son and I really appreciate everything that is being done for his family."

"Sure James, I have another procedure so I have to go, give Anne my best…and keep an eye on Ron. He's just holding it together and I think he can use some support."

The rocket scientist nodded, "Don't worry, Mack. He has friends over at his house watching his sister while he is here."

"I hope things turn out for the best, James."

Doctor Possible, the rocket scientist, watched his wife's colleague walk away. The patriarch of the Possible home in Middleton shook his head sadly and then walked out, heading to his car. The scientist muttered to himself as he pulled his collar up around his neck to block the falling snow as he walked to his auto.

XXX

_The Possible home:_

"GF these waffles are great!", the fashionista exclaimed as she took another forkful, "That cook Eric has working for him is _fantastic_."

Kim smiled at the complement, "Henri, Eric's cook, is very good. In most ways he is better than Ron at cooking meals."

Tim Possible grumbled, "I admit it is good, but this 'Henri' guy is older and your boyfriend called him a chef. Ron hasn't had professional instruction yet has he?"

Kim's smile was replaced by a scowl, "Listen Tweeb, Ron might be good, but Eric's cook is a pro. And I agree he has been to culinary school already…"

Tim cut her off, "And maybe when Ron gets the same training he'll end up being better than this Henri guy."

Kim rolled her eyes about Tim ripping into both herself and Monique. She was about so retort when James entered the kitchen and went to the coffee pot as he removed his coat. Checking to see if it was hot, he then poured himself a cup of 'joe' and sat down.

Kim inquired, "Why are you back home Daddy?"

"Oh, just stopped to see if everything was fine before I went into the Center, honey."

Kim then asked, "Well you left before we got up. Where were you?"

Sigh, "I went into the hospital this morning to see if Ronald needed some support."

"Why was that Doctor Possible?", Monique inquired.

"Barbara Stoppable had her operation this morning. I felt someone should be there for him."

"I ah,", Kim looked around and explained, "I didn't know when she was going in…and I don't think I can be close to Ron because of my allergy to him."

James took another sip, "That may be true, but there is something that you should be aware of…"

Kim caught the serious tone, "Is Mrs. Stoppable alright?"

"When I left she was in recovery, Ronald was going up to see his Dad while she was coming out."

"I hope she'll be alright…"

James took another sip and decided just to lay it out and see who would pay attention, "Honey, Rufus is dead."

"Huh? _WHAT?_ How can Rufus be dea…"

"He was in the Stoppables' car the night of the accident, wasn't he?", James asked.

"Yeah…but…"

"Did you ever see him later, Kimmie?"

"No, I didn't even think of it. I didn't even know at the time that Ron's parents had been in an accident…I didn't think…" Kim groaned, "Did Ron tell you?"

"No, Wade did…"

"Then why didn't Wade tell me?"

James frowned, "Ronald asked him not to, he felt that _he_ should tell you…"

"Dad, Ron should have told me…"

"I agree Honey, but you have to admit he has a lot on his plate right now. I told you because Ronald is so busy with his sister and his parents and may not be all there at the moment."

The red head looked down at her plate and muttered, "He should have told me right away…"

"Honey, Ronald didn't _know_ right away. Anyway, when I spoke with him he told me that you may not be able to be there because of your allergies to him. Right now, I think he's in the vortex of a storm and is not thinking of a lot. You should call him."

"Dad, Ron hasn't given me his number yet…"

"Does Wade know it?", Doctor Possible asked.

Kim nodded, "Then have Wade contact Ronald for you.", James suggested.

The teen red head pulled out her Kimmunicator, James laid his hand on hers, "Since Ronald is busy, more than I hope you will ever be honey, why don't you wait until after he leaves the hospital and gets home. The boy has to be distraught at the moment."

Kim muttered as she put the unit back in her capris, "And I can't even give him a shoulder to cry on. This is wayyyy beyond evil."

James set his cup down, "I'm not sure it's evil honey, but it surely isn't right."

"And about Rufus,", Kim said lowly, "he wasn't just a pet he was an ally, friend and asset. He was super smart. I am going to miss him." In the back of the heroine's mind was the thought that the small, pink rodent had pulled her and Ron's bacon out of the fire on several occasions and she knew she didn't have that backstop for safety now.

"Being down a team member, even if it is Rufus, could cause a lessening of your effectiveness Kimmie in crime fighting.", James surmised his feelings for his red headed daughter's safety the next time she squared off with a group of super villains and their Henchmen®, "So, I am laying down the law here…until Ronald is back on his feet and can support you completely…no more missions unless it's to get a cat out of a tree."

"Daddy…"

"No, honey you are still a minor. I will have you brought up on some kind of charge to keep you reasonably safe until things calm down and Ronald is capable of making sure that you return home safely to your friends and family. He does an adequate job of making sure you are safe and I will not have that compromised.", James frowned not wanting to have this conversation with his daughter at this moment.

The red-haired teen attempted to argue, "Dadddd. People need me…"

"End of discussion, Kimberly,", James frowned, "I am calling your Mother to let her know. Now you can call your GJ or have Wade call them to inform them that you and Ronald are not taking any missions at least until all of these events from over the last few weeks have stabilized and Ronald is able to keep up his end of the heavy lifting. This is not a negotiation, if you do not comply I have the authority to force you to give up cheerleading and take the Sloth away. Then I will call the authorities myself and get their compliance with my, and, I assume Anne's position in this matter. As for people needing you; I am aware of that being the case Kimmie, but I am also aware that some of these _people_ tend to put you in dangerous situations with less than standard safety protocols and I will not stand for it. Without proper backup I would be remiss if I allowed you to perform these heroic deeds when there are agencies that actually _have_ the paid personnel who are trained to perform this work."

The cheerleader knew her Father meant every word and silently nodded her acceptance as James continued, "Good Kimmie, I want both you and Ronald both safe. At the moment all his sister has is him until his parents get home and if something happened to Ronald on one of your missions, you have to consider what is going to happen to Hanna."

"I um, see your point and I agree that maybe Team Go or Team Impossible could watch over what we've been doing for GJ over the last year or so.", Kim replied, now wide-eyed as she considered that there was more than her need to help people out to think about.

James finished his coffee, "I am going in and should be home about three because of Ron and his pet. Remember boys, nuke your own lunches and don't let your sister do it for you." He smiled at the end to lighten up the mood.

"Daddy?", Kim asked still reeling from the news of the rodent member of Team Possible, "Are you sure Ron is going to bury Rufus today?"

"When I spoke with him at the hospital those were his plans, even if it was late tonight.", the rocket scientist responded.

"After I speak with Wade and Doctor Director, I'll call Ron and talk with him…that is if Wade gives me his phone number."

"Good honey, I'll be home later.", James replied as he put his coat back on after he rose from his chair.

After James left, Kim pushed the connect button on her wrist Kimmunicator. Moments later, Wade's holographic image appeared and asked, "Hey Kim, what can I help you with?"

"Dad told me about Rufus, are you sure that he passed away?"

"Yeah Kim, Ron's pet is dead. I've been monitoring his stats and he is very calm right now…"

The red head exclaimed, "How could Ron be calm?"

"I don't know, but I think he might be in shock or is compartmentalizing all this and it will hit him later."

"No one needs anything like this Wade, see if you can keep an eye on the Stoppables and monitor their house closely."

"I always do Kim."

"I know, could you contact Doctor Director for me? We won't be taking missions until things calm down with Ron's sitch."

"Okay Kim, hang on for a minute, I was going to suggest that anyway. Wait while I get her on the line.", the tech genius told her.

"Thanks Wade, you rock as always and would you stay on afterward I'd like to speak with you for a minute too."

Just as Wade's before Wade's hologram faded, he said, "Sure Kim, and here is Doctor Director."

Kim waited for Betty to come on, though her image didn't appear (since she didn't have the equipment for holograms), however the director of Global Justice voice did, "Miss Possible, how may I assist you?"

"Doctor Director, I am sorry to inform you, but Team Possible is going to have to stand down for the near future."

"Why is that Miss Possible? We have come to rely on your team to help us out of some tight situations."

"Ron's parents were in an automobile accident and at the moment he is the only caregiver for his baby sister.", Kim replied.

Betty Director knew this was going to happen because she had been advised by Wade about Doctor Possible's comments and concerns from a few minutes before. Therefore, the Director was in agreement, "I understand the situation Kimberly. I planned to speak with Ronald later today on this subject anyway, but your team is now on reserve. We will not call you out for missions until Ronald's family situation is somehow cleared up so that he is comfortable in assisting you again."

"Are you going to call Ron up? He's not at home at the moment.", Kim informed the older red head.

"No Kim, I am going to lend my support to him as he lays his pet to rest.", Betts explained.

"I don't know if I should, considering my allergies Ma'am. I'd like to…because we're best friends…"

"Kimberly, you don't have to explain to me. You two have been friends and partners for years, I understand losing Rufus will have an effect on your team's dynamic in a detrimental way, but you and Ronald need to stay as close as you can because Rufus is not a factor."

Sighing, "Then when we get active again, we are both going to have to step up our game since Rufus won't be there to back us up."

"I agree Kimberly, both you and Ronald will have to step up your game considering you now have a large hole in your team to plug. You will have to pay closer attention to your surroundings to make sure your missions are successful and to ensure you are safe."

"It's going to be harder doing missions without the pink guy.", Kim mused.

"And think about Ronald, he is missing a family member. In the matter of a day his world has turned upside-down. He will have deep issues which he is going to have to deal with…"

Sighing, "And I can't get close to him either…uh thinking about that Ma'am, did you guys found any reason why I am having reactions to being around Ron?"

"Kimberly, we agree you are now highly sensitive to being in Ronald's presence and we are trying to come up with an idea on how to deal with that. We should have some recommendations within forty-eight hours."

"Thank you, Doctor Director, that was faster than I had hoped…"

"Kimberly, recognize that what GJ is working on may not be a cure, but a temporary fix that will allow us to come up with a permanent one. So, it will not include serums or anything like that…"

"Ma'am?"

"Do you trust Doctor Load?"

"Yes, Ma'am both Ron and I have trusted our lives to Wade…"

"In your mind does Ronald trust Doctor Load?", the one-eyed director of Global Justice inquired.

"Yes Ma'am, I am certain of it.", the heroine responded while the rest of those sitting around her watched.

"Good, try to keep that in mind when you see what we think is a short-term solution."

Kim asked, "Can you tell me anything about this solution Doctor Director?"

"I would prefer to speak with Doctor Load and both you and Ronald at the same time. Actually, since the weight of this will be on your partner, I wish to speak with him first and I shall do so when I see him later today."

Kim, not like the sound of this, muttered, "I see…"

Betty Director caught the tone and explained to the heroine, "Ronald will have to wear something so that his odor or pheromones will not be noticed by your senses Kimberly. The garment that we think will work is rather warm and will be rather uncomfortable to wear, and at this point in time we have to see if we can change it enough to be worn for long durations of time. Doctor Load would be able to help us here and of course Ronald will have to wear it anytime he is near you like when he is on missions or in class."

"I…understand Ma'am."

"Good Kimberly, Wade is going to contact me when he finds out when Ronald is going to put Rufus in the ground…"

"I should have Wade get a hold of me too.", Kim added.

"Kimberly, I think that is a very good idea. I will speak with you later.", Kim's unit was suddenly silent and then Wade's hologram returned.

Before Kim could speak, "I got all that and I'll monitor Ron for you Kim, and let you know when he's going to take care of Rufus…Later."

While she shook her head, Monique asked, "I can't believe Rufus is dead, he was a way cool rodent."

A tear escaped the red head's eyes, "Yeah, he saved my bacon more than once…"

XXX

The blond teen felt the vibration of his phone and sat with his blonde-haired Mother. Ron glanced at the number and pushed the 'green' button on his cell. "Hey Wade, how are you doing? Did anything come up?", the now former running back inquired.

"Just checking on you, Ron. How's your Mom and Dad?"

"Dad still hasn't woken up yet, but then neither has Mom. She got through the operation this morning and it looks like it was a success from what I can gather.", the blond teen informed his tech guru, he paused for a moment, "Mom is up in her room and I'm sitting with her and I checked on Dad a while ago. They plan to operate on him in the morning so I get to come in again early. I am soooo not ready for all of this Wade."

"Ron you have ta hold it together, your Mom and Dad are counting on you.", Wade encouraged his friend, "Also, on another path here…"

"Yeah Wade, what do you have?"

"GJ and I came up with a temporary solution to Kim having an allergic reaction to being around you…"

Ron snorted, "Or when I'm around her?"

"Yeah, that too. GJ came up with material for a full bodysuit and I think we can set it up to wear under your regular clothes.", Wade informed him then added, "I just have to work out how you are going to breathe in it…"

"Breathe in it? What are you…", Ron responded.

Wade cut his friend off to explain, "Any way that Kim catches your scent could be enough to damage her, Ron, it's safer this way. I just have to figure it out. Also, from the specifications GJ sent me this sucker is going to be hot. You will have to be a hundred percent covered to make sure. This is for Kim's benefit, Ron."

"Yeah, I know. Sucks to be me, like always, Wade."

The tech guru then asked, "When are you planning on taking care of Rufus?"

"It looks like it's going to be after dark at this rate. I'm going back up to check on Dad in a few minutes, then after they kick me out I'll sit with Mom for a while before I head home. I guess some of the guys are digging the hole, if not I'll do it."

"Ron, I just checked surveillance around your house, there are four guys out there digging a hole under the tree where your treehouse is. I suppose that is where you wanted it…"

"Yeah, and thanks Wade. Listen, I'll call when I leave. My stomach is growling right now I need to get something."

The African-American genius replied, "I understand Ron, just relax everything is going to be alright. You have friends out there helping you, please let them. Oh, Kim needs your number if you don't carry your unit, you should give it to her."

"Yeah, make sure she gets it and I'll try to remember to let my friends help me out, later Wade…I appreciate all you do for us.", Ron told his friend as he shut down the connection.

XXX

_The Possible home:_

Kim picked up her Kimmunicator as the tone went off and she asked, "What's the sitch Wade?"

"Ron said to give you his number. Right now, he's a little numb, but he is burying Rufus later today. I'll call later when he plans on doing it. Something tells me he won't be alone out there…"

"Where are they going to put Rufus, Wade?"

"Under the treehouse, there are some guys digging the hole right now.", the pre-teen informed her.

"That's going to be hard on Ron. How is he holding up, Wade?"

Sighing sadly, "I guess about as well as can be expected, Kim. He has to be under tremendous pressure at the moment. I hope he can get through it halfway sane. Oh, I told Ron about what I think might work so that your new allergy to him will at least let you guys be close together for missions.", Wade told Kim.

"That's great Wade, can you bring up his cell, I'd like to speak with him for a few minutes."

"Sure, Kim and I'll copy his number onto your unit under his name, so it will be easier to get a hold of him…"

"Thanks Wade. Uh, why doesn't he have it on him at the moment?"

"I don't know, you'll have to ask him.", Wade replied then asked, "He's ringing, but I need to speak to him about getting his chip put back in."

XXXXX

Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Brick, Monique, Felix, Zita and all the other 'canon characters of the show 'Kim Possible' belong to Bob, Mark and the Disney Corporation and not myself nor CajunBear73. We perform this service to our readers for free since it's a hobby and all.

We'll see ya down the road,

ST-103


	9. Chapter 9

It's been a while since I got a chapter out, but I should do this now because tomorrow the movers will be bringing all the stuff back for our basement, it's been a little over six weeks and I have a new office. Yay us. CB has been real busy with real life stuff too.

I want to thanks everyone who has read, alerted, faved and or reviewed book two so far. It still plans to go about fifty to fifty-five chapters and I am working on chapter thirty-five at the moment. Most of them are about five thousand wards in length. Anyway, I mentioned reviews so here we go: Uberscribbler, this chapter isn't so bad; Jimmy1201, see before, but I can't say that about succeeding chapters; Bobtrumpet, this will be not bad so relax.

Again, thanks to CB73 for all his work over the years.

Let's get this show on the road, maybe some hankies but that's about it this time,

ST-103

The Hunter: Book Two

Chapter 9

_Middleton Memorial Hospital:_

The blond teen pulled his phone off his belt as it went off, he glanced at the number and said after he hit the 'green' button, "Yeah Wade?"

"Can you take a call from Kim?"

"Yeah sure, but hang on, I'm sitting with Mom and I have to go out to a waiting room because of the equipment in here. We're not supposed to be on our phones with all this monitoring thingies around us. I'll call you back.", the blond teen responded.

"Sure Ron, I'll be here.", Wade disconnected.

X

"Okay Wade, hook me up.", Ron chuckled lowly as the tech guru came over his phone's speaker.

"Yeah Ron, oh start carrying your Team unit with you. It will be a lot better to reach you buddy, and I have your chip finished. Well, I had it done the night you left. If you had taken a flight a few hours later I would have been able to get it put back in before you left for Japan."

"Great.", Ron snarked, "Now I get another hole in my head…"

"Nah, just your neck like the last time. Anyway, the next voice you hear is Kim's."

"Thank…"

"Hey Ron.", the once very familiar voice asked.

"Hi Kim, how are you doing? Did you have any more allergic reactions?"

"Uh no. Anyway, I'm doing fine and Monique is here too, she spent the night…we ah, had a sleepover…"

"Sounds like you had fun Kim…Listen I'm sorta busy here…"

"Ron, don't shut the connection…Dad told me about Rufus.", Kim hurriedly told her friend. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, thanks. Your Dad told me he was going to tell you…"

"How?"

The blond teen mentally racked his mind for a moment before replying, "Huh? How what?"

"How did it happen?", Kim clarified.

Sighing, "According to the Vet, Rufus broke his neck in the accident. I found him the next day when I was going through Dad's car. He was under the front passenger seat. By the time I got to him it was over eight hours.", the former running back informed the cheerleader.

"I'm sorry…"

"Yeah, thanks, but I really do have to go."

"Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"Wade said you were burying Rufus today. Do you know when?"

"Yeah, after I get home from the hospital.", Ron replied.

"And if it's dark?"

"I have lights Kim. Tank and Curt's old ladies are at the house watching Hanna, but I don't want to mess with their day any more than I have to."

"I think they are trying to help you…"

"I know Kim, but an adult should be able to handle the pressure a little…", Ron got out before he was interrupted by his longtime friend.

"You're a kid like me Ron…"

"We haven't been kids in years, at least since the explosive tick.", Ron half-smiled as he remembered that the first time he really stepped up to the plate, before he continued.

"Anyway, now I am considered an adult, so I really do have to take care of things, you know."

"Ron, you need help…You're not equipped to handle this kind of pressure. I mean, even _I_ would have a hard time dealing with losing my brothers or Mom or Dad when it's heaped on everything else like school and missions."

Sighing heavily, "Yeah, I know, it sounds like I'm trying to be a tough guy, but all I am saying is that I can get through all this and get back to something that is almost normal. Listen Kim, I do have to end this call. And then check on Dad again. They're taking him in to find that problem in the morning, hopefully it will be fixed and I can get past this. I'll talk to you later."

"Ron?", Kim asked quickly.

"Uh yeah?"

"Thanks for being there for me all these years.", the teen heroine told her longtime friend.

"Sure, friends forever.", the former running back stated with a half-smile, "Listen Kim, I do have to go. I promise to call." Then the blond teen disconnected and rose from his seat in the waiting room. With a deep sigh he walked back into his Mother's room and silently plopped back down in his chair.

XXX

_The Possible home:_

"So how does skinny boy sound to you Kim? He's a little down from what I could tell.", Monique observed after having heard the entire conversation while sipping on her refilled coffee, which was basically half sugar and milk.

"Yeah, he's down a little 'Nique, but I think Ron is resilient enough to get through this as long as we support him.", Kim half smiled as she attempted to allay concerns from her BGF.

The fashionista nodded, "But maybe we'd both better show up at his house…There's safety in numbers, you know."

The red head grinned, "While I'm not sure Ron will talk to you because of the events last year he will just stay away, his emotions have to be raw right now. Losing Rufus is going to be devastating for him once everything calms down."

XXX

_Hours later at the Stoppable home:_

Dave, Curt and Tank stood alongside Ron in the falling snow at the hole the three had dug during the daylight hours. Felix Renton sat in his special chair as it hovered behind them. Other members of the team stood in the background along with James Possible with the Possible twins standing on either side of him.

The women (including Kim and Monique) stood on the deck at the back of the house. The African-American fashionista asked in a lowered voice, "Why is Ron waiting?"

Kim shook her head for a moment and took a shot at explaining, "I think he is saying goodbye to a friend who has saved the world a couple of times and both of our lives more than that. Ron knows once Rufus is covered a chapter in our lives is over and one of our advantages will be lost forever. Rufus, besides his friendship, gave us a tremendous safety net. I wish almost more than anything that the little guy was home with me the night Ron returned from Japan."

The blond teen who had the hood down on his coat mumbled, "You guys don't need to stand out here like this, you know."

A large paw patted the former running back's shoulder, "Yeah we do sidekick. We bleed together, we laugh together and we cry together. You and my buddy made us all happier when you showed up for practice…and Rufus through his personality."

Ron half turned then nodded, "Guys, thanks for helping me." The former Middleton Mad Dog then stepped forward then sank to his knees with the box in his hand. He leaned into the hole while Curt and Tank held his feet and lowered him head first into the hole.

Ron Stoppable then softly set the box in place at the bottom and Dave, who had been using a flashlight, "Raise him back up guys."

XX

From her spot on the home's back deck, where most of the rest of the females stood in the falling snow, the red-haired heroine wiped a tear as she watched as her world saving partner was lowered face-first into the hole meant for their rodent friend. Sniffling, "Goodbye Ruffie, you were always good to me. I hope you find that cheese wheel in the sky."

Liz leaned over and put her arm around her cheer captain and whispered, "He's in a better place, K."

Sniff, "I wish I could help more…"

"You can't now because of the allergic reactions that you are having. Dave and the guys will watch over Ron…don't worry.", the other red head from the cheer squad responded as a voice behind them said, "So there you are, Kim."

The red headed captain of the cheer squad turned at the sound of her boyfriend's voice, "Hey Eric, what are you doing here?"

"You didn't answer your phone and I drove over to see if you were alright…Then I saw all the cars out front of the sidekick's house…and came over here after no one answered your door.", the suave British teen responded. "So, what are you doing over here we have a date in about ten minutes."

"A date…I uh forgot. I'm sorry Eric."

"What are those blokes doing out here in the snow?", the English teen casually asked, "Are they having some kind of ritual?"

Liz Sours informed the aristocratic teen, "Ron is burying his pet."

"So? What's the big _deal?_", 'Eric' inquired as he wondered what caused this, "Pets die all the time, it happens."

Liz was about to respond when Kim beat her to the punch, "Rufus was my and a bunch of other people's friends, he helped stop Drakken last spring." The red head frowned as 'something' almost came to her mind, although she didn't say anything about the uneasiness.

"I don't get it, I still don't see why everyone is here, the rat was a pet. It's not like he was a person…"

Monique then turned to him, "I might have a problem with Stoppable, but I got along well with Rufus, Eric…please leave it alone. So, why are you here? It's common knowledge that you don't think much of Stoppable…"

"Kimberly and I had a date tonight. And I am here to take her out to dinner and a movie.", Eric explained to the fashionista.

"This won't take long Eric.", Kim muttered as some of the other girls from the cheer squad began to take notice.

"We have reservations Kim…"

Justine Flanner (who had accompanied Mike Little) had been listening to the conversation, "Kim, go ahead, you came to support Stoppable and we and your Dad have it covered. I doubt if your sidekick even realizes you are here. I'll make sure he knows when things calm down."

"I uh…"

Eric took the opportunity, grabbed Kim's hand, and said, "Then it is settled, thank you Miss Flanner for making it plain to Kimberly that her presence here is not needed at this time."

"Yeah, whatever.", the snarky blonde muttered who obviously had disdain for the English teen and wanted him as far away from her as possible and the sooner the better.

She then reached over to Melisa and motioned to take Hanna (who was bundled up for the weather) from her. Rolling her eyes while facing Liz, Bonnie and Tara who all looked over at their classmate like she had grown a second head. Before any of them could raise a question, the slight blonde explained as she expertly manipulated the raven-haired baby until Hanna was in a comfortable position, "I babysat scads of cousins on Mom's side until they moved across the country. Anyway, Mikie and I are planning on having a few ourselves when the time is right."

XX

Ron picked up a handful of dirt and held it over Rufus' place. Slowly he let the cold soil filter through his gloveless fingers. "Goodbye Rufus, you were always my friend even when I forgot to clean your run out."

With that others that stood at the hole also picked up handfuls of soil and mimicked the sidekick. After most of them walked back to the deck Ron asked his 'second' father, "Uh Sir, if you don't mind could you make sure everyone gets back inside and out of this weather. I haveta finish up here…"

"Ronald do you want me to do that? You look terrible.", James observed.

"Uh no sir, I can do this…"

The blond teen was interrupted, "_We_ can do this. Doctor Possible, please go inside. There is food and coffee, it's warm in there and with us out here we won't be long.", Dave Alberts assured the older man.

XXX

_Pace's Italian Restaurant: _

"I am glad we weren't very late Kimberly; I must make sure that we don't abuse your curfew, even though it is term break.", the suave 'English' teen lightly chided his girlfriend slash heroine.

"I really should have stayed; this has to be a real bad time for Ron…"

"I agree Kimberly, but your friend has plenty of support there. I doubt if he would know or even care if he spoke to you this evening.", 'Eric' told the heroine. He then raised a cup of hot tea to his lips and took a small sip to show his manners.

"He's always been there for me…"

"Yes, I remember. But consider this, he was there for you when he attacked you as well…"

Kim reminded her BF, "That was a scheduled boxing match for charity. Ron won because I underestimated him."

"I still say that his actions were not chivalric at all and he should be ashamed of himself. Gentlemen do not beat on women.", the guy portraying a somewhat snobbish upper-class British teen said.

"Eric, I've won my share and it was just my turn to go nighty-night. Sigh, Anyway, I've been knocked silly before on missions, you know. And Ron's pulled my can out of the fire, too. I remember when we were younger…the first time we met Drakken and Shego, I got a tick on my forehead…an explosive tick. Ron…that goof, got it off me and probably saved my life."

"Kimberly…"

"Let me tell you one more about Rufus, Ron was hurt and the fake you caught the dart that Wade made to take out the tower that was communicating with those giant robots.", the red head paused as Eric inquired, "Why are you telling me this?"

The Middleton cheer captain half smiled and put her hand on his, "See Rufus bit into the fake Eric's foot and he deflated like a slow-motion water balloon, and the EMP dart he was holding hit the tower and shorted out the transmission that controlled those robots. If that didn't happen either we would all be bowing down to Lord Drakken the First or we would all be smoking corpses.", Kim explained.

"Why would that be Kimberly?"

"We found out later that the government was less than five minutes away from sending four thirty-megaton nuclear warheads at Bueno Nacho Headquarters. Most of the tri-city area including my home and our school would be gone. A big area south of Denver would have been uninhabitable for hundreds of years.", Kim finished.

"So, the Army wasn't playing?"

"They were Air Force weapons. And no, they weren't playing.", Kim informed the teen who had just cursed, "Blimey."

The red head continued as she ignored her boyfriend's comment and lowered her voice so that Eric had to lean in, "Almost everything…_everyone_ here would have been gone in a flash. All that would have been left were people suffering from radiation poisoning and most of those would be dead as well…and of course the rubble. Ron and I were told the radiation cloud would have affected Europe too."

"So…"

"So, if Rufus hadn't deflated Syntho901 the world would be very different place then it is.", Kim concluded.

"It may have affected our properties even in Canada.", Eric surmised knowing Kim thought that his fake family had land there.

Kim, having been told about what the fireball, the wind blast and the radiation, told her BF, "Well your property might have been safe, depending on which way the wind was blowing at the time."

With wide eyes, the suave teen said, "Maybe this isn't proper dinner conversation, Kimberly. Maybe we should speak of something else."

XXX

Tank Woodson used the spade in his hand to tamp down the last of the dirt on Rufus's grave. He and the others who remained outside after the rest had gone in to get out of the snowfall were slightly sweating, after having taken turns covering the grave. "Thanks everybody, that would have taken me a couple hours and if I had to watch over sis too…"

Dave Alberts responded for the others, "We are family sidekick, you bled with us. You are family. Don't ever forget that."

Ron turned a little red, but in the gloom, no one could see it, "Let's go inside guys, there's hot chocolate and food…that all of you brought over…"

Curt Whiney laid a paw on his backfield mate's shoulder, "And we built up an appetite too, now let's get out of this snow before we are buried in it."

Ron nodded when he was pushed in the back and ushered into the house.

Upon seeing Justine bouncing Hanna on her knee, he made to say something as a mug of hot chocolate was shoved into his hand and the slight blonde beat him to the punch as she informed him, "Experienced babysitter, Stoppable. Mikey and I will be over in the morning since you have to be at the hospital to be with your Mom and Dad. Make sure you have bottles, food and diapers ready to go. Oh, and make Mikey something good for breakfast."

The blond former mascot responded, "I'll have something ready for you guys to eat and I'll have Hanna's stuff out for ya…uh thanks…"

"I'd say don't mention it, but I want to watch you squirm Stoppable. Now get out of my sight and get yourself some food. And try the enchiladas. I made them…Hot just the way Possible said you liked them."

"Huh, she doesn't really like spicy food Justine…Uh, and why are you being nice to me? You didn't put a sign on my back that said 'Kick Me' did you?", a suspicious Ron Stoppable inquired.

"NO Stoppable! Grrrr, okay, fine. I act saner better because my Dad is feeling better."

Ron inquired, "No more headaches, then?"

"No, not so far, but Mom is keeping a close eye on Dad…sigh…They really thought he had a stroke."

"Yeah, I'd be concerned too. Did he ever remember that lost time when he was missing?"

"No Stoppable, he hasn't yet…It's just a missing block of time. Mom hopes that he will get that back. Anyway, Dad's back to work now.", Justine informed Ron as she bounced Hanna on her knee then added, "Now go get yourself something to eat, you look like shit."

The former running back rolled his eyes and nodded, "Yeah, but after I talk to more people who showed up…I wasn't expecting this you know." As the blond finished James Possible came up to Justine with a plate of finger food.

The slight blonde offered a tidbit to the raven-haired baby and told Ron, "Shoo."

Ron warned, "The little intruder will make a mess…well she does to me anyway…"

"I am not _you_ Stoppable, now get outta my space here."

Ron meant to open his mouth when James Possible said, "Like you said Ronald, maybe you should go around and speak with those who came tonight…"

"Uh, sure Doctor Possible…Uh, did Kim make it? I didn't see her."

"Kimmie left when her boyfriend, Eric, came for her to take her on a date…At least that's what Tim said before he left for home with Jim."

"Oh…well at least she made an appearance, Rufus was her friend too.", Ron shrugged as he walked off to speak with people who had shown up.

James Possible shook his head sadly as he went back to the kitchen to see if he could help out more.

X

Ron put Hanna down in her crib. The raven-haired tyke was already out and breathing softly. Quietly, the teen turned and crept out of her room then motioned for the others watching to move downstairs.

Once down there, Ron turned to them, "Thanks for coming and helping out…I really didn't expect this…"

"Stoppable,", Dave interrupted his friend, "let us finish cleaning up…"

"Nah, I can do it Dave. You guys came through for me tonight and I appreciate it more than I could ever put into words. I can do the rest on my own. I want to wind down a little before I try to get some sleep and doing something monotonous should do the trick….", the former running back responded.

Doctor Possible chuckled, "Well go-ahead Ronald. I should get home to see if I have one left seeing how the boys are and Kimmie should be getting home soon…She won't be able to sit tomorrow; she has to work."

"Justine and Mike are gonna be here in the morning Sir…err James…they uh sorta told me that I needed to get out of the house to take care of Mom and Dad you know."

Tara, who had been in the background the whole evening along with Josh, said, "We are taking turns Ron, I'll be at the hospital tomorrow and make arrangements for daycare for when you go back to school if it's needed."

"I uh, uh don't know what to say, Tara.", Ron stopped for a moment, "Thanks everyone for looking out for me…I uh, have a question."

"Yeah, go ahead Stoppable.", Tank Woodson answered for the people that were left in the house.

"Yeah, so except for Kim and Monique and Felix, why is everyone being so nice? I know about Doctor Possible…he's like my second Dad and all, but everyone else? I don't get it."

Curt said in response, "Ron, you were treated like crap petty much through your first three years at Middleton…and, well maybe you, and more importantly we, have grown up. Middleton is a small place and maybe we just want it to be a good place to grow up in. You helped stop the bullying in the school and the younger kids might find out what it's like to not have to be afraid of the 'D' Hall goons like they had been."

Ron snorted, "Well maybe something good will come of this. Maybe Rufus is looking down on us with a cheese-eating grin on his toothy mug."

Tara asked, "How is your Mom doing, Ron?"

"They took her back to ICU and then they might put her in a private room tomorrow. Dad is going to get operated on tomorrow so I hope to know more then."

Tank Woodson put a hand on his friend's shoulder, "Maybe in a few months we can laugh about this, Ron."

"Yeah…."

XXX

_Possible home:_

"Good night Kimberly, I hope you had an enjoyable dinner.", 'Eric Thornbottom', the upper-class English teen, told his girlfriend as he released her from the warm hug they were enjoying.

"I had a spankin evening Eric, it's just too bad about Rufus…Ron has to be devastated…"

The suave teen looked confused although he had read the briefings and inquired as a chance to sway Kim even more, "Who is this _'Rufus',_ again?"

The red head frowned, then understood that the English teen didn't have a relationship with rodent so she clarified, "Ron's pet and the reason that he has a naked mole rat was because Ron's Dad is allergic to animal fur."

"Ah, so when someone speaks of 'Rufus' they are only speaking of a rodent? I see now. Americans waste too much valuable time on low species and do not spend enough time on what really matters."

Kim frowned at this thought, "Rufus saved my life more than once…"

"I think as gifted as you are Kimberly, you would have found a way out of a tight situation. See how you organized our search on the rescue? You would have accomplished more if you just gave yourself the chance.", Eric countered.

"Thank you, Eric, I think I know what I am able to handle considering my abilities and talents and therefore I can say that there are times that Rufus enabled missions to succeed by what he was able to do.", Kim defended her late pink friend.

From behind Eric a voice asked, "Did you kids have fun tonight?"

"Hi Dad, yeah we did. Uh, how did everything turn out?"

The rocket scientist thought for a moment to make his point known, "Well Rufus is in the ground and Ronald is dealing with the aftermath, it is a good thing _friends_ were there for him this evening."

Eric decided to push the topic, "The rodent was just an animal, Doctor Possible."

"_Just_ a rodent, Eric? I think not. I think Kimmie considered him a friend. I wish she could have stayed longer; you could have put your date off to tomorrow. Even if she can't be close to Ronald, knowing that my daughter and her lifelong friend was near to lend support would have helped him tremendously."

"Sir with all due respect, I understand that Kimberly's sidekick is under some mental pressure since his parents are currently in the hospital…but still, the rodent _is_ an animal…"

James pointed out, at least mildly disliking the teen and his attitude, "The _animal _in question was a friend and a guest at my house Eric. And if I remember, there were mascots in the British Army who were laid to rest with full military honors…Since Rufus was acknowledged to have been a hero by several governments around the world, as well as our own country _and_ yours, he should have at least been given the same respect. Don't you agree?"

Eric was now caught. Then snobbishly retorted, "If that was the case Doctor Possible then why didn't the _sidekick_ pursue that route?"

"The _sidekick_, as you call him," James responded, "has never cared for publicity. Maybe you missed it but there were representatives of several law enforcement who attended tonight."

"Stoppable craved the attention he received during the football season…"

Kim said, "No, Eric. Ron really didn't. He gave praise to his teammates instead of himself all season. Monique's 'rents recorded what there was of the interview they played at halftime of the championship game. Anyway, even though Ron's going to get some scholarship offers he said he won't take them because he doesn't want to play anymore, for some reason."

James half-smiled with his argument being made for him by his daughter. Then the rocket scientist suggested, "It is getting late and the snow is getting heavier. Eric, make sure you are safe driving home tonight."

XXX

The blond teen sighed as he wiped dry the last of the plates. He listened to the lack of noise from the baby monitor before he continued. Once he was done, Ron took off his shoes and softly walked upstairs to his sister's room and silently opened the door. As his brown eyes adjusted to the gloom, Ron could see the tyke sleeping peacefully.

Ron mostly closed the door and hurried downstairs to his room to get a quick shower and a quick workout beforehand. Five minutes after his shower was finished, the sidekick had a pillow and blanket and plopped down on the couch to get some much-needed rest. The sidekick's cellphone vibrated, "Yeah, what do you need, Wade?"

"Sorry about what happened to Rufus, Ron. I should have caught this…"

"Wade, there was no way for you to know anything. If you said anything, then Kim might get curious and we both know Yamanouchi doesn't want that…If she and I were still together it would be one thing, but Eric is a fly in the ointment. I don't trust him…well at least as far as I trust Barkin and Yamanouchi doesn't trust Kim because she is with Eric. Now, if nothing is going on, I'm going to get some sleep, all this stress is getting to me."

"Ron, if you want to talk about it…"

"Maybe later Wade, I have to get some sleep…Dad's operation is tomorrow…Oh it looks like I might have daycare lined up if I go back to school before Mom and Dad are up, so they can take care of Sis…It's either that or I'll have to drop out…I did sorta want to finish high school before I turned fifty."

Wade chuckled the way Ron put the situation, "I agree Ron, you can't do anything if you don't have a high school diploma or a GED. You are close enough that you really need to get through. I can pull some strings for you to make sure that your Sister has child care while you go to school. Maybe GJ can help out since they want you and Kim to still take on missions for them."

"Yeah maybe, but I don't want to have to pay to rebuild their whole facility if Hanna gets up a head of steam."

"Ron, your sister is a cute baby…"

"A cute _ninja_ baby Wade. And don't give her any sugar. The world isn't ready for that. She might be even worse than Kim's brothers.", Ron told his friend, "Anyway, I'm gonna check on Sis again and then I'm going to catch some shuteye on the couch…"

"Why don't you sleep in your parents' room?"

"I, uh…it doesn't feel right Wade…Later, buddy."

XXX

_GJ:_

"Ma'am that was sobering…the feed from your bio-eye, I mean.", Agent Du finally said as he took a sip of coffee.

Sigh "I agree Will, but that wasn't what it was designed for. I thought that Stoppable would pop apart, but he is resilient I'll say that. How are his parents doing?", the mono-eyed head of the UN's law enforcement arm inquired.

"Stoppable's Mother was operated on this…well yesterday morning to relieve pressure on her brain. She is still in a coma and is back in ICU."

"And Stoppable's Father?"

"They plan to operate on him in about six hours. His operation might be more difficult considering the extent of the injuries Mister Stoppable experienced from the accident."

"Do they have any idea of a prognosis, Will?"

"I am not a doctor, there is something going on in his chest, Ma'am."

"Worrisome?"

"Ma'am, I just don't know to even make an educated guess."

"Very well Will, get some sleep. I will have Commander Gish relieve me in four hours. You have the next thirty-six off the clock."

"Yes Ma'am, these seventy-two-hour shifts can be grueling, but you get used to it in time."

XXX

_The Stoppable home:_

The blond teen shoved a cup of black coffee into the slight blonde's hand as she muttered, "What was I thinking?"

"I don't know, smart girl. Where _did_ Mike go?", Ron inquired.

"I sent him to get some donuts…"

"I was making breakfast for you guys, you know."

"I know, but Mike likes being kept busy. Anyway, he wants to speak with Tank this morning at the convenience store. He's starting to work there you know."

"I'd heard, but I…"

"He's in partnership with Tank and Curt, Stoppable. Mikey's trying to make a future for us…I mean I am going to get my PhD, but Mikey's going to make this work. This way we'll always have something to fall back on. So, you eat your breakfast and Mike should be back in less than an hour."

"Damn kicking me outta my own house.", the former running back snarked as he attacked his scrambled eggs and ham.

_Ten minutes later:_

"Okay I'm leaving I already got Hanna's outfit on her changing table and her food is in the fridge and so are six bottles…"

"Stoppable, you are making me nervous. Now just go before I have to hurt you before your sister wakes up."

"Okay going…Oh, Hanna's car seat is in the family room…"

"GO!"

"I'm going."

XXXXX

Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Mister Doctor P, Justine, Big Mike and all the other 'canon' characters of the show 'Kim Possible belong to Bob, Mark and the Disney Corporation and not myself nor CajunBear73. This is just a little hobby of ours to make sure you all take your meds and learn some meditation.

We'll see ya down the road,

ST-103


	10. Chapter 10

Annnnnd we're back. For the last two months the dungeon has been completely renovated so it's not really a dungeon anymore and looks a heck of a lot snazzier that one of Drakken's lairs. Now just a note here since there have been comments about this story: In the first three chapters of book one I had a disclaimer basically stating that this tale was going to be a bummer for quite a while. If in doubt please refer to that disclaimer.

I know the chapters haven't been coming out as quickly as we all want, butttttt they should be coming out a little quicker now, but remember this is a hobby for CB and I and sometimes RL (real life) messes things up and messes with timing and posting. Speaking about CajunBear73; I want to thank him for all the work he has done with me for about eight years now. If you can read this it's his fault so drop him a line.

Also, thanks to all who have read, faved, followed, alerted and /or reviewed. So, let's get to the reviews: Jimmy1201, Ron is going to rely on those friends Jimmy and he should thank his stars he has them; CB73, true Rufus is an ex-mole rat and went out a hero (kids accidents happen so make sure you wear your seat belts). Eric/Hans is an a-hole, but he has an agenda. Is he a jerk or something worse?; Bobtrumpet, continue taking your meds bud, there will be some rough patches. Yeah, meditate…probably with about four fingers of Scotch.

Dran, yeah, demoralizing…..but you knew this ahead of time if you read the first part of book one; Guest, well I got your review bud/gal, but unless you register with the site there is no way to communicate with you. But then I guess you knew that because you're experienced and all. As for plot holes…wait to see when they get filled. This whole tale's plot line looks like a big bowl of spaghetti at the moment and you'll be able to see things straightening out soon enough; Alulian P, thanks. I have through chapters 37 written and passed to my editor and it is slated to go about to chapter 55.

As Captain Kodak1 once said, sometimes you have to go through Good Friday to get to Easter.

Anyway, now that I got that stuff out of the way let's get to it…..oh I forgot, BearSent176 will be posting another chapter of Storm Chaser soon, it goes to about 55.

ST-103

The Hunter: Book two

Chapter 10

_Middleton Memorial:_

The blond teen held his unconscious Dad's hand as the nurse prepped the man for exploratory surgery. Doctor Swashplate entered and stood behind the younger Stoppable. "We will do the best we can for your Father, Ronald."

Sigh, "Yeah I know Doc.", Ron replied, "And ten years from now we can sit behind a couple glasses of beer and laugh about it, but right now…it sucks more than I think you know. I hope I can step up; you know."

"Ronald,", the chief of staff went to assure the teen, "we have to go through this operation or your Father may not get better. Now I know that right now things are tough and you are under lot of pressure, but we _will _get through this. You already know that this is one of the better facilities in the country and that we will do the best we can."

"I trust you guys Doc…I mean I know Mrs. Doctor P and she inspires a lot of confidence…If the rest of your team is as high of quality as she is I know that both Mom and Dad will pull through just fine…", the blond teen sniffed, "It's just real tough right now. I'm just lucky that I have friends around that can help me deal with all this."

The chief of staff half-smiled as he understood what the teen was going through and the fact that he had a support network behind him. "I'm glad that you have a support network. Now I will check in with you a little later Ronald, there is coffee in the waiting room…"

"Thanks Doc, I'm gonna wait till they take Dad in and then I'm going to sit with Mom. Maybe I'll get some later…"

Doctor Swashplate suggested, "Maybe you should take a walk outside to get some fresh air. The snow seemed to have stopped the last time I checked."

"Yeah, I'll do that, but I wanna check on Mom first. I almost wish some of Drakken's clones of me had not melted a few years ago, this would be a lot easier if there were more of me."

Not sure of what the teen was speaking about the Doctor decided to ignore what he thought was simple rambling due to the stress he could see the young man was under, "I will leave you to your devices young man…Oh your Rabbi is in the hospital. I suppose he might meet up with you sometime today."

"Thanks for letting me know Doc, I'll look up Rabbi Katz as soon as I get back in from getting some air. Maybe he can help me sort this all out.", the former running back replied as the Chief of Staff left.

X

"Okay Dad, see ya later and make sure you pull through.", Ron said to the Patriarch of the Middleton branch of the Stoppable family as he rose to give the nurse the opportunity to move the hospital bed away.

With a sigh the blond teen waved at his unconscious father as he was wheeled away. Ron paused as he donned his coat, _'Doctor Swashplate is right, I need some air.'_

X

A few minutes later Ron left his Mother's room and went to the cafeteria to get himself a coffee before he headed outside. The teen pulled his stocking cap out of his pocket and placed it on his head as he sat down on a bench. "This sucks.", he said to no one in particular the snow began again.

"Indeed, it does Ronald.", a bald, bearded man (who sorta has the author's hair style…AN) answered him as he sat down and flipped up the collar of his thick wool coat. "Swashplate told me you might be out here for some solitude."

"Thanks for coming Rabbi. I woulda called, but I've been busy for a coupla days with everything going on.", Ron explained.

"I would be surprised if you weren't and I would be more surprised if you were getting full night's sleep as well. How are you doing Ronald?"

"I…I guess as well as could be expected, they just took Dad in a little while ago. I saw Mom too, she's still in a coma. They don't know when she is gonna wake up.", Ron informed his spiritual counsellor. "I might have to miss a few sessions till I get this under control."

"That is completely understandable Ronald, and if there is anything I can do for you, please call at any time.", Rabbi Katz implored the young man.

"Hey thanks Rabbi. I guess I'd better go back in and check to see how Dad's doing.", Ron half-smiled and then rose to his feet.

"Ronald…"

"Yeah Rabbi?"

"Never forget you have friends out there to help, let them help you through your troubled times. It will not only give you the support you need, but also allow others to learn how to give of themselves."

"I'll try to remember that, I gotta go and thanks.", Ron offered his hand.

"I will leave you to take care of the things you must Ronald, but try to remember what I mentioned about your friends…and remember Bert Klerrup's first rule."

"Huh, what?"

"Bert Kleerup's first rule is never to take yourself too seriously.", the rabbi chuckled then added, "Stop and think once in a while Ronald…smell the roses."

With a small smile the older man accepted the younger's handshake and then turned back to the closed doors of the medical center.

XXX

_Harney County, Oregon:_

Sheriff Benson Grift looked over at his nephew, Rich Sigmond, a new hire on the force after six years in the military, "How do you like it here so far, Rich?"

"So far not bad. Six years as an MP taught me a lot…I mean I know I still have a lot to learn…but I really wish I could have been around for Mom when those giant robots attacked last year. With all that happened…I got worried about her, you know, and since I was coming to my ETS date, I couldn't stand to be away from the family with all that happened. I might have been able to do something about that.", the younger Deputy observed.

"There wasn't much _we_ could do on our end so I doubt if you could have accomplished anything other than being put in a box. Anyway, you didn't hear it from me but we owe Kim Possible a whole bunch since that robot shrunk about ten seconds before it was going to take out the Courthouse with your Mom inside…She was working over on some project or other.", the young man's Uncle revealed, "We got the shit from a briefing about four months ago, that it was Possible who stopped those damned things. It was all hush hush."

"How did _you_ even find out Uncle? That was _supposed_ to be classified. We only heard rumors."

"I went to a conference back then because there was a nationwide uproar after the attempted takeover of the government, so they gave us some info by people who dealt with it. The conference was held by some undercover group from the UN, who told us what went down. And Miss Possible's name was at the forefront along with some rodent and pre-teen tech guy. They stopped part of Colorado from being turned into an above ground nuclear site. An area south of Denver would have been glowing glass."

"Who are they? The UN group I mean. Everyone knows about Kim Possible.", the younger police man asked with widened eyes.

"I can't tell you except that without this group intervening, there would be some serious shit going down, Rich."

The younger man raised his right eyebrow then half-frowned, "At least something from the UN is useful."

The Sheriff then told his newest Deputy why he really called him in, "True, but since you are new in the department you have to have some break-in time. Now I want you to ride with Sergeant Sporting for a few weeks until you have some hair on your chin."

"Sure Sheriff, but what is going on with him? … It's like he's got a chip on his shoulder."

"Yeah, he does. Just keep an eye on him while you ride with him but let me know if he does anything to make you uncomfortable, or anything that is illegal."

"Like what, Uncle?", the younger man inquired.

"Like stuff they'd shove your ass into Leavenworth for when you were in.", the Sheriff cryptically informed his relation, before he elaborated a little, "The good Sergeant won't talk about it, but I think he belongs to one of those right-wing nationalist organizations that have various agendas. Just keep your mouth shut and your eyes open."

"Sure Uncle, I have to learn the department's procedures anyway and riding around with an experienced officer will show me how to do it."

"Great Rich, now go into the squad room while I brief your new partner on this development."

The younger Deputy got up and exited the office as the Sheriff picked up his phone.

XXX

_The Possible home:_

"Kids I am going to the space center after dropping by the hospital to check on Ronald and his parents.", James Possible told his offspring as he rose from his chair at the breakfast table.

Kim half-smiled, "Tell Ron that I'm thinking about him and I hope his Mom and Dad get better. I'll call him later after my shift at Club Banana and before my date with Eric."

James replied as he put his cup in the sink, "I'll try to remember all of that Kimmie. And boys, don't mess with your sister today before she goes into work and no working on inventions in the garage until I get home from the space center."

"We won't Dad. Anyway, Tim and I have to work out some equations for this new project and it's almost a month away from any trial that we want to try, so we have to see if it works on the computer before we even start building it.", the elder of the twins responded as he poured cereal into his bowl. Of course, a tired looking Jim Possible nodded at his brother's statement.

XXX

'_The Ranch':_

'Eric' glanced over at his 'Nurse', who was just finishing his breakfast, "Tom, a question before you go."

"Go ahead boss.", Bridgestone replied.

"About the sidekick's parents, are you able to get close to them?"

"Not at the moment Hans, they have me assigned in another department. The woman had an operation yesterday, which she should recover from, and the man is having a more complicated one this morning. Although his is more serious he should also recover from it.", Tom informed his boss.

"I was thinking that there would be more pressure on the kid if one or both has a terminal _accident_. That might move this further along."

Otto frowned, "In war we didn't care if we wounded or killed nephew, actually wounding a soldier is even better because it takes two or three out of the fight while killing one only takes one. So, what I am saying is that both will put your 'target' under pressure, maybe having to ailing parents to look after as well as a baby and helping your girlfriend on her silly assed missions might just be too much for him to handle. I think that this will leave him without energy to fight off any of our opportunities against him and give us the chance to rip him from Possible's side to breakup their team. Remember, to get to her we need to split the boy away from her. If the parents are terminated, he will have two less to take care of and it will be much more manageable for him to do so."

"Anyway, Tom see how close you can get to one of the Stoppables. I would like more inside information, Kimmie is not as close to her friend as she once was because of her _allergy_ to him.", Hans chuckled.

Otto chuckled, "Well Hans, it appears that at least some of your plan is working. They will not be able to work closely together now that they won't be physically as close as they once were."

Bridgestone rose, "I again don't know where I'll be in the hospital today so I don't know if I can find any information, but I'll see if I can tap into the nurse's gossip group comes up with and see where that takes us."

Otto shook his head, "Maybe go out for drinks with them to make sure that they think you are one of them…"

XXX

_Middleton Memorial:_

"The waiting room is this way, wheels.", the raven-haired girl told her boyfriend, who had refused her assistance on helping him navigate the hallways of the hospital.

"I can read the signs Zita, I wanted to get here yesterday…but we really couldn't. After last night I knew I just had to be here for Ron. His whole world is shattering and he needs his friends around him."

Sigh, "I know, if that idiot would just let us tell Kim what he was to her this might all clear up real fast."

The wheelchair bound young man snorted, "As if."

Felix never told his girlfriend about Ron's abilities or his connection with a covert school in Japan so she had no idea that Ron Stoppable was a kickass hero of the first order and kept his 'talents' under wraps at the behest of said school that had been inexistence for fifteen centuries. Felix only knew because Ron had intervened on an attack on the Renton home the summer before. (Wade also knew, but he also knew better to speak about the incident because Yamanouchi was capable of silencing people who were entrusted with valuable information but were unable to keep their mouths shut. Although, with few instances, the threats were enough to keep secrets, secret…AN)

When the teens arrived at the waiting room, Ron was there sipping a cup of coffee. When he was younger, the covert ninja student drank his 'Joe' with lots of sugar and milk or cream to make it palatable. Now the blond preferred it black and strong. It must have been something about keeping long hours over the summer and fall.

Felix wheeled up to his best friend from Middleton High, "How ya doing, Ron?"

The blond teen looked up from his cup, "About the same Wheels. Dad's in the operating room right now and there isn't much change in Mom. What are you guys going up here?"

Zita came up, "Supporting our friend, that's what friends do."

"Yeah girlfriend, still not used to people being in my corner, but thanks for coming."

She then asked, getting right to the point, "That's good, I guess. When are you going to tell Possible about what you guys had?"

Ron set his coffee down and leaned forward, "So not gonna happen, Zita."

"Why? She deserves to know."

"Kim's happy and I want her to stay happy. She has Eric now and you didn't hear this from me, but they are going to college together over in England next fall. She was informed that the snob's family is gonna pay her way and I can't get in the way of that, you know.", Ron explained.

"Why are they doing that?", Felix inquired.

Ron thought for a moment then responded, "I guess that Eric's folks some want first-class genes in their family. I mean you know the Possibles have multiple geniuses in their family line, so it makes sense to me and we all have to admit that Kim isn't hard to look at."

Zita frowned at this information, right from the horse's mouth, so to speak, "And she isn't smart enough to remember you as her boyfriend…_That_ says a lot. I ought to break the news to her and see what that red head's reaction is…"

Ron also frowned at this and cautioned his first date ever, "Don't do that Zita, I have the whole school clamped down and it's staying that way until after graduation. Anyway, after that thingie blew up in her face I'm just glad that she's breathing."

"What if she remembers before graduation?"

"I'll just say that she has a perfectly fine boyfriend and that we just grew apart just like when she told me last spring that we have to grow up. She's grown and so have I. I just have more commitments now than I had then."

"Commitments?"

"Yeah, when Mom and Dad come home, they are going to need help getting around. And taking care of sis is going to be out of the question. I might have to drop out of school this year to keep everything together…"

"That's stupid, you have to get a degree to go to college.", Zita snarked.

"Maybe, but I have to take care of my family. That's a man's job and by my religion I am a man, you know. After they get back on their feet I can go back and finish high school or I can get my GED. Anyway, with the lack of funds thing going on at my house any college for me is sorta outta the question. Anyway, it was outta the question before so I guess I'll just wait to see what happens with Mom and Dad."

Felix rolled up to Ron, "We're here for you Ron, remember that."

"Yeah, you guys and the football team…and some of the cheer squad…Anyway, thanks for coming down here."

The wheelchair bound genius inquired, "How are you handling Rufus's…uh…"

"Death?", Ron asked.

"Uh, yeah."

"It hasn't hit me yet, it probably will when I least expect it. Right now I have to figure out how I am going to be more for the team, Rufus did a bunch of stuff for us that got us outta trouble like when Kim or me…mostly me. I sorta get into trouble and get captured."

My rodent buddy's the one who got Kim free last spring when we got captured at Bueno Nacho Headquarters…He took down the synthodrone and stopped the invasion.", Ron informed his now best friend and his first girlfriend.

Felix knew this because Ron 'spilled the beans', so to speak, when they were playing Zombie Mayhem during the summer. For Zita, this was new to her so she asked, "Your pet saved the world?"

"In a roundabout way, Zita.", Ron responded to his 'ex', "He bit on the syntho and deflated him."

Zita looked confused, "How did _that_ save the world?"

Ron rolled his eyes ad explained, "The _fake_ Eric was holding the EMP thing he caught when Kim shot it at Drakken's control tower."

"So…", Zita started then stopped as Ron continued speaking, "Wade made the thing and when Kim's date for the Prom deflated, the EMP thingie hit the tower and shorted out the electronics and that made the flying robots stop working…End of invasion. The rest was cleanup. Although, the high point of my night was when Doctor D remembered my name."

Zita frowned, "I thought becoming Possible's boyfriend was the high point…"

The former running back who had blinding speed chuckled nervously, "Okay Zita, you caught me. _That_ was the high point, but Doctor D remembering my name had to be second. To him I was always the 'buffoon' even when we kicked his ass after we wrecked his ignorant schemes."

"So, all that talk about Rufus being a hero was real?", the Latino teen asked.

"Yeah, pretty much. He did corny stuff too…Ya know, to keep us loose. I don't know how this is going to work now…and since I'm not sure Kim and I can even work together…"

"Kim developed an allergy to you?", Zita beat Ron to the punch as James Possible walked in.

"Ah yeah, she did. Wade and some experts are working on some kind of short-term fix so she can at least be in the same building as me…Hey Doctor Possible, how are you?"

"Fine this morning Ronald. Is there any coffee left?", the rocket scientist inquired.

"Yeah, but they don't have any creamer or sugar out yet. If I remember, you take it black, though.", Ron pointed over to the pot.

James smiled, "Quite right Ronald, let me get another cup. I'll be right back."

Two minutes later James Possible sat down next to Kim's oldest friend. "Any news yet?", he asked.

"On Dad, no, they haven't said anything. On Mom, same ole same ole as of an hour ago. It's tough for anyone, but considering how much patience I have…totally sucks.", Ron muttered as Zita sat down and Felix rolled up so that he could sit next to her.

They were all quiet and beginning to relax when a woman in blue 'scrubs' entered the waiting area. "Mister Stoppable?", she asked.

Ron rose quickly and get his cup down, "Yeah, that's me…Ron Stoppable."

"Doctor Etme," she offered her hand, "I am one of your Father's surgeons. He is in recovery and will be for a while. We found the problems and repaired them."

Ron breathed a sigh of relief then inquired, "Do you know where they are going to move him to?"

"He is going back to ICU for the time being, but I can have a nurse take you back to recovery. He is still deeply sedated however, so you will not be able to speak with him."

"Thank you, Doctor. I appreciate you coming in to let me know.", Ron said as the forty-something brunette turned to leave.

"Thank you, Janet.", James Possible responded as well as she turned back around.

"Oh James, sorry I was focused on Ronald. How are Anne and the kids?"

"They are doing well; Anne will be back home permanently at the end of the spring."

"That's good James, families do not need to be separated. My heart goes out to those that have to do that."

"True it is tough, but we only have a few months to go.", the rocket scientist replied.

"I understand that you are a friend of Ronald's family. He needs support and I hope Kimberly is able to assist…"

"Unfortunately, my daughter has developed an allergy to Ronald so they are not as close as they were. Maybe this will rectify itself soon. There are medical professionals looking into ways to alleviate the symptoms."

XXX

_Yamanouchi, Japan:_

_(Grandfather, may I speak with you for a moment?),_ the female shinobi inquired as she bowed to the white-haired ninja master.

_(Please sit with me child, what troubles you?),_ Sensei, otherwise known as Lord Toshimiru asked.

_(Grandfather, I feel that Stoppable-san is disturbed and needs assistance.)_ At this point Hirotaka approached and bowed.

The ninja master motioned for him to take a seat next to his betrothed as Yori continued, _(I am afraid that the Chosen One's very soul will be damaged…)_

Uncharacteristically Sensei shook his head and frowned, _(Stoppable-san is Yamanouchi's solitary agent in the USA for the short-term future, child. As you know our assets are spread very thin at the moment considering the threat we are under. To meet all of our commitments he must suck it up and do the best he can.)_

Hiro nodded, _(We understand Master, but shouldn't we check on the Chosen One to make sure that he is capable…As you know Yori-chan is very close to our friend spiritually and she has felt that he is disturbed in his mind…)_

_(Normally we would my son, but we do not know where the attack will come from. We only know that it is targeting Japan…) S_eeing the looks he was receiving, Sensei continued, _(I will speak with Inturo Mekaski to see if he is able to detect anything.)_

Yori bowed again from her seated position, _(Thank you Grandfather. This eases my mind somewhat.)_

_(Are you both ready for your missions?),_ Sensei inquired to take their minds off the American teen.

Hiro replied, not knowing if the old man was aware of the mission details, _(We leave tomorrow Sensei. We expect to be away for three months.)_

_(Take care of my granddaughter Hiro-chan. There are things that we try protect our loved ones from.)_

_(It would be my great honor Master…)_

_(When is the date?)_

_(Date Master?)_

_(The date you decide to become one?)_

Yori took over from her bumbling fiancée_, (As soon as possible when these missions are concluded Grandfather.)_

XXX

_Middleton Memorial, Surgery Recovery Room 2-A:_

"Nurse Bridgestone, please take Mister Stoppable up to ICU.", operating room nurse Shirly Cambridge instructed the new nurse.

Tom responded to the scrub nurse, "Right ICU?" He looked over the cart and asked, "Chart?"

"Oh yes, thanks I would have had to send the paperwork up to the floor. Good catch, Tom.", Shirly told the male nurse as she handed him a folder. He opened it up, glanced, then nodded. He released the brakes on the hospital bed and to the blond teen who was standing there, "Would you come with me Mister Plobbable?"

The blond teen sighed at his name being screwed with again, sighed, then nodded, "Yeah, right with ya, go ahead."

Ron then followed the medical bed out of the recovery room down the hall to the elevators.

The blond teen and former mascot looked away from the bed holding his Father as they turned a corner. Two big guys quickly stepped out of the way. "Hey Stoppable,", Tank Woodson chuckled, "it looks like Flanner kicked you outta your own house." With that Curt shoulder bumped his linebacker buddy.

"Yeah somethin like that, I hope she and Mike don't get stains on Mom and Dad's bed.", Ron replied as the bed, nurse and most importantly his Father kept on going, he motioned to his friends to follow, "She kicked me out first thing this morning like she owned the place."

Curt laughed, "She's pushy Stoppable, you know that…Remember when she had Possible for a lab partner?"

"Yeah, I remember. Monique Jenkins was my lab partner. Anyway, DNAmy used Flanner's thingie to pull a dinosaur into Middleton. We distracted the thing at the donut shop, before Kim and her 'partner' were able to send it back. Of course, Barkin, being the dipwad he is, didn't believe that plaid wearing blonde was able to do that, didn't give her and Kim a _decent_ grade. Later, I don't think I ever saw Kim so pissed except when I got her set on a date with Brick.", Ron chortled at the memory.

Tank laughed a little, then, "Any change with your parents Stoppable?"

"Mom's up in ICU, still out. She had an operation yesterday, as you know…and Dad, just had his. I expect the doc will brief me when he has more time…I figure he has other operations too. I suppose I'll know more before I go home tonight.", Ron informed his teammates and friends.

Tank frowned knowing that what happened with Rufus and Ron's parents was basically tearing him up inside and advised, "You haveta get some rest…When was the last time you had eight hours?"

"Right after our last game…and that was in the hospital in Boulder.", Ron caught the look from his friends and explained, "I can never sleep much in Japan or on airplanes. Japan because the beds suck…you sleep on a thin mat on the floor and the plane…just no."

(Of course, the former 'Mad Dog' didn't tell them that three hours was the norm for a trainee at the covert school and Sensei felt that the American teen had to push through the wall of fatigue to reach the level where he would be competent enough to protect those he was tasked to. So, the really old ninja master made the blond American go several days without sleep to ensure that Ron would attain the level Sensei wanted him to be at. At the end, Lord Toshimiru was finally pleased with Ron Stoppable's progress…AN)

The three followed the hospital bed as it was pushed into the elevator…

XXX

_France:_

Francis Capon glanced up as his aide slash assistant, _(Inspector, we have confirmed that Monsieur Jones and his cohorts were killed mostly by bladed weapons in a rather vicious manner.)_

_(Sergeant do we have an assessment of how many attackers there were?)_

_(Inspector, there is no way to tell for sure, but considering how much damage was done to the members of the cartel it must have been at least twenty to twenty-five who assaulted the island. There were few gunshot wounds, mostly sword work though I do not understand why.)_

_(Why do you say that, Sergeant?)_

_(Why use an out of date weapon when you could use a modern one?),_ came the reply.

_(I admit I do not know. Has there been anyone checking in to our involvement with Kim Possible being onsite? I have had word that Global Justice isn't happy with us going around them to get her to check out Jones' island.),_ the Inspector told his Aide.

_(Is it true that there was a warning when you requested Mademoiselle Possible's assistance?)_

_(Yes, but like most warnings nothing has transpired. I think it was just someone trying to frighten me away from using her.),_ Capon chuckled as he raised a glass to his lips, _(But just in case, double the security around my dwellings, we do not want any unfortunate surprises.)_

XXX

_Middleton Memorial Hospital:_

"Groan."

"Hey Dad, good to see you're awake.", the blond teen asked his old man.

"What happened, Ronald?", Dean Stoppable inquired.

"You guys had an accident on the way to pick me up at the airport.", Ron explained.

"So that's why I hurt so much?"

"Yeah and you just woke up from surgery."

"Surgery Ronald? Where's Barb…errrrr, your Mother?"

"She a few cubicles over, they operated on her yesterday. She has swelling on the brain and is in a coma.", Ron informed his Dad.

"Oh my…Your sister?"

"She's fine Justine and Mike are watching her right now.", Ron explained.

"Flanner?"

"Yeah, she babysat a bunch of cousins. She also can call me if she needs help, a lot of my friends have stepped up."

"Good…"

XXXXX

Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Felix, Zita, Tara, Josh and all the other 'canon' characters in the show 'Kim Possible belong to Bob, Mark and the Disney Corporation and not myself nor CajunBear73. We just play with this lil hobby to give ya'll a reason to take your meds. Heck we don't even make anything on this.

Oh, by now you all ought to know I will introduce characters many chapters before I use them. You should have spotted the new ones….hint, hint.

Bertel Kleerup was the owner of Eagle River Nordic in Eagle River Wisconsin, his company specialized in Nordic ski racing. He passed away years ago and I will probably not use him again.

We'll see ya down the road,

ST-103


	11. Chapter 11

Well, it's been a while. CB now has a new job in RL and it is taking some time to get everything in place. So, patience is a virtue.

NOW, just so you know this chapter is not one where you guys need your meds. It's sorta just catching up. I'm glad I got that out of the way.

I still want to thank everyone who has read, faved, alerted or reviewed. And speaking of reviews let's go over them: CB73, Many plans are in motion. Hopefully soon that plot line that resembles a bowl of spaghetti won't look so bad. Ron's friends are trying to make a difference since Kim is now distanced from him; Bobtrumpet, okay as long as you're safe; Jimmy1201, like I said before, you shouldn't need the drugs to get through this chapter…..if you want them…hey whatever….oh Jimmy I lost my whole email address book and am trying to get it back up.

Ajw1970, good to see you along. Hans/Eric doesn't worry about life insurance….he has an ego the size of Montana. Oh met some Marine types over the weekend in KC getting ready to head back over 'there'; whitem….hey man good to see you along. Maybe you wanna do the Christmas thingie again. Oh and Rufus is really gone though he might send a message once in a while.

Again, thanks to CajunBear73 for all his work.

Now let's get this show on the road,

ST-103

The Hunter: Book Two

Chapter 11

_Middleton Memorial Hospital:_

"How long have I been out, Ronald?", Dean Stoppable inquired as he accepted the offered cup-with-straw. The elder Stoppable was still somewhat groggy, only haven woken up a few minutes before. (the elder Stoppable's bed had been raised so that he could drink, but he was on pain meds and had been in and out of it for a couple of hours….AN)

Sigh, "Several days Dad.", Ron informed his Father, "I was more than a little worried about you. I saw your car, it was totaled, the air bags were deployed and it looked like the jaws of death had been used to extract you and Mom."

"I guess I bashed my head when we started to roll. That was the last thing I recall. Let this be a lesson for you Son, driving in icy conditions could lead you to having an accident which neither of us want. Now tell me truthfully, how is your Mother? I mean her not being awake is not good."

(Neither Dean nor Ron knew that the auto had been sabotaged…And had been hastily repaired in the tow truck yard to hide what had happened if investigators looked into the 'accident'…AN)

"Dad, I just don't know. You just woke up and I'm sure the Doc is going to be around to see you in a while and he would be the one who could give you the answer. Right now, as I see it, Mom is in good hands, let the nurses and doctors do their jobs, and you relax and get better Okay?"

"I understand Ronald…"

"Dad, you get some rest and while you are doing that I'm gonna sit with Mom after I go to the waiting room and call home to see if Hanna is giving Justine and Mike any problems."

"I will Son, but make sure you get some rest as well…If you don't mind me saying, you look like hell.", Dean tried to chuckle.

Ron nodded, "I admit that I haven't been able to sleep very well since I left for Japan. Maybe now I can relax, Yamanouchi is done and they're sending me this real cool certificate that I can hang on my wall and some college credits too."

"Very well-done Ronald. Congratulations on finishing. Now I appreciate you being here, but maybe you should get some rest as well.", Dean suggested.

Sigh, "I will Dad…Uh, I have a question."

"Sure Ronald, what are you concerned about?", the elder Stoppable inquired.

"Why was Rufus with you guys in the car?"

"Huh, we went window shopping before going to pick you up. Why?", the actuary wondered as he hoped Ron hadn't figured out the reason for the trip and still wanted to spring it on the teen as another one of his 'this is our way of telling you' episodes.

"Well uhh, well Rufus didn't make it Dad. I found him under Mom's seat the day after the accident, I buried him out under the tree house last night. I hope this is alright with you.", Ron explained, "Considering how he hated cold I had to wonder."

Dean gazed at his Son and knew how much the younger Stoppable and the mole rat got along, "I am sorry Ronald, Rufus was a wonderful pet, although he sometimes had an 'attitude'."

"So does his Master, Dad. Anyway, get some sleep. I'm gonna check on Mom…"

Dean, very happy that his Son seemed to have grown in the last year, said to Ron, "You do that and come back. If I'm asleep go on home. I'm sure Justine will want to get out of there…Hanna can be a handful."

"Yeah Dad, I know."

XXX

_Stoppable home:_

The former running back entered and called out, "I'm back, I hope you guys didn't leave any stains on Mom and Dad's bed. Dad should be home in a few days."

"_Stoppable!_ You **Jerk!**", Justine yelled from the kitchen, "But I'm glad to hear about your Father."

A frazzled Mike Little went out into the living room to meet his teammate, "Your Sister is full of energy, Ron. How does she do it?"

The former running back replied, "Super ninja baby, no other kid like her…At least like _I've_ seen before. Even Kim was surprised by it."

"No, I mean it?", the larger than life lineman responded.

"Like I know how Sis does that stuff. Was she running on the ceiling again? We have to have shoes for inside the house for the little intruder."

"Ceiling? … Uh, no, but she was into everything."

"Wait till you see her running on the ceiling.", Ron replied with a snort as he walked into the kitchen where he felt like he heard his name in vain, "Then you can tell me you've seen it all."

Justine nodded as she moved a lock of hair out of her face with one eye twitching as Ron entered the kitchen and picked his sister out of her highchair, "With what she put us through today, I can believe the running on the ceiling garbage. How's your Mom and Dad?"

"Dad's awake now, I talked to him for a while, Mom is still in ICU in a coma. I think they want to keep Dad in for another week by how they talked, but I have no idea about Mom.", Ron explained.

"Class starts back next week. Are you going to be up for it, Stoppable?", the genius inquired.

"Ask me next week, this has been a sucky break…"

The blonde genius wasn't happy with the response, so she pushed further, "And Possible?"

Justine was even less thrilled when Ron stated as he wiped the excess food from his Sister's face, "Kim's happy with her Eric, so at least that is working out."

Justine's half-smile disappeared, "Oh, and where's the lovey dovey crap that you and the cheerleader were spouting off about during the fall?"

Sigh, "I have to admit that I _was_ in love with Kim, but that's in the toilet, Miss Smarty Pants. When she slapped me after leaving me to rot on that rescue mission my 'Give a Fuck' broke.", Ron informed her as he picked up his sister out of her highchair.

"So, you're not going to fight for her?"

"Nothing to fight for, Justine…Listen, it's easier this way. Kim's going off to England with Eric next fall and will be there for at least four years. I can do what I do. College is going to suck for me since we are hurting for cash. I'll have to go the Juco route while I work."

"I heard you had a problem being employable, Stoppable…What is going on?"

"Not sure and for what it's worth I've decided not to make waves, it'll be easier for Mom and Dad, if I do that. From what I've been told I'll have to leave Middleton to find employment and therefore college. So, staying here and getting a job is sorta out of the question because of companies getting reprisals on them from some _Major_ Corporations, if you catch my drift."

Mike who had been silent then asked, "Where are you gonna go, Ron?"

Ron shrugged his shoulder as best he could while holding Hanna, "Not sure, but I'm not staying in this Berg one second longer than I have to."

Justine snorted, "So after we graduate, you are heading out of town?"

"Yep, I might come back once in a while to see Sis but all my good memories have been tarnished and I won't need to be reminded of them."

"Are you going to leave word of where you're headed Ron?", Mike inquired.

"Mom and Dad will know how to get a hold of me.", Ron assured the couple. Then chuckled, "Anyway, that is months away and who knows, Aliens might invade the Earth before then."

Justine chuckled as well, "Something outta science fiction, Stoppable. You're a bigger geek than I am."

Ron remembered the Alien Woman who had fought both Kim and Shego to a standstill, when a vision came to him as he 'saw' a large Alien with green/blue skin holding Kim Possible in the air by her ankle. The former running back shook his head, "Yeah, I guess I am. Anyway, thanks for coming over and babysitting Hanna. You guys need to go out and get something to eat, you know…"

Justine grinned, "We will. Oh, even if your sister is an expert at producing mayhem, she _is_ pretty cute. Mikie and I will be able to babysit again. You have to understand that he is starting work with Curt and Tank, so a lot of his after-school time will be working with them…"

"I understand Justine, he's starting a new position…I totally get that. Remember I was once employable…"

"We never got the whole story about that Stoppable…."

"Not much of a story to tell and I've been warned not to speak about it.", Ron stalled her. "Thanks again for helping out, I wish I could give you guys some cash to go out, but I'm sorta tapped right now."

Justine grinned having put the other blond in the room at an awkward moment, "Stoppable, I'll think of something. Come on Mikie, I'll spring for a few burgers." Justine then leaned over and gave the now cleaned up toddler a kiss on the forehead and headed out of the kitchen. She stopped and turned to Ron, "This is not over."

With a fake smile the other blond teen in the room responded, "I understand." Then under his breath, as she and her boyfriend left the kitchen, "What you stay out of won't hurt you either."

X

_Ten minutes later:_

Ron filled the tub so that he could give his sister a bath.

XXX

_Cow and Chow:_

The raven-haired fashionista asked the cheerleader, "Kim, have you heard anything about Stoppable's 'rents today? The word is his old man had an operation."

Kim set her burger down on the plate, "Uh, no word yet Moni. Dad was dropping by this morning and I haven't talked to him or Ron. I guess I'll find out when I get home."

Monique Jenkins frowned, "Why didn't you call him to find out?"

"Dad?", Kim asked.

"No, your _sidekick_. Anyway, I wonder what is skinny boy going to do when it's time to go back to class? It's going to be tough to schedule all that, because he'll have to take care of his 'rents and the kid."

The red head frowned, having not thought on that scenario, "I'm not sure 'Nique. If they're not home, I guess Ron will have to get a babysitter while he's at school."

Monique leaned forward, "I suppose Stoppable will be stretched a little thin for a while until his 'rents get back on their feet."

"Yeah, I suppose.", Kim replied as she picked up her cup and took a sip through the straw as she wondered how she could help with the baby.

"Where's your boy toy at tonight, GF?"

"Oh, Eric and his guys had a night out, they went to a museum in Upperton to take in some art, Eric's family sponsors artists, you know, and they are always looking for new talent to invest in.", Kim responded, shaking thoughts of the Stoppables out of her mind.

"Does he know about Tara's BF, Josh? I think he's pretty good."

"Josh's style didn't impress Eric, Monique. So, he knows, but he won't give any family resources to Josh…or at least until Josh changes his style or develops it more."

"I guess, some of Josh's work is a little 'out there'…", Monique stopped when she saw a flash in her friend's eyes. "What?"

"Uh…I don't know, it felt like I was trying to remember something that happened to me. But it was gone as soon as it came. Maybe it'll come back to me later.", Kim said as she composed herself.

"Yeah, I guess you still have some memory issues, right?"

"Yeah, it's weird.", Kim replied.

XXX

Ron picked up his sister out of the bathwater and wrapped her in a thick towel as he carried her to the changing table. "We're going up to see Mom and Dad for a while Hanna. Is that going to be cool with you?"

The raven-haired tyke clapped her hands together as Ron finished drying her off.

'_At least the little intruder is happy…Of course, she's always happy.',_ Ron thought to himself as he got her into her footie pajamas.

When he was done, he took Hanna downstairs and set her back in her highchair while he readied her bottles for the next day. When that was done, he took one and put it into her bag, then picked the tyke out of her chair and grabbed her bag with the bottle in it.

"You have to be patient with me Han, I have to get your snowsuit on you. Then we can go."

X

_Middleton Memorial:_

Ron and Hanna entered an elevator, where the blond teen explained to his sister, not even wondering why he was doing so to an infant, "Now we're only going to be here a little while, can you behave, intruder?"

Hanna slapped her hands together and laughed. When they got up to ICU Ron made to go to his Mom's cubicle, whereupon one of the nurses, at seeing the child, motioned for them to come over. With a lowered voice, "It _is_ after visiting hours and children are not supposed to be here, young man. These are not only hospital rules, but common sense as well."

"Yeah, I know, but Mom's here and so is Dad and I really don't have a babysitter tonight and I thought maybe Sis would like to see them for a minute. Dad was awake earlier after his operation.", the former running back explained.

The nurse, with the name tag of 'Clara' reached out for the toddler, "I'll take this cutie and follow you to your parents' rooms…okay cubicles. Once I think she's about to cause a disturbance I will take her to the waiting room, but from now on, please use the daycare we have here at the Center. It's open and staffed twenty-four hours a day, although you have to give them some advanced notice to make sure they have enough staff onhand."

"Yeah, I guess. I sorta remember Tara King works in there on the weekends and some nights."

"Good, then get a hold of them and make sure they have your contact information, you might want to do that tonight before you leave the hospital.", Clara suggested.

"As long as Sis cooperates, sure.", Ron replied as he walked to his Dad's cubicle and applied sanitizer to his hands.

The older Stoppable was sleeping when his blond-haired son entered the cubicle, quietly. So, as said son didn't want to wake his Dad up, he just sat down in a chair next to the bed. The nurse and Hanna watched before the Japanese toddler decided it was time to get a little rambunctious.

Said nurse quickly carried the tyke to the waiting room, not quite understanding that the next thirty minutes would feel like a Monday rush in the ER.

XXX

_Denver, Colorado:_

Otto snorted as he lifted the glass of schnapps up and drained the glass. "Here, drink up nephew, in a few days you have to go back to your high school classes and act like a teenager _again_."

"Uncle I _never_ acted like one those idiots.", the guy who looked like 'Syntho Nine-O-One' laughed as he drained his glass as well in the drinking game they were engaged in.

"Well, you are going to have to do so now, nephew. If you act too much like an adult, people will begin to take notice of you and we do not need Global Justice looking into our group at this point. We have to stay covert for the time being until we are ready to launch our attack on the boy, since you decreed, he is to be the target.", Otto explained as he encouraged the young man to 'man up'.

Sigh, "Sometimes I think this was a bad idea, I might have let my ego get hold of me, but I agree we have to see this one through."

"Yes, we do Hans, if we want to have more contracts like this one, it is going to occur. Just think, in four or five months, the boy should be dead and the girl will have either no idea or she will shatter when she realizes that she allowed her friend to be distanced from her, thereby enabling us to kill him without anyone to stop us."

"Uncle, by my calculations if we get three or four more jobs like this one, we will be set for life and no one will _dare_ bother us. We might even teach other enterprising individuals to do this. For a fee, of course. That will keep our cash flow more than adequate in our old ages.", Hans laughed as he poured himself more schnapps.

XXX

_The King House:_

Abby looked over at her daughter and the guy she hoped would be added to the family within the next few years, as the three Kings and one Mankey (who had a decent chance of becoming a fourth member of the family) watched the old, old movie. The teens were laying on the floor under and afghan cuddling as they watched the movie.

"Josh, could you and Tara heat up those brownies and bring some in after you put ice cream on them?", the older blonde inquired, so as to interrupt the rampant cuddling of the teens snuggled in that afghan.

Bob King added, "Chocolate syrup too, the gals love it."

Josh got up off the floor and Tara rose with him to keep him company.

Bob King snorted, "I wondered how long you were going to let them cuddle honey before you broke it up."

Abby covered her mouth and giggled, "That was from Josh's parents, they wanted him messed with. They do look good together don't they?"

Bob admitted, "Yes dear, they do. I just hope they aren't cohabitating this time next year. I don't want to be a grandfather yet. I don't have any gray hair or grandkids for a while."

Abby snorted, "I'm sure they are intelligent enough to use precautions, Robert. If not, we will subtly be able to remind them. Our daughter knows about the facts of life, I questioned her myself. But just to make sure we'll have a talk with the Mankeys and let them clue Joshua in as to his responsibilities if that situation arises."

Bob chuckled and then lowered his voice, "Our baby is growing up husband and it looks like she has found her guy. I just hope they can make it last."

A few minutes later Tara and her beau came back into the family room carrying bowls. Abby and Bob accepted the sugar filled snacks. "When is Bonnie getting in honey?", Abby inquired, "School starts next week."

"The day after tomorrow Mom.", the bubbly cheerleader responded, "I emailed her and she was bragging about how good her tan looks now."

Josh snorted, "Tara, Bonnie tans, you _burn_. Don't be envious, you are wonderful the way you are."

"_Thanks_ a lot BF.", Tara mock glared, "I didn't tell her about Ron and his 'rents, she worries about him now…and I didn't want to screw up her vacation."

Abby then asked, "If your GF is worried about Ronald why doesn't _she_ date him?"

"She has a nice guy who dotes on her Mom and she doesn't care for Ron that way…And she knows he couldn't reciprocate the feelings if she did like him that way. It's sad, but for the best. The most they will ever be is friends, but it's better than when they had animosity towards each other.", the younger blonde informed the older.

Josh smiled, "The bad feelings were one way for the most part, Ron just wanted to be left alone…The only real time he got defensive was when Bonnie laid into Kim."

Bob chortled, "Well from the way Bonnie verbally beat on the Stoppable boy over the years I have to say it's an upgrade."

"Bonnie was grateful that Ron found her on the street and got her to the hospital that time, Dad. Her parents feel they are indebted to Ron, although Ron made like it was no big deal, like anyone would do that. He has a very big heart."

XXX

Liz looked at the bowl of popcorn her boyfriend was holding before grabbing a handful. "It looks like your teammates are enjoying themselves, Dave."

"With their better halves…yeah. These old movies are way cool and when this one is over I have to get you home since we have to start following your curfew with school starting again.", the now retired high school QB said, "Being married has a lot of things that are good about it."

Liz giggled, "Oh yeah, the sex…"

"Punk kids, break it up or get a hotel room.", Tank Woodson broke in as Curt rolled his eyes.

Melanie and Melissa were both trying to keep their hubbies' minds off the passing of Ron Stoppable's pet and were keeping both men busy. Of course, they had also gotten Liz involved and were thinking of ways to keep the former Middleton Mad Dog busy. But since Ron's parents were in the hospital, they all knew Ron was running around like a crazy man. They found out from Justine and Mike that Ron's Dad had gained consciousness so there was a little less pressure on Kim Possible's sidekick.

XXX

_The Possible home:_

Kim locked the front door behind her and with a sigh entered the family room where her rocket scientist father was watching an old re-run of Captain Constellation.

"Hi honey, how was work?", James Possible asked his eldest.

"Oh, it was fun, but three people asked me for autographs tonight about an hour before closing.", the teen heroine informed James.

James turned the volume down on the TV, "It sounds like it bothered you…"

"Being recognized is alright Dad, but I'm just an average girl…"

"Kimmie you are not average and you know that.", James pointed out, "As a matter of fact, none of my children are average and when yours come around I expect that they will not be average as well."

"I want to be, sigh, at least for a while. Did you hear how Mister Stoppable is? He had his operation today.", Kim asked.

"As you know I was up there this morning and then a couple of hours ago I called Ronald, his Father is awake, so that is good. Later on in the week they are going to take him in for an MRI as a precaution."

Kim smiled, "That's great Dad…"

"Mrs. Stoppable is showing signs of coming out of her coma, hopefully within the next week, so the way it looks is that we might be able to look back at this next year and laugh about it all."

"Yeah Dad, that's great. But this time next year I'll be in England with Eric. From what Eric told me, I don't think they are gonna let me have the Sloth® my first year, but you never know considering I might still do the occasional save the world thing."

"I think that might be a good idea to leave here for the first year honey…One less thing to worry about…" Sighing, "I also think that you hang up the cleats, so to speak. College will take more of your time than I think you understand. It did for me and your Mother."

"Yeah, I've thought about it…"

"Good, now with another thought, I could have ship your belongings over and then you could take a standard flight and be a normal student for once. That would allow the boys a year to make upgrades to it considering how fast technology is changing.", James suggested, still hoping to hell that Kim was going to change her mind about Eric, Ron and a lot of things, since the blond boy had basically ordered him not to say anything to Kim about the relationship the two teens had had over the last year.

XXX

_Later at the Stoppable home:_

"Hey Sis, thanks for being good tonight. I'll get you changed and heat up a bottle.", Ron spoke to Hanna as he carried her into the house.

He quickly removed her snowsuit, sniffed and then declared, "Still gonna change you though."

X

_Ten minutes later:_

Ron tickled the toddler's chin as she grasped the offered bottle. "It looks like Dad is gonna be in the hospital a few more days, maybe he'll be home soon and maybe Mom will be right after. It was tough Hanna, but it looks like the bad part is behind us now and Mom and Dad look to be home again soon."

The blond teen then sighed, "It's been twelve months…I guess the next twelve won't be any easier, at least Kim's happy now."

The raven-haired child disconnected from the bottle, "Rrrrrrr."

"Huh, sorry Little Intruder, I don't really speak the Japanese Baby language.", Ron replied to her with a smirk as he thought of what his Mom would have said if she had heard the last thing that came out of his mouth.

The little tyke seemed to have gotten said what she wanted to say and replugged into the bottle's nipple and sucked on it hard, then she grabbed on to one of her brother's fingers.

Ron lowered his voice to a whisper, "I love you Little Intruder…I'll always love you, I'll bet your cousin and Grandpa are proud of you."

The tyke paused in her consumption of the bedtime milk and smiled at her brother before she latched onto the nipple and continued.

X

The former mascot closed the door to his sister's room most of the way, having backed out into the hallway.

He went downstairs and pulled a pillow and a blanket out of the closet when the phone rang.

"Hey Ron. Felix.", the voice came through the handset.

"Hey Wheels, how ya doin?"

"Zita asked me earlier tonight how your Mom and Dad were doing. Are they getting better?"

"Yeah Dad had his surgery this morning and he's been awake and lupid.", Ron informed his friend not quite understanding he goofed a word.

"Lupid? Oh, you mean lucid. It means he's coherent, that he understands what's going on."

"Yeah that. Mom's still in a coma although it looks like she's starting to come out of it."

"Good news there Ron, I hope this will all sort out soon and we can get back to normal."

"Yeah normal, with Kim being allergic to me now, I'm not sure what is normal anymore. Good thing we're not as close as we used to be.", Ron told his friend.

"You guys must have had rough waters before. It's going to pass and you'll be able to laugh about this when she's giving birth to your fourth rug rat.", Felix kidded as he tried to lighten the mood.

"Ain't gonna happen bud, I've sworn off Kim as a love interest. She has Eric _and_ she's happy, so I am going to back away and stay where I am comfortable. I told you before, all this was about her being happy. That hasn't changed. All that crap I went through at Yamanouchi was to make sure she was safe and happy. She is safe and happy and I hope she will be in the future."

"Ron I still think this is a passing fancy…"

"Don't care Felix, I have my hands full getting out of high school and who knows how long it's gonna take till Mom and Dad are gonna get back on their feet. Hell, if it takes too long, I guess I'll drop out and get my GED. Then when Mom and Dad get it back together, I'll move out, get a job and go to night school to work on my degree…"

"Ron, you can get a schollie…I mean they _will_ want you for football…"

"Done playin' football Wheels. The guys were nice, got my props, now I've had it. That Japanese school really doesn't want its students readily identified and out in plain sight you know.", the former running back sort of chuckled.

"I know you were trained and since you just got back you are better trained than before, right?"

"Whe…Felix, I can't tell you any more than you already know, I'm sorry.", Ron responded, "It's a possibility that Yamanouchi is gonna pull the plug on this operation sometime and if they do you and your Mom want to be innocent…"

"What about your tech guy, Wade?"

"In Wade's position he is useful, he provides info and gadgets. He's already purged most of the Yamanouchi stuff on his servers last fall, he won't be able to give anyone any real data so he's safe and if you don't know any real stuff you are safe too."

Geeze Ron, this just got real…."

"Yeah, the whole thing was to protect Kim. And since she's going off to college, elsewhere on the planet, I won't be in any position to keep her from getting in over her head. So, they will find out where she's going and use another asset to get close to her, and since she and Eric are going to college over in England…"

"How do you know for sure Ron?"

"'Cause she told me before I left before Christmas, when I went up to see her after I knocked her silly in that boxing match.", Ron explained, "So, the way I see it, my time being Kim's best friend slash trauma sponge is just about over. Ergo there is no reason to stay in Middleton since I won't be able to get a job here…"

"You said something about that…"

"When I got fired…and you can't tell a soul, Felix…they basically told me that I'm blacklisted from working _here_. So, I have to leave otherwise I get to starve. I've seen the handwriting on the wall so, after graduation I'm getting the hell out of Dodge."

"What about your Mom and Dad then Ron?"

"By the time we get out of our flunky high school, Mom and Dad ought to be doing just fine. That's probably in about five months. I'll get on a bus, go somewhere and get a job. Maybe as a cook or something, since I can at least do that."

XXX

Yamanouchi, Japan:

_(Sensei, this is madness. We must end this insanity now and recover the blade before this goes any further and we endanger our clan.),_ an ancient master by the name of Nestemu Sigarou urged Lord Toshimiru (although he didn't realize that the white-haired ninja master was the founder of the school, since he was much too young to know anything like that).

The Yamanouchi Weapons Master countered, _(I have trained the Chosen One, he is destined to be the champion of the world…I feel it in my soul, I see it in his techniques…he is ready for the mantle.)_

_(You are a fool.),_ Sigarou snapped, _(And the boy is a fool for believing in your prattle as well. You have convinced him that he is something he is not. Also, having the weapon away from the Mountain is dangerous! Lord Toshimiru would never stand for it if he were alive today. If he was still alive, he would kill each and every one of you for even considering letting the Blade be guarded by that__** Gajin!**__)_

Sensei frowned, _(Do not use that word to describe the boy, he has brought honor to our clan, and in my opinion, he deserves the title. If you remember, the Blade chose __**Him**__…and not someone else. Stoppable-san has proven himself on the battlefield and has trained to the highest level of abilities. He must be given his chance. There is no one who could take his place at this point, which is so close to the danger which we are now facing.)_

Sigarou spat with distaste_, (If he hadn't murdered Fukushima last year, we would have had a viable candidate…)_

Yori hissed_, (The __**dishonored**__ one set a trap to murder the Chosen One. I was the bait he used to challenge the Chosen One, if you remember. He attacked Stoppable-san with a honed blade while the Chosen One was only using a dull one. __**That**__ was dishonorable. Fukushima __**earned**__ meeting with his ancestors early.)_

XXXXX

Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Felix, Josh, and Tara and all the other 'canon' characters of the show 'Kim Possible' belong to Bob, Mark and the Disney Corporation and not myself nor CajunBear73. We write to ensure that you all take your meds….and we don't even get any claude to do that. Soooo, this is just a hobby for us.

Again, this tale is slated to go about 55 chapters. I am writing chapter 41 at the moment and it seems to be on track.

We'll see ya down the road,

ST-103


	12. Chapter 12

**Alert, alert: all of my readers who need to, make sure you take your 'meds' before continuing….there got that outta the way.**

We are trying to get a chapter posted every other week and we'll see where it goes from there.

I want to thank everyone who has followed along with this tale all the way from the beginning of book 1, yes it's involved and mostly plotted out through book 3 (there will be NO book 4) so the end of book 3 is the end. This is where I go over some of the reviews: Jimmy1201, there are many people who are going to meet their ancestors Jimmy; CB73, Eric/Hans has plotted ALL this out and it is starting to go his way. There are more twists to come. Ron is the target for the pressure. Will Kim eventually see how she has been played…yup, but it will be revealed at the end of this book; ClassyUlysses, good you caught up, but the ride is gonna get a little bumpy.

Guest, thanks; Bobtrumpet, STAY medicated through this chapter Bob.

Okay, I can't let all the hints out, but like I mentioned the ride is gonna get a little bumpy, but such is life in Middleton, Colorado, so hold on.

Let's get this show on the road,

ST-103

The Hunter: Book Two

Chapter 12

_Middleton Memorial:_

"Ronald, how_ is_ your Mother doing? They watch me like a hawk and don't allow me to move around without a nurse glued to my hip. _And_ they won't let me near her room.", a frustrated Dean Stoppable asked his son.

"Dad, calm down, with the biopsy coming up, you're getting worked up, because you are even more afraid of needles than I am. They just didn't want you blood pressure to go through the roof. That's why they're knocking you out and that's why they didn't let you eat after nine last night.", Ron calmed his old man down, "Anyway, they had to drill a hole in Mom's head to relieve the pressure, I thought I told you that already…Maybe I didn't, I don't know, everything is sorta getting mixed up in my head and it's getting hard to keep track."

"I suppose it could be, Ronald. Where's your Sister?"

"Dad, Lil Intruder is in the nursery and will probably drive them wacko down there. Tara is in today and is watching over her, at least she has some experience with the ninja baby.", the former running back replied.

"Ronald, don't call your sister that. Just because she's Japanese…Ron?", Dean started but was interrupted by a familiar voice.

Both looked towards the end of the cubicle as Ron's eyes opened wide to see his old GF with a mask on her face, "I wanted to see your Dad before his operation.", the teen red head explained as she sneezed.

"Kim, your allergies. Listen step back away and I'll slip out. Dad, I'll see you after you wake up, it's just a simple procedure."

"Sure Son.", Dean replied as Kim backed away.

Seeing which way his old GF went, Ron turned the other way so she wouldn't have any more of a reaction to him. After she entered his Dad's room, the former mascot walked towards his Mom's room.

XX

"Stoppable?", a voice asked the former running back from behind.

"Huh?", Ron turned around and sighed, "What do you want? I'm sorta busy here."

"Doctor Director wants to speak with you when you have some time.", the 'Top' Agent responded.

"Like I said, I'm sorta busy right now

"I understand that and you have GJ's sympathy about your current situation. We hope your parents recover quickly and completely.", Du told the teen, "On another note I have something which we feel will keep Possible from having a reaction to you."

The Asian man held out a bag and explained, "This is a once piece whole-body suit to be worn under your clothes. Most of the time you will wear it with the hood down and the gloves off. When you are around Possible you pull the hood up and zip it up at the neck. It has a rebreather unit that automatically works when you have everything sealed. I do not suggest you have it zipped up all the time, so only when you have to. This suit gets extremely hot, wearing it in one-hundred-degree weather is not recommended at all since it is impermeable. I would advise you putting it on as soon as you can. There is an office around the corner we can use."

Ron frowned, "I guess we'd better get this over with…Uh you know I might need to know how to clean this thing."

"Yes, we at GJ understand that concept Stoppable. It is machine washable as long as you remove the battery before trying to wash it. We will deliver three more suits to your home."

X

_Ten minutes later:_

"Okay Stoppable, you have the hang of it. When I snap my fingers, you have twenty seconds to seal the unit. Go!"

Ron Stoppable already hated this torture device and said so while inside the unit, "This thing is gonna give me claustrophobia if I have to wear it sealed up all the time. This sucks!"

"It's either this or Possible's life is going to be miserable.", Du retorted.

"Gee, I guess I know whose life is going to be uncomfortable…_Willie_."

"Just suck it up, you won't have to have the suit sealed up unless you get closer than twenty-five or thirty feet to Possible. Anyway, since your parents are doing better, GJ needs you to send a message to the guy who wanted Possible to go to that thief's island. Remember the one where you went on a Killing spree?"

"No comment Du…Now, do you want him breathing at the end?"

"NO! Don't terminate him…He's a cop from Interpol. You just can't murder them.", Will stressed.

"Why not?"

"We do not want our relations with them to sour. We sometimes share information.", Du explained.

"Okay, but I will teach the bastard a lesson that will get him to rethink his way of doing things.", Ron promised, "Do you have a problem with that?"

"Knock yourself out then. Just don't eliminate him, Betts would be a little put out by that.", Du chuckled, "We'd like to get this done before your classes begin again though."

Ron frowned, "Crud, okay, this weekend then."

Du smiled, "You parents probably won't be out of the hospital…"

The blond teen shook his head, "Not likely. You guys have a nursery, right?"

Du nodded.

Ron then instructed, "Sis is going to have to have somebody durable to watch over her and I don't think she can easily bust you your headquarters. If I'm doing a mission for you clowns, don't expect my friends to babysit my sister while I do so."

"That's blackmail Stoppable…"

"If GJ wants me to be their little _prick_ to make a point, then they can cover my ass while I do so."

"You could use Possible to handle your babysit…"

"Willie,", Ron used his favorite derogatory term for the 'Top' GJ agent. Then turned deadly serious, "I do _not_ want her boyfriend in my house again and I do _not_ want him around **my** sister."

"Why is that Stoppable?", Du had to know why the blond teen was leery of Kim Possible's new boyfriend.

"I just don't trust him. I haven't since the first time I laid eyes that ass."

"So, he moved in on you Stoppable, so what, Possible will grow out of him…"

"Given Kim's past at keeping relationships going you're probably right, although I hate to give you that much credit, Du."

"So, when she dumps this English clown or it goes the other way you are going to work your way back in and start dating again, Sidekick?"

"Watch the sidekick crap, people have had accidents you know.", Ron frowned.

"I mean it, she's always been close to you. You two can patch it up or start over.", the GJ man pointed out.

Ron confided, "Not this time, no more relationships for this idiot, let it be for Kim or anyone else. I've had it. I just wanna get out of high school and move outta town and get me a job and start going to college and make myself into something and forget all that's happened in the last few years."

"GJ could give you a scholarship…"

The blond teen frowned, "I'm not sure working for you guys is in the cards for me Du, I'm kinda getting burnt out over all this crapola. Sometimes I feel like the cross of a fire hydrant and a litter box."

"This kind of stuff happens, but the offer is on the table for you to consider. Anyway, good luck with the suit. The others will arrive at your house in a few days.", Will Du offered his hand, "Good job for all you do, Stoppable."

As the GJ guy opened the door Ron said, "Yeah, thanks. I'll have Wade get a hold of you guys later to work out a ride so I can try to change that jerk's outlook on life."

"Don't bust him up too bad and don't get caught. We do not need bad relations with Interpol at the moment.", Du warned again to stress the point.

"Yeah, I got that…Later."

After GJ's 'top agent' exited the office, Ron followed him out and turned the other way in the hall to head back to his Dad's room to speak with him again. If Kim wasn't there."

XX

_Meanwhile:_

"Thanks for everything you have done for me Mister Stoppable…"

"What have I told you to call me, Kimberly?", Dean Stoppable asked the girl who used to date his son.

"Dad S.", Kim blushed.

"Now what do you have planned for the day?"

"In a couple hours I have a four-hour shift at CB, then Eric and I have a date tonight. Movies and dinner. I have to call a cheerleader practice and Bonnie's supposed to be back in town later today.", she informed Dean.

A nurse had just entered the space where the teen heroine and her boxing coach were, "It's time Mister Stoppable.", she announced as she raised the rails on his bed to keep him from rolling out while being transported.

Kim leaned in a gave the elder Stoppable a kiss on the cheek as the nurse released the brakes on the bed.

XX

Ron came around the corner as he noticed his former girlfriend come out of his Dad's cubicle as she walked out. He waited for a few moments, then entered to find it empty.

'_I guess I'll just go up and see Mom then.',_ Ron mused to himself.

XXX

_Over the Atlantic:_

The suave teen put down his magazine, looked at the napping brunette next to him and glanced down at the ring on her deeply tanned left fourth finger.

Bonnie Rockwaller stretched and opened her eyes, then smiled. This was the longest relationship the 'Queen' of Middleton High ever had been in except for the on/off one with Brick Flagg, who was now in college. And she couldn't be happier at how this had worked out for her.

"Is your headache gone now, Bonnita?", Junior Senior inquired still somewhat worried about his fiancée's recurring headaches over the last three weeks.

Sigh, "Yes, it's better, Junior. I think it's better getting back to Middleton since Tara said the forecast for the next couple of weeks was that there is going to be more snow than not, and I know you hate cold weather."

"It is true about the weather, but I would climb Mount Everest for you, Bonnie."

The teal-eyed brunet giggled, "Or take a helicopter to the top, or as close as you can."

The tan male smiled, "Or as close as it can take me to the top."

The Spanish teen frowned because he didn't understand 'going to school' since had tutors his whole life, "And you _must_ be back because?"

The youngest daughter of the Rockwaller family replied, "I'm a cheerleader, we took a long break and school's getting ready to begin again Junior. AND I really don't want to be a high schooler for the rest of my life. That's more Stoppable's thing."

"Ah, I really should thank Kim Possible for bringing you along to Italy where we met."

Bonnie still had a 'problem' with her high school adversary, although it had toned down a little, and said, "No, we can leave that alone."

"You should check on her, Papi's sources had told him she was injured on Falsetto Jones' island…"

"Huh? Is she alright?"

"Kim Possible is, Jones isn't. He did not survive the intervention of a relieving force on his island. They landed on the island and got her out of trouble, with malice.", he said as both grimaced at the term. "According to Papi, it appears that they were going to execute her."

Teal eyes narrowed at this news, "Execute? Don't you mean, _murder?_"

"Yes, that is what it is called…But…please, please understand, Papi and I have never killed anyone…"

"You tried to kill Kim…"

Shrugging, "We knew she could get away."

"Oh, alright then, but was Stoppable alright?"

"Ronald Stoppable? Oh, you mean the sidekick. There was no mention of him being there, Bonnie. There was mention of my Blue Fox, Kim Possible, and another girl. The persons who attacked wore black and one carried Japanese Sais while the other carried a Japanese sword.", Junior informed his girlfr…errr fiancée.

Bonnie's eyes opened wide, "Was it, Tara?"

"I do not know, but she was a dark-skinned girl.", Junior explained.

Bonnie let out a sigh of relief, "Must have been Monique, she's a girlfriend of 'K's. I hope they are both alright. I should call Tara to make sure everything is running smoothly."

Junior picked up a large phone from the hand rest of his o-so-comfy, thickly cushioned leather seat, "Just dial the number with the area code Bonnita, I will get us some refreshments while you catch up with your friend."

"Thanks Junior."

X

"Hey 'T', how are you doing in the great white north? I've heard you've had some weather.", Bonnie asked on the satellite connection as Junior set a drink along with some really snazzy snacks next to her.

"Sorta busy right now Bonnie, I'm watching Ron Stoppable's Sister at the hospital daycare.", the platinum blonde responded as she carried the raven-haired Japanese tyke from a highchair to set Hanna in the playpen.

"Why is that? Did Stoppable's parents go on vacation again?"

"_Ron's_ parents in the hospital, they had a car accident on the way over to pick him up from the airport the other night. It was really icy and they ran off the road and rolled their car.", Tara explained as she carried Hanna over to a playpen and set her inside.

"Sorry to hear that, the buffoon is alright?", Bonnie asked.

"Yeah, he wasn't in the car, but his Mom is in a coma and his Dad went through an operation and he's supposed to get a scan sometime this morning which is why Hanna is here with us. We've been taking turns watching Ron's sister, but he didn't want to bother _anyone_ for this.", Tara explained. Then the bubbly blonde added, "Ron's pet died in the crash. He buried Rufus already."

"Shit, he loved that wrinkled rodent."

"Yeah more than most people. He's not showing it, but I can't wonder how long it's going to last before he crashes into a pile of goo."

"Yeah I can see where you're going with that. Anyway, I'll be back later today 'T', keep holding the fort down. Oh, and thanks for letting me know about Stoppable…I uh owe him, you know."

"So do a lot of people…I don't know if…well that's for later I have to go…Crud Hanna just escaped the playpen…_Again!_", the disheveled Tara closed the call and rushed after the toddler who seemed was trying to leave the daycare on her own.

She had sat over the toddler, although with the assistance of her BF, but the Japanese baby seemed to be on a mission.

XX

The pampered Spanish teen looked up from his magazine, "Trouble, Bonnie?"

"Stoppable's sister is being a little troublemaker right now. Tara will take care of it, she has a knack taking care of kids.", the Queen Bee of Middleton high responded as she picked up her drink.

XXX

_Drakken's current lair:_

"Hey Doc.", the green villainess called out, "What do you make of this?"

"What Shego? I'm working right now."

"Remember when Jones went on the warpath and tried to take Kimmie and one of her girlfriends out a couple weeks ago?"

"You mentioned something about it."

"Well according to 'Villains Weekly', that mission that Kimmie took wasn't tasked to her via GJ, but from Interpol."

"So?"

"So…An international police organization gave her the orders, but went around GJ and they are a little peeved.", Shego explained.

"Meh, GJ and Interpol being at each other's throats, doesn't sound bad to me.", the often-eccentric blue scientist dismissed.

"I don't want them try to outdo each other Doc, we could get caught in the crossfire. Anyway, I think that something is going to happen. Interpol went around GJ and you know they try to keep her somewhat safe. And GJ has this…_dark side_. They deal not only with Police Agencies, but with Special Forces from some of the world's toughest militaries. We don't need Delta Force getting involved on their side.", Shego warned, "They might wanna take it to the next level on us."

Andrew Lipsky aka Doctor Drakken looked confused, "What next level?"

"Not bothering to arrest, just shoot first, with automatic fire, and ask questions later.", the green skinned woman clarified.

"Should we tell anyone?", Drakken inquired.

"The Senors and Amy…"

"I want to stay away from her…That alien was weird enough for me."

"Doc, fatty has another love interest."

"Huh, who?"

"Fist."

"That whack-job? All he does is rant about how the buffoon stole something from him. He needs to move on, Kimmie's sidekick doesn't rant about all the millions we took from him…"

"It wasn't that much Doc, the word from finance…"

"Finance?"

"Bueno Nacho Finiancial Department.", Shego clarified again, "He got ninety-nine million bucks, we only got five-hundred grand from the kid. Either he spent it all or he's got it squirreled away somewhere."

Drakken whistled, "The kid has _that_ kind of cash." (AN….and neither does Ron know about this...Okay, remember the ninety-nine mil was the _first_ check, Ron's 'rents are controlling the fund which IS growing. So, only Dean, Barb, their law firm and the investment company _actually_ know. This will come up later so be forewarned.)

"And…", Shego continued, "he goes to college this fall and he's good at football, but he hasn't applied _anywhere_ from what I could find. Funny thing is no one has really recruited him yet either, although the kid might get some offers in the spring."

"Where did you get that Shego?"

"Meh, I hacked some college recruiting sites. Seems like the kid is well thought of and his grades are coming up. If his college tests come back good, he might be out of our hair for years and since Kimmie is going away to college…"

"If they go together, they could still be a thorn in our side…"

"Well I heard that Kimmie might be going to England Doc…So, if Stoppable…"

"_Stoppable?_ Who is…"

"THE **buffoon**, you clod.", Shego's eyes narrowed, getting a little POed about having to explain who Ron Stoppable was to Drakken…Again.

XXX

_Middleton:_

Ron looked up as the nurse entered and asked, "Mister Stoppable?"

"That's my Dad…"

"You are Ronald Stoppable?", the blonde woman clarified.

"Yes, what can I do for you?"

"Please come with me…"

"What did my Sister do this time?", Ron asked wondering how he was going to pay for something the raven-haired child had destroyed.

"Your Sister is fine…"

With that a chill ran up Ron's spine as he followed the nurse with a speed that she could barely stay with.

X

_Twenty minutes previously:_

Doctor Ben Larson announced, "We didn't get a large enough sample Jenny, we are going in a second time. I'd like to do this only once especially if we are talking about cancer here. We need to have a good culture."

Jenny Martin, a Resident, nodded and inserted the needle again. After a few seconds she stated, "I'm having to move the needle around…"

As calm as he could, Ben urged, "Hold on, wait…ahhhhh shit." As blood sprayed out of Dean Stoppable's nose.

The surgeon slapped the emergency button and ordered, "Scalpel! I'm gonna crack his chest."

XX

The call went out through the hospital, "DOCTOR BLUE! PLEASE CALL 3164, DOCTOR BLUE! PLEASE CALL 3164."

Suddenly doctors and nurses in surgical scrubs were running down the hallway.

XX

Ron followed the nurse back, "How's my Dad doing?"

The blond saw his escort stiffen. His voice now had an edge to it, "What is going on?"

"Mister Stoppable…", a tall man in scrubs began.

"WHAT is going on?", Ron asked.

"He, ah didn't make it. I'm sorry.", Doctor Larson said.

"Take me to him.", it wasn't a request.

The Doctor led Ron off to a side room. Dean Stoppable's chest was open and his mouth and nose were covered in blood. This didn't keep the former mascot from stepping up to his Father's side and grasping his hand. Ron asked Doctor Larson, "What happened, biopsies are like routine."

"We tried to get a needle biopsy from a suspicious mass and we didn't get enough sample for a good culture so we went in again. I know your Father is/was nervous about needles and we didn't want to add to his trauma…"

Ron sagged and plopped down in a chair, "And you couldn't save him?"

Sigh, "No, we tried. I did heart massage while we gave him four pints. He was losing blood faster than we could replace it."

The former mascot groaned, "Okay…give me a few minutes will ya?"

X

Ron alone in his thoughts asked mentally as tears began to fall, _'Well Dad what am I gonna tell Mom? It wasn't supposed to happen like this, I was the one taking the chances, not you. You're an actuary, you're supposed to know how to keep things like this from happening.'_

X

A nurse with a lady finally came in, "Mister Stoppable, we have to, ah, take your Father. There has to be an investigation to the ah cause of d…"

Ron rose from his chair, understanding now that he was the Patriarch of the family in Middleton as the nurse continued, "This is Stacy Jones and she will help you through all this."

Ron offered his hand, "Ms. Jones, I am Ronald Stoppable, son of the deceased. Listen I sorta have a lot on my plate and I'm not all there right now, but let me give you my phone number."

Ron then wrote down his number and Stacy Jones give him hers as the nurse pulled a sheet over Dean Stoppable's body and unlocked the wheels on the bed. She escorted the teen outside. She stated, "I have already called your Rabbi, Ron, if you stick around for a while he should be here."

"I am gonna go get my Sister and head home. Is it even noon yet…I feel today has been a week long."

"You are in shock. Are you going to need a ride? It might be the safer thing to do."

"Uh no, I can do this. Dad wrecked his car…and uh I need to get Hanna home or she's gonna get cranky. Listen, I'll call my Rabbi, our insurance agent and make an appointment with a funeral home…"

"Mister Stoppable, it is going to be a few days. You are going to have it all crash down on you…"

Sighing, "I know it will, uh, Ms. Jones, but I need to get ahead of this if you catch my drift. I'll be back later to see Mom."

"Mom?"

"Yeah, Mom's in here too. I've been trying to be here for about five or six hours a day and some at night.", Ron replied and exited the room and headed to the daycare.

X

When Ron entered the hospital's daycare, he noticed a slightly frazzled Tara standing over a turned over playpen, with his Sister was inside. "You gave Little Intruder grape juice, didn't ya?", he asked his former cheer bud.

The platinum blonde nodded slowly, "She was running on the walls…_on the walls_ before I caught her."

"Wait till you see Hanna run on the ceilings, I've been saying that she's a ninja baby.", Ron told his friend, "Anyway, I'm taking her home, they're done with Dad."

"How did it go, Ron?"

"Dad died…"

"_WHAT_?"

Tara's friend stood erect, "My Father didn't make it through the procedure, I'm taking Sis home while I can still function, T. I'm going to see if I can get someone to babysit so I can come back up tonight and see Mom.", Ron informed Tara, now feeling a little lightheaded.

"I'll sign your Sister out, you get home. It's still snowing, so be careful. Josh or someone might be there when you get home, don't be surprised if they are. I'll drop by after I get off.

Ron picked up his Sister while he nodded, "Thanks Tara, I appreciate this. Come on Sis, let's get you ready to go outside."

Ron was putting Hanna in her snowsuit as Tara left and returned with her bottles and food. The bubbly blonde asked, "Are you going to be alright Ron?"

With a sad smile he responded, "I really don't know, but I know I have to step up to the plate. Shit, school starts next week. Life just got more complicated."

"Yeah, but I'll call Mom. She'll back you up…"

"Tara, I'm an adult in my religion, that means that I should be able to take this in stride. But I guess I can use any kind of help I can get right now at least till Mom gets back on her feet." Finally, the toddler was bundled up and he picked her up and then her bag.

"I'll see you later Ron…"

"Yeah, later.", with that he left the hospital daycare and made his way outside before tears began to fall.

As Ron left the building Tara called Josh and relayed the information and got his commitment to be at the Stoppable house within the hour. She then called Liz Sours.

"Hey, cheer bud, how are you doing?", the orange haired cheerleader asked.

"Me, fine, Ron…his world just went to hell. Get hold of Dave and his other teammates and get someone over to his house.", Tara instructed.

"What's the hurry?"

"Ron's Dad just passed and we don't want to leave Ron alone right now. It was bad before, now it's terrible.", Tara explained.

"Okay, I'm at Dave's house, Liz. We'll head over there and pick some eats up 'cause I know how he doesn't take care of himself when it's just him."

"He has Hanna…"

"Ron will take care of his Sister, but not himself.", Liz pointed out then added, "Talk to you later."

XX

Ron unlocked the door on his Mom's car and set Hanna in her car seat and strapped her in. Then he got in and started the auto up and set the windshield defogger to high and got out and started scraping the windows off.

Finally, the blond teen was satisfied and got in and fastened his seatbelt. "Hanna lets go home, this started out as a sucky day and it's gone sideways now."

There were few cars in the parking lot so he was able to just pull through to the exit. Getting out on the street, he slowly turned left to take his time on the slick streets_. 'I don't need to end up in the hospital too, someone has to be around to take care of Sis.',_ he thought to himself.

_Twenty minutes later:_

Ron pulled up into the driveway and hit the remote on the garage door opener. "Sure am glad I don't have to get out to open the door. Until a couple years ago that was one of my jobs when I rode somewhere. Dad was such a cheapskate…Well, we don't really have the money to get fancy things. Sorry you were adopted by a poor family, Sis."

Hanna didn't say anything as Ron shut off the ignition and got out. He then reached in, released her from her seat, lifted her out, grabbed her bag and on the way into the house he hit the button to close the door.

As he removed the baby's snowsuit the doorbell rang. Ron rolled his eyes, picked up Hanna and went to the front door. "Hey…uh what are you guys doing here?", Ron asked Josh, Liz and Dave.

"Babysitting…you.", the cheerleader pushed past our reluctant hero, "Thanks for inviting us in."

Dave rolled his eyes. "You know how she is."

"Would you guys like something to eat or drink?", Ron inquired as Josh picked up Hanna.

Josh smirked, "It's being delivered, hope you like Chinese because that's what you're having."

The running back chuckled as he carried the baby bag into the kitchen to take the bottles out. The empty ones he placed in the sink and the full ones he put back in the fridge, "Yeah, but I don't have a lot of cash on hand right now."

Dave informed his friend, "It's on us…uh Tara called Liz so we know about your Dad."

Ron opened up the bottles in the sink and began to wash them, "Uh, thanks for coming over but you guys don't need to bother…"

Liz got into Ron's comfort zone, "Right now you need friends, you look like shit because you haven't been sleeping. So, you are going to eat and then take a nap in _your_ bed, not on the sofa like you have been. Then, if you're feeling better you should go back up to the hospital."

"Yeah, I guess, but first I have to call my rabbi and our insurance agent to let them know. Then I'll have to get a hold of a funeral home. Rabbi Katz will be able to help me out with that."

Liz then replied, "You have thirty minutes after eating to get that done. That will give you enough time to start the ball rolling."

"I guess you're right…"

"Of course, I'm right. I'm a girl, aren't I?"

"With a figure like that you'd have to be a girl or a guy in drag who is _very_ gifted.", the blond teen half-grinned.

"Stoppable!"

X

Ron went into another room and dialed the Rabbi and informed him of what happened. Katz told Ron that he would call back with recommendations about undertakers.

After saying goodbye, the former running back then called Dean Stoppable's insurance agent.

After the former Middleton Mad Dog was done with Marvin Klein to let him know that things had really gone south and that he would be applying for Dean Stoppable's life insurance, he finally got around to calling the funeral home.

X

Liz watched from the doorway as Ron's shoulders slumped, while he sat staring at a wall with his hands clasped in-between his knees.

XXXXX

Okay, for those who are going to say 'That doesn't happen in the hospital' with the Dean Stoppable part, I am going to ask 'Then why is my Dad in the ground?' Which gives you a hint, crap _does_ happen even at a first-class Trauma One care center. Hospitals DO make mistakes no matter how good they are and sometimes people end up very dead. My Dad died when he had a needle biopsy. They went in a second time and hit a mass. My brother went in to see him right after they pronounced him dead. Now to be truthful my Father was on borrowed time and maybe only had two or three years left because of a bad heart. But it happened.

Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Hanna, Liz, Tara and Josh and any other 'canon' characters of the show 'Kim Possible' belong to Bob, Mark and the Disney Corporation and not myself nor CajunBear73. We just do this little hobby to make sure that everyone stays on their meds not for cash.

Are there more deaths coming? Considering this is me that should answer that question. Will Kim and Ron ever get back together….maybe.

We'll see ya down the road,

ST-103


	13. Chapter 13

Annnd we're back. Warning, warning….those of you who need your meds you might wanna keep them on hand although no more characters will meet their maker in this chapter.

I want to thank everyone who has read along so far. And to answer some reviews here we go: CB73, more pressure coming I'm afraid. Our sweet lil Eric is quite the 'A'hole; Jimmy1201, you're welcome Jimmy. Yeah, but this might have been a blessing in disguise for Dean Stoppable; Bobtrumpet, MY Ron Stoppable is not a white knight, he is more 'gray', so not completely good (maybe from the attudiator) nor completely bad.

King InuYasha, stresses…? That can be taken a couple of different ways, both of which I say thanks for. Plans will unravel a little but remember Hans/Eric is a pro. This is what he does, this is cause strife. Kim is a teen. He has planned for this, she hasn't. Of course, everyone would think if someone was going to be targeted it would be her and her family.

I want to thank CajunBear73 for all the work he has done with me for the last twelve or so years. This site has put out 2.5 million words while the BearSent73 site has put out quite a bit too.

So, anyway let's get this one going.

ST-103

The Hunter: Book Two

Chapter 13

The very recently _transparent_ man looked down at the physicians pounding on the chest of _someone_ he was very familiar with, when the doctor cut into his chest. Then the doctor began to massage the heart of the man he had been, until a few moments ago.

"You are wasting your time doctor.", _transparent_ Dean Stoppable called down to the scene below him. Sadly, taking it all in, "I hope that my family will be fine…Although this is new for me, I am totally fine. I think." His gaze was redirected when, in amazement, a bright light appeared before and drew him to it like a moth to a flame.

As he was engulfed by the light, he felt warm. Comforted. He kept walking until he came to a winged-being who seemed to be waiting for him. Then, keeping its coloration, the being then began to change its form to that of an ox he believed he had once seen on a farm when he was younger. The ox then motioned with its head and began to walk further into the light. The man began to glow in golden radiance as he walked alongside the animal. "So, I assume I am going to the good place?"

The ox moved its head up and down as if saying yes.

"Is my family going to be fine without me?"

The 'beast' just stared at the specter.

"Very well, the Lord knows best.", the once Dean Stoppable said with a smile on his face as wings grew out of his back, as his clothes became a white robe.

XXX

"Ron, you have to come to the table and not just sit here. You _have_ to get moving.", Dave urged his friend after Liz came to him and told the quarterback how Ron had been behaving, "It's going to hit you even worse, but you_ can't_ just sit there. You have to be strong for your Mom and Sister, they are gonna need you now more than ever."

Sighing, "I will eventually, but I don't know if I'm ready to be the man of the house…uh thanks Dave. What are we having?", Ron asked although not hungry at all.

"Your favorite, Bueno Nacho…"

Sighing heavily, "That food was Rufus' favorite too, back when he and I hung out with Kim…I don't think I can ever go there again." Ron looked down at his hands again still not rising from the sofa.

Dave knew how much Ron loved the Tex-Mex cuisine, even if it was too greasy for daily consumption, but he knew just how much it was a daily routine for his friend. He even knew what the red head meant to him and it made him feel sick to his stomach at how things changed, "Man, with everything that's been dumped on you I'm not surprised, but don't give up on it yet. Celebrate Rufus every time you eat it."

Sigh, "Yeah I guess…"

Ron rose and followed Dave into the kitchen where Josh was playing with Hanna. The running back tried to joke, but utterly failed, "You know your girlfriend was babysitting Little Intruder at the hospital, between the two of you you're probably ready for triplets now."

Josh snorted, "Not three of _these_. But _man_ does she have energy. I don't know how you do it."

Ron advised, "No grape juice for her Mankey, Justine shoulda clued you in on that."

"Uh, nobody told me…"

"She can have juice in the morning, but not at night. Water and milk at night. Mom found out the hard way when she and Dad had to walk her all night after a grape juice episode.", Ron explained as he remembered the night in question.

"Sit down and grab some food, Stoppable.", Liz ordered Ron like the author's old drill sergeant when he was annoyed. (And Drill Sergeants were always annoyed, unless you have never been through Basic Training or 'Boot Camp', you haven't lived…AN)

Ron meekly replied, "Yes Ma'am." And did as she 'suggested', sitting down at the table.

The blond teen picked up a bag while asking, "Anyone else hungry?"

Dave sat down, "I'll take one too…Oh, just empty the bag on the table, Ron."

Ron got up quickly and pulled some cut up vegetables out of the fridge and placed them in a bowl for his sister, "Josh, that will keep Hanna busy long enough for you to be able to join us."

"Thanks Ron, you're a life saver.", the artist responded as the phone rang.

XXX

Wade Load scanned through the files for the hospital records to see if there was anything unusual happening since he was keeping an eye on Ron's parents when he came upon Dean Stoppable's death certificate as the records were being typed into the computer. Rechecking to make sure what he was reading was true he immediately made several calls as he knew his teammate had another layer of crap added to what he was already carrying.

"Global Justice. How may I direct your inquiry?"

"Get me on the line to Doctor Director. This is Doctor Wade Load of Team Possible. We have a problem.", the genius responded.

It took a few moments, but a woman's voice was heard, "Doctor Load, how may I help you?"

"I thought I should notify you, Ron Stoppable's father has passed away a little earlier today, I just caught the death certificate as it was being entered into their computer system. I am going to call him next to see if he needs anything, and then later Kim and her family to let them know.", Wade stated as he glanced on his other screens to make sure that everything else was calm.

Sighing, "Agent Du was at the hospital earlier this morning, Doctor Load. At that time Mister Stoppable had not gone in for his procedure. Do you have any idea what happened? … This could be an attempt on the families and friends of Team Possible…"

"Ma'am at this point there is no indication of anyone being targeted, according to what I have seen, but it wouldn't hurt to check into that.", Wade informed her.

"Very well Doctor Load, I will speak with the hospital staff and Ronald Stoppable tomorrow. Another set of eyes will not hurt."

"Yes Ma'am, I'm going to call Ron next to find out if there is anything I can do and then I'll contact the Possibles. Kim is going to want to know."

"Sometimes ignorance is a bliss Doctor, but I agree, she should know. We don't want her blindsided by this now…Oh, and Agent Du delivered Stoppable's suit to allow him to approach Miss Possible, occasionally."

"Why occasionally, Ma'am?"

"This garment will not allow them to be near each other as often as they used to be."

"Why is that, Doctor Director?"

The head of GJ explained, "Ronald will have to completely seal the suit up and since it is sealed up it will get extremely hot inside. We will have to experiment to see how long he can stand to be in the suit. Also, at some point he may begin to experience claustrophobia."

Wade snorted, "What's one more thing to kick Ron Stoppable's ass? I mean, I thought it would be warm, but not enough to keep him from being around Kim. Is there any way I can get a suit to work on to make it more 'Ron' friendly?"

"I have three more suits being delivered to Ronald this week. I can have one of those diverted to your base of operations Doctor Load, but the other reason we want to limit Ronald's time when he is completely in what the military calls MOPP 5, is that some people experience the condition I alluded to in rather extreme ways. Some almost to the point of rehabilitating to where they end up being in deep anxiety almost to the point of being unable to function."

"Then why did you issue Ron the suit?", asked the genius.

"If Miss Possible is to continue with her missions we will have to make sure she has an adequate partner and Mister Stoppable has proven himself to be that person that she trusts. It would take too much time to develop the coordination between Miss Possible and another person to the same level as it is with her and Ronald.", Betty Director explained.

"I hadn't really thought about that Ma'am…I mean I knew that Kim and Ron worked like a well-oiled machine and that if he was out of the picture she wouldn't be near as effective to the point of it being dangerous for her to engage with some of her foes. So, I see your point and I agree with it.", Wade commented then asked, "Then what do we do?"

"How many of their classes do they share in school?"

The tech-meister replied, "Three."

"I suggest Ronald and Kimberly sit as far away as possible in those shared classes, that should allow Ronald to not have to seal the suit up more than he would have to. I would also suggest that they further limit their exposure to each other until Miss Possible's reactions to Mister Stoppable diminish."

"I can speak with the high school Ma'am, but Ron still needs to have interaction with Kim…they share an emotional bond and I think it would be detrimental for them to break that off even if it isn't as strong as it was before."

"I am aware of their previous closeness although they seemed to have had some problems lately."

"Yes Ma'am, when Kim lost her memories...well she didn't regain the ones about her and Ron being a couple and hasn't yet as far as I can tell.", Wade explained, "And this English transfer student took advantage of Kim's unawareness of what they had and began to date her. This boy…his name is Eric, and basically it seems has, either on purpose or not, tried to drive a wedge between Kim and Ron. Even if he hasn't, clearly the primary members of Team Possible are not and probably will not be a dating couple ever again."

"Ronald should tell Kimberly that they were once a dating couple…"

"Yes Ma'am, I agree, however Stoppable does not wish to remind her on the advice of a prestigious shrink from Austria that was brought in. The Doctors Possible also bought into this this as well as Ron."

"Well, if their relationship is in the toilet then we need to find out which one of them we really want…Cree can have the other.", Betty told her Number One Agent.

XXX

"Ron?", the voice asked over the phone.

"Dave. I'll get him. Just a sec. Who can I say is calling?", the high school QB responded as he handed the phone over to his friend.

"Wade Load…he knows me.", the genius replied.

"Ron here."

"Ron, Wade. I was just going through you, uh Dad's, uh…"

"Going through Dad's records when you ran across it?", the now-patriarch of the Stoppable family in Middleton finished for Doctor Load.

"Yeah, I… listen, I know it doesn't mean a lot, but I'm sorry Ron is there anything I can do?"

"Not sure at the moment Wade and thanks. I called my Rabbi, and insurance agent and funeral home. For right now I think I have things covered as well as I can considering. I mean I know I missed some stuff."

"Listen, everybody does, Ron. Nobody can think right when this kind of stuff happens, that's a good reason to make sure you ask questions. I DO think you have a good start on it though. But did you call Kim yet? … She's going to want to know…"

"No, not yet. A little overwhelmed you know…I was just talking to Dad this morning…now…"

"Yeah, I get it. Do you want me to make an announcement to the press and release it on the site?"

"Yeah, if you can. Try not to give out too much information, I don't want any of Kim's enemies to be able to use anything against her.", Ron advised.

"Yeah, just a notice. Do you want to call Kim?"

"Sorta busy right now Wade, I'll try to call her before I go…uh after I get home from tonight's visit with Mom. Kim is working and I think that she has a date with her boytoy later."

"I could call for you…"

"Wade it would ruin her day _and_ her date tonight. There is nothing she can do at this point, but you might want to notify Doc Possible, though. I might need his advice later anyway."

"I will call their phone, by my estimate he should be home in a few minutes.", Wade offered.

"Thanks Wade, like I said I have a lot of stuff staring at me right now…"

"Think nothing of it Ron. I'll call later tonight and I'll make a list of everything that you need to get done. I don't want anything to bite you in the ass."

Ron sighed, "It will though, I'll call later and make sure you don't burn the candle at both ends too." He then returned the handset to the receiver.

Liz looked over at the former mascot, "You look like shit."

Ron grinned, "Dave, you've been a lousy influence in Liz."

"Can it Stoppable, all cheerleaders swear. We get injured just like you tough footballers do so we also get to recuperate with all the pain that goes along with it."

Ron frowned, "I never said you guys weren't athletes, Elizabeth, my once upon a time best friend has been a cheerleader just as long as you have. And even though she always looks like she never gets hurt, she does. I've gotten ice and wraps for her. She's just as tough as a two-bit steak and I expect that the other girls have similar stories."

Sighing, "We do, there is no cheerleader who does the stunts we do that doesn't have injuries. Did Kim get hurt at that camp?"

"Most likely Liz, but she hardly ever complains."

"Yeah, she doesn't. Neither does Bonnie and Tara…"

"Well, Kim won't talk about it but there were a few times in practice when she was on painkillers from a mission, she could hardly stand and she went out there like it was nothing."

"When was this?"

"When she was dating Josh."

The artist's head snapped around, "I wondered why Kim was acting a little loopy back then."

Ron chuckled, "If you had tried you coulda got lucky."

"No way, that would like be wrong."

"Josh, for a while I thought you were a stuck-up jerk. I was wrong and I apologize. I'm sorry."

"Ron, don't worry about this, if it means anything I am certain Kim belongs with you and someday our kids will be going to school together.", Josh assured his friend.

"Don't count on it, Josh. I am done with relationships of the romantic kind."

"You'll change your mind after Eric drops Kim and moves on.", Tara's boyfriend retorted.

"Kim can date someone else if she and Eric breakup then. I'm through, I had my five minutes of fame. It's someone else's turn. I wonder what Reiger is doing?"

"Reiger? Are you an idiot? There is no way Kim would ever go for him.", Liz pointed out.

Ron now grinned, "No?"

Liz confirmed, "I'm sure of it Stoppable."

"She went for me for a while. Now I admit I was probably the rebound from the synthodrone and probably the _safe_ choice, but she _did_ make that choice. So, in my mind, Regier is in play.", Ron explained.

Josh said, "I don't like where this is going, do you Hanna?"

The tot squealed and grabbed a pea and stuffed it into her mouth.

XXX

"Hello, Doctor Possible?"

"Yes." _I've heard the voice, but I don't remember who it belongs to._

"Wade Load, Kim's tech guy.", Wade identified himself.

"Go ahead Wade. What do you need? Kimmie isn't home right now."

"Uh, I'll talk to Kim a little later. Now, are you sitting down, sir?"

James was suddenly was very concerned, "No, do I need to?"

Wade suggested, "It would help."

"One moment please…okay, go ahead."

"There's no easy way to say this, but Mister Stoppable passed away today in the hospital during a procedure.", Wade just spit it out.

"Is this a joke? Ronald's Father has died, if it is a joke it isn't funny…"

"Sir, I wish it was a joke. I didn't want to bother Kim at work…that and she has a date after…Ron didn't want her told right away. He's at home with his sister and some friends. He plans on going back up to the hospital again later to see what more he can find out and to check on his Mom.", Wade informed the rocket scientist.

"I should go over there…"

"Sir, why don't you have dinner first, that's what Ron is doing."

"Ronald has friends with him right now?"

"Yes sir, he's already talked to his Rabbi, his insurance agent and a funeral director. Right now, he is trying to get his mind together…Later I expect him to fall apart. When things slow down, he'll have time to contemplate everything and he won't like what he sees."

James thought for a moment, "I'll get the boys fed and call over to the Stoppables and see if they need anything right now."

"Yes sir, that's a good plan. Thanks for taking this call…uh when Kim gets home tonight you might want to break the news to her…Oh, and GJ issued Ron a suit which should keep Kim from having a reaction to him when he seals it up tight."

"Good, it will let them have something of a normal relationship…I w…was concerned, you understand."

"I understand Doctor Possible; the suit will not allow them to just sit next to each other for hours on end."

"I do not understand, Doctor Load."

"Doctor Possible, the suit is impermeable very unlike some of the high-tech garments people use for being outside. It will be very hot since it does not breathe, so GJ said to limit how long Ron is what they call MOPP 4." (MOPP - or 'Mission Oriented Protective Posture' Levels 0-4 are what the Army calls being fully enclosed in gas mask, special NBC suit, boots and gloves. It is extremely freaking hot and although I have been enclosed at MOPP 4 for more than forty-eight hours at a time….it sucks. You cannot eat although you can get water through a special 'straw' that goes from your canteen to your mask…at least with the old style mask which was in use for thirty years…AN)

Wade continued, "Ron will wear the suit under his normal every day clothes and mission gear, but he will not completely seal the suit up unless he has to be around Kim. Worn like so Ron can wear it like long underwear, but when he seals it up…"

"Kimmie could wear a mask instead…"

"We might have to do that as well Doctor Possible, but well, Kim is around people all the time and they would notice if she had to wear something like that…and maybe it would allow her enemies a chance to take advantage of her wearing that. It's better if Ron wears his suit since he tends to stay in the background most of the time. We are also not sure if Kim's reactions only from breathing the air around Ron, there might be some absorption through her skin too. We really do not want to experiment at this point since we found something that will work for now. The scientists at GJ will continue to work on a better solution for the problem.", Wade explained.

"Very well Wade, thank you for calling, I will speak with Kimmie when she gets home. I'll call Anne as well, she should be informed about this."

"You are correct Doctor Possible.", Wade then disconnected.

XXX

"I need to speak with Hans.", Micky Robertson told Ralph Dickeson.

"About?"

"Just put him on if he's around."

"Okay, but he's having a couple with Otto right now, can it wait?"

"Not really, but he'll want this info."

"I'll get him then."

X

_A couple minutes later:_

"What is it Micky?", the guy who was a spitting image of the Synthodrone Nine-Zero-One, asked.

"A little while ago the office was informed of the kid's old man croaking and that the office will be receiving a death certificate as soon as it's available. This will undoubtably add pressure to your girlfriend's ex."

"Bridgestone hasn't notified me that anything has happened at the hospital. We can talk about it before I take my date out to dinner this evening. Thanks for letting me know."

"Since this data hasn't been in the papers yet I wouldn't bring it up. Even that red head might find that unusual.", Robertson suggested.

"I'm not stupid, but I will let little Kimmie bring it up and then I will act the supporting boyfriend while I continue to undermine everything that they ever had."

"I agree Hans and it looks like most of your plan is working. Too bad I couldn't sabotage their insurance though. Do you still want me to keep working on that?", Micky inquired.

"No, too much of that will draw attention and right now we don't need regulating agencies looking into our activities. If they think something is wrong they could call in police forces and then we may not be in a position to complete our operation without getting caught.", Hans slash Eric responded.

"I'll let it slide then, you know if we could get into their bank accounts."

Hans chuckled, "Ahead of you, already have one of the guys working on it. We almost have the identities and pin numbers figured out."

"Well with one of them going to be placed in a casket, you might want to hurry.", Micky advised.

"We are, but I want some of the guys to study a little job for me. Otto will explain it tonight over dinner since I am otherwise engaged at that time."

"Enjoy yourself tonight Hans, I know I would.", Micky chuckled.

"I'll get mine before this is over…"

"And you'll have evidence, right?"

"Of course, our clients will each get a copy for their own viewing pleasure, that should toss a wrench into Kimmie Possible's goodie-two-shoes reputation."

"I have to get back to work Hans."

"Thank you for the information Micky. When Kimmie mentions it, I'll be able to have the correct response so that I don't look callous."

The line disconnected, Hans set the receiver down and whistled as he walked back to where the other two men where.

Otto inquired, "What was that about nephew?"

"Our target's father died in the hospital today.", Hans/Eric informed them as he picked up his glass.

Otto smiled, "First your girlfriend's ex loses his job after his girlfriend forgets they had a relationship, then she strikes him and then leaves him behind on a rescue mission where he ends up walking hundreds of kilometers through a blizzard. Now both of his parents are injured in an accident on an icy highway where they were going to pick him up at the airport…Then his father dies. It seems to me that the boy has very poor luck. And if that kind of luck rubs off on other people he should be a shunned for having bad luck."

Hans rolled his eyes as he took a sip of beir, "That clown's deplorable luck will be the talk of the town for the next twenty years. Now Otto, about that little problem that I had with that _person_…We need some data."

"What kind of data, Hans?"

"Where he lives. Does he have a job? Who his friends are? I feel that since he is close to the Stoppable boy we would put even more pressure on the buffoon if this person we are getting information on has…an accident….Maybe a _tragic_ accident…But take care, we do not want to be apprehended by the police especially now.", Hans informed his uncle.

"I'll talk to the guys tonight while you are _wooing_ the girl."

Sigh, "It's just for dinner, oh and speaking of Possibles make plans with _Doctor_ Possible the scientist. Although there is no great hurry, I want to find out more about the workings of 'Team Possible' along with their 'Tech' person. Also, while we are at it maybe we need to find any secrets that we can get so we can sell them on any classified projects he is on."

"Ahhhh, good old fashion espionage. What I cut my teeth on thirty-two years ago. It's been a while nephew, but I think the good doctor _needs_ to sit in our special chair that we have for exploring secrets. It has been a while since we last checked to see if it was in working order.", Otto replied as he raised his own glass to his lips.

"As long as we get some information we can sell to increase our profit, I am happy with the results Otto."

XXX

Ron was getting Hanna into her snowsuit as the doorbell rang. "I'll get it.", the former mascot called out to his friends who were getting ready to go home.

When Ron opened the door a slight blonde grumbled, "Get out of the way Stoppable. Don't you have somewhere to be?"

After the blonde genius got inside, a larger than life human squeezed his way into the entryway.

Ron chuckled, "I knew we shoulda put in double doors."

Dave Alberts joked from behind, "Mike needs to come in through a garage door. Anyway, second shift is here."

"Second shift?", Ron asked.

Justine smirked, "Hi Hanna, tell your brother to get his ass to the hospital to see your Mom."

The tot responded, "Pfffffft." Then she giggled.

Justine rolled her eyes, "You make more sense than the sidekick slash mascot most of the time."

Justine, being on a roll, instructed her BF, "Escort Stoppable to the door and make sure he takes his coat, I don't want him getting sick on us…"

The bigger-than-life lineman grinned as he shoved Ron towards the door and told him, "You heard Justy, she'll take care of your sister, Ron."

Ron muttered, "I'm going, you don't have ta push, big guy." The former mascot then picked up his coat, made for the garage and called out, "I should only be a few hours, I think I have a lot of paperwork to fill out."

The blond sidekick opened the door to the garage and closed it behind him then opened the garage door to the outside. It took him only a couple minutes till he was backing out onto the street and then he pushed the button on the remote and closed the door. _'Guess, I'd better start taking care of business…'_, Ron then thought, _'Mannnnn, I am so screwed up. Dad died today and all I can think about is taking care of the paperwork, what's wrong with me?'_

Not getting an answer, our hero put his Mom's car in drive and carefully turned up the street since it was icy.

X

_Twenty minutes later:_

Ron pulled into the almost deserted parking lot since the whole place was pretty icy and snow was still falling. _'It looks pretty, but this weather is what got Mom and Dad hurt in that car wreck…No coming to get me at the airport was what killed Dad. How am I gonna break the news to Mom?'_

XXX

_The Possible home:_

"Yes Anne, I am quite sure that Dean has passed away.", James Possible informed his surgeon-wife over the phone as he picked up a glass with amber liquid in it. He had a favorite bottle of the stuff he was drinking, clear soda (think 7UP), a tall glass (along with the one he was using) and some ice on the table beside his chair.

"How is Kimmie taking it, Jimmy?"

"She doesn't know yet unless someone got a hold of her. She worked and then she went out for dinner with Eric."

"You should tell her when she gets in…You might want to 'fortify' her like you did when Ron went missing after their rescue mission.", Anne suggested.

"Knowing her she'll want to run right over there to speak with Ronald immediately, and with her allergy condition it might not be very safe for her to do that honey.", James said, "But getting to the booze, I have already taken care of that and I think Kimmie will get two this evening…I want her out and not overthinking this.

"I suppose until we find a cure or at least a way to allow Kimmie to be in close contact with Ronald we need to call the school and make arrangements for them to sit as far apart as possible…Oh, and make sure she has some painkillers by her bedside table and a couple bottles of water to knock down any hangover."

"I will. Now Wade called me earlier this evening, they gave Ronald a suit to wear under his clothes which will let them get close to a least do their missions…"

"A suit? That's nice, but why such limited contact between them Jimmy?"

James explained, "Ronald will get very hot in the suit because of the way it is constructed Annie. He will have to seal it shut and the only air he will get is filtered. Both in and out…I will call the school an inform them of the situation, however, to see what other precautions we might be able to take."

Anne groaned out loud, "Do you want me to come home? I could just give up on this, Jimmy…"

"No, no Annie, we'll get through this somehow."

James heard, "Dad, I'm home."

"Annie, stay on the line and speak with Kimmie. But don't tell her about Dean, though, I'll do it."

Then James called out, "Kimmie! I'm in the family room. Could you come in here please?"

"Sure Dad, let me say good night to Eric."

X

The red headed teen entered the family room while she removed her snow-covered coat.

The rocket scientist smiled, "Do you wish to speak to your Mother honey?"

"Sure Dad.", Kim replied as James handed her the phone, "Hi Mom, how is Denver?"

X

After James hung up the phone he called back out to his daughter (who had gone upstairs to shower and change into her pajamas), "Kim could you come down here please?"

"Be right there."

XXX

_The hospital:_

"Hey Doctor Swashplate. Uh, how are you doing?", Ron inquired.

The chief of staff reached out and pulled Ron into a hug, "Ronald, we are running an autopsy…I am still not sure what happened…but we'll get to the bottom of this. I am so sorry…"

"Doc, maybe it was Dad's time to go. I know you guys will find out…Do I uh, need to fill out some paperwork or something?"

"Yes, but not at this instant. Good news, your Mother seems to be coming out of her coma…"

"I have to figure out a way to tell her. I think I'm going to Temple in the morning. I need some advice from my Rabbi."

"I'll speak with Bernie, Ronald. Now go sit with your Mother and don't worry too much."

"Yeah, I gotta go."

XX

"Hey, Mom how are ya feeling?", Ron asked the form who was asleep in the bed.

"Lil intruder had fun earlier today, she wore Tara all the way out. I think our friendship might be a little strained for a while. You know how Hanna is with grape juice."

XXX

"Yeah Dad?", Kim asked as she sat down.

James placed the glass mostly full of ice and then added the whiskey. "Dad the last time you did this it was because we had left Ron behind. We didn't go anywhere so he shouldn't be left anywhere…What's happening?"

James half-frowned as he filled the glass up with the soda, stirred it and handed it to her. "Drink it all.", he told her.

Kim nodded, went to drinking the libation, then set it down after it was half empty. James continued, "Dean Stoppable passed away this morning."

The heroine's eyes snapped wide open and she popped to her feet, "Ron! I gotta go see him…"

"What about your allergic reaction honey?"

"I…I…I don't know."

"Kimmie, maybe you should call Ronald instead."

Kim nodded and picked up the phone when James suggested, "Maybe after you take a few minutes to think…and finish your drink."

"I…uh, yeah.", and plunked the handset back down in the receiver.

Kim relaxed back into the chair. Sighed, then reached for the glass and muttered after she looked at the ceiling, "I could learn to like this stuff." She then drained the glass and set it down where James began to fill it again.

While James was doing that Kim again picked up the phone and dialed the Stoppable home.

After a moment a girl's voice said, "Stoppable residence, how may I help you?"

"_Justine_?"

"I go by Brainiac Flanner too.", came the oozing with sarcasm reply. "What do you need, Possible?"

"What are you doing at Ron's house?", Kim asked, being a little agitated now.

"Babysitting…well I'm overseeing Mikie, who's overseeing Hanna…I don't want her to hurt him, ya know?"

"Where's Ron?"

"He's at the hospital. He had to see his Mom and also had to see about taking care of a few things.", Justine informed the red head.

"How is he doing?"

"He's acting normal from what I could tell…I took over from Liz, Dave and Josh. They were taking care of Hanna while Ron was getting a hold of people. Anyway, like I said, Ron's at the hospital for a few hours. But I think he's going to be out of it. Some of us want to stay overnight so he can get some sleep."

"Hasn't Ron been sleeping?", Kim asked.

"Yeah, on the couch. He leaves the door open for Hanna so he can hear her. He doesn't want to sleep in his parents' bed. He had bags under his eyes when we got here."

Kim lowered her voice and noticed that her Dad had finished making her _another_ drink, "I saw Ron at the hospital for a few moments today…We have to stay away from each other because of my allergies, so I wasn't able to get a good look at him…Now…sigh…Ron must be devastated."

"Listen Kim, he hasn't broken down yet, but we have a support group in place if you can't be around him."

XXX

_The hospital:_

"Anyway, Mom, I'm just gonna sit here for a while, ya know. Just wake up when ya can."

XXXXX

Yeah Dean Stoppable and Rufus are really dead. Good guy body count now two, three if you count the GJ agent. Bad guys; two. Fukushima and Eric's sniper. I hope you guys are keeping a spreadsheet to keep the tally of this one.

Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Hanna, the Doctors Possible, Justine, Big Mike and all the other 'canon' characters of the show 'Kim Possible' belong to Bob, Mark and the Disney Corporation and not me nor CajunBear73. We just do this hobby for grins and to make sure our readers take their meds.

We'll see ya down the road,

ST-103


	14. Chapter 14

Hey, it's been a while. Anyway, in the last chapter Dean Stoppable croaked and if you got through that one this one will be a piece of cake so you guys who need it won't have to take your meds to make sure you don't have a reaction. Soooo, the body count so far Ron's team: the female GJ agent, Rufus and Dean Stoppable. On Eric's side of this mess, Fuskushima, that sniper Ron decapitated. It's three to two….dang, I think I'm gonna need a spread sheet before this is over. On another note; CB is writing comments again (see Separate Lives), but I can't put them in because it might give even more away than I have already.

Speaking of CB, I want to thank him for all the work he has done with me over the years….I think we are going into our twelfth year since I think we started in 2008. I want to also thank everyone who has read, faved, alerted, followed and or reviewed this. Speaking of reviews this is where I open up some answers so here we go: CB73, yeah dominoes….there will be a body count. Like I said before I might have to start a spread sheet; Verucabeyotch, basic training for a traffic violation? I think your basic training was not for the military it was for discipline. In the military they teach you how to kill people….it's a bit different than teaching you how ot follow the straight and narrow; Jimmy, yeah the evil (Eric) is planning on someone if they don't back off. Remember, Eric/Hans has an ego. They also know that if they mess up Ron's support too much Wade or GJ might start putting two and two together and even Eric's ego would take a back seat to completing the operation.

Guest, AKA Bobtrumpet, hate to tell you Bob, but even non-fictional badasses are in the gray area.

Okay, takes care of that so let's get this show on the road,

ST-103.

The Hunter: Book Two

Chapter 14

_The Possible home, Middleton:_

"Say _WHAT,_ GF?", Monique Jenkins shrieked over the phone, not quite sure she heard the teen heroine right. And was now seeking clarification of what Kim Possible had just told her.

Kim repeated, more than a little shook up, and more than slightly inebriated (from the drinks James Possible suggested she consume earlier in the evening to ensure she got some sleep). Sighing, "According to Dad, Ron's Dad passed away on the table this morning at the hospital…sigh…I had just spoken with him maybe only an hour before. And, and now he's dead, I feel terrible…_Sick_."

"GF there is no way this could be _your_ fault…Sooo calm down a little, okay."

"I didn't say it was Moni, its just that Ron knew of my allergic reaction to him, so he left so I could have some time with his Dad without me having the reaction…This sucks! He could have had more time with his Dad and I messed it up for him and now Ron is half orphan.", Kim explained.

"Yeah it does suck, GF. Look you are feeling guilty. And so, it looks like life has taken a dump on your friend, Stoppable. He's a big boy, he can deal with it and at seventeen I doubt if he can take the title of orphan. He said he was an adult in his religion, didn't he?", the fashionista pointed out, yet still not completely over ragging on Ron, someone in her eyes, was still being a jerk, and had said that about being an adult.

"Yeah, when a Jewish male has their Bar Mitzva they are considered an adult. But they have it when they are _thirteen_…I think it's a historical thing, when you think of it. But how well would any of us handle the loss of a parent…How would you handle that? I know I wouldn't like to face that. I know even my Dad doesn't look forward to Nana passing.", Kim informed her BFF since she had gone to Ron's Bar Mitzva when he was thirteen.

Monique decided she needed to end the way Kim was thinking at the moment, "No one wants to see a relative cross the rainbow bridge, GF. Listen Kim, what I am saying is_ if_ Stoppable is a man _he_ should man up, _he_ should put on his big boy pants and do what _he_ needs to do. I know when the chips are down you would."

"And according to Dad he was trying to do that tonight…at least that what Wade was telling him. And with Rufus being gone now…", Kim explained ignoring much of what her girlfriend had just said, "Since Ron has to be the Dad now it might cut into him helping me during missions…I can do them, but Mom and Dad put the kibosh on me doing them alone. Even if he went on them he might not be able to keep his mind in the game."

"Still…"

Although semi-out-of-it, Kim decided on another tact to show the blond goof wasn't such a loser, "Moni, is Brick's University still going to try and recruit Ron for football?"

"I don't know GF, maybe…Brick didn't say anything over break. Why?"

"If they are you might want to cut Ron some slack, if other schools catch wind of your attitude towards Ron, they might use that to knock Colorado State out of Ron's mind when he comes to make a decision. You know, not going where you're wanted and all."

The fashionista thought about for a moment then said, "Okay, I'll lay off for now…at least around people that might talk to him about it."

"That's all I ask 'Nique. Ron deserves a chance to go to college too."

Monique knew she wasn't going to win this battle with her friend. "So, how did your date with your hunk go tonight?", the African-American teen inquired deciding that talking about Ron Stoppable's problems might cause her some sleeplessness too and she really didn't want that. His problems were _his_ problems.

"Eric is so gentlemanly Moni, I'm _sure_ he's the one. Our babies will be _sooooo_ cute."

Monique inquired, "I'm sure they will be GF. Did you guys do _it_ yet?"

"**Moni!** Uh, no, we haven't. I think we'll wait till the end of the school year."

And you guys are gonna room together in England like Brick and I are gonna cohabitate next year?"

"Yeah and we are gonna know each other in the _biblical_ way. We talked about it and we agreed that it was the right thing to do considering how we feel towards each other Moni."

"Good! And your rents are fine with this, Kim?", Monique asked to be sure that Ron Stoppable was out of her system romantically.

"Yeah. Anyway, there isn't much they can do after I turn eighteen and graduate, Monique. I respect them, but they can't shut off my funds for college cause Eric's rents are footing our college expenses. Anyway, I'll shut down the missions until after I graduate…At least till I finish college. Ron and I might be able to start back up later if things work out. I'm sure he'll be up to it.", Kim paused, then sighed again before continuing. She knew that she had to convey this to Ron and had come to the decision after a long talk with Eric before the end of the fall semester. He had told her just how much effort she would have to donate to college in England and she thought about it before deciding. James had an idea and so did Anne, but neither Wade nor Ron had been brought into the discussion yet. Kim had told Ron she was going to England to study, but not the details.

"Anyway, Eric's 'rents are _so_ excited for us…as a matter of fact so am I. I feel that once high school is over it will be time for me to be an adult…a _woman, _you know?"

"So, you were finally able to speak with them, uh Eric's 'rents, GF? What are they like?", Monique asked as she thought, _'GF you already are, but your ex is too much a gentleman to tell anyone about that night in Denver…he's still a jerk though. And I have the perfect excuse if you come down on me since that friggin' goofup made me promise to keep my mouth shut.' _(AN…And the fashionista had _no_ idea who came to rescue her and Kim on that island.)

"No, but that's what Eric said. I'll be able to go over there for a couple of weeks right after graduation, meet them and then come back and start my packing. Then go right back over to settle in. We have to decide on an apartment and then move in, you know.", Kim replied.

Monique smiled to herself thinking that Kim likes her had a match made in heaven, "Well, I suppose there is always time to talk to Stoppable and Load. Since you guys will be living in England, you'll be able to visit Eric's 'rents on the weekends."

"Maybe _looong_ weekends. We both know that we are going to have to study very hard. We won't have a lot of time to go sightseeing.", Kim lamented, "At least for a year or two."

"Yeah, but that gives you all summer and some time over Christmas.", Monique pointed out.

"Yeah, it does. Wanna go to the mall tomorrow?", Kim asked.

"Need something to wear for the funeral Kim?"

"Yea, but if I go, I'll have to stay in the back. I won't be able to get close to Ron to talk to him…Anyway, I do have something to wear to it, something conservative and dark…I guess I just need to take my mind off of this."

Monique agreed, "Yes, you do. Stoppable has all his _new_ friends that will be there, so he may not even miss you…If, you know, don't show up. If he asks about it you could tell him you were uncomfortable."

"Yeah, I suppose. I could at least get a card.", the red head would sure be surprised if her new boyfriend wanted to attend and he'd suggest that they do something different to spare her feelings, Kim also knew if she didn't go to the funeral both of her 'rents would not let her hear the end of it and her Dad might suggest going as a family.

"Maybe that's all friends need to do for each other.", Monique offered to her friend, although she knew the advice from her on this was false and Kim would probably never forgive herself a year or two down the road as she thought, _'It's sometimes better to ask for forgiveness than permission. And I'll be able to talk to her later and get her over this.'_

"Well before I make a decision, I need to speak with Eric about this and it can wait until tomorrow."

"Now you're thinking girl."

XXX

_Middleton airport:_

The large private jet pulled up to where it was scheduled to park and then shutdown it's engines. Josh asked, "I wonder just how dark Bonnie is going to be?"

They noticed service trucks coming out to the plane. A service person attached a large hose to the airplane and walked back to his truck and flipped a couple of controls.

The normally bubbly blonde replied, "We have to tell her, 'B' thinks she owes Ron."

"I know and her boyfriend is one of Kim and Ron's foes too."

A huge man in a dark suit who was obviously packing heat came up to the couple, "Miss King…"

"Yes, and this is my boyfriend, Josh Mankey."

He nodded, "Amos Wackerby, Security. May I see your IDs, please before I let you out to the meeting room?"

Both teens pulled their wallets out, Josh from a pants pocket, Tara from her purse, and handed them over to 'Amos'. He scanned them then nodded, "Please follow me. I will escort you to where you can meet Miss Rockwaller. Mister Senior will not be deplaning and will wait on the plane to refuel before heading back."

"_Miss_?", Josh snorted. The gorilla of a man gazed at the artist, so Josh said, "I've dated Bonnie, so I know what she's like."

"Understood Sir, but I am a peon, so I have to be politically correct."

They quickly walked to a room maybe twenty-five feet square and a couple of minutes later a heavily-tanned and sunglass wearing brunette walked in followed by three men carrying her luggage. Tara walked over to her childhood friend and gave her a hug. "Welcome back to winter Bonnie, you have a great tan."

Bonnie laughed lightly and removed the shades, and unbuttoned her coat, "That's what being in the warm sun on an island for a month will do for you 'T', now how have things be going in this frozen hellhole?"

The three men followed the teens as they headed for the exit. Bonnie asked, "How's Stoppable's parents?"

Tara frowned as she wanted to get to a more comfortable setting before getting to the topic, "Mister Stoppable passed this morning. Ron went back up the hospital to see his Mom, she's still in a coma…"

"Wait a minute, go back there. I'm tired not stupid. You said passed, like in _dying_ passed?"

Sighing, "Yeah.", Josh cut in.

Bonnie held up her hand, "Just a minute…I have to sit for a second, this is too much."

The brunette made for a chair and quickly plopped down in it, "Ron Stoppable's…_Dad_ died…today?"

Tara came over to stand by her friend, "Yeah, this morning. Josh was babysitting his Sister while Ron was on the phone starting to make arrangements."

"Who's with Stoppable now?"

"Ron went back up the hospital, Justine and Big Mike are at his place with his Sister.", Josh explained.

"I should go…"

Tara put her hands on her hips, "Right now, you need to get home first and check in with your parents."

"Yeah, maybe I should…Do my Mom and Dad know about this?"

Tara shrugged, "I don't know, everything happened so fast. The story about the accident was just in tonight's paper."

"Okay, I'll break the news to them if they don't know…I hope they're home tonight.", Bonnie muttered as she steeled her herself.

Once they got to the exit Josh announced, "It's still snowing, let me bring the van around. It's a lot warmer in here than it is outside and I don't think Bonnie is acclimated to the cold yet."

X

_Five minutes later:_

The bags were loaded into the van and the girls were both fastened in. Josh was just buckling up and he muttered, "Bonnie, do you know who is going to have to carry all those into your house?"

"Of course, Josh. Tara has volunteered you…unless your knee is bothering you, that is.", the teal-eyed Queen 'B' of Middleton High responded.

Sigh, "No it's fine, but you are carrying your stuff up to your room. I'm a kept man now and don't need any distractions."

Tara pouted with pleading eyes, "_We_ can help…"

"Nonsense 'T', your boytoy is taking Karate and he _is_ beginning to buff out just a bit. A little exercise won't hurt him too much."

Groan, "Oh alright, but there has to be eight hundred pounds there…at least we'll have good traction tonight. And Tara, I might need a backrub when this is over.", Josh pleaded.

Bonnie frowned and looked outside and could see the snow coming down, "If it wasn't for school, I'd back over to the island. This weather sucks."

Tara frowned, "I agree about the weather, and I'll get into my bank account and withdraw some money for a dressier coat, my old one fit me back in ninth grade, but I've grown a little since then. So, I need a new, warm one, anyway and will probably need it for college as well. I just hope I don't get my assets more enhanced for quite a few years."

Josh rolled his eyes as Bonnie laughed, "You always had a nice rack Tara, Josh will be happy some time."

The artist put the van in drive and slowly pulled out onto the icy road. Even though this was an all-wheel drive version he decided to play cautious since the roads were slippery and there was no way he was going to get into an accident with two cheerleaders on board.

Tara cooed at her boyfriend, "Josh, you are so good to us."

"Thanks Tara. Do you want stop and get some coffee after we drop Bonnie off?"

Bonnie answered, "Why don't we go to a donut shop before you take me home, I'll buy. Uh, you don't have a curfew tonight, do you?"

The bubbly cheerleader replied to her friend, "Yeah, but it's midnight and as long as we ask permission and our 'rents know where we are, they'll be lenient. I'll call Mom and Dad to let them know we're taking you home and that we might be late."

As Josh carefully navigated the snow and ice-packed streets, Tara called home. Moments later she announced, "Mom knows we might be out late and she's going to notify your Mom and Dad, Josh."

"Okay, but call my parents too Tara, tell them we're getting Bonnie something to eat before we take her home.", Josh asked, "And of course, you too. You were at the hospital working and I know what Hanna was like when she got to me."

A tired giggle, "After a morning with her I'm not sure I want kids.", Tara's smile showed the day's wear on her.

Josh chuckled at the state his girlfriend was in, "Ron advised me tonight _not_ to give his sister grape juice. It has too much sugar for her. He also said something about her running on the ceiling, but I'm not sure what he meant."

"I caught her running on the walls, and I was just turned around for a moment, but I can guess she actually can do that.", the blue eyed blonde sighed, "I don't know how the Stoppables can stay with her."

Bonnie frowned having heard stories from Kim before the red head lost most of her memories, "I remember 'K' telling a few things, but I thought it was just exaggeration."

Josh chuckled as he kept looking at the street, through his windshield, "After taking care of that kid for a little while I'll believe just about anything now concerning her."

X

After about forty minutes Josh pulled in to a parking lot of a coffee shop, and as he parked the van, "Okay, here is where a lot of the football players go on the weekends to hang out. The food is pretty good."

The three teens undid their coats as they entered. The place was mostly empty so they looked for one they would like when they noticed some people at the far end.

One of the males looked their way and motioned them over.

Tara walked up to the booth with six people in it. "Hi guys, we'll sit here.", the platinum blonde told the 'other' red head from the cheer squad.

Walking up behind Tara, with Bonnie in tow, Josh said to those in the booth, "You heard about Stoppable's Dad?"

Tank Woodson muttered, "If Ron didn't have bad luck, he wouldn't have any. Dave mentioned he went back up to the hospital."

"Yeah, he did."

Liz smiled at her cheer bud, "You look brown, B."

"Plenty of rays and warm weather off the coast of Spain, I think I wanna live there for the rest of my life.", the brunette chortled.

"You have to spend four years in college.", Liz told her friend.

"Maybe, but I really don't have to unless I want to. Junior and his Dad are loaded. They made the ninety-nine million that Stoppable had look like chicken feed.", Bonnie revealed. (Of course, neither Bonnie, Tara, nor even Ron knew that was just the first check…AN)

Tara then asked, "Why didn't your boyfriend get off the plane, B?"

"He wasn't sure he wouldn't be arrested; Junior is a wanted felon in some countries.", Bonnie explained.

Liz frowned, "You're dating a criminal?"

"It's just a hobby, I'm trying to convince them to take up another hobby."

Not to be deterred, Liz pointed out, "Don't pilots have to get so much rest every day?"

"Yeah, but there was another crew on board. They are fine and should be in the air in a few minutes."

XXX

Hans raised his glass, "To the loser's old man. May his wife join him soon because we know his loser kid will and then the whole family will be together."

"To the old man.", came the inebriated refrain then one of them asked, "What about their daughter? We could take her with us as spoils of war, you know."

Hans chuckled, "She is a pawn John, so who really cares?"

Etherton explained, "We are trying to make money and if we had a little girl to sell off to the highest bidder…"

"NO! Nein!", Otto's eyes hardened as he handed his nephew a beir. "Leave children out of this! No child slavery, at all. I will _not_ be part of that. Now…the rest of this is working out quite well, Hans. An accident at the hospital that did not involve one of our assets. We are still covered. No one even knows we are active right under Global Justice's noses."

One of the other henchmen laughed, "And we want it to stay that way until we off the idiot kid and get out of here before they even know what happened."

Otto raised his glass while he again muttered the warning, "_Without_ the girl. Remember that. I would get annoyed and you do not want me annoyed. It would be a mistake that you wouldn't make a second time."

"Of course, I am sure this was just someone's mind wondering how we can make a little more money.", Hans laughed as he wondered why his uncle drew a line where Hanna Stoppable was concerned. And he knew he had to check with the oldest man in the group who had been a security operative when he was much younger.

"For more money I suggest again that we use our machine to see what is in your girlfriend's father's head. We could sell any useful data that Doctor Possible has in there and we could end up with a larger payoff from that than we'll have from the girl's foes.", Otto took another sip.

"Why do you care so much about a child as opposed to a teen girl?", Etherton inquired.

"Said teen girl is a heroine who has made enemies. She is NOT an innocent therefore neither is her father, there is no way a child can make enemies. She is too young.", Otto explained.

"And the boy we are targeting?", another one asked.

"He is no innocent either…He has gotten involved along with the red head. AND for this all to work someone has to make a sacrifice and his family has _volunteered_ to do so.", Otto chortled a little. "You know the girl is going to want to go to the funeral, so what are your plans, Nephew?"

Hans set his glass down, "I am torn. There are advantages to being the supportive boyfriend…and then later play on her damaged feelings which would be the perpetrator of hurting the boy further."

"Well, maybe promise to take the red head and then get her to leave early before she can view the body, or say anything to the boy.", Otto suggested, "That way you can have the best of both worlds."

"Great idea Uncle. Have you heard anything more about Martin Smarty and his disdain over the boy? Eventually you know people are going to start prying."

"Nothing so far Hans, but hopefully we will be gone when _that_ boomerang comes back."

"True, I am working on a plan but it might involve a body count, Uncle. Also, the boy's entrance exams scores might be coming in."

"I am working on that; the assistant principal of the school might be pliable to ensure the kid does not graduate this year. While I think of it, I think it's time to turn up the heat. I need to make a phone call."

XXX

"Well goodnight GF. I hope the booze doesn't wear off till the morning.", the fashionista laughed a little.

"It should help you to sleep, Kim…"

"Dad said I could go down for another, but I don't want to get used to this.", the heroine sighed, "So, sweet dreams."

"You too GF.", Monique responded as she disconnected.

XXX

The former running back sat in the darkened room while he watched his Mother. The door opened and Doctor Swashplate entered.

The sidekick greeted asked in a lowered voice that was _wayyyy_ too calm for the Doctor's point of view, "Hey Doc, how are you doing?"

"Myself, not bad. I have the preliminary autopsy report about your Father. I haven't read it thoroughly and we do not have the labs back yet, but it looks as if the mass that they were taking a biopsy from might have had a blood vessel in the wrong place and it was weakened. So far it looks as if this blood vessel was about to burst inside the mass. We would have lost Dean anyway from where it was located although I am sending the reports off to experts in different locations to make sure. We are going to go deep and make sure on this. One thing you should know…The mass was a tumor and we should know in a few days if it was cancerous."

Sighing heavily, "I understand. What you are saying is Dad might have had this happen on his own…if the blood vessel hadn't held or it was indeed cancer."

"And if he had, he could have had all this happen in front of your Mother or Sister, even if it wasn't cancer. If we had found it when we were inside, we could have fixed it well enough Ronald. I am sorry about all this. People don't come into hospital to die, but to get better. Sure, it happens, but our record is very good…it's just…"

"Someone has to slip through the cracks, nothing is perfect as one of my Japanese instructors once told me. We _strive_ for perfection…But it is elusive for us mortals."

"An interesting view on life, Ronald, but now, I must excuse myself because of other matters I must attend to. I am sorry for bringing this news to you, but I thought you deserved to know."

"Thanks again Doc. I called my Dad's insurance guy, my Rabbi and an undertaker…It's ah, a lot you know. I'll get through this, but it's going to take a while. I'll hold it until Mom can take over."

XXX

_Denver:_

"Hello James, how are the kids?"

"They seem to be fine Annie, the meals that Eric's chef has been coming up with are quite good. I might have put on a few pounds. So, tomorrow I am going to the gym at the Center for lunch. I _might_ have to make a habit of it.", the rocket scientist told his surgeon wife.

"You could always go out for a walk after you get home Jimmy, the fresh air would do you good.", Anne suggested.

"Maybe I will and the boys would love to come with me…I don't think that they are getting much exercise at the moment."

"Make them shovel the driveway and while they're at it they can do the Stoppable's as well."

"Now that you mentioned it, there _has_ been a problem with the Stoppables.", James began.

"A problem, Jimmy? What is going on? I haven't heard anything."

"Dean passed away this morning at the hospital, Annie. On top of everything, Ronald is now planning a funeral for his Father.", James informed his wife.

"I knew he was getting a procedure today, but nothing life-threatening."

"It might not have been, but it was. Kimmie spoke with Dean before he went in for the biopsy. Something happened after they had him under."

"Okay honey, there is nothing we can do but look to see what happened, I'll call Geoff tomorrow.", Anne told her husband, "But they might not tell me anything especially since our families are so close."

"I understand Annie, but I thought you might want to know…"

"I certainly want to know about this. But, have you heard anything about Barb?"

"According to Ronald, she is still in a coma, but they hope she will come around soon.", the rocket scientist responded.

"I hope so too Jimmy. I don't know how Ronald is going to handle the stress. He is much too young for this."

"Honey, we will give him the support, but we can't force it on him…he knows we're only a phone call away."

XXX

_The Rockwaller home:_

"Yes?", Clara Rockwaller asked as she picked up the phone.

"Is Mister Rockwaller there please, it is 'Otto'.", the voice identified himself.

"Jacob, for you.", Clara called out to her husband.

The patriarch of the Rockwaller home took the receiver from his wife with questioning eyes.

She hadn't released the phone yet and put her hand over the mouthpiece and said lowly, "Someone named 'Otto'."

With a frown Jacob answered the phone, "Jacob Rockwaller, how may I help you?"

"Meet me at Shamrock's Bar in thirty minutes…Don't be late.", the voice warned.

"I'm waiting for my daughter to get home…"

"I don't care. I need you to do us a little favor…And _don't_ be late."

After the phone call was disconnected Jacob told his wife, "I have to go, it's important."

"But Bonnie…"

"She called earlier, and she has a ride with Tara and Josh. He has an all-wheel drive vehicle so they should be fine. I'll be home when I can.", Jacob then kissed Clara on the cheek and hurried to get his coat and quickly left.

X

The older American saw the older German, who led him over to the secluded booth. "Please have a seat Mister Rockwaller, there are a few things that we need to accomplish.", Otto instructed.

"Such as?", Jacob inquired as a waitress brought two bottles of beer and glasses.

"I understand that you have connections within the high school…Am I correct in that assumption?"

"I have some influence, Otto. Why?"

"I wish to sway someone in the school management to change the class schedule and locker assignments for a student.", he simply told the American.

"Well maybe I can do that. Who are you thinking about?"

"Ronald Stoppable. I do not want him in the same hall as Miss Possible at any time…"

"I…I don't know if I can do this…it is close to class beginning again…"

"I have heard a rumor that Doctor Possible wants his pretty baby to be away from the big bad buffoon and the good Doctor has already gotten hold of your Mister Barkin to make this happen…I just want to help the doctor out."

"So, you want to do Doctor Possible a favor?", Jacob asked.

"Yes, friends of friends, you know. Also, I would like for you to do something else which you should find agreeable and would make the favor actually work out for you.", Otto hinted.

Jacob picked up his drink and took a sip, "So, what is this extra favor, Otto?"

"You understand that you need some 'talented' players for your football team next fall…All I want is to give you the opportunity to win again."

"And how would I do that, Otto?"

"By making Mister Stoppable be held back so that he doesn't graduate. Doctor Possible wanted that, from what I hear…and it would also benefit your interests as well as I understand."

"That would be difficult to do, the kid is a senior…records would have to be changed…probably from a couple years back…to come out of the blue like this, the boy is being recruited. I don't know if we can get ahead of this."

"But you have the resources, do you not?", Otto asked as he sipped his beer.

"Like I said before, things could happen to your wife, your daughter…cheerleading could lead to falls if you aren't careful.", Otto suggested.

"I have to make a call to see if we can do this.", Jacob asked knowing to do this he was going to have to get a hold of Barkin right away.

"Please do so, and just so you understand…your family's safety rests on this.", Otto added pressure.

Jacob frowned and pulled his flip phone out and punched in a number. "Steve?", he asked then said, "Jacob Rockwaller here."

"Yes, Mister Rockwaller, what can I do for you?"

"I could use a favor, two actually, but the second would be beneficial to Middleton High if we can pull it off."

"Go on Sir."

"Yes, I have been informed that Doctor Possible has asked that Stoppable be pulled out of any of his daughter's classes. Is that so?"

"Um, yes sir, Doctor Possible asked me last summer…"

"Good, if possible, I want that to happen…as a favor."

"Very well, but I will have to move Stoppable around in classes and I may not be able to put him in the same level."

"Could you put him in more advanced classes then, Steve?"

"Stoppable may not be able to pass those Sir, he would then fail and, and…oh, and what was the other thing you wanted."

Jacob took a breath, "Yes, he would fail and if he failed then he would be held back a year. Would this cause us any trouble?"

"Sir, I could arrange things, but it might cost some money."

"_Only_ money?", Rockwaller inquired.

"Maybe some intimidation as well…"

Sighing, "Make it so and move his locker. I do not want him to come near the Possible girl during school at all. That includes lunch period."

"Yes sir, I will have to go into school and work out the new schedule for him. Do you have anything else for me?"

"Can you fudge things so that Stoppable can play football next fall, Steve?"

"I will have to change some grades and add a note that we just found the discrepancies and file all the changes. You understand the Principal and the School Board will want explanations on how this happened. It might cost some of our staff their jobs at least until their unions come to their defense.", Barkin explained.

"I understand…oh and to let you know I am stepping down as the Chairman of the Boosters. We are going to have an election next month. This will be a _gift_ to my replacement.", Jacob stated, "Good night Steve and there will be a little extra in your envelope this month."

Otto watched as the man across from him shut off his phone.

The Head of the Middleton Boosters then said, "We will be able to do this Otto, is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Have another beer on me Jacob, my friends are in your debt…And relax, your family is safe."

Otto raised his hand to signal the waitress to return.

XXX

Ron pushed the button to close the garage door as he entered the door to the house. He found Mike Little sitting on the sofa, reading a book while Justine was reading some science periodical. With a lowered voice the former running back asked, "How did Hanna do tonight guys?"

The brain girl replied, "Your Sister was riding Mike like he was a pony all around the house. They wore me out."

"Thanks…"

Mike told his ole D-Hall buddy, "We did what friends would do, Ron. Guys that played together with the Mad Dogs are brothers. You have a lot of guys who will help you."

"T…thanks."

Justine informed Ron, "With your D…dad being gone you're going to need some help with taking care of your Sister and studying. I'll get some of the brainiacs to help too since Possible won't be able to help out."

"Huh?"

"We know she has an allergy to you and probably won't be able to tutor you from now on."

"Oh, well it's been a while since Kim has helped me out, you know…"

"How long?"

"Since she started hanging out with the Limey.", Ron chuckled.

"Limey?"

"Eric, her current boyfriend."

The genius snorted, "Like _that_ is going to last forever. Then she'll be crawling all over you and your Tech guy will find a cure and then you guys will be back to normal."

"Justine, please, sigh, listen Kim is my friend. My friend since pre-k. She doesn't remember what we had earlier this year…and maybe it's for the best. I am not going to pursue her and after graduation. I'm getting the hell out of Dodge. With Dad gone now, Mom might decide to take that promotion and go to Norway that she's always been talking about."

"Sure…"

"Listen, Kim and Eric are going to college together, his family is making the arrangements for over in England or someplace. I hope she and Eric have a long and happy life together.", Ron half-smiled while telling her this.

"Eric is a bad guy Ron.", Mike said as he flipped a page in the book.

"Mike, this isn't my call, anyway Kim can date and marry anyone she wants as long as it ain't me. After school is over, I am moving out of this burg to find work and maybe get into night school somewhere. Listen guys, thanks for coming over, but it's getting late and I think I am running on emotional fumes."

"Do you want us to come over tomorrow to babysit your Sister?", Justine asked.

"No, don't. I'll take her to the hospital daycare when I go up to see Mom. I have a lot of stuff to get done over the next few days."

Justine smiled evilly as she got up, "If you get out of the house before people come over that is."

X

After the teens left Ron climbed the stairs to check on his Sister. Seeing her sleeping peacefully, he went downstairs and took a quick shower, then came back up and threw a pillow and blanket on the couch and flopped down. He muttered to himself, _'Dad, I hope I'm up for this.'_

XXXXX

Well, like I said no more bodies in this chapter.

Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Liz, Tara, Josh, Felix, Big Mike, Justine and all the other 'canon' characters in the show 'Kim Possible' belong to Bob, Mark and the Disney Corporation and not myself nor CajunBear 73, we just work on this hobby to have some fun and get people that need it to take their meds.

We'll see ya down the road,

ST-103


	15. Chapter 15

Annnnndddd welcome back, it's been a while. Now is Dean Stoppable really dead? Yup, and he won't be coming back. So, for those keeping spread sheet go ahead and mark it down. Bad guys down by one and good guys down by three.

I want to thank everyone who has read, faved, followed, alerted and or reviewed this monstrosity up till now. Anyway let's get right to the reviews cause I try to answer them: CB73, Kim always took Ronnie boy for granted, since she doesn't remember him being more to her does it surprise you that her mind went back to him just being a helper subconsciously? Eric didn't help at all, but there was a fundamental problem with Kim and Ron's professional and personal relationships. Basically, Ron was just Kim Possible's personal trauma sponge and he was good at it. Sensei didn't really care if Ron and Kim were dating or doing 'adult' stuff, but he wanted a protector for Kim. Monique needs to see the light and she does later, although it takes a minister/coach to get her to open her eyes. I remember not too long ago when James T Possible was the absolute pr!ck, people can change their minds; bobtrumpet, hope you had a fun Christmas; Jimmy1201, Monique still isn't sure. In the future someone will make her see the light, but that comes along about chapter 48 or so.

Thanks again to the reviewers and I want to thank again CajunBear73 for all his work over the years. BTW he has a new RW job and is getting settled into it.

Anyway, no heavy meds are needed for this chapter and let's get this show on the road,

ST-103

The Hunter: Book Two

Chapter 15

_Middleton High:_

"**Stoppable!**", the annoying deep voice screamed at the bond teen as he walked in the front doors of the school. He had almost made it past the school administrator and was more than a little annoyed at facing Vice Principal Steve Barkin so soon.

Ron turned his head and muttered (still not being in a very good mood) while also thinking about flipping off the man who had been bugging him for three and a half year.

Barking growled loudly (enough so that students began to move away from what looked like a showdown at the OK corral from Tombstone, Arizona), "**My office…NOW soldier**!"

The former running back was still muttering, "I have to get to class. What did I do this time _**SIR**_? And can it wait till I at least get my books?"

"No, you clown. Dammit, get your pathetic mamby pamby ass into my office now or you will be in detention until your fiftieth birthday. **Move ****it**.", Barkin lowered his voice since Alice Magarth, the Principal had come out of her office with narrowed eyes and her arms crossed across her chest. Even more she was tapping her foot on the polished tile floor.

"**Language,** _Mister_ Barkin.", she instructed, "Even if these children hear and use that kind of language out of school there is no _need_ to employ it here. We are _trying_ to be civil in this institution. Do **YOU** understand me? Your voice was clearly heard in the office as well as echoing off the walls enough to startle the students."

"Uh, yes Ma'am. I needed to get a hold of Stoppable. There has been a change in his schedule, and I wanted to give it to him before classes began and make sure he understands what it means.", Barkin immediately lowered his voice as he tried to cover his ass.

"Very well _Mister_ Barkin, but need I remind you that you are on thin ice with young Mister Stoppable. And remember you will be making an appearance before the School Board next month so make sure you have your personal lawyer with you. The date and time will be delivered to you via certified mail."

"Not the union's lawyer, Ma'am?"

"You do not belong to the union since you are in management. Did you not read the terms of your employment contract?", Hippy Alice frowned.

"No Ma'am, I mean yes Ma'am, I did not study the contract that closely. I will. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a _student_ matter to take care of."

"Very well. Take care of that matter, but I do not want to hear your voice loud enough to wake the dead, do you understand me?"

"Yes Ma'am, you made things quite clear."

The vice principal was annoyed that the person directly above him in the school hierarchy had just scolded him. Basically in front of many of the students, but he also knew that there was an investigation going on of him and a certain associate coach that could cost both their jobs, so he knew that he had to keep his big fat trap shut. At least for now until certain members of the school board got themselves unelected.

The blond teen rolled his eyes as he entered Steve Barkin's office. Ron was still upset so he plopped down in the chair in front of the older man's desk right next to his books then propped his feet up not really caring if he pissed his nemesis off in the least.

Seeing how Ron Stoppable was situated, Barkin growled, "On your feet punk! I did not give you permission to sit."

"Good, give me my transcripts, I'm leaving."

"_WHAT_?"

"Yup, gonna transfer to Lowerton where I _might_ be wanted.", Ron growled as he crossed his feet on the school administrator's desk, "Too bad I'm a senior, I wouldn't mind running your ass into the ground next year."

"Permission denied punk. You are staying here where I can keep my eyes on you."

"Piss on you, I want a week off then."

Barkin then hissed, "Again, denied…Why?"

"Shiva."

Not knowing the term Barkin inquired, "What. Is. Shiva?"

"That is the Jewish term for mourning. I _thought_ you had a college education, SIR? But I guess it didn't take.", Ron shot back as he insulted Steve Barkin's intelligence.

"Your rodent die?", Barkin snarked as he slapped both hands down on his desk trying to intimidate the younger male.

"He did, but this is for my Dad, you imbecile. Rodents aren't Jewish. Anybody with half a brain ought to know that."

At that moment there was a knock on the door and Mrs. Magarth entered. "Your voices are carrying. Mister Stoppable, is there a problem?"

"Yes Ma'am, I need a week from school for traditional mourning in my faith. It's supposed to take a week.", Ron explained, "Mister Barkin seems to have a problem with that."

"Shiva?", she asked for clarification."

"Yes Ma'am. Normally the burial would be held today, but the medical examiner needed time and I had to make the arrangements. The visitation is tomorrow night, I think, and the burial is the following day."

"Granted, but please document it with your Rabbi or the funeral director, I just got back in town. Mrs. King notified me of your situation last night."

Steve Barkin bristled as he argued, "Ma'am this wannabe is gaming the system, if he gets away with it then we will have chaos in the hallways."

"Nonsense Mister Barkin. Mister Stoppable you have the condolences of myself, the staff and the students of Middleton High. You understand that you have to make up all work and tests for the time you are out, do you understand?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Good. Mister Barkin, after you give Mister Stoppable his changes to his schedule and notify his instructors about his absence, I will wish to speak with you privately. I will expect you after Homeroom.", Alice then walked back out the door and closed behind her.

After Magarth left Barkin picked up a pile on his desk. He started, "You have a completely new schedule and locker assignment. Doctor Possible wanted you and his daughter separated completely since last summer and this was as fast as I could accommodate him."

"Whatever."

"Who is going to carry your ass now, Stoppable?"

Ron stared at the schedule and asked, "Calculus? I thought to take that you had to pass trig before you could take that? And this science course, isn't that for students who need to get some classes covered before they go to college?"

"Don't worry about those names Stoppable anyway that's your schedule."

"And if I can't pass those two classes?"

"Then, you fail, and you will return to be a football player in the fall.", Barkin smirked.

"Nah, I won't. Even if I fail, I won't be back."

"You have to pass high school…"

"No, I don't, I can pass my GED. I will be eighteen and I don't have to be in school.", Ron Stoppable retorted, "Oh don't worry about getting a hold of my new teachers, I'll do it so you can go ahead and have your little talk with Mrs. Magarth, it sounded important and from her tone I doubt if you want to keep her waiting."

With that Ron rose from his chair and opened the door as he was halfway through, he told the man who had been a thorn in his side for almost four years, "I'm done here at graduation. You can count on that."

With that the former mascot slammed the door shut. He walked past the secretaries and out into the hallway. And made his way to the 'Teachers' Lounge. The blond teen knocked on the door. A large man opened the door and saw who was there. "Ah yes, Mister Stoppable?"

The teen handed the list over and asked, "Are any of these teachers here at the moment? My whole schedule has been changed and I need to notify them that I will be out for the next week and to get my assignments for me."

"Mister Stoppable?", a portly man inquired from inside the room.

"Yes Sir."

"Ah you are my new student. Now what is going on about being out for a week."

"I have a Shiva and it takes a week.", Ron explained.

"Oh, I am sorry. Mister Renton is your friend correct?"

"Yes Sir."

"I will give him your assignments then, so you won't fall far behind."

"Thanks, I uh have to go and notify the others."

"I am sorry, young man, for your loss."

Ron closed the door and head to other classrooms on his list.

"What was that all about Chad?", Simon Steadman inquired.

"Shiva is mourning for Jews. I should check into this, my Stepdad is Jewish. I'll check the newspaper for obits. Anyway, young Mister Stoppable is my new student. I checked on his academic records…he really does not belong in my Calc class. Barkin called me last night and told me that he was coming in. And I've heard that Barkin plays games with students.", the teacher who wasn't tenured related.

"Barkin is an ass and he does, so what do you think is going on?"

"I don't know and I'm not on tenure yet so it is best that I do not cross anyone. Maybe Stoppable is better than he seems."

"I can check for you, I've been here longer than that asswipe Barkn has been."

"Thanks Simon, I appreciate this. Something tells me that I am going to get caught in the middle and I'll end up losing my job here."

Steadman looked at his fellow teacher in the eyes, "One thing they don't teach you in school…"

"What's that?"

"Cover you ass, document everything. Record talks with the kid and Barkin. One of these days someone is going to jail. Make sure it isn't you.", Simon advised.

"I will do that…"

"One more thing."

"Yeah?", the younger teacher inquired.

Steadman lowered his voice, "Make sure you put everything in a secure safe and don't tell anyone that you have the data."

"Why's that?"

"Chad, I had a friend who went in the witness protection program. After he told me not to worry…he told me _why_ he had to disappear."

X

The former Mad Dog pushed the door open and was met with a gust of wind in his face. _'I haveta meet with the funeral director then meet with our insurance…Dad this had __better not be one __of those 'this is our way of telling you things.'_ Of course, Ron knew better, the blood on Dean Stoppable's body wasn't fake.

Then the blond teen pulled a stocking cap out of his pocket and pulled down over his ears as he trudged towards his Mother's car. _'I hope to hell Mom doesn't get mad when I tell her about me driving her car. I sure don't want to walk everywhere to get all this stuff done and I wouldn't want to carry Hanna to the hospital to visit Mom either.'_

Pulling up the collar of his coat to avoid at least some snow, Ron hurried to his Mom's car and got in.

XX

Kim opened her locker. And hearing another locker open up, she checked to see how her friend, Ron Stoppable, was doing. The red head stopped with her mouth half open; the automatic greeting almost left her mouth when she realized someone else was opening her sidekick's locker.

She recognized the junior, "Uh Tony, what are you doing in Ron Stoppable's locker?"

"Huh, oh uh, hi Kim.", he nervously replied. Gesturing to the locker, "They gave me this locker when I got here this morning. I guess Stoppable and I traded, but I don't know why.", the now anxious junior answered

"Have you seen him?", the cheerleader inquired.

"Him, who?"

"Ron. Ron Stoppable.", Kim huffed, "Something is going on in his life and I am concerned since I've been his friend most of my life."

"Uh, yeah Kim, he got here early, and he put his stuff in my old locker and then he had to run down his new schedule…At least that's what he said."

Stunned at this news, "_New __schedule_? What are you talking about?", the heroine inquired.

"Yeah something about a new schedule and classes and shit, but he didn't say anything more about it. Though he seemed pissed for some reason. Do _you_ know what's going on?"

Sighing, "_Me? _How would _I_ know anything, Tony?" Rubbing the bridge of her nose, "Thanks for letting me know that the world might crapped on Ron…_Again_.", Kim said as she slammed her locker closed and walked towards Home Room where she knew Mister Barkin would be taking roll call in a few minutes.

Monique Jenkins met Kim as they both got to the first class. Kim inquired, "Moni, have you seen Ron?"

"I have not, and I am still a little miffed at him…"

"Moni let it go. I told you Ron's under stress and I've just heard his schedule has been changed and I don't know what's going on."

"Maybe they put him in special class for all the dummies, GF.", Monique chuckled.

Kim's cheeks turned a little red, "Some other guy was using Ron's locker before class and he said that he and Ron had switched for some reason that he didn't know about."

"Relax Kim, I'm sure they have a good reason to move Stoppable around. Barkin should know about those reasons and he should tell you. You can ask after class."

"But what if he doesn't, 'Nique?"

"Then you can a get hold of Stoppable after extra currics at the end of the day."

"I guess I could just call him on his Kimmunicator…"

"And he may not answer. Some of the teachers don't want even cell phones on in class."

Sighing in frustration, "I'll have Wade track Ron down after class and see him at lunch, then.", the red head replied as the two very pretty females entered the classroom.

_Five minutes later:_

A still irritated Steve Barkin entered the classroom and shouted, "**Quiet ****down, children!**"

He began to call off students' names for attendance. Some of them began looking around after the school administrator did not call Ron Stoppable's name. After the gruff school official was done Kim asked, "Mister Barkin?"

"Yes, Miss Possible?"

"I didn't see Ron at his locker this morning and you didn't call his name in home room, what is going on?"

Barkin frowned, "Is Stoppable your last name?"

"No…"

"Then it is none of your business, is it Possible?"

"He's my _partner,_ if you remember, Mister Barkin, if something is wrong, I need to be included in that information, sir."

"Then you should be able to get a hold of that lazy idiot _outside_ of class, Possible. _He_ should be able to tell you. Even that lowlife should be smart enough for that."

Kim Possible's eyes narrowed as Tara King raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss King?", Barkin snapped at the daughter of one of the school board members; the buffoon and the red head had 'pushed' his buttons. The flat-topped school administrator then softened his tone, "What do you need?"

"I can confirm that Ron Stoppable's Father passed away at the hospital. I don't think 'lazy idiot' or 'lowlife' is appropriate, don't you?", the blonde inquired as Bonnie Rockwaller looked on. The brunette knew that if Steve Barkin disparaged the former running back any further, her friend would simply report him. And since the school administrator was already set to appear before the board with his lawyer, said school board may not look kindly at the remarks Barkin had made in the previous forty seconds. The teal-eyed brunette also knew that she was going to have to bring daddy in on this.

Kim Possible grumbled to herself as she glanced that the chair that her sidekick used to sit in.

Kim was brought out of her thoughts when Barkin announced, "Class, you are assigned a five-thousand-word essay on the procedures of addressing staff at Middleton High, I _suggest_ you get started on it because it is due tomorrow."

Bonnie asked, "Is this punishment or is this extra credit Mister Barkin? If I remember this is homeroom where we take daily attendance and get notified of upcoming events and such. The only time you have assigned work like this was to punish Stoppable for some minor infraction as you viewed it."

"Miss Rockwaller…_that_ assignment is now **ten thousand words**, proper spelling and grammar…"

"Yes Sir, and **we** understand the punishment assignment. I am waiting for a proper response. I asked you a proper question and so has Tara and Kim. We were not disrespectful, and we are simply asking a question you should have an answer to concerning the welfare of one of the members of our student body.", Bonnie smiled with that special 'barracuda' grin she used.

The flat-topped school administrator frowned as the class of seniors narrowed their eyes at him. He knew his temper had gotten the best of him. Again.

XXX

_Inglass and Klanker Funeral Home:_

"May I help you.", a middle aged brunette asked Kim Possible's sidekick as he walked into her office.

"Uh, yeah. I'm sorta new at this and I'm looking for a funeral home. My Dad just passed away and Rabbi Katz recommended you."

The lady rose to her feet and asked, "Would you like some water or a cup of coffee? My name is Monica Klanker, my husband, Jeff, is the director here."

"Uh…Ron, Ron Stoppable. And coffee, please.", the sometimes-snarky teen responded.

"Oh, this concerning Dean Stoppable? Bernie called late last night to let us know you might be coming in for assistance."

"Yeah, my Dad's name is Dean.", Ron half smiled as he took the offered cup.

"I am sorry for your loss. And if you don't mind me asking, where is your Mother? It would be best if she were present while we discussed arrangements.", Monica asked as she motioned for Ron to sit.

"Uh, well, Mom's in the hospital…in a coma, so there really isn't anyone but me to make the call on what to do. I mean I'm gonna talk more with my Rabbi, but right now I want to make sure I have as much covered as I can but I don't know where to start…It's, ah, sorta new to me.", the now patriarch of the Stoppable family in Middleton explained.

"How old are you, Ron?", Monica inquired, she knew this was going to be hard and was pretty sure she would have to probably have to make some decisions herself since the young man in front of her looked lost.

"Uh, seventeen. I'm uh still in high school till late this spring.", Ron informed her.

"Ron, I am going to take you downstairs, at this point I am not going to try and sell you anything, but I want to show you and give you information so you can make intelligent decisions."

"Yeah, I guess that's a good idea Monica.", Ron replied as he downed the cup of Joe.

XXX

Felix, Zita and Justine were sitting in class waiting for it to begin. The blonde genius lowered her voice, "Listen, Stoppable's Dad passed away and at the moment he needs support more than he did."

"Dammit,", the wheelchair bound boy muttered, "why didn't Ron call me, I can help…"

Justine's voice was still lowered as the rest of the student for the Honors Math class were streaming in, "There's a few of us that have Stoppable's sorry can covered, but we are going to need a lot of help."

Zita frowned as she glanced around, "Does Ron need money?"

"No, I don't think so. There was some trouble with the insurance. The Stoppables use the same company for Health, Auto, Home and Life since Mister Stoppable was longtime friends with the agent.", Justine informed them.

"Trouble with insurance just as this stuff was going down?", Zita scoffed, "Something stinks to high heaven."

"Zita, it could be a coincidence.", Felix got out as the teacher entered the room.

"I don't believe in coincidences boyfriend. Maybe we'd better start asking people.", the Latina suggested.

"We could listen and ask questions on the internet in chat, we might find something out there.", Felix said as their teacher started writing on the blackboard.

XXX

_Global Justice:_

Top Agent Will Du rubbed his eyes. He had been on duty three hours before he had spoken with Ron Stoppable and introduced the teen to the special suit which would allow Kim Possible's sidekick to be in close proximity to his boss in the crime fighting team.

The eyepatch wearing leader of Global Justice shook her head as she walked up behind Du, when he rubbed his eyes and then picked up a large mug that had steam coming off it. "You could have let one of your team leaders handle the con while you got some shuteye Will."

"Ma'am, I like to make sure I am there and ready to go when I am on duty…"

"And whose shift did you take?"

"McClughton's Ma'am, her child was ill…"

"I understand Will, we have to get more people qualified you know. You and I cannot _do_ it all.", she chided him.

"Yes Ma'am, and to that end I was going over applicants' qualifications. Some are very decent and with some training I think that they could begin to take over some of the responsibilities as long as one of us is nearby in case something happens."

"Good. Have…"

"I have identified twelve for consideration Doctor Director, even if we only take six of those it would decrease our workload dramatically and make us more efficient."

"Good, I would like to review those files…"

"Ma'am, they are sitting in your Inbox. Of course, we need have them come in for interviews and subject them to tests, background checks and…"

"I know the procedures Will, I wrote them. You are relieved from the watch. Meet me back in my office at eighteen-thirty hours for a briefing with General Cree."

"Yes, Ma'am eighteen-thirty hours in your office. I stand relieved.", Will repeated as he gave a small salute and exited the 'Bridge'. And, after checking some of the workstations, left the Command Center to go back to his billet.

"Agent Miers?", Betty asked.

"Yes Ma'am?"

"Please scan the Middleton camera system and locate the vehicle Ronald Stoppable is using.", she told the younger agent.

"Yes Ma'am, but you understand to do this I have to log the request and to do so I have to get a reason for the request.", Angie replied.

"I understand. Mister Stoppable is under some stress and him being an asset I would like to keep an eye on him. I know he is going to have to accomplish several things in the next few days and I want to keep an eye on him for his welfare.", Doctor Director answered.

The agent typed quickly onto the spread sheet in on her computer while she said, "Scanning now."

X

_Twelve minutes later:_

"I have a visual on a Barbara Stoppable's auto at a funeral home on seventh street.", the female agent intoned, "Based on information that I have, both parents are in the hospital which leads me to the conclusion that their Son is driving it."

Betty Director had read through the report on Dean Stoppable's death and muttered, "It makes sense." Then louder, "Go on with the observation and record it under a Beta Class Password. Also, run a background check on that mortuary. I don't want this to go more oblong than it already has."

"Yes Ma'am. Recording, and the recording is now classified and restricted as to who is able to watch it. Estimated time of the report is two hours."

"Very good, please continue."

XXX

_Middleton High:_

"Okay Dave, where is Stoppable?", Tank Woodson inquired over his tray at lunch.

"I heard from Liz that Ron basically told Barkin he wouldn't be in for a week because he had to plan for his Dad's funeral. Tara told her. She found out from Bonnie who has the whole damned school wired.", Alberts added.

Tank chuckled, "Yes she does, and she hasn't snarked on Stoppable since he found her one night and got her to the hospital. Whata change of heart."

"Well she's better, but I'm not sure about her old man…"

"He's still an A-hole Dave. The best thing you can do is make it seem like you're worthless to him…That is if you don't wanna spend the next five years in Middleton going through high school again.", Tank advised.

"He wouldn't want that; my Uncle would spill on national TV. Just think of the shitstorm it would cause, I'd even bet Congress would start hearings."

Woodson smiled widely and inquired, "Why is that?

Dave grinned, "Just think about what the press coverage would be like, one this damned state has never seen before."

"Then we can always hope Dave. I'll call Stoppable after school to see if he needs some company…You guys have been carrying the load and I think Curt and I need to step up."

"Thanks Tank, but Liz is good at this…wanna know who else is?"

The former linebacker looked puzzled and shrugged his shoulders.

Dave continued, "Flanner."

"Mike's old lady?"

"She's my age, but yeah. The smart girl's good at it."

"Damn, the two Mels will be happy about that."

"Is that any way to talk about your wife?", Dave asked.

"It's how they refer to themselves QB.", Woodson countered.

XX

"Wade?", Kim asked from the computer in her locker.

"Yeah Kim, what's going on?"

"Where's Ron?"

"Let me check, I got his new chip into him and it was working just fine…" Kim could hear Wade typing. Then he said.

"He's at his insurance agent…Then, checking the last couple hours…he was at a mortuary. You know his Dad passed away and I guess he's making arrangements."

Sighing, "This has to be hard on him Wade. When he's free, try to contact him for me…I…I can watch his Sister while he's at the hospital.", Kim offered.

"I think…well I'm not sure, but Ron had made arrangements with the daycare at the hospital. They have one that's around the clock every day of the year.", Wade informed the teen heroine.

"They do?"

"Yeah, one of your cheer buds works in there."

Kim nodded, "Yeah, Tara does. She usually is there on Sundays and holidays."

"Shift workers like it because if any kind of medical emergency comes up, they know their kids will be safe.", Wade explained.

"I didn't know…"

"Ron talked to his insurance company and they said they would cover daycare. It was something his Dad put into a policy this year in case something happened."

"I guess it was a good thing Wade, listen I'll contact you later at least I feel better now in a kind of nauseating way."

"Later Kim, I'll keep track of Ron."

XXX

_Klein Insurance:_

"Hey Mister Klein.", Ron greeted his Father's friend.

"Please sit Ronald." After the teen did the older man inquired, "I know dealing with all this is overwhelming, but how are your parents?"

"Uh, sir, Mom seems to be getting better. She might wake up in a couple of days.", the former running back responded.

"That's good news. Now, how is your Father? I went up a couple days ago and spoke with him…"

"Dad died on the operating table yesterday sir. That's sorta why I'm here. I don't have a death certificate yet, but I stopped by the funeral home and…"

Marvin Klein leaned back in his office chair and pinched the bridge of his nose. He stayed that way for a few minutes until Ron asked, "Sir? Are you alright?"

Sighing sadly, "I should be asking you the same, Ronald. I told you before that Dean and I had gone to college together. We roomed together for three years. Our wives knew each other. We have been close friends for years, so this news hits me very hard. I have to call Cindy once we are done here…She's been up to see your Mother…"

"I'm sorry sir. Listen, I can come back later…"

"No, no…sigh, I've done this before. Dean was my friend. You are family. Now you mentioned something about the death certificate. Don't worry, I will take care of that for you Ronald. Have you checked out a funeral home yet?"

"Yes, sir Inglass and Klanker. I have some things taken care of, but not the service, pallbearers and stuff…"

"Good about the mortuary, I was going to suggest them. I see Bernie has been talking to you."

"Yeah, he did…how did you know?"

Marvin half grinned, "While I am Methodist, Cindy is Jewish. We go to the other synagogue since it's closer to our house. Now get yourself to the hospital. I will take care of some of the arrangements if that's alright with you."

"Yes, sir…"

"Oh, I'll get a hold of Klanker and start with all of that. I'll also get Cindy to start notifying friends and relatives, Dean was well thought of."

"Thanks…"

"Go see your Mom, Ronald."

The blond teen turned and opened the door to the office and walked out.

When he left the older man picked up his phone and punched in some numbers. "Bernie?" he asked, "What is going on with Dean?"

"Are you sitting down Marvin?", from the other end of the call.

XXX

_Middleton Memorial Hospital:_

"Hey Mom, I'm back.", the teen told the sleeping woman as he put his hand on her arm.

"Things have been a little rough since we last talked…Uh Dad, Dad passed away you know and now with Rufus being gone and now in class…they've pulled me out of any classes that Kim and I had together…sigh…it's almost like someone is trying to ruin my life, though they wouldn't have had to go very far after Kim forgot what we had."

The teen wiped his sleeve over his eyes, "It's starting to get to me. At least I still have you and lil intruder. A lot of my friends have been helping out too, taking care of Sis. I guess I had more than I ever thought that I would this many. Finally, a senior in high school and I have some friends. Who woulda thought it?"

"I'm gonna have to get going Mom, I have to clean the house after I get Hanna to bed or you're gonna take a switch to me for being lazy…and I have a bunch of new classes too. I have no idea how I am going to pass calculus or that heavy science class either."

Ron patted his Mom's hand then rose to his feet wearily and then leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. He then walked to the elevator and pushed the down button. He had to pick up his sister and go home. It had been only a few days since had returned from Japan and he felt he'd be happier if he was getting the stuffing stomped out of him instead of what he was going through at the moment.

X

_Stoppable home:_

"There he is Felix.", Zita pointed as they saw the sedan pulling into the driveway.

As Ron drove into the garage (after the door opened) he noticed his ex-girlfriend getting out of the van that pulled in driveway just behind him. Ron smiled as he got Hanna out of her seat and carried her and her bag into the house, leaving the door open so she and Felix could follow. He called out, "Come on in, guys."

Zita helped her boyfriend out of the van and pushed his chair and Felix up into the garage (room for that since Dean Stoppable's car was totaled…AN)

"Hey Ron, I got some stuff for you to look at once you get settled down.", the wheelchair bound young man told Ron as he entered.

"Homework already? Just set it on an end table.", Ron quipped as he began to get the munchkin out of her snow suit.

"Yeah, you are gonna love a couple of classes Ron.", Felix laughed.

"You mean even if I can understand it?"

Zita butt in, "We will help you, some of this stuff is hard even for me."

"Expect my skinny ass to fail, then."

Zita's eyes narrowed as she closed the door, "No way you are going to fail, Ron…"

"When am I going to find time to study?", the blond inquired.

"We will make time.", she responded.

"Yeah, but I am going to hold off I was going to get Han some dinner and then she and I are going to the grocery store before supplies run low."

"I'll fix her food and you can go shopping.", the Latina offered. "While I am doing that, Felix can watch her."

Ron picked Hanna up and checked the front and back of her diaper, "I'll be gone anywhere from thirty minutes to an hour…"

Felix picked up the tyke, "I didn't block you in. Do you have money?"

"Yeah, I'll get some. In return I'll fix you guys dinner.", Ron offered as he walked into the kitchen and motioned for Zita to follow him.

Ron quickly looked in the fridge and got out a bottle of milk. He then when to the dishwasher and removed all the baby bottles, nipples and caps. He then opened a cupboard and removed three bottles of baby food. He then got out a microwave safe bowl, opened the jars, removed most of their contents and put them in the bowl.

"Damn Stoppable, you are _efficient_. If I had known this, I wouldn't have dropped you.", Zita told him.

X

Ron instructed as he was pushed out the door, "Hanna gets a bath at seven thirty and she gets a bottle right before bed and she might have to be changed…"

"I know what to do Stoppable, I am a middle child with three younger than me…Now go do your shopping and I'll turn the oven on in a half hour.", Zita responded.

XXXXX

Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, James and Anne Possible and all the rest of the 'canon' characters in the show 'Kim Possible' belong to Bob, Mark and the Disney Corporation and not me nor CajunBear73. It's just a hobby for us, but we are trying to get kickbacks from the liquor industry.

We'll see ya down the road,

ST-103


	16. Chapter 16

And welcome back to what is turning out to be an angst fest in the middle of this global pandemic. I hope everyone is safe and well. Now make sure you wear masks in public and wash your hands. Simple things might be what keeps people safe in this one until a real vaccine comes along.

Ron Stoppable's life has just been made worse since he is now the patriarch of the Stoppable family in Middleton, Colorado. Barkin has been a total turd through out this adventure and wellll, he is playing the role well. Will the flat topped asswipe continue to be a thorn in the blond teen's side? Yeah, pretty much although he will find himself in legal jeopardy wayyyy before the end of Book 2. What other surprises do I have? Well I could tell everyone, but then they wouldn't be surprises then, would they?

I want to thank everyone working their way through this, but let's get to the reviews. So here we go: Bobtrumpet, you are up first, NO, we will not see the vice principal dissected in Middleton. We need a good villain and they are so good to find; CB73, I agree, Stevie does need a blanket party. Monique? She will see the error of her ways by an OC. Both Monique AND Kim have been manipulated. The one good thing about this whole ARC is that Ron has found other friends through hard work and loyalty and the buffoon has always shown loyalty; Jimmy1201, incredible? Incredibly bad I can believe. So you think that this is Ron's version of that Christmas classic? I think blondie prefers Snow Man Hank.

Uberscribbler, $7 in household chemicals? I think with the pandemic going around and the scarcity of said chemicals Stevie boy is worth even more; ajw1970, yeah Ronnie boy has basically told off Barkin a couple of times. It will get worse in about chapter 60, in I think, 59 it gets better, but it tanks for several reasons in 60.

Again, thanks to everyone for plodding through this. Now the reason it is taking so long between updates is that we are in the middle of some real-world stuff and hopefully we'll be back on track soon. I have already started on the next story after this one for ST-103 and CB has about 2 chapters left to post on 'SC'. I haven't really start on the write for the following tale after 'SC', but I know where it starts and ends.

Anyway, that is all the updates that I can think of so let's get this party on the road,

ST-103

The Hunter: Book Two

Chapter 16

The Stoppable home, Middleton:

"It sure is quiet up there.", Felix noted as he cut into his meal, while trying to listen for any noise from the raven-haired tyke.

"Hanna is out boyfriend.", Zita replied confidently as she looked over the math assignment. She was tutoring her ex on while all three paid half attention to their meals.

"This sucks.", Ron grumbled as Zita grabbed his pencil, spun it around and used the eraser and then very lightly showed how the problem worked out.

"No, _you_ suck sidekick; but that is because you have not had the prerequisite courses to get you ready for this. Knowing trig is not really essential, but it would help if you had it.", Zita explained as she wondered if she would have to give Ron a crash course in trigonometry.

Felix frowned at the trouble his friend was having and had decided to let Zita handle it because she was better at explaining things than he was much of the time.

"Well, it's a little late to learn, but I know Barkin did this to flunk me…"

Felix asked, "_Why_ would Barkin do something like that, Ron? I know that he's an ass, but if this is true and gets out there will be holy hell to pay. According to rumors he has to appear before the school board anyway."

Ron muttered as Zita continued to correct him, "Ain't gonna happen till April guys, by then my grades are gonna be in the toilet."

Felix stared at Ron, "If he's screwing the pooch why are they waiting?"

"The school board has other things on the agenda. It's was the first opening they had, so all us vermin who slip through the cracks have to wait."

"US vermin? Think of yourself, Stoppable.", Zita snarked as she leaned back so she was now seated upright.

"Okay, _me_ then. Anyway, Barkin told me if I failed this semester I would have to come back and play football again…"

Felix rolled his eyes and pointed out, "If you failed wouldn't you be ineligible to play sports in the next semester Ron?"

"Heck I don't know, Wheels. I'm kinda new at this athlete stuff…I _do_ know I'm done playing football. I only did it for Kim…"

Felix frowned, "You used to call Kim 'KP' and now you call her by her first name, what gives?"

"Kim told me only her boyfriend could call her KP, I am not her boyfriend, Eric is."

Zita's right eye twitched, "You made that up…"

"Nope, even if she doesn't remember, I'm going to follow her wishes.", the blond teen stared at his former girlfriend.

Felix said, "I haven't heard Eric calling Kim 'KP' so you might want to rethink that, Ron…"

"Again, **nope, **end of discussion. She made the rule, I will follow it. Just like I mentioned, I hung up my cleats, I got my fifteen minutes of fame and it wasn't much fun. So, I am done with it. Kim's going off to college in the fall with that limey jerk and I ain't gonna stick around here after graduation. Most of my friends will be gone and I have to leave Middleton anyway so I can try to earn a living."

The wheelchair bound young man advised his friend, "That is bullshit Ron! There is _no way_ someone can shut you out of having a job. Your family is here…"

Sigh, "Yeah, Dad will be here for a long time…Anyway, Smarty Mart is huge in this town and what they say goes."

"Ron, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that…"

"Don't worry, I know you didn't, Wheels. Anyway, _if_ I flunk out unlike what idiot Barkin thinks, they can't make me come back next fall. I'll be eighteen and I'll just have Mom give me enough for a junk car and some for rent and I'll move to Lowerton or something. I can work there at some greasy spoons and if I stay on the downlow and I can get a cheapo apartment or a rent a small trailer. They have mobile home parks there and I'm sure I can get reasonable rent in one of the more rundown parks. I won't need much, with Rufus gone the food bill will be about a third of what it was with him…sigh…while I'm there I'll get my GED and there's nothing that flat-topped jerk can do about it."

With that the blond sidekick hung his head, "I'm gonna be lonely…" A tear rolled down the blond's cheek, "I am gonna be so lonely…sigh."

Zita grabbed onto Ron, "Don't you dare give up! You're tough Stoppable. And your Mom and Sister need you right now. You can give up later, but not now."

Sigh… "Yeah, let's get back to that problem."

X

_Two hours later:_

"Ron, you are not getting this…"

"I know, listen can you guys wait inside, for a minute before you go?"

Felix glanced over at his girlfriend who nodded, "Sure."

"I wanna talk to Rufus for a minute."

Ron put on his coat and went out on the deck and out into the yard.

"You know Rufus being dead is going to be hard on him.", Felix noted to Zita, "That rat was his friend and after Kim forgot him…"

"Ron cared more about his pet than he did for most people.", she replied.

Felix noted, "Ron needs a girlfriend, you know."

"Maybe, right now I think he's too numb with his dad and all. His Mom better pull through."

"You are not the only one who thinks that way Zita, but with Kim showing allergic reactions to Ron, he is going to need someone…at _least_ someone he can talk to.", Felix announced as he watched his friend standing over the grave of the famous rodent. The backyard lights gave on an eerie glow in the snowfall like it was a fog.

Twenty minutes later Ron came back inside, "Uh, you guys better get going the weather is turning to shit again. I sent all the info to my Rabbi and the funeral is going to be the day after tomorrow."

"No visitation?", Zita inquired.

"Traditionally Jews don't have visitations."

Felix told his friend, "You are gonna have to lean on someone Ron…"

"Yeah, I know. The Temple is good for that. Dad had a bunch of friends there. More than enough to sing for the service and to recite prayers. I don't know how I'm gonna break this to Mom. It'd be a lot easier if she was up and around."

After they left the lonely blond teen went upstairs to get his sister. He got her into her snowsuit and then into her car seat. Five minutes later he was carefully driving to the hospital so that he wouldn't crack up the last vehicle in the Stoppable household.

XXX

The overcoat wearing teen sprinkled dirt on the casket. Only a few men were at the graveside interment service since the weather had turned brutal. Hanna was at home being babysat by Justine and Tara.

Once the men were all by their autos James Possible came up to Ron, "I'm sorry Kimmie didn't come to the funeral Ronald…Her boyfriend was had a minor accident and slipped on the ice in front of your house and she had to deal with it."

"It's alright Sir, they're all supposed to meet us back at Temple's hall for dinner…the ladies cooked for us.", Ron replied, sorta half out of it, "I get that Kim had to take care of her boyfriend."

"Doctor Possible?", from a large well 'put together' man who had been standing by them.

"Yes, what can I do for you?"

"I'll get Ron over to the dinner and I'll have my partner drive his car there.", Tank Woodson told the rocket scientist, "He shouldn't have even driven to the cemetery, I should have thought of this before, but I was distracted."

James half smiled and motioned to his sons, "We will meet you there, Ronald. We should have shoveled in front of your house…If we had, Eric wouldn't have slipped."

Ron shook his head, "My house, my responsibility."

XXX

_Middleton Memorial:_

The red-haired young woman kept her arm around her boyfriend as they walked out to the Sloth to steady him, "Careful Eric, I don't want you to slip on the ice again…"

"I will attempt to be careful, the cold compresses at the hospital seem to help Kimberly and the muscle relaxers also seem to aid. It appears that being around Stoppable is detrimental to my wellbeing."

Sigh, "Maybe you shouldn't have insisted on attending the funeral, Eric. You didn't have to be there."

"And what kind of gentleman would that make me out to be to not support the woman that he loves.", the 'English' teen remarked.

"Eric, I'm used to getting around in these storms.", Kim argued as she blushed.

"When you move to England you won't have to be in this weather unless you want to go skiing."

Kim took a deep breath then let it out, "Well maybe, but Middleton is still my home where my parents will still live. Now, just relax and I'll take you home where you can relax and I'll pick you up in the morning for school. Think of it as door to door service."

"Would you be able to stay with me for a while, my companions are not home yet and…"

Kim blushed even deeper, "Sure."

XXX

_At the large room in the basement at the Synagogue:_

The platinum blonde instructed the former running back, "Ron, I'll handle your Sister, you have to make the rounds and thank everyone for coming…"

Sigh, "Yeah….T…Tara thanks…"

Curt looked over Ron's shoulder, "Man, you look like crap…How are you doing Ron."

"I feel bout like I did after I got back from that long walk…Sorta numb, you know.", the tired blond responded with a small smile.

Curt responded, "I still have my old man and I'm not sure what I'd do if he passed. Listen, if you ever need anything don't wait, come get me…"

Ron frowned, "Cept for a job that is."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that, but Martin Smarty has this burg locked up."

"Yeah, I know, but I'm gonna have to leave sometime after school's out in the spring. I have ta make a living somewhere…"

"You could go to college on a schollie. You're good enough…One of Brick's coaches is here…"

"We've been over this Curt, I only played to impress Kim, which it did for a while. We are not dating any more, so there is no reason for me to play. I'm not sure what I'm gonna do though…"

"And Possible's going to college somewhere?", the now retired fullback asked.

"I guess, but whatever her plans are don't have anything to do with me. She informed me she's going to England with the Limey Dude and all I can say is, good. I'm gonna do my own thing. Anyway, thanks for coming Curt, I have to make my rounds."

"Sure, later."

"Yeah."

XXX

Kim checked her wrist Kimmunicator and saw the time and mentally grimaced, _'I guess the dinner will be over by now, so I'll keep Eric company for another hour or two before his friends get home.'_ "Eric, do you want to watch a movie?", the red head inquired of her boyfriend.

"Excuse me, Kimberly?"

"I have to call my Dad and let him know where I am and then I want to watch a movie with you. Is that all right?", the red head clarified.

The suave 'English' teen replied, "That sounds very good…Oh, before you do that, can you give me a back massage?"

"Sure honey, but let me call Dad first, I'm sure he's concerned about your injury.", Kim offered as she brought up the holograph on her unit. The heroine quickly touched the highlighted number by her Dad's name and it began to dial since it was on 'cell phone' mode at the moment.

X

_Moments later:_

"Hi Kimmie, how is your beau doing?", James asked as he sipped on a cup of coffee.

"We're back from the hospital. Eric's back is bothering him, Dad, so I'm going to stay here until the staff gets home to look after him.", Kim notified her parent then asked, "Are you home yet?"

"No, the boys and I are still here. Do you want me to bring you and Eric anything?"

"I'll ask, hold on."

Kim looked over to her BF, "Do you want Dad to bring anything."

"No, but thank you for thinking of me Kimberly, Henri will be home in an hour or so."

The heroine nodded and spoke into her unit, "Dad, Eric said that he will be alright, but I am staying here until his friends get home."

"Okay honey, but be careful. Do you want anything?"

"Sure Dad, anything you bring will be fine with me. How is Ron doing?"

"About as well as expected Kimmie. It would have been better if he had at least seen you at the funeral.", James told his daughter.

"Dad, Eric was hurt when he slipped on the ice at Ron's house. I had to make sure he was alright. Anyway, I'm sure Ron had lots of support today.", Kim argued to remind her father that it appeared to be Ron's fault that her boyfriend had gotten injured.

James knew and understood his daughter's logic then replied, "Yes he did. The boys and I will be here for a while longer, now behave yourself. I'll have something for you to eat when you get home."

"Thanks Dad, I love you."

James Possible frowned as he disconnected. He knew his daughter wanted to attend Dean Stoppable's funeral, even though she had some kind of allergy to her best friend forever…And then that boy she was dating conveniently came down with an injury, that the rocket scientist was not sure it wasn't staged. James knew that he could come up with something so that the best friends could at least interact. 'I wonder just how good the suit that Ronald received is? I suppose I need to check it out."

XX

_Back at the dinner:_

"Ron, I'd like you to meet Coach Jefferies, he's the running backs' coach at school.", as Brick Flagg introduced a middle-aged balding man of African-American heritage.

"Sir, nice to meet you.", Ron offered his hand.

"Same here Ron. I am sorry for your loss.", the coach responded and took the teen's hand. "I know you have a lot going on right now…more than anyone your age has to, but I would like to talk to you later sometime if you have the chance."

"Sure sir, I do have a lot going on right now and I can't really break away for a week because of the mourning period…It's a Jewish thing, you know."

"I am aware of the custom Ron. Here, let me give you my card. Again, you have my and the rest of the school's sympathies.", the coach then gave the former Middleton Mad Dog a card.

Ron smiled as he glanced at it, then put it in a pocket in his jacket. He sighed and took a breath, "Brick, I'm glad you could make it. The roads suck this time of year and Monique, thanks for coming."

The African-American teen said, "Kim was supposed to be here, but I haven't seen her."

"Eric slipped on the ice and Kim took him to the hospital to make sure he was alright.", Ron responded, "I can see her concern."

"Did you ever slip on the ice?", Brick inquired.

"Yeah, just like everyone else in this town, but then, I've been run over by cars…"

"When did that happen?", the college QB asked.

"Last Thanksgiving or thereabouts. Listen, I have to see everyone else before they all leave, thanks again for coming.", Ron then took his leave.

Coach Jefferies observed, "He is holding it together better than I thought he would be able to do. It takes character…"

Monique's eyes narrowed (she still wasn't over the slight that she perceived in the fall…AN), "Or he doesn't care about his father…"

"Monique! Don't say that. I think you're seeing an act and later when no one is around is when he'll break down.", Brick told her.

"Agreed,", Coach Jefferies said, "you told me his Mother is in the hospital and he is caring for his Sister. With that and school…he is going through the motions right now."

"It has been my experience that when it hits him, he will close down. I can see here Ron has friends that will help him through the grief process."

XX

The 'other' red head on the cheer squad gave the blond a warm hug and asked lowly, "How are you holding up Ron?"

Still embraced, he responded, "Sorta in a haze, I just feel numb right now."

Ron released her as Dave Alberts grabbed him, "We're all here for you Ron."

"Thanks, I never thought I'd be one of the 'A' listers in school, it's sorta weird in a humbling kind of way."

"Yeah, I think I know what you mean. Are you gonna talk with Rockwaller?"

"I guess I'd better anyway. Bonnie is trying to help out with making sure some of the older ladies get something to eat. She sure has come a long way."

Dave chuckled, "She has. You take it easy. Remember, there are a whole bunch of us can do babysitting duty…"

"That reminds me, have you seen my sister? She needs to be watched.", Ron then lowered his voice, "All the time."

The high school QB patted Ron on the back and told him, "Tara has that covered." Then he pointed.

"I'd better rescue her and Josh if I wanna keep them as friends.", Ron replied as he headed in that direction.

Ron shook hands with more people (many of whom he knew from Temple) before I got to the platinum blonde cheerleader and her artist boyfriend and asked, "Can I relieve you guys? Hanna can be a handful."

Josh laughed, "We've been trading off with Justine and Big Mike, so we're good. Anyway, your Sister isn't _that_ bad?"

Ron snorted, "Did Tara tell you what that little bundle of joy did to her at the hospital?"

"Yeah, she did. But, come _on_…"

"Running on the walls, almost destroying the daycare at the hospital…I could go on."

Tara picked up the Asian toddler, "I was just tired that day Ron. You go on, we're tag teaming your sis. She'll wear down…Oh, and Mister Barkin wanted me to let you know that you have to take that child raising class in the spring…"

"Can I turn Han loose on the class?"

"Maybe they need to be eased into Hanna.", the cheerleader giggled.

"Okay then, if you'll excuse me, I have to move around some more."

XX

"Hey Mister Rockwaller, I'm glad you and Bonnie were able to come today. I figure Mister Barkin is going to toss everyone into the gym for detention." Ron offered his hand and the older man accepted it.

Jacob shook his head, "Steven will play nice, I assure you Ronald."

"That's good, I'd hate to see any of my classmates getting into trouble because of me."

"I think complaints would come out if the school did anything like that. It wouldn't look very well in the press."

"I suppose, but like I said, and I think I can speak for my Mom, thank you for coming. It means more than you know."

"I understand Ronald…and if you need someone to speak with, I am available."

Ron nodded and went over to Bonnie. He tapped her on the shoulder and leaned in (because she was busy), "Thanks for coming Bonnie, I haveta to make my rounds, but thanks."

The brunette quickly turned, "How are you holding up?"

"We'll see what it's like in a couple days, right now I'm numb."

XXX

People had already left and Justine was standing next to Ron as he shook hands again, "Please be careful driving home, it's a lousy day to be outside."

X

The slight blonde handed the raven-haired child to Ron, "Well we'd better get home. Ron are you sure you don't need some of us to come over?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna make Sis her dinner and tomorrow's bottles and then we are going up to see Mom."

"Okay."

The larger than life man with her nodded, "Don't drive too much Ron."

"I won't, but I didn't sit with Mom today and I'd feel real bad if I didn't, the Lord might hold it against me."

Justine frowned, "He wouldn't Ron, but we are going home, I have to help Mike with his homework."

"Yeah, you guys take it easy."

James Possible and the twins came up to Ron holding boxes filled with food, "Do you want us to come over Ronald?"

"It's a good night to pull up the comforter in front of a fire."

"I heard you were going to the hospital."

"Yeah, but I'll be careful, Mom's car is all-wheel drive and I'll drive slow."

"If you need anything please call Ronald."

"I will."

_Twenty-five minutes later:_

Ron shut off his Mom's car and got out then took his sister out of her seat. Going inside, shut the overhead door on the way into the kitchen.

"Come on Sis, let me get you out of your chair and duds, we gotta get you a bath and some bottles made up for tomorrow.", Ron explained more for his own benefit than Hanna's.

He quickly performed the tasks and while his sister tried to walk around, he took her things out of her bag and placed the bottles in the sink to wash them. The tyke had followed her brother into the kitchen and before long the bottles were in the dishwasher and he was filling more bottles. He placed those in the refrigerator.

"Are you hungry, Hanna?"

She raised her arms and smiled at him. So, Ron picked her up and set her in her chair, "I'm gonna give you some grub 'cause I wasn't paying much attention at the dinner. Is that okay with you?"

He got out a couple of jars and quickly heated them up and put them in her heated bowl. He got her favorite spoon out of the drawer and made sure that the meat and vegetables were at a proper temperature and began to feed the tyke.

When Hanna signaled she was done eating, Ron filled a bottle with water and offered it to her. Then he picked her up out of the chair and placed the bowl in the sink to run water over it. Then he carried her upstairs to her room/bathroom, undressed her and got her ready for her bath.

X

_Middleton Memorial:_

"Ah so you're back Mister Stoppable.", a middle-aged lady inquired as Ron handed his Sister over to her.

"Yeah, I think I'll be upstairs till about ten or eleven sitting with my Mom."

The lady frowned as she stared at the bags under the blond teen's eyes, "You should be in bed like your Sister should."

"It's sorta tough getting to sleep lately Ma'am, we just buried Dad today…and…"

"Say no more, we'll watch the child. We'll put her in a crib.", she ensured Ron as she began to remove Hanna's snowsuit.

"Thanks."

"Get coffee at the nurses' station on your Mom's floor."

XXX

"Are you sure he's not here?", the now retired fullback asked his linebacker buddy.

Tank frowned, "Call the house phone, dummy. It's like nine at night, the dinner was over at five."

Curt did as his friend asked, they had both wanted to check on their friend and were uneasy about him not being home since it was still snowing.

"I can hear it ringing, let's see if Ron picks up.", Tank observed.

After two minutes and the phone still ringing the linebacker said, "He must really be out…"

"Or Stoppable's not home, I'll try his cell."

X

_Five minutes later:_

Curt shook his head and muttered, "I wonder where that goof off is?"

Whiney's phone vibrated, "Yeah?"

"Just returning your call Curt, what do ya need?"

"Tank and me were worried about you and the kid. Where the hell are you?"

"I was sitting with Mom in the hospital.", Ron replied.

"Sorry I bothered you…"

"Don't be, I'm just heading down to the daycare here and am picking up Hanna. I'll be home in less than twenty minutes."

"We'll wait in the pickup…"

"Nah, I'll call Wade and have him unlock the front door. It's cool, there's drinks in the fridge."

Sure enough, after about three minutes, Tank heard the front door unlock. After the partners entered, a young man's voice said over a speaker, "Gentlemen, Ron Stoppable had me unlock the door for you. Please make yourselves comfortable. Ron should be home in about fifteen minutes. He has already loaded his sister into the car."

"Uh thanks", Curt replied as he wondered if there was a way of him hearing them.

"You're welcome. Now, you guys are out late on a crappy night, you know. Who's watching your convenience stores?"

"We are a small company, but we have overnight help that we schedule when we have other commitments.", Tank informed the young man who seemed to know a lot about them.

"Uh what's your name?", Curt inquired.

"Wade Load, Kim Possible's tech guy. I have both of their homes under surveillance for security.", Wade explained.

"It'd be nice to have that kind of insurance, Wade…", Curt suggested.

"Yeah, maybe with someone else. I'm not even a teenager, yet I perform this as security for the team since they go up against criminals. There are security firms which would be cheaper than using me and since I work alone and I use state of the art equipment. I really don't have time to watch other properties, Kim and Ron are into stuff that's a lot more elaborate than what you need."

"Sounds like you don't want any business…"

"I don't need the business. Other qualified companies however, do.", Wade suggested.

Tank laughed, "Maybe in a couple of months, by then we can afford the cost."

Curt said to the mic (wherever it was), "I guess we can make some coffee and watch the tube till Stoppable gets here."

"Yeah, go ahead, Ron's about ten minutes away. I'll just sit back and monitor like I do other things on the web.", Wade then cut off.

"Weird,", Curt muttered, "maybe Possible and Stoppable are into things we don't wanna even know about."

Tank Woodson nodded, "Even their rescues can get screwed up and be dangerous."

They heard the garage door open and a minute later a car drove in and shut off. Then they heard the door close. A few minutes later Ron emerged from said garage. He was carrying a car seat with a child inside.

The blond removed his coat and then set about getting Hanna out of her seat and snowsuit.

After Hanna was finally free from being confined, Tank asked, "How's your Mom?"

"Mom's coma is not as deep as it was thought to be…so I told her about Dad.", Ron replied before moving to the stairs, "I'm gonna change Hanna again and then come down. I'll only be a couple of minutes."

X

"Is your sister still out?", Tank inquired of his friend who looked like he had seen a lot better days.

"Yeah…You know, even though I call her Little Intruder, she's a good kid, 'cept for running on the ceiling sometimes, she doesn't get into many things like I thought she would. She's a lot better than Kim was from what her parents have said.", Ron replied as he picked up the diaper bag and walked into the kitchen so he could take the bottles out.

XXX

_The Possible home:_

"Hey Moni how did the funeral go?", Kim asked her friend after answering the phone call.

"Brick made me go to the cemetery GF, it was cold there.", the fashionista responded, "Why didn't you show up?"

"Well, we dropped by Ron's house on the way to the service and Eric slipped on a patch of ice and hurt himself. I ended up taking him to the hospital. They checked him out and told him ice packs for two days then alternate heat and ice. Then they gave him some muscle relaxers.", Kim told her best female friend.

"Wow Kim, isn't that the second time he got hurt helping skinny boy out?"

"Huh, what do you mean 'Nique?"

"Well didn't Eric get hurt by doing all Stoppable's work on that rescue where Eric found those girls?"

"Uh, no. As a matter of fact, Ron did most of Eric's work. Ron set up his tent, sleeping bag, made dinner and breakfast and hauled the water for the camp. And _he's_ the one that found the girls and carried one of them back to us.", Kim said, "Ron even carried most of the weight."

"GF, that's not how it sounded when your hottie BF told me what happened before Stoppable came back."

"Monique, I know what happened. I was watching Eric most of the time. His pack was lighter than mine, I think. Ron carried most of the food and water…and then we hardly left him with anything when we returned from the mountains…sigh…I almost killed my best friend."

"GF, it's true Stoppable had to walk across the state, but he was able to do it. Don't be so hard on yourself."

"Yeah, but how did Ron do today?"

"He was down and a little out of it, but I guess burying a parent can take a lot out of you.", Monique Jenkins conceded.

"How did the dinner go? Dad brought home food for me."

"The girls from the cheer squad helped out a lot. Bonnie was taking food to the old people. Tara, Justine and Liz were taking turns watching Ron's sister while he was mingling. The blond goof looked like he tried to speak with everyone there, even the coach that Brick brought from school."

"Coach?", the red-haired teen asked.

"Yeah the running backs' coach from college, I think they are interested in recruiting Stoppable there, but I didn't ask."

"Good, maybe you can go to college with Ron and watch out for him…"

"Don't ask_ that_ favor GF! I _don't_ trust that clown and I _don't_ think it's a good idea that _you_ do. I'm still mad at that idiot! I don't even think it's a good idea that he might be on Brick's team next year."

"Why are you mad at Ron?"

"I don't trust him. There is something going on and I don't like it…"

"They moved Ron out of my classes with him…"

"Good!"

"_Monique!_ That's not nice.", Kim mock scolded her friend.

"Who says I'm nice?", the African-American beauty replied.

"His locker isn't by mine anymore, they moved him into another hall.", Kim kept going.

"Again…Good!"

"Moni, if I didn't know better, I'd say someone is trying to breakup Team Possible. Mister Barkin said moving Ron was because of my allergies…they wanted to protect me."

"Bullshit Kim…."

"Moni? I just thought of something. I'll talk to you in the morning."

"Okay, goodnight, GF."

"Yeah, you too.", Kim then broke the connection.

The red head then punched the number sequence for GJ, "Doctor Director isn't here at the moment Miss Possible."

"Who am I speaking with?", she asked.

"Top Agent Du, what can I do for you?"

"You understand that I have allergies to Ron Stoppable?"

"We have heard."

"Well, I have an idea…"

"GJ and Doctor Load have already found a temporary solution Miss Possible.", Du informed Kim.

"What _kind_ of solution?"

"It is a suit which Stoppable will where under his clothes. He will seal it up when you are in close proximity."

"Well then, why did they move Ron out of my classes?", Kim asked.

"I do not know Miss Possible, but I can tell you that when Stoppable closes up the suit it gets very warm inside and he can keep it closed only so long. It is a prototype, you understand."

"Can they make it better?"

"Not at the moment, there is no magic bullet, you understand. We found a temporary solution so that you can still take missions and be successful."

"Oh, and where is Doctor Director?", Kim inquired.

"The Director has a meeting this evening. If that is all I have work to get back to.", Will stated.

"Thanks Agent Du…"

"That's Top Agent Du and goodnight.", Will disconnected with a smirk.

Kim let out a breath, "Damn I _hate_ talking to him. I hope Ron is alright."

XXX

_The Stoppable home:_

"Now, are you going to be alright Stoppable?", Tank stared that the blond teen as he put on his coat.

"Yeah, just gonna get my blanket and pillow out…gonna sleep on the sofa here.", Ron informed his former teammates as he walked to the closet.

"Why on the couch?", Curt asked.

Ron explained, "My room is in the basement, if I slept down there, I wouldn't hear Hanna if she started crying or something."

Curt frowned I know there is another bedroom upstairs, why don't you use it?"

"That's Mom and Dad's bedroom…I can't sleep in there. I'm better off here."

Tank shook his head, "You need rest, you have bags under your eyes."

"I'll be fine here. Listen you guys, be safe driving home…And thanks for coming over to check on me."

The partners both came up and patted Ron on the shoulder. Curt said, "Remember to lean on the guys. Don't do this alone."

Sighing, "Don't worry, I can do this."

Ron walked them to the door and opened it for them. He kept watching until they backed out of the driveway and on to the street. He then shut the door and turned off the outside light. He was about to go downstairs to take a shower when there was a knock on the door, turning the light on he could see a familiar face and quickly opened the door.

"Doctor Director? What are you doing here?"

"I came to see how you were doing Ronald and offer my sympathies and those of my organization."

"Uh thanks, do you want to come in? I have some coffee made."

"Regular?", the one-eyed director of Global Justice inquired.

"Yeah and it just shutoff…the plate I mean, it's still plenty hot."

"Thank you Ronald."

XXXXX

Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Hanna, Josh, Tara and all other canon characters of the show 'Kim Possible' belong to Bob, Mark and the Disney Corporation. So CajunBear73 and I do not make any claude off this little hobby of ours except the satisfaction that you all take your meds.

We'll see ya down the road,

ST-103


End file.
